


Die Wogen des Lebens

by atiaahmed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 68,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atiaahmed/pseuds/atiaahmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sieht im Denkarium viele Erinnerungen aus Snapes Leben, die Harry zeigen warum der Mann zu dem bitteren Zaubertränkelehrer geworden ist, den er kennt. Harry fasst einen folgenschweren Entschluss, der die Zukunft verändern wird. Kein Slash! Keine Romanze!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry blickte fasziniert auf die schimmernde silberne, gasförmige Flüssigkeit im Denkarium. Snapes Gedanken. Erinnerungen, die er vor Harry geheim halten wollte. Ging es um den Krieg? Voldemort? Vielleicht um diese geheimnisvolle Waffe, die Voldemort so unbedingt haben wollte? Waren es Todesser-Treffen, an denen Snape teilnahm? Welche Informationen schwammen wohl in dieser trüben, glänzenden Substanz aus dem schleimigen Kopf des Doppelspions? Harry drehte sich einmal nervös zur Tür, als jedoch kein Geräusch kam, wandte er sich dem Denkarium zu und mit einem tiefen Luftzug, trat er ein.

Vor Harrys Augen flogen Erinnerungen umher und er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, welche von ihnen er näher betrachten sollte. Bei einer von ihnen, erkannte er strubbelige schwarze Haare, wie die seinen und schlüpfte hinein.

Er landete auf dem Rasen vor dem schwarzen See und sah gerade wie ein Mädchen mit langen roten Haaren auf ihn zustürmte. Er sah in ihre grünen Augen – seine eigenen grünen Augen – und hatte kaum Zeit, zu registrieren, dass das seine Mutter war, da war sie schon direkt durch ihn durchgelaufen. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr nach, sie hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt. Er wollte ihr nachgehen, aber er musste erst Snape finden. Es war Snapes Erinnerung, deshalb konnte er nicht weit sein. Er bemerkte eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel und hörte einen wütenden Aufschrei. Er wandte sich um und sah wie einer der Schüler an seinen Fußgelenken in der Luft hing. Harry hatte Snape gefunden. Er ging näher und erkannte wer ihn da gerade in der Luft hängen ließ. James Potter, Harrys Vater. Neben ihm stand Harrys Pate Sirius Black und der Mann, der seine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hatte, Peter Pettigrew. Alle drei sahen zum hängenden, fluchenden Snape auf.

„Wurmschwanz, schnapp dir seinen Zauberstab.", befahl James Potter und Harry erkannte mit einem sinkenden Gefühl, dass er sich genauso arrogant anhörte, wie Snape immer behauptet hatte „Wir bringen Snivelus Manieren bei."

Während Pettigrew hastig den fremden Zauberstab vom Boden auflas, trat Sirius vor. Andere Schüler begannen einen Kreis, um die Rumtreiber und ihr Opfer zu bilden. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, als ihn Schwindel einholte. Er wusste genau wie es sich anfühlte, inmitten eines Kreises gedemütigt zu werden.

„Seine Unterhosen sind wirklich ziemlich grau, meinst du nicht auch, James?", meinte Sirius in einem lässigen Ton „Vielleicht sollten wir sie ihm ausziehen?"

Harry starrte mit Entsetzen zu seinem Vater, der ein gefährliches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte und nickte. Er wirkte so sehr wie Draco Malfoy, dass Harry erschauderte. Die Masse um sie herum rief „Ausziehen, ausziehen, ausziehen!", sodass Snapes erschrockene Proteste untergingen.

Harry schloss fest die Augen, als Sirius den Spruch sagte und die Masse jubelte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein... Sein Vater und sein Patenonkel waren widerliche, herzlose, grausame Schulhoftyrannen.

„Mr. Potter, Mr. Black!", Harry zuckte zusammen und wandte sich der wohl bekannten Stimme zu. Professor McGonagall kam mit hochrotem Gesicht auf die Traube um Snape zugerannt. Harry hörte hinter sich einen Aufprall und drehte sich um. Snape war wieder auf dem Boden, seine Roben bedeckten ihn jetzt wieder vollkommen. Sein Gesicht war so rot wie McGonagalls. Er sah starr auf den Rasen und hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen, sodass Harry die Bewegung seiner Kiefermuskeln sehen konnte. „Für jeden der Anwesenden, die feige hier standen und nichts getan haben, nehme ich 5 Punkte ab."

Die anwesenden Schüler keuchten entsetzt, sputeten sich jedoch dann zu verschwinden, sobald sie McGonagalls Blick begegneten. Remus war aufgestanden und zu seinen drei Freunden gekommen, er ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Und für Sie vier...", McGonagalls Stimme wurde gefährlich leise „...nehme ich fünfzig Punkte."

„Was?" unterbrach Sirius

„Fünfzig Punkte", wiederholte McGonagall „für jeden von ihnen."

„150 Punkte?", quiekte Pettigrew

„200 Punkte, Mr. Pettigrew.", korrigierte die Lehrerin kühl

„Wieso nehmen Sie auch Remus Punkte ab?", fragte James wütend „Er hat nichts getan!"

„Eben deshalb.", murmelte Remus niedergeschlagen. McGonagall presste die Lippen fest zusammen und hielt ihre Hand ausgestreckt. Sirius musste Peter anstupsen, damit er bemerkte was McGonagall wollte und ihr Snapes Stab gab. Sie nickte zum Schloss.

„Sie alle warten in meinem Büro auf mich, wo wir Ihre weitere Strafe besprechen werden."

„Weitere...?", begann Pettigrew, doch Sirius trat ihm hart auf den Fuß und zog ihn mit sich ins Schloss. James und Remus folgten ihnen. Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren kam McGonagall einen Schritt auf Snape zu. Sie hielt ihm seinen Stab hin.

„Mr. Snape...", begann sie, doch er schüttelte rigoros den Kopf, nahm seinen Zauberstab und fragte zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen:

„Kann ich gehen, Professor?"

McGonagall betrachtete ihn einen Moment eindringlich und nickte dann, er wandte sich um und verschwand so schnell wie möglich. Die Erinnerung verblasste.

Harry dachte er hätte sich keine schlimmere Erinnerung aussuchen können. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Snape hatte Recht gehabt, all die Male, die er James beleidigte und wieso er Sirius hasste. Harry fühlte sich so niedergeschlagen, so kraftlos und beschämt. Doch im nächsten Moment schreckte er hoch, denn er hörte eine ihm bekannte Stimme. Und er hatte gedacht, es könne nicht schlimmer kommen...

„Meine Freunde, meine Todesser! Heute belohne ich die unter euch, die mir besondere Dienste erwiesen haben. Zuerst unser junger Freund, der gestern seine Ausbildung beendet hat. Severus tritt hervor." Harry stand inmitten eines großen Kreises voller maskierter Todesser. In ihrer Mitte stand Voldemort und sprach mit ihnen wie der Führer einer Sekte zu ihren Mitgliedern.

Snape folgte der Anweisung etwas zu eilig, er stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße. Die lange schwarze Robe half natürlich auch nicht. Wie alle anderen Todesser war er komplett bedeckt, sogar Handschuhe verdeckten seine langen Finger. Die silberne Maske schien im Mondlicht.

„Tritt hervor und zeige uns den ersten Trank, den du für mich gebraut hast."

Severus langte in seine Robe und holte eine kleine Phiole hervor, er hielt sie hoch sodass das spärliche Licht sie beleuchtete. Harry sah das ganz leichte Zittern seiner Hand. Die dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit schimmerte schön.

„Was ist das?", stellte Voldemort die Frage, die auch Harry durch den Kopf ging. Er lächelte auf eine Weise, die Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Snape schreckte vor der Fratze nicht zurück.

„Das ist der Ardensacor, Herr."

„Der Trank, den du mir nanntest als Lucius" einer der Maskierten straffte stolz die Schultern „dich mir brachte."

Snape nickte eifrig.

„Hast du ihn getestet?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber das ist doch schade! Du hast soviel von seiner Wirkung gelesen, soviel erfahren und durftest nicht einmal miterleben wie deine Schöpfung wirkt und arbeitet?", der Lord klang entrüstet, aber Harry wusste, dass er es nur spielte „Das müssen wir schnellstens ändern. Bringt ihn her.", die letzten Worte waren ein kühler emotionsloser Befehl.

Zwei Todesser, von der Statur her vermutete Harry Crabbe und Goyle hinter den Masken und Umhängen, brachten ein wimmerndes eingesunkenes Bündel Elend in die Mitte und schmissen es vor Voldemorts Füße.

Voldemort drehte mit seinen Schuhspitzen den Mann auf den Rücken und ein überraschtes Keuchen entrang sich Snapes Kehle. Ganz offensichtlich kannte Snape den Mann. Harry kniete sich neben den Liegenden und hörte ihn krächzend fragen:

„Herr… warum?"

„Warum?", lachte der dunkle Lord, als habe der Mann eine besonders dumme Frage gestellt, dann wurde seine Stimme kalt „Weil, mein treuer" er spukte das Wort lediglich aus „Freund du nie gänzlich auf unserer Seite standest. Es war deine Furcht um deine Frau und Tochter, die dich für uns arbeiten ließ. Ich brauche dich nicht mehr, ich habe einen wahrhaftig treuen Diener an meiner Seite, der deine Aufgabe übernehmen wird. Ist es nicht eine Ironie, dass es derjenige ist, den du wie einen Sohn in deine Mitte aufgenommen hast? Derjenige, den du gelehrt hast?", der Lord genoss jedes seiner Worte, kostete die Wirkung auf den Leidenden aus. Harrys Magen drehte sich bei ihnen um. „Wolltest du nicht dem Orden beitreten? Mich verraten? Nun geh, geh in die nächste Welt und triff deine Familie dort wieder.", ein schauriges unnatürliches Lachen entrang sich der Kehle der Kreatur und im nächsten Moment hörte Harry wie etwas dumpf auf dem Boden aufprallte.

Severus und Harry drehten sich zur Geräuschquelle und sahen mit Schrecken zwei Frauen dort liegen. Beide waren tot. Die ältere Frau musste die Mutter der jüngeren sein, denn die Ähnlichkeit war herausstechend. Die junge Frau war etwas in Harrys Alter und er erschauerte. Harry blickte zu Snape, in dessen Augen man klar die Angst und den Unglauben erkennen konnte. Harry sah wie Snapes Hände zitterten. Harry blickte zurück zu dem Mann am Boden, weil er einfach nicht weiter die leblosen Körper betrachten konnte. Zu sehr ähnelte ihr Anblick Cedric. Er sah den Schock in den Augen des alten Mannes und dann - Resignation.

„Nun Severus, tritt hervor, der Schauplatz gehört dir.", sprach Voldemort feierlich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Severus ging auf den Mann zu und kniete sich neben ihn. Harry blickte ihn von gegenüber an.

„Was soll ich tun, Meister?", flüsterte Snape dem liegenden Mann zu und Harry hörte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme.

„Tu was er verlangt mein Sohn, wenigstens dein Leben soll veerschont sein.", meinte der alte Mann am Boden und blickte milde lächelnd in seine Augen „Ich will zu meiner Familie."

Severus schluckte und entkorkte dann die Phiole mit dem Gift. Mit zittrigen Händen legte er sie an die Lippen seines Opfers und kippte sie, sodass er trank. Mit wachsender Angst sah Harry wie der andere schluckte und die ganze Phiole leerte. Während sich der Mann neben ihm krümmte und vor Qual schrie, saß Severus neben ihm und beobachtete ihn in einer Art Trance. Harry konnte nicht auf den Leidenden blicken, deshalb konzentrierte er sich auf Snape, dessen verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck immer mehr und mehr zu einer steinernen, emotionslosen Fassade wurde.

Die Schreie neben ihm verstummten und die Ruhe, die einkehrte, brachte ihn in die Realität zurück. Harry sah wie Tränen in Snapes Augen schossen, doch er unterdrückte sie und blickte den verstorbenen Mann emotionslos an – zumindest das was übrig war. Langsam fraß sich das Gift durch seinen Körper und zerfetzte seine Knochen und die Haut. Übrig blieben am Ende nur noch seine leeren Kleider. Severus erhob sich und blickte starr auf die Kleidung zu seinen Füßen. Harry, der neben ihnen kniete blickte hinauf in die schwarzen Augen und erkannte dieselbe Angst, die er im Angesicht Voldemorts verspürt hatte und dieselbe Entschlossenheit.

"Knie nieder, mein treuer Diener, nimm deine Belohnung entgegen."

Snape kniete und streckte seinen linken Arm aus. Alle Anwesenden blickten auf den entblößten Arm, nur Harry sah in die Augen des jungen Mannes. Sie glänzten verdächtig und unter der Maske kroch eine Träne hervor, die als Schweißtropfen hätte missverstanden werden können. Die Erinnerung verblasste.

Harry stand in einem Raum voller Bücher, die Wände waren praktisch in ihnen eingekleidet. Eine junge Frau mit kinnlangen schwarzen Locken und blauen Augen stand nervös im Türrahmen. Sie spielte mit einem goldenen Ring an ihrem Finger. Harry sah sich um und erkannte Snape in einem der Sessel, ein Buch im Schoß. Er sah jung aus, bemerkte Harry und vermutete, dass er in dem Alter war in dem Harrys Eltern gestorben waren.

„Was ist?", fragte er leise und die Frau trat ein. Mit einer zitternden Hand drückte sie das Buch herunter und er blickte auf.

„Severus"; ihre Stimme zitterte „Ich bin schwanger"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er sollte wirklich nicht hier sein, dachte er ungemütlich. Doch nachdem er die grauenhafte Todesser-Einführung miterlebt hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass Snape sehr viel wütender sein würde, wenn er das hier sah.

„Oh. Das verkompliziert einiges.", sagte Snape und seufzte tief. Er verbrachte einen Moment damit sein Gesicht zu reiben, dann gestand er leise „Es gab eine Prophezeiung. Er würde euch jagen... Ich muss euch schützen."

Zu Harrys und Snapes Schock füllten sich die Augen der jungen Frau mit Tränen „Oh, Severus! Und ich dachte... Ich dachte du würdest..."

Sie ergriff bewegt seine Hand und Harry erkannte, dass er den gleichen goldenen Ring trug. Es war seine Frau. Wütend wand er seine Hand aus ihrer und stand auf.

„Was hast du gedacht? Das ist mein Kind. Ihr seid meine Familie!", rief er, zum Ende hin wirkte er unruhig, nicht mehr wütend, sondern besorgt. Seine Frau kam auf ihn zu und nahm zögerlich wieder seine Hand. Ihr Daumen strich über seinen Ehering.

„Eliana.", meinte er schwach und bedeckte ihre kleine Hand mit seiner. Harry konnte die Sorge in seinem Ausdruck sehen, die Angst in seinen Augen, als er flüsterte „Er darf nichts von unserem Kind erfahren. Auch wenn er euch nicht jagen sollte... Er hat Pläne für die Kinder der Todesser. Eliana!", er drehte sich zu ihr und hielt ihre Hände an seiner Brust. „Ich möchte euch verstecken."

Seine Frau sah mit großen Augen zu ihm auf und öffnete überrascht den Mund, dann antwortete sie langsam „Ich vertraue dir."

Das letzte Bild, das er sah, war das des Paares, dass sich besorgt und Halt suchend aneinander festhielt und in die Augen blickte.

Harry landete in einem dunklen Raum, er brauchte etwas Zeit, um sich an das Licht zu gewöhnen. Doch sobald er die Form einer Person unter einer Decke ausmachte, kam von dort ein Aufstöhnen. Die Person griff sich an die Brust und setzte sich im Bett auf. Der Schmerz, der ihn geweckt hatte, musste gleich vergangen sein, denn der Mann stand auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Im nächsten Moment war der Raum erleuchtet und Harry sah einen Snape in demselben Alter wie in der vorherigen Erinnerung, in einem grauen Nachthemd, die Haare wirr. Er sah erschrocken aus und lief schnell ins angrenzende Bad. Harry folgte ihm nicht und gleich nach wenigen Minuten kam er herausgestürmt, komplett angezogen. Er wirkte unruhig, fahrig. Er spielte mit dem Zauberstab und schien dann zu einer Entscheidung zu gelangen. Im nächsten Moment war die Umgebung verschwunden und Harry dachte für einen Moment die Erinnerung wäre schon vorbei, da manifestierte sich eine neue Landschaft um ihn und Snape herum. Sie standen vor einem stattlichen Herrenhaus, inmitten der peinlich gepflegten Grasfläche.

Snape lief gleich zur Tür und auf halbem Weg kam ihm Narzissa Malfoy entgegen gerannt. Ihre wunderschönen blonden Haare wehten achtlos hinter ihr und sie stürmte die Treppen vor dem Eingang hinunter.

„Severus!", keuchte sie „Eliana… Libera…"

Harry blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Eliana, war das nicht Snapes Frau? War Libera seine Tocher? Snape schrie sie an: „Was? Wo sind sie?"

„Bei ihren… Eltern… sie…"

Narzissa hatte den Satz noch nicht beendet, da verschwand Severus schon mit einem Plopp und die Landschaft veränderte sich wieder. Das Anwesen bei dem sie dieses Mal ankamen, war ungewöhnlich ruhig.

Snape rannte ins Innere und Harry folgte ihm schnell. Es war so schwierig mit Snape mitzuhalten, dass Harry durch ihn hindurch lief, als er plötzlich stocksteif stehen blieb. Harry stoppte sofort, als er sah warum Snape stehen geblieben war. Es lagen zwei Leichen vor ihm. Ein Paar mittleren Alters. Harry hatte kaum registriert, dass dies nicht zwei Frauen sein konnten, wie die Namen vermuten ließen, die Narzissa ausgesprochen hatte, da rannte Snape schon durch ihn hindurch und die Treppen des Anwesens hinauf. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften:

„Eliana! Eliana!"

Harry kam schnaufend hinter ihm im Flur an und sah wie er eine Tür nach der anderen aufriss, jedoch nichts vorfand, bis er zur letzten gelangte. Harry sah ihn davor zögern, seine Hand zitterte.

Doch er überwand sich und öffnete die Tür, während Harry den Abstand zwischen ihnen immer weiter verkürzte. Snape starrte erschüttert auf den Boden vor sich und wandte dann das Gesicht ab. Harry konnte den Schmerz in seinem Ausdruck sehen, auch wenn der junge Mann die Augen fest verschlossen hatte. Als er neben ihm zum Stehen kam, erkannte er vor sich Elianas Leiche liegen.

Snape hatte sich unterdessen so weit unter Kontrolle, dass er an ihr vorbei ging, zu einem Kinderbettchen. Harry folgte ihm mit klopfendem Herzen. Obwohl er wusste, dass dies eine Erinnerungen war und er nichts ändern konnte, hoffte er mit aller Macht, dass das Kind, das in dem Bettchen lag, nur schlief. Snape war vor dem Bett angekommen, dieses Mal zögerte er keinen Moment und streckte die Hand aus, um die Wange des kleinen Mädchens zu streicheln. Sie hatte genauso schwarze Locken wie ihre Mutter. Harry sah Snape an, der starr auf das Kind blickte, dessen Wange er mit seiner Hand hielt. Harry erschrak, als er sah wie Tränen in die Augen des Mannes stiegen und er begann leise zu weinen, ohne den Blick von dem unbeweglichen Kind zu nehmen. Er nahm das Kind aus dem Bett, ihr Körper hing bewegungslos herunter, wie der einer Puppe. Er drückte sie gegen seine Brust und vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Locken.

Harry sah ihn verzweifelt an und mit einem Mal bemerkte er, dass er keine Wut, keinen Hass für diesen Mann mehr empfinden konnte. Diesen Schmerz in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben, Zeuge dieser Tränen und dieses Verlusts zu sein – es war als schweiße ihn das mit ihm zusammen. Er hörte Schritte und zog den Zauberstab, obwohl ihm immer noch bewusst war, dass es eine Erinnerung war, an der er nichts ändern konnte. Auch Snape hatte die näher kommenden, zaghaften Geräusche bemerkt, wischte sich mit einer freien Hand das Gesicht und zog ebenfalls den Zauberstab. Er zielte auf die Tür und trotz der geröteten Augen, strahlte er eine solche Kraft aus, dass Harry einen Schritt zurück ging.

An der Tür erschien wenig später eine erschütterte Narzissa, die schockiert auf die Leiche der jungen Frau auf dem Boden blickte. Sie sah auf, direkt in Snapes gerötete schwarzen Augen, sah das Kind in seinen Armen, dass er beschützend an sich drückte.

„Severus…", sie schluchzte „Ist sie… Ist Libera auch...?"

Severus nahm den Zauberstab herunter und nickte ruckartig.

„Oh, Severus.", schluchzte Narzissa und fing an zu weinen „Ich wünschte… wünschte… wir hätten sie vor ihm geheim halten können."

„Narzissa.", unterbrach er sie und seine Stimme war so schneidend, trotzdem sie rau war, dass Harry und Narzissa zusammenzuckten „Kannst du auf sie aufpassen? Ich muss etwas erledigen."

Narzissa sah ihn verwundert an „Aber natürlich.", meinte sie langsam, doch der misstrauische Ton entging Harry nicht.

Snape legte seine Tochter, als würde sie wirklich schlafen, vorsichtig zurück in das Bettchen und deckte sie zu. Dann bückte er sich zu ihr herab und küsste ihre kalte Stirn. Danach wandte er sich zu Eliana, deren Augenlider er schloss. Er nahm ihren erkalteten Körper in seine Arme und mit einem leichten Kuss auf ihre Lippen, verabschiedete er sich von ihr. Danach legte er sie sorgsam, liebevoll zurück auf den Boden, faltete ihre Arme über ihre Brust und blickte sie noch einmal lange an. Wie eine Heilige lag sie dort, ihr Kopf auf ihren schwarzen Locken gebettet, ihre Arme schützend auf ihrer Brust verschränkt. Harry konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen, die Endgültigkeit seines Abschieds.

Und er sah wie berechnend Narzissa ihn ansah, obwohl dort auch Mitgefühl und Trauer waren.

„Wo musst du hin, Severus?", fragte sie leise, doch Harry hörte die andere Frage, die die schöne Frau nicht aussprach. Was kann so wichtig sein, sie jetzt zu verlassen?

„Es gibt nichts mehr, was ich hier tun kann.", meinte Snape und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin „Aber es gibt noch Menschen, die ich retten kann. Libera ist nicht das einzige Kind, dass er töten will."

Harry sah den Mann mit neu gefundener Bewunderung an. Nachdem er seine tote Familie gefunden hatte, konnte er sich noch um das Leben anderer kümmern? 'Mein Leben', dachte Harry auf einmal, denn er war das andere Kind, das Voldemort töten wollte. Er versprach sich herauszufinden, wer noch Opfer des dunklen Lords geworden war.

„Severus!", Narzissa trat einen Schritt herein, seine Worte hatten in ihr eine Alarmbereitschaft ausgelöst, die sie verängstigt und übervorsichtig wirken ließ. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich „Du weißt, dass der dunkle Lord dies getan hat. Was du sagst..."

„Narzissa. Ich habe geschworen meine Frau und mein Kind zu schützen. Ich habe versagt.", erklärte er, seine Stimme war ruhig und gefasst. Harry wunderte sich darüber, weil dieser Mann doch noch vor wenigen Minuten, Herz erweichend um seine Familie getrauert hatte „Ich habe auch geschworen, Draco zu beschützen..."

„Er ist sicher!", versicherte Narzissa, ihre Stimme wurde sogleich weich, als sie vermutete, dass er sich nur um ihren Sohn zu sorgen schien und nicht etwa um einen Feind des dunklen Lords.

„Ihn und... andere Personen.", er neigte den Kopf leicht, hielt aber Blickkontakt „Ich werde nicht wieder versagen. So wie ich deinen Sohn schütze, schütze ich auch... jemand anderen. Ich werde keine Minute weiter zögern, sie in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Narzissa sah ihn zögerlich an, auch als er einen Schritt auf sie zukam, gab sie den Weg nicht frei.

„Severus.", sagte sie, als er direkt vor ihr stand, ihr Blick war wieder vollkommen traurig „Ich werde hier bleiben und auf dich warten. Aber bitte – um Himmels Willen, ich flehe dich an – bitte, bring dich nicht in Gefahr."

Ihre Hand lag auf seinem Arm, er sah in ihre hellblauen Augen, in denen Tränen des Mitgefühls schwammen und sie schienen sich für einen Moment vollkommen zu verstehen. Dann nickte er und sie trat zur Seite, um ihn gehen zu lassen.

Harry fühlte sich schwermütig und kraftlos, als die Szene vor ihm verschwand und durch eine neue ersetzt wurde.

Wieder fand sich Harry in einem dunklen Raum, aber er war sich dieses Mal ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich im Kerker von Hogwarts befanden. Es musste sich um Snapes private Räume handeln. Snape lag im Bett, über dem Bettzeug und starrte apathisch an die Decke. Er hatte nur eine schwarze Hose und ein blütenweißes Hemd an. Harry trat näher heran und konnte den jungen Snape nun besser betrachten. Es fehlten die Linien in seinem Gesicht, die sich in der Gegenwart bereits in sein Gesicht eingegraben hatten. Seine Augen waren jedoch genauso mit schwarzen Schatten unterlegt, wie die des heutigen Snape. Harry konnte ab und an seinen Adamsapfel springen sehen, wenn er schwer schluckte. Er musste in Gedanken verloren sein, denn obwohl er die Decke anstarrte, schien er nicht sie, sondern etwas ganz anderes zu sehen. Einmal sah Harry sogar wie seine Augen feucht wurden, aber er weinte nicht.

Harry war so darin vertieft, den jungen Snape zu mustern, dass er aufschrak, als Snape sich mit einem Mal auf dem Bett krümmte und vor Schmerzen zischte. Er rollte sich zu einem menschlichen Ball zusammen und hielt seinen linken Unterarm fest. Unterdrückte Schmerzenslaute drangen aus seinem Mund, er rollte sich im Schmerz auf dem Bett und landete hart auf dem steinernen Boden. Er riss die Augen nach dem Aufprall auf und zog sich an seinen Unterarmen auf seinem Bauch liegend aus dem Raum. Harry hätte ihm gerne aufgeholfen, aber er war nichts als Schall und Rauch. Snape robbte ins Wohnzimmer und schien seine Kräfte wieder zu erlangen, er krabbelte die wenigen Meter zum Kamin und warf dort das Flohpulver hinein. Die Flammen färbten sich giftgrün und er rief mit Schmerz verzerrter Stimme „Dumbledore!", dann hielt er den Kopf in die Flammen. Harry konnte seine Stimme nur gedämpft hören „Professor! Schmerzen, Arm."

Dann hatte er sich auch schon aus den Flammen zurückgezogen und kam auf seinem Hosenboden zum Sitzen. Kurz darauf erschien Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer. Der Mann hatte nachtblaue, bodenlange Roben mit silbernen Monden und Sternen an. Sein knielanger Bart war in seinen Gürtel gesteckt und trotz der bizarren Gestalt, strahlte er eine Aura von Autorität und purer Kraft aus. Harry fühlte sich beim Anblick des mächtigen Magiers beruhigt. Jetzt würde alles gut werden...

„Severus, was ist?"

Snape schien jetzt auch schnell, seine Kräfte wiederzuerlangen. Er riss seinen linken Ärmel hoch und verlor dabei die Manschettenknöpfe seines Hemdes. Das dunkle Mal hob sich aggressiv rot von der Haut ab, es wirkte wie eine Entzündung. Fasziniert und angewidert musterte Harry den Totenkopf und die Schlange, die sich darum wand. Harry verzog das Gesicht beim Anblick, auch Dumbledore konnte eine Grimasse nicht verbergen.

„Was heißt das?", fragte Snape atemlos, noch immer auf dem Boden sitzend.

„Das werde ich herausfinden.", antwortete Dumbledore und wandte sich zum Kamin „Warte in meinem Büro auf mich."

Dumbledore nahm wieder Flohpulver in die Hand und färbte die Flammen im Kamin grün, er rief „Potters Lodge, Godrics Hollow, rote Lilien auf schneeweißen Grund."

Harry und Snape sahen beide bei den letzten Worten verwirrt aus, aber Harry vermutete, dass es ein Passwort war, das verhinderte, dass sich jeder bei den Potters in den Kamin stellen konnte. Er folgte Snape schnell aus dem Raum und die Treppen hinauf zu Dumbledores Büro. Snape wanderte eine Weile im Büro auf und ab, setzte sich in den Besucherstuhl, sprang eine Minute darauf wieder auf. Er rieb seine Hände, fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war vollkommen durch den Wind bis die Flammen in Dumbledores Büro zum Leben erwachten und den alten Zauberer hervor brachten. Harry selbst fühlte wie seine Knie schwach wurden, als er Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck sah. Hinter sich hörte er wie Snape sich in den Sessel fallen ließ und leise „Nein" sagte.

„Lily und James haben nicht überlebt, Severus.", gestand Dumbledore und setzte sich in seinen Sessel. Harry blickte zu Snape, der absolut verloren und verzweifelt wirkte.

„Aber... sie haben versprochen, dass Sie... sie schützen..", murmelte er, als erwarte er jeden Moment aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen. Harry blickte ihn verwundert an. Wieso kümmerte er sich so sehr?

„Sie haben ihr Vertrauen in jemanden gesetzt, der sie verraten hat, Severus. So wie du. Du hast auch den dunklen Lord gebeten, Lilys Leben zu verschonen."

Snape schloss die Augen und machte eine schmerzerfüllte Grimasse, die seine Zähne zeigte. Vor Harrys Augen blitzte es weiß und er wollte sich gerne setzen. Snape hatte Voldemort und Dumbledore gebeten seine Mutter zu beschützen? Aber... warum?

„Aber Harry überlebt, Severus.", meinte Dumbledore und Snape versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen „Harry überlebt und er hat die Augen seiner Mutter. Du erinnerst dich sicherlich an die Farbe und Form von Lily Evans' Augen?"

„Nein!", presste Snape hervor „Gestorben..."

Harry holte die Erkenntnis ein, dass Snape seine Mutter geliebt haben musste, er ging vor dem verzweifelten Snape in dem Sessel in die Knie. Der Schmerz in den Augen dieses jungen, gebrochenen Snape war unerträglich und gleichzeitig fesselnd. Harry wurde bewusst, dass Snape seine Mutter nicht auf romantische Weise geliebt hatte. Er hatte seine Frau und seine Tochter geliebt. Lily war etwas anderes. Harry vermutete richtig, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt Lily das Einzige war, das Snape noch liebte. Vielleicht eine gute Freundin, so wie Hermine für ihn eine wertvolle Freundin war. Er versucht sich in Snape hinein zu versetzen, sich vorzustellen wie er sich fühlen würde, sollte er erfahren, dass Hermine gestorben war. Er fühlte eine Leere, die sich in seiner Magengegend ausbreitete. Ron und Hermine waren wie eine Familie für ihn. Sollte er auch nur einen von ihnen verlieren... Er wusste genau wie Snape sich fühlte und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar, das zum selben Zeitpunkt, als Snape hier um Lily trauerte, er selbst als Baby weinte.

Als verwaister Einjähriger, hatte er natürlich keine Ahnung was es bedeuten würde, was an diesem Tag geschehen war. Er konnte als Kleinkind nicht verstehen, dass er an diesem Tag seine Eltern verloren hatte. Dass er noch an diesem Abend, als Belastung an seine Tante und seinen Onkel abgegeben werden würde. Er wusste nicht, dass er die nächste zehn Jahre als ungewolltes, ungeliebtes Nichts verbringen müsste. An diesem Tag hatten sie beide Lily verloren und mit einem stechenden Schmerz im Herzen wurde Harry klar, dass dieser Tag für sie beide dasselbe bedeutete: Der Anfang einer miserablen Existenz, ohne Hoffnung und Glück.

Hatte Snape seine Hoffnung wieder gefunden? Hatte er Glück finden können, so wie Harry, der nach zehn Jahren Isolation zurück in die Zaubererwelt kam und sich einfach selbst eine Familie machte?

Das Mitgefühl und die Verbundenheit zu dem schluchzenden Mann vor ihm, waren mit einem Mal so stark, dass er seine Hand hob, vielleicht um sie dem Erinnerungs-Snape auf die Schulter zu legen, doch zur selben Zeit hörte er Schritte, die näher kamen. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass diese Schritte nicht zur Erinnerung gehörten und erschrocken sprang er auf. Er musste auftauchen, bevor ihn Gegenwart-Snape in seinen Erinnerungen erwischte. Er bezweifelte, dass dieser ältere, bittere Snape auch nur ein Fünkchen Gnade mit ihm hätte.

Sobald er aus diesen Erinnerungen auftauchte, klopfte sein Herz für einen Moment so laut, dass er die Schritte nicht mehr hörte, die sich näherten. Doch kurz bevor die Tür aufgerissen wurde, erreichte ihn der Hall auf dem steinernen Boden der Kerker. Sofort stolperte er einige Schritte rückwärts und murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der seine Tasche auf dem Boden aufriss, sodass sich ihr Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilte. Er fiel so schnell auf die Knie, dass er sich sicher war Snape müsste den Aufprall gehört haben, denn einen Moment später stand ebendieser in der Tür zu seinem Büro.

„Potter!", der Ausruf war überrascht und er blickte von seiner langen Nase zu ihm herab „Ich habe Sie doch entlassen, bevor ich gegangen bin. Was machen Sie noch hier?"

Harry zitterte leicht, als er ein Tintenglas hastig in die Tasche stopfte und betete, dass Snape ihm glauben würde, als er antwortete „Meine Tasche ist aufgerissen..."

Snape sah ihn berechnend an, dann hüpfte sein Blick zum Denkarium, das noch immer unschuldig vor sich hinleuchtete, als würde es ihm verraten, falls es angerührt worden war.

„Beeilen Sie sich oder sollen wir mit der Stunde fortfahren?", bot der Lehrer drohend an, sodass Harry schnell die restlichen Utensilien in die gerade reparierte Tasche drängte und sie über die schmale Schulter warf. Schnellen Schrittes lief er an Snape vorbei. Gerade auf der Türschwelle rief ihn der Zaubertränkelehrer zurück.

„Potter?"

„Ja, Sir?"

Sie standen mit dem Rücken zueinander und blickten sich über die Schultern an. Snape drehte Harry den Oberkörper zu und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.

„Haben Sie in das Denkarium gesehen?"

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Wie gerne würde er Snapes Blick entgehen, doch er wusste, dann würde der Erwachsene Bescheid wissen. Also setzte er alle Hoffnungen daran, dass er genug Okklumentik gelernt hatte, um Snape ungestraft anlügen zu können.

„Nein, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes I did! :D
> 
> Sorry Leute, aber irgendwie muss ich euch ja an der Stange halten, daher der kleine Cliffy hier. Was haltet ihr von der Geschichte?
> 
> Ich kann schon mal verraten, dass sie viele Überraschungen bereit halten wird. Ich arbeite seit Jahren (ehrlich!) an dieser Geschichte und sie hat viele Erneuerungen durch gemacht. Ich glaube ich habe sie auch schon einmal unter anderem Namen eingestellt, also die ersten Kapitel. Aber ich habe so viel daran geändert, ihr werdet sie nicht wiedererkennen. Es ist eine lange Story und viele Kapitel habe ich schon geschrieben, Dennoch fehlt noch mehr als die Hälfte der Geschichte. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.
> 
> Liebe Grüße
> 
> Atia


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letztes Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens" erfuhr Harry bei seinem Besuch in Snape's Denkarium mehr als erwartet, bevor sein Lehrer zurückkehrt:
> 
> „Potter?"
> 
> „Ja, Sir?"
> 
> Sie standen mit dem Rücken zueinander und blickten sich über die Schultern an. Snape drehte Harry den Oberkörper zu und sah ihm forschend in die Augen.
> 
> „Haben Sie in das Denkarium gesehen?"

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Wie gerne würde er Snapes Blick entgehen, doch er wusste, dann würde der Erwachsene Bescheid wissen. Also setzte er alle Hoffnungen daran, dass er genug Okklumentik gelernt hatte, um Snape ungestraft anlügen zu können.

„Nein, Sir."

Snape sah ihm noch einen Moment forschend in die unschuldig dreinblickenden Augen und nickte dann kurz.

„Morgen um dieselbe Zeit dann. Ich erwarte, dass sie gut vorbereitet sind, Potter, sonst..."

Snape ließ die Warnung eindrucksvoll zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen und Harry machte, dass er fortkam.

Sobald er sicher sein konnte Snape würde seine Schritte nicht ausmachen können, begann er zu rennen. Was auch immer Snape aufgehalten hatte, ob es Montagues Zustand oder sonst etwas war, es hatte Harry die Möglichkeit gegeben, mehr als nur eine seiner Erinnerungen zu sehen.

Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Snape hatte seinen Lehrmeister töten müssen. Er hatte eine eigene Familie, eine Frau und ein Kind, gehabt, die Voldemort getötet hatte. Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen, als er sich an das Häufchen Elend im Büro des Direktors erinnerte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Snape erfahren, dass Lily gestorben war. Er hatte erfahren, dass alles, was er geliebt hatte, tot war.

Beim Portrait der fetten Dame blieb er schnaufend fette Dame fragte ihn mehrmals – immer genervter – nach dem Passwort, aber hörte er sie kaum. Sollte er Ron und Hermine davon erzählen? Und wenn ja, was? Er zerbrach sich den Kopf und wandte sich schließlich an die fette Dame, die sich mit aufgeblähten Nasenflügeln abgewandt hatte. Er musste ihr nicht nur das Passwort, sondern auch eine formvollendete Entschuldigung geben, um einzutreten, doch nachdem er das geschafft hatte, ließ er sich sofort zwischen seinen beiden besten Freunden nieder.

„Hört zu!", unterbrach er die beiden mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion, ob R on die Geschichtsnotizen abschreiben durfte. Flüsternd erzählte er den beiden grob was er gesehen hatte, ließ peinliche Details weg und frisierte ein paar Szenen, um sie weniger schlimm erscheinen zu lassen. Dennoch saß Hermine am Ende der Erzählung mit runden Augen und die Hände vor den Mund geschlagen da und Ron konnte den Mund nicht schließen. Sie saßen eine Weile in Stille beieinander, keiner von ihnen verspürte das Bedürfnis jetzt näher auf Harrys Fund einzugehen. Nach einer Weile murmelte Hermine ein „Gute Nacht" wobei sich ihre Stimme ungewöhnlich belegt anhörte.

Harry konnte die Nacht kaum schlafen, seine Gedanken kreisten um jeden einzelnen Moment in dem er Snape gegenüber gestanden war. Nach gründlicher Prüfung war er der Meinung Snape hätte trotz allem doch weniger ein schleimiger Bastard sein können. Dennoch verließ ihn das drückende Gewicht auf seiner Brust nicht. Er sah langsam auch wie falsch seine eigenen Einstellung dem Lehrer gegenüber gewesen war und wie respektlos er zumal war. Er schloss die Augen. Zumindest er könnte sich ändern, auch wenn Snape weder jemals erfahren würde, dass er diese Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, noch sich jemals ändern würde. Harry wollte ein reines Gewissen ihm gegenüber haben.

Also begann er gleich damit zu versuchen, seinen Geist frei zu bekommen. Das war es schließlich was Snape nach jeder Stunde von ihm erwartete. Es war nicht einfach, denn immer wieder erschienen vor seinem geistigen Auge Szenen aus den Erinnerungen, die er gerade gesehen hatte und er musste sich hart konzentrieren, um sich von jedem Gedanken zu befreien. Harry versuchte es damit sich eine weiße Leinwand vorzustellen, die er anmalte. Nachdem sie voller Striche war versuchte er sich die letzten Striche wieder wegzudenken, bis sie wieder leer war. Doch vor seinen inneren Auge verschwand die Leinwand immer wieder und wurde mit anderen Bildern ersetzt.

Snape wie er vor dem Mörder seines Meisters in die Knie ging, um das dunkle Mal zu empfangen.

Snape wie er seine kleine Tochter gegen die Brust drückte.

Snape wie er seine tote Frau auf die Lippen küsste.

Snape in Dumbledores Büro, ein Schatten eines Menschen.

Mit aller Macht brachte er sich wieder daran, an die leere Leinwand zu denken und sie zu bemalen. Und tatsächlich schaffte er es mit dem Bild einer weißen Leinwand in den Schlaf zu schlüpfen.

* * *

Den ganzen nächsten Tag fürchtete Harry sich vor der Okklumentik-Stunde und dieses Mal unterstütze Hermine ihn dabei den Geist zu leeren. Als er sich darüber wunderte, erklärte sie nüchtern

„Wenn er sieht, dass du seine Erinnerungen gesehen hast, wird er dich lebendig häuten und konserviert neben die anderen Kreaturen in sein Büro stellen."

Harry stimmte ihr innerlich zu, was nicht dabei half seine Angst zu vertreiben. Aber seine Wut hatte er dafür unter Kontrolle. Jedes Mal wenn sein Temperament Snape gegenüber überschwemmen wollen würde, würde er sich einfach an die Tränen in den Augen des jungen Snape zurückdenken. Das würde ihn ernüchtern.

Als er schließlich am Abend die Kerkertreppen hinunterlief, hatte er das furchtbare Gefühl zum Henker zu laufen. Doch er erinnerte sich auch daran, es gestern geschafft zu haben, ihn erfolgreich anzulügen. Er klopfte laut an die Tür und wurde leise rein gebeten. Er sah wieder Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen und Erinnerungen ins Denkarium füllen. Harry schluckte hörbar.

„So, Potter. Gestern haben Sie noch eine Galgenfrist bekommen, heute jedoch", er wandte sich Harry zu „werden wir sehen wie gut Sie geübt haben. Legilimens!"

Der Angriff war so plötzlich erfolgt, dass Harry sich kaum wehren konnte. In einem Moment sah er das berechnende Gesicht des Lehrers und den Zauberstab, der auf ihn zielte, im nächsten sah er Bilder vor seinen Augen blitzen. Bilder, die er als seine Traumbilder erkannte. Sie handelten von seinem Vater und einem großem schwarzen Hund, die eine Fledermaus jagten. Harry erfüllte Dankbarkeit für den vergessenen Traum, da er nicht explizit genug war, um Snape zu verraten worum es ging. Harry war jedoch verzweifelt, denn er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er hatte bis Snape zur nächsten Erinnerung springen würde und die wäre vielleicht tödlich für ihn. Bei dem Gedanken sah er ein Bild von Snapes Büro in seinem inneren Augen und Angst erfüllte ihn. Bitte nicht, bitte, bitte nicht. Doch es gelang ihm das Bild der Leinwand vorzuschieben und Snape abzublocken, indem er aktiv nur daran dachte die Leinwand zu bemalen, sodass Snape keine Möglichkeit hatte etwas anderes in seinen Gedanken zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal, das Harry bewusst volle Kontrolle über das hatte, was Snape sah und was nicht. Im nächsten Moment hatte Snape sich stirnrunzelnd aus seinem Geist zurückgezogen und blickte ihn misstrauisch an.

„Was war das für ein Bild?"

„Ähm...", machte Harry und erklärte dann „Es fiel mir gestern schwer, den Geist frei zu kriegen, also erinnerte ich mich an etwas, das ich einmal im Fernsehen gesehen hab. Da hat eine Frau erklärt, dass sie beim Joga machen versucht, ihren Kopf von Gedanken frei zu bekommen und... ähm..." Harry kam ins Stottern, als er sah wie Snapes Augenbraue amüsiert immer weiter hoch wanderte, doch er ließ sich nicht irritieren.

„Ja und sie sagte sie versuchte erst einmal, ihre Gedanken auf etwas Einfaches zu konzentrieren und das dann... uh... ‚wegzuschieben'"

„Aha.", machte Snape nur und sah dabei aus, als halte er ein Lachen nur schwer zurück. Doch Harry fand das nicht schlimm, denn zum ersten Mal hatte sein amüsiertes Gesicht keine Häme in sich. Es war nur amüsiert. Sonst nichts.

„Scheinbar hat das funktioniert.", meinte Snape, wieder der Alte und Harry überlegte gerade ob das ein Lob war, als er noch anfügte „Endlich"

Schleimiger Bastard, dachte Harry wütend, doch versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Jetzt war er Snape erst einmal für zwei Wochen los – die nächste Okklumentik-Stunde lag nach den Osterferien!

* * *

Jetzt da die Gefahr von Snape erwischt zu werden, weiter in die Ferne gerückt war, konnte Harry sich auf das konzentrieren, was er gesehen hatte. Den ganzen nächsten Tag hatte Harry nur Gedanken für eine der Erinnerungen. Alle anderen schob er in eine hintere Ecke seines überfüllten Gehirns, um sie später genauer zu betrachten. Langsam konnte er verstehen, wofür man ein Denkarium gebrauchen könnte.

Es ging um die einzige Erinnerung in der die Rumtreiber und seine Mutter vorkamen. Er konnte nicht verstehen wie alle Vaterfiguren, die er je hatte – einmal abgesehen von Dumbledore, der ihn lieber ignorierte – ihn so sehr auf einen Schlag enttäuschen konnten. Von James hatte er immer als strahlenden Helden gedacht, ein altmodischer Kavalier, ein Ehrenmann. Doch in einem Moment hatte er sich als engstirniger, egoistischer Tyrann entpuppt. Sirius fiel in dieselbe Kategorie und auch wenn Harry ihn nie so sehr auf ein Podest gehoben hatte, fühlte er sich tief enttäuscht. Lupin hatte sich einfach raus gehalten, für Harry war das das Verhalten eines Feiglings. Den ganzen Tag blieb er unruhig und unkonzentriert. Da morgen die Osterferien anstanden und die meisten Schüler hibbelig waren, fiel er nicht besonders auf. Sobald die Stunden des Tages beendet waren, rannte Harry in den Turm, schmiss seinen Ranzen in die Ecke und begann in seinem Koffer zu kramen.

„Hey Harry, was ist los?", schnaufte Ron, der ihm gefolgt war.

„Ich suche was.", murmelte Harry und zog dann ein in braunes Papier gewickeltes Paket heraus „Aha!"

„Was ist das?", fragte Ron, enttäuscht darüber wegen so etwas Belanglosem, den ganzen Weg gerannt zu sein „Ein Spiegel?"

„Es ist ein Zwei-Wege Spiegel.", erklärte Harry, nachdem er Sirius' Notiz gelesen hatte und begann zu grinsen „Ich kann damit mit Sirius sprechen."

Ron machte vor Verwunderung ein O mit seinen Lippen. Harry kramte weiter in seinem Koffer und zog dann seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang heraus.

„Wo gehst du hin?", fragte Ron stirnrunzelnd

„Auf den Astronomieturm.", antwortete Harry, während er den Spiegel und die Karte der Rumtreiber einsteckte. Ron sah enttäuscht aus.

„Oh, ich dachte...", doch er sprach nicht weiter, musste er auch nicht.

„Ron, tut mir leid, aber das muss ich alleine mit Sirius besprechen.", meinte er mit verständnisvollem Blick „Sag Hermine, wo ich bin."

Ron nickte und sah ihn an, bis er unter dem Umhang verschwand.

Harry machte es sich in einer der Nischen auf dem höchsten Turm gemütlich. Dann nahm er den Spiegel unter den Umhang und flüsterte leise den Namen seines Paten. Ein Bild einer Decke erschien, Harry erkannte den Grimmauldplatz und rief wieder den Namen seines Paten, dieses Mal lauter. Doch es war nicht Sirius, dessen Gesicht bald erschien, sondern Remus Lupin.

„Harry!", rief er erstaunt „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja, kein Notfall.", versicherte Harry schnell und die Sorgenfalten verschwanden aus Lupins Gesicht „Ist Sirius da?"

„Er ist oben bei Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif ist nicht so glücklich, er will wieder raus in die Freiheit.", Lupin warf einen Blick an die Decke und fügte leise hinzu „So wie sein Herrchen."

Harry verzog mitleidig das Gesicht, bevor Lupin wieder sprach „Brauchst du etwas Harry?"

„Äh...", begann Harry und entschied sich dann einfach, sich Remus anzuvertrauen „Ich hatte Okklumentik mit Snape und als er kurz weg ist... ich hab in sein Denkarium gesehen."

„Harry!", tadelte Lupin sofort

„Ich weiß.", murmelte Harry sofort beschämt „Er hat mich Merlin sei dank nicht erwischt. Aber was ich gesehen habe..."

Harry schilderte Lupin in kurzen Worten das Ereignis und fragte dann „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht?"

Lupin massierte sich den Nasenrücken und sagte dann „Harry, du musst verstehen, dass sie damals Kinder waren – nicht so wie du. Schon in jungen Jahren hast du vieles erlebt, von dem wir verschont geblieben sind. Harry, du bist in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr viel erwachsener, als deine Schulkameraden, deshalb fällt es dir schwer zu verstehen. Sie waren dumme Kinder, aber wuchsen zu verantwortungsvollen Erwachsenen heran."

„Sie waren furchtbar.", grummelte Harry enttäuscht, Lupin gab ihm ein bitteres Lächeln

„Ja, das waren wir. Aber sie haben aus ihren Fehlern gelernt und sie waren nicht stolz darauf. Harry, du wirst wie jedes andere Kind verstehen lernen, dass deine Eltern nicht perfekt waren. Sie sind deine Eltern und du liebst sie, aber das heißt nicht, dass sie niemals Fehler gemacht haben. Sie waren auch nur Menschen. Alles was zählt ist, dass sie dich von ganzem Herzen geliebt haben und am Ende beide standhaft auf der guten Seite kämpften..."

Harry hatte tausend Einwände, doch was er als nächstes hörte, ließ sie alle verstummen „Und dasselbe gilt für Snape."

Lupin drehte sich um und auch Harry streckte den Hals, um seinen Patenonkel sehen zu können. Bald kam er in Sichtweite und meinte mit ernsthaftem Blick:

„Später haben wir mit Snape zusammen im Orden gearbeitet, Harry. Wir sind über unsere kindischen Streitereien hinweg gekommen. Ich weiß nicht ob er uns jemals verziehen hat, aber ich habe mich entschuldigt."

„Und mein Vater?", fragte Harry, ein eigenartiger Ausdruck flog über Sirius Gesicht, aber im nächsten Moment war er verflogen und ein mildes Lächeln legte sich darauf.

„James war sehr viel erwachsener als ich. Ich bin mir sicher Lily musste _ihn_ nicht drängen und schubsen wie mich, um sich zu entschuldigen."

Harry lächelte bei der Erwähnung seiner Mutter. Er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie einen guten Einfluss auf die Rumtreiber hatte. Sie war noch genauso rein und wunderbar wie in seiner Traumvorstellung.

„Danke.", meinte Harry „Ich musste das hören."

Sirius nickte und fragte woher die Neugier plötzlich kam, er hatte offensichtlich nicht das ganze Gespräch mitgehört. Harry klärte ihn in knappen Worten auf und wieder überraschte Sirius Harry und Lupin „Ich möchte, dass du Okklumentik übst und ich möchte, dass du Snape Respekt entgegen bringst. Ich finde es eine gute Idee, dass du dich ihm gegenüber anständig verhalten möchtest. Ich bin stolz auf dich und James wäre es ganz sicher auch."

Lupin blinzelte überrascht, lächelte dann jedoch breit und schien genauso stolz auf Sirius wie auf Harry, als er ihm zustimmte. Beruhigt durch die Worte der beiden Rumtreiber, seufzte Harry tief und steckte den Spiegel ein. Als er dann auf die Karte blickte, erstarrte er. Snape kam gerade die Treppen zum Astronomie-Turm hinauf. Harry verhielt sich still und sah wie sein Punkt und der von Professor Sinistra sich am anderen Ende der Plattform trafen, einen Moment zusammen standen und dann in dem Raum 'Professor Sinistras Gemächer' verschwanden.

Harry grinste den ganzen Weg hinab zum Gryffindor-Turm, als er sich alle möglichen Szenarien vorstellte in denen Snape und Sinistra zusammentrafen. Einige von ihnen kamen der Wahrheit auch gefährlich nahe. Als er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, spiegelten seine beiden Freunde sein Grinsen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine „Hast du was Schönes gehört?"

„Nein.", antwortete Harry belustigt und flüsterte dann „Aber ich habe was gesehen."

Er breitete die Karte vor ihnen aus und zeigte auf Professor Sinistras Räume, in denen sich Snape noch immer befand.

„Was glaubst du was die beiden dort tun?", fragte er grinsend.

„Harry!", meinte Hermine belustigt und empört zugleich, sie schlug ihm auf den Arm, Ron lachte und machte dann ein Würgegeräusch.

„Ich fand Professor Sinistra eigentlich immer ganz hübsch, was will sie mit dem?", fragte Ron, noch immer grinsend.

„Und ich finde sie ist nett, wenn auch etwas streng.", meinte Hermine nachdenklich „Ich kann mir tatsächlich nicht vorstellen, dass die beiden..."

„Aber wieso sind sie dann um diese Uhrzeit zusammen?", fragte Harry spielerisch, die Antwort interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

„Na ja", begann Hermine schulterzuckend „vielleicht sind sie Freunde."

„Oder vielleicht...", begann Ron und tanzte mit seinen Augenbrauen auf und ab. Wieder lachten die Freunde bei der Vorstellung. Ron und Hermine freuten sich vor allem darüber, dass Harry über etwas so Belangloses lachen konnte. Er wirkte endlich wieder wie der sorglose, neugierige Elfjährige mit dem sie sich angefreundet hatten.

* * *

Hermine versuchte die Jungen wie immer zum Lernen zu bewegen - „Nur noch sechs Wochen bis zu den Prüfungen!" - doch Harrys Gedanken schweiften nur um die restlichen Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte. Hermine verteilte gerade ihre Lernpläne, als Harry plötzlich sagte „Snape ist wie ich." Hermine und Ron sahen ihn verwundert an „Ich meine, wir haben beide unsere Familie an Voldemort verloren."

Ron zuckte mal wieder bei dem Namen des dunklen Lords zusammen. Hermines Auge gab ein kleines Zucken von sich, aber sie reagierte sonst nicht darauf „Es muss furchtbar gewesen sein."

„Er hat seine Tochter gehalten...", murmelte Harry in Gedanken verloren „Er sah so... verlassen aus. Als habe er alles verloren, was je etwas für ihn bedeutet hat... Es war für mich genauso. Ich hab es nur damals nicht verstanden."

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen unwohlen Blick. Das ganze Jahr über hatte Harry Zeichen von Posttraumatischem Stress-Syndrom gezeigt. Kein Wunder, nach dem was er am Ende des letzten Schuljahres erlebt hatte. Hermine hatte alles darüber gelesen, was sie zwischen die Finger bekam. In diesem Bereich konnten ihre Eltern ihr eine große Hilfe sein. Obwohl sie Zahnärzte waren, waren sie auch in anderen medizinischen Bereichen kundig. Sie empfahlen, dass Harry mit jemandem sprach; jemand der eine professionellen Ausbildung genossen hatte. Hermine hatte Professor McGonagall gefragt und diese hatte sie an Madam Pomfrey weitergeleitet. Doch die Heilerin hatte nur hilflos mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt, dass normalerweise nur die Eltern oder Erziehungsberechtigten die Erlaubnis hatten eine solche Untersuchung anzuordnen. Hermine bezweifelte, dass die Dursleys so freundlich wären und Harry würde sie niemals fragen. Da die Hauslehrer in Eltern statt dazu berechtigt waren einige gesundheitliche Untersuchungen anzufordern, ging Hermine wieder zu Professor McGonagall. Sie konnte sich nicht länger darüber ärgern wie ein Ping-Pong Ball hin und herzuspringen, als sie den Gesichtsausdruck der Lehrerin sah.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger.", sagte sie leise und reichte ein offiziell aussehendes Pergament hinüber. Es war ein Ministeriums-Erlass, der Umbridge volle Kontrolle über alle gesundheitlichen Anordnungen übergab, sie musste darüber informiert werden und sie erlauben. Hermine fluchte, als sie es las – diese Frau ruinierte aber auch alles! Sie gab geschlagen das Pergament zurück und verließ das Büro ihrer Lieblingslehrerin. Erst später fiel ihr auf, dass McGonagall sie nicht für ihren Wutausbruch getadelt hatte.

Harrys Niedergeschlagenheit, nachdem er die Erinnerungen von Snape gesehen hatte, zog sich jetzt schon einige Tage hin. Nur kurz nachdem er mit Lupin und Sirius gesprochen hatte, hatte sich seine Laune gehoben. Aber sobald die eine Erinnerung aussortiert war, fielen die anderen über ihn her. Zuerst hatte Hermine gedacht es wäre gar nicht so übel, dass Harry sich um etwas anderes, als seine Probleme mit Umbridge und der Presse ärgerte. Jetzt musste sie zugeben, sorgte sie sich um ihren besten Freund.

„Harry...", begann sie, entschloss sich dann jedoch einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, als Mitleid „Hast du darüber nachgedacht warum Vol- Voldemort das Kind seines eigenen Todessers töten würde?"

Harry sah auf „Snape hatte seine Tochter vor ihm geheim gehalten. Sie war so alt wie ich. Voldemort dachte sie wäre eine Bedrohung, so wie er dachte ich wäre eine.", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und endete bitter „Wer weiß schon was in seinem wahnsinnigen Hirn vor sich geht?"

Hermine nickte und sah zu Ron, der hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte „Harry... Sollte Snape erfahren, dass du seine Erinnerungen gesehen hast..."

Harry sah plötzlich auf, ein ängstlicher Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er würde Snape nach den Ferien wieder gegenüberstehen und dann... Sollte Snape jemals erfahren, dass Harry einen Ausflug in seine Gedankenwelt gewagt hatte, wäre Harry schneller tot, als er „Sorry" sagen könnte. Er schluckte schwer.

„Ich hab es geschafft, ihn am Donnerstag anzulügen.", murmelte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Es ist ein Anfang.", meinte Hermine, aber er konnte sehen, dass sie nicht überzeugt war.

„Dann muss ich eben üben! Ich werde jeden Tag üben, jede Nacht.", meinte Harry überzeugt, Hermine strahlte plötzlich.

„Ich schaue ob ich in der Bibliothek etwas finde, was dir helfen könnte!", meinte sie glücklich und sprang sofort auf. Es tat gut, etwas tun zu können.

Ron sah ihr nach, als sie aus dem Portrait-Loch stieg „Da siehst du mal was du angerichtet hast, sie wird wieder die halben Ferien in der Bibliothek verbringen. Sie sucht doch bloß nach Ausreden..."

Harry lächelte schmal, das erste Mal seit Tagen.

Hermine verbrachte fast den ganzen Tag in der Bilbiothek und kam begeistert mit einem Arm voll Bücher zurück. Sie setzte sich sofort an die Aufgabe und schrieb alle praktischen Übungen heraus, die man alleine durchführen konnte. Damit Harry sich nicht so blöd vorkam, übte Ron mit ihm. Beide schlossen nach Hermines Anweisung die Augen und stellten sich einen leeren Korridor vor. Dann sollten sie sich Türen im Korridor vorstellen. Jede Tür versteckte ein Geheimnis. Sie sollten versuchen die Türen so sicher zu verschließen, dass keiner eindringen konnte. Harry stellte sich ein Schloss und einen Riegel an der Tür vor und war ein wenig eifersüchtig, als Ron mit fantastischen Ideen von magischen Wesen kam, die seine Tür vor Eindringlingen bewachten. Hermine schüttelte jedoch nur den Kopf.

„Ihr lenkt die Aufmerksamkeit des Eindringlings auf eure Geheimnisse!", tadelte sie „Am besten ist es ihr legt eure Fallen und Schlösser vor Türen mit weniger wichtigen Geheimnissen, um den Eindringling von der wichtigen Tür abzulenken."

Ron grinste „Das heißt für Harry, wenn er Snape gegenübersteht, soll er einfach nicht an das Denkarium denken, sondern an seinen feuchten Kuss mit-"

Ron konnte nicht fortfahren, denn Harry hatte ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht gedrückt. Hermine versteckte ihr Grinsen hinter ihrem Buch, aber sie konnten beide Rons gedämpftes Lachen hören.

„Ha ha!", meinte Harry mit hochrotem Kopf und versuchte dann abzulenken „Kein Wunder, dass Snape so gut in Okklumentik ist, das hört sich sehr nach Slytherin-Taktik an."

Hermine nickte „Ja, es ist ziemlich ausgefuchst."

Und so übten sie zwischen ihren Hausaufgaben und Besuchen bei Hagrid jeden Tag. Abends leerte Harry seine Gedanken mit der Joga-Übung und zu seiner Verwunderung hatte er die ganzen Ferien über keine einzige Vision. Er fühlte sich jeden Tag besser. Seine ständigen Kopfschmerzen und die Übellaunigkeit gingen zurück. Wie viel davon Voldemort und wie viel Harrys eigene Gefühle gewesen waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Denn den dunklen Lord aus seinen Gedanken zu bannen, hieß auch durch die Okklumentik seine eigenen Gefühle in Schach zu kriegen. Hermine bemerkte zufrieden, dass die neue Aufgabe Harry genügend beschäftigte, um seine Gedanken von Voldemort, Umbridge und dem Tagespropheten zu entfernen.

* * *

**27\. April**

Harry starrte resigniert auf Professor McGonagall und Umbridge, die sich lauthals anschrien und seufzte genervt. Wann würde Snape endlich zur nächsten Erinnerung springen? Anstatt wie sonst von einer Erinnerung zur nächsten zu wechseln, ohne sich die einzelnen besonders genau anzusehen, verweilte der Lehrer dieses Mal und sah sich das komplette Ereignis von Harrys gescheiterter Karriere-Stunde mit seiner Hauslehrerin an. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass Snape es außerordentlich genoss aus erster Hand mitanzusehen, wie McGonagall der Untersekretärin des Ministers die Meinung geigte. Der Professor für Zaubertränke war genauso schlecht auf die halbe Portion Giftqualle zu sprechen, wie die anderen Lehrer und Schüler. Vor allem nachdem sie die Nerven gehabt hatte, seinen Unterricht zu kritisieren – während seiner Stunde, vor seinen Schülern! Harry wunderte sich noch immer wie es sein konnte, dass ihr Kopf noch richtig herum auf ihren Schultern lag. Er presste schon lange nicht mehr gegen den Eindringling in seinem Gehirn an, doch jetzt fühlte er wie der Druck in seinem Kopf leichter wurde. Snape würde zur nächsten Erinnerung wechseln. Harry machte sich in Gedanken bereit und Panik erfasste ihn plötzlich, als er Snapes Büro vor dem inneren Auge sah. Er tat das Erste was ihm einfiel...

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Boden.

„Wie oft muss ich es Ihnen noch sagen, Potter? Wann wird die Nachricht endlich in Ihren Dickschädel eindringen? Sie müssen mich mit Ihrem Geist bekämpfen, nicht mit Ihrer Magie oder Ihrem Körper.", schnarrte Snape über ihm, er massierte sich gerade das Handgelenk und Harry hoffte, egal welchen Zauber er unbewusst ausgeführt hatte, dass es weh tat.

„Ja, Sir.", presste er hervor und zog sich an Snapes Schreibtisch hoch. Er war zwar darauf vorbereitet, sofort wieder angegriffen zu werden, aber nicht auf diese Art. Snape griff blitzartig nach seinem Handgelenk und zog ihn halb über den Tisch zu sich. Harry dachte für einen Moment er wolle sich für den Zauber rächen, mit dem Harry ihn unbewusst belegt hatte.

„Was ist das?", spuckte er und warf Harrys Hand vor sich, als wäre sie kontaminiert.

„Meine Hand.", fauchte Harry zurück und massierte sein Handgelenk wie Snape zuvor. Jeder Vorsatz respektvoll zu sein, war für den Moment vergessen.

„ _Auf_ Ihrer Hand, Sie Idiot! Was sind das für Narben?"

Harrys Innerstes gefror, Snape hatte Umbridges Narben entdeckt. Sofort versteckte er seine Hand in der anderen und murmelte „Es ist nichts."

„'Ich darf keine Lügen erzählen'?", zitierte Snape fragend und aus irgendeinem Grund zitterte seine Stimme vor unterdrückter Wut. Er wirkte enttäuscht und empört, so als habe Harry sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn verletzt. Harry bekam seinen Gesichtsausdruck vor Überraschung kaum unter Kontrolle. Was kümmerte das alles Snape überhaupt? „Haben Sie etwa mit schwarzer Magie gespielt und sich die Finger verbrannt?"

Harry weitete die Augen vor Schreck und antwortete hastig „Nein!"

Snape blickte einen Moment auf ihn herab und dann schien die Erkenntnis, von dem was er gerade gesehen hatte, ihn einzuholen. Wie Harry weitete er die Augen in Unglauben. „Umbridge.", flüsterte er zweifelnd. Harry schrak zurück, als Snape um den Tisch rauschte und an ihm vorbei zum kleinen Kellerfenster lief. Er murmelte etwas und Harry sah wie weißer silbriger Nebel Snapes Zauberstab verließ und sich außerhalb des Fenster zu einem Patronus formte. Harry konnte nur dessen grazile Beine sehen, als er auch schon davon rannte. Snape wandte sich zurück an Harry und sah berechnend auf ihn hinab.

„War das ein Patronus?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Sind Sie so vergesslich Potter? Sie nennen mich Sir oder Professor.", antwortete Snape abweichend.

„War das ein Patronus, Sir?", wiederholte Harry, sein Ton war leicht genervt.

„Ja.", antwortete Snape und ihm wurden weitere Fragen dadurch erspart, dass es mitten in seinem Büro zu brennen begann. Snape schien davon komplett unberührt, während Harry vor Schreck auf dem Hosenboden gelandet war. Einen kurzen Moment später stand Dumbledore türmend über ihm. Harrys Mund öffnete sich lautlos.

„Harry?", rief Dumbledore verwirrt und wandte sich sofort von ihm ab „Severus, eine Erklärung!"

„Seine Hand, Dumbledore!", rief Snape genauso außer sich vor Wut wie Dumbledore. Harry war unterdessen auf seinen Füßen zum Stehen gekommen. Dumbledore wandte sich sofort um und ergriff Harrys Hand. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, dann hauchte Dumbledore entsetzt „Umbridge!"

„Ihn mit schwarzer Magie, in Berührung zu bringen!", brauste Snape, er zitterte vor Wut „Deswegen habe ich das alles nicht gemacht! Sie haben es versprochen, Direktor!"

„Severus.", mahnte Dumbledore und blickte streng „Nicht vor dem Jungen."

Harry sah überrascht und neugierig zwischen den beiden Erwachsenen hin und her. Snape schien mit unglaublicher Mühe, die Augen zu schließen und tief durch zu atmen. Währenddessen wandte sich Dumbledore Harry zu. Er blickte noch immer auf Harrys Hand.

„Wieso haben Sie nichts gesagt, Mr. Potter?", seine Stimme war weich und fürsorglich und Harry schämte sich für all die Gedanken, die ihm dieses Jahr bereits durch den Kopf gegangen waren. Er senkte den Blick und murmelte: „Wem denn?"

„Professor McGonagall!", fauchte Snape aus seiner Ecke, Harry warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Umbridge hätte sie gefeuert...", antwortete er leise.

„Mir?", fragte Dumbledore leise und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie haben soviel zu tun... und dann sind Sie geflüchtet...", er vermied es dem Direktor in die Augen zu sehen, er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Direktor ein genauso guter Legilimens war wie Snape. Er hörte Dumbledore tief aufseufzten:

„Ich vermute, nicht einmal das wird Cornelius' Augen öffnen."

„Sie foltert Schüler!", schrie Snape und Harry zuckte zusammen, er hatte Snape nie so laut brüllen hören. Snape ging drei lange Schritte und stellte sich neben den Stuhl in den sich Harry hatte sinken lassen. Er legte eine Hand auf die Rückenlehne und blickte zu Dumbledore „Das ist nicht nur illegal, das ist..."

Dumbledore nickte „Ich weiß, Severus. Doch Cornelius wird es nicht glauben. Er wird sofort Umbridge Glauben schenken, egal wie schwach ihre Ausreden wären. Das Einzige, das wir tun können, ist zu vermeiden, dass Harry in weiterem Nachsitzen landet."

Harry blickte auf und fragte zeitgleich mit Snape „Wie?"

Dumbledore lächelte auf eine Weise die verriet, dass er gerade einen Scherz verstand, der sich den anderen beiden nicht eröffnete.

„Was Cornelius kann, können wir schon lang", grinste Dumbledore und zog ein Pergament von Snapes Schreibtisch „wir informieren den Elternbeirat, dass es einen Verdacht auf Misshandlung gäbe." Harry zuckte bei dem Wort „Misshandlung" kaum merklich zusammen „Wir möchten, dass ein Verbot an alle Lehrer ergeht, weiteres Nachsitzen zu verteilen. Wir werden natürlich die Frau Untersekretärin höflich bitten, diesen Verdacht zu verfolgen. Derweil soll Nachsitzen nur noch beim Hausmeister absolviert werden. Mr. Filch wird sich über die Hilfe freuen."

Während er erklärte, schrieb er einen Brief zu Ende und kopierte ihn dann mit dem Zauberstab.

„Severus, würdest du diesen Brief senden? Ich denke übrigens ein wenig Murtlap Essenz dürfte hilfreich sein. Hattest du nicht einmal diese wundervolle Salbe hergestellt...?"

Snape verstand und nickte. Der Direktor griff in seine Tasche und zog seinen langen Zauberstab hervor. Harry sprach ihn an:

„Sir?"

Dumbledore nickte dem Pergament zu, das er gerade noch Snape überreichte.

„Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg?"

Dumbledore antwortete nicht, Snape ging einen Schritt zurück, um Dumbledore Platz zu machen. Aber die Stille war Antwort genug für Harry. Dumbledore drehte sich einmal und verschwand mit einem leisen „Plopp".

„Man kann nicht innerhalb Hogwarts apparieren...", murmelte Harry.

„Es hat seine Vorteile, Albus Dumbledore zu heißen.", antwortete Snape und nahm einen Tigel aus einer Schublade im hinteren Teil des Raumes. Er zauberte sich einen Stuhl neben Harry und nahm seine Hand in die eigene. Harry war so vertieft darin darüber nachzudenken, wieso der Direktor ihn mied, dass er vergaß sich vor der Berührung Snapes zu ekeln. Snape war bald mit der Behandlung fertig und verschloss den Tigel mit der Heilsalbe.

„Nehmen Sie das.", meinte Snape und reichte Harry die Salbe, das riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken und er nahm sie entgegen.

„Das wird nicht reichen.", murmelte Harry und Snape sah ihn verwundert an.

„Sind Sie noch an anderen Stellen verletzt?", fragte der Lehrer forschend, sein Blick ging über die Uniform des Schülers, als könne er durch die Kleidung blicken.

„Nein!", versicherte Harry „Ich meine, es wird nicht für alle reichen. Allein in Gryffindor gibt es ein Dutzend Schüler mit diesen Narben – von denen ich weiß."

Snape blickte ihn ungläubig an „Ein Dutzend?"

Harry nickte, Snape schien zu überlegen und stand dann auf.

„Ich werde mehr davon brauen müssen...", murmelte er „oder..."

Harry sah neugierig zu, wie sich ein Plan in Snapes Kopf formte und er halbseitig lächelte.

„Sehr gut.", murmelte er schließlich und blickte Harry an „Sie sind entlassen."

Als Harry am nächsten Tag beim Abendessen saß, bekam er ein Gespräch zwischen Lavender Brown und Parvati Patil mit.

„Snape hat den Viertklässlern diese Murtlap-Salbe beigebracht und sie durften sich die Reste mitnehmen, nachdem sie eine Phiole zur Benotung abgegeben hatten.", sagte Lavender und fügte leiser hinzu „Sie soll bei den Wunden aus der Blutfeder helfen."

Parvati nickte „Ja, meine Schwester hat es mir auch vorhin gesagt, sie haben heute dieselbe Salbe durchgenommen."

„Aber sie ist doch auch in der fünften Klasse!", meinte Lavender stirnrunzelnd und Parvati nickte „Seit wann bringt Snape zwei Klassenstufen dasselbe Material bei?"

Auch den Rest der Woche lernten alle Schüler in Tränke, wie man die Salbe herstellte und so viel dieser Salbe verteilte sich auf diesem Weg in Hogwarts, dass jeder mit diesen Narben eine Behandlung bekam. Für Harry kam die Hilfe etwas zu spät, denn obwohl der Schmerz durch die Essenz zurück ging, waren die Worte schon so tief in seinen Handrücken geritzt, dass die Narben für immer dort bleiben würden. Es gab ihm aber ein sehr gutes Gefühl Umbridges zusammengekniffene Lippen und die selbstgefällige Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen Lehrer zu sehen. Eines morgens sah er wie Professor Sprout einem verdutzten Snape eine Topfpflanze in die Arme drückte und erklärte „Ich nehme an, deine Murtlap Essenz muss zu Ende gehen. Diese Pflanze nennt man 'Falsche Murtlap', sie gibt ein Sekret ab, das als Ersatz für Murtlap Essenz dienen kann."

Sie drücke eine der Wölbungen am Stunk und eine hellgrüne Masse trat aus, die Snape fasziniert beobachtete. Harry musste sein Grinsen verbergen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Wir haben die Osterferien und die erste Okklumentik-Stunde hinter uns. Was haltet ihr von der Story bisher? Macht alles Sinn? Was gefällt euch und was nicht? Ein Kommentar wäre sehr erwünscht!
> 
> Kleiner Ausblick ins nchste Kapitel:
> 
> „Severus.", schnarrte sein Meister, zu Snapes Verwunderung war er vollkommen allein „Wie läuft deine Mission?"  
> „Ich hoffe Ihr habt bemerkt wie sehr der Geist des Jungen für euch geebnet wurde, mein Lord.", flüsterte Snape mit gesenktem Blick.  
> „Nichts dergleichen, mein treuer Diener.", war das Spott in seiner Stimme oder meinte er es ernst?  
> „Er schließt nun unwillentliche Visionen eures Geistes ab, mein Herr. Er erhält keine Informationen, die ihn nichts angehen."  
> „Oh ja, das habe ich bemerkt.", flüsterte Voldemort „Solche Informationen erhält Dumbledore aus anderer Quelle."  
> Severus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus „Mein Herr?"  
> „Wir haben einen Spion in unserer Mitte, Severus..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"  
> Snape hat erfahren, dass Harry und andere Schüler mit einer Blutfeder gefoltert wurden. Mithilfe des Direktors hat er dem ein Ende gesetzt und dann mit all seinen Schülern die Murtlap-Salbe durchgenommen, damit sie sich selbst verarzten können.

Nach der letzten ereignisreichen Stunde war Harrys Kopf voller widersprüchlicher Gedanken. Er war mit großer Vorsicht noch einmal alles durchgegangen was innerhalb kurzer Zeit geschehen war. Er erinnerte sich noch immer deutlich an jede einzelne Erinnerung, die er von Snape gesehen hatte. Das Gespräch mit Sirius und Remus hatte ihm Perspektive für die Ferien gegeben und ein Ziel, dass er zu erreichen hatte: Verhindern, dass Snape erfuhr was er im Denkarium gesehen hatte. Um jeden Preis! Also hatte er fast fiebrig geübt und auch die Hilfe seiner Freunde in Anspruch genommen. Es hatte ihn effektiv von seiner Übellaunigkeit abgehalten. Harry war sich dessen bewusst, dass er seit dem Sommer furchtbare Launen hatte. Doch der Stress, der auf ihm lastete, war kaum zu ertragen. Nach allem was er im Friedhof nach dem Trimagischen Turnier erlebt hatte, konnte ihm doch keiner übel nehmen, dass er mit der jetzigen Situation frustriert war oder? Das Ministerium verweigerte jede logische Schlussfolgerung aus Cedrics Tod und machte ihn damit noch sinnloser als er ohnehin schon war. Alpträume plagten Harry jede Nacht, wenn er keine Visionen von Schlangen hatte, die unschuldige Ordensmitglieder zerfleischten. Das Schlimmste daran war, dass er das auf dem vordersten Platz miterleben durfte, nur um dann auch noch zu erfahren, dass der schlimmste Zauberer aller Zeiten zeitweise in seinen Gedanken umher lungerte. Und um dem die Krone aufzusetzen wurde er von jeder wirklichen Information über Voldemort und seine Schergen ferngehalten.

Und dann war da noch Umbridge. Zugegeben, seit Dumbledore den Elternbeirat eingeschaltet hatte, durfte kein Lehrer mehr Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen, dennoch hatte die Kröte nicht aufgehört täglich Lügen zu verbreiten und ihre Schüler weder auf Prüfungen noch das Leben im Krieg vorzubereiten.

All das belastete Harry ungemein, dennoch bemerkte er auch, dass sein Schlafrhythmus sich seit Montag verbessert hatte. Er hatte in den letzten beiden Nächten erholsamen Schlaf gehabt, seit Umbridge die Macht über die Folter ihrer Schüler genommen wurde. Es hatte sich eine große Sorge von seinen Schultern gehoben, da er jetzt wusste, dass nicht nur er, sondern auch seine Mitschüler vor ihr sicher waren. Seit er sich vorgenommen hatte Okklumentik zu lernen, schien sich alles dem Besseren zuzuwenden.

Von Fred und George hatte Ron kurz nach ihrem Abflug gehört. Nachdem sie eine riesige Unordnung hinterlassen hatten und Peeves auf Umbridge losließen, hatten sie sich sogleich aufgemacht ihren Scherzartikelladen zu öffnen. Sie standen natürlich erst am Anfang, hatten sich aber bereits Räume angesehen und schienen kurz vor einer Entscheidung zu stehen. Von Mrs. Weasley hatte darüber noch niemand etwas gehört. Harry hoffte, dass sie sich beruhigte und die beiden nicht enterbte.

Was Harry jedoch mehr beschäftigte als Umbridge, die ihren Kollegen hinterherrannte, um Kleinigkeiten zu erledigen, da sie befürchteten „nicht die Befugnis zu haben". Oder hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu grinsen als Peeves eine Schleimspur vor ihrem Büro legte. Oder die Pfütze, die die Zwillinge hinterlassen hatte, die sich trotz ständigem Fluchens von Filch keinen Zentimeter rührte. Oder alles andere was den Rest der Schule bewegte, mehr als das war es Snapes Rolle in diesem Chaos, die ihn interessierte. Er hatte sich für seine Schüler eingesetzt. Er hatte seinen strengen Lehrplan umgeworfen und ihnen allen beigebracht wie sie sich selbst vor Wunden heilen konnten, die ihnen von der Kröte zugefügt wurden. Natürlich konnte Umbridge hierüber nur im Stillen kochen, denn sie würde nicht zugeben, dass sie die Täterin war. Auch konnte sie Snape nicht in den Lehrplan greifen oder ihm verbieten eine Heilsalbe zu lehren, die vollkommen harmlos war, wenn auch etwas zu einfach zu brauen – _noch_ nicht jedenfalls. Er hatte sich mit seiner Slytherin-Taktik der stillen Rebellion seinen Kollegen angeschlossen und gleichzeitig verhindert ihr eine Waffe gegen ihn zu übergeben. Sie konnte nur das Gesicht verziehen und bis sie eine entsprechende Regel durchgesetzt hatte, wäre er schon über alle Berge.

Doch Harry verstand nicht, er konnte nicht nachvollziehen wieso Snape das wollen würde. Wieso würde er sich in irgendeine Art Gefahr begeben von seinem dunklen Meister enttarnt zu werden, nur um seinen Schülern zu helfen? Snape war der widerliche Dreckskerl, der ihnen das Leben zur Hölle machte. Er war nicht der gute Samariter, der ihnen einen Ausweg aus einer ausweglosen Situation bot. Harry konnte sein Bild von Snape nicht mit diesen neuen Fakten in Einklang bringen. Er musste zulassen, dass er einen gewissen Respekt für den Mann entwickelte. Anders als alle anderen Erwachsenen hatte er tatsächlich etwas getan! Das war definitiv neu.

**29\. April**

Zur nächsten Stunde Okklumentik musste sich Harry wieder die Belehrungen seines Lehrers anhören. Als er Luft nahm, um Harry zum hundertsten Mal zu sagen, dass er sich konzentrieren sollte, unterbrach der Schüler mutig:

„Professor?"

„Wenn Sie mich fragen wollen, ob wir aufhören, ist die Antwort ‚Nein, noch lange nicht'", grummelte Snape und massierte sich das Handgelenk, das Harry mal wieder unbewusst mit einem Zauber angegriffen hatte.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte Harry mit einem Blick auf Snapes Handgelenk „Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren." Snape warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch bevor er unterbrechen konnte, sprach Harry schnell weiter „Wieso haben Sie die Murtlap-Salbe mit allen Klassenstufen durchgenommen?"

Snape blinzelte verwundert „Das ist es, was sie ablenkt?"

Harry nickte.

„Dann kann ich helfen: Sie sind meine Schutzbefohlenen."

Harry starrte ihn so an, als warte er auf eine Erklärung, die mehr Sinn machte. Snape verdrehte die Augen.

„Nur weil ich eine Rolle spiele, die mich dazu veranlasst ungerecht gegenüber gewissen Schülern zu sein" er gab Harry einen bedeutungsschwangeren Blick „heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich beiseite stehe und mir ansehe wie sie gefoltert werden."

„Aber…", begann Harry, er war sich selbst nicht sicher, was er sagen wollte.

„Mrs. Umbridge ist… sie ist nur auf Geheiß des Ministeriums hier. Wäre sie eine normale Lehrerin, hätte sie absolut keine Chance. In dem Moment, in dem klar wäre, dass sie eine Blutfeder benutzt hat, würde sie in hohem Bogen aus der Schule fliegen. Mit Flüchen auf ihren Fersen. So wie die Dinge stehen, müssen wir Lehrer uns mit einer leisen Rebellion zufrieden geben. Das beinhaltet auf meiner Seite, meinen Schülern die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich selbst zu heilen.", er machte eine kurze Pause und endete irritiert: „Wenn sie es nicht bevorzugen, mit ihren Verletzungen zu Madam Pomfrey zu gehen."

„Wegen den paar Kratzern…", murmelte Harry peinlich berührt

„Exakt. Wegen solch dummen Überlegungen wurde mein Einschreiten notwendig.", zischte Snape wütend, Harry massierte schuldbewusst eine Stelle an seinem Unterarm und wich Snapes Blick aus. „Was glauben Sie wie Professor McGonagall reagiert hat, als ich sie davon in Kenntnis setzte? Ein ungarische Hornschwanz wäre stolz auf sie gewesen. Wir Hauslehrer haben eine Verantwortung unseren Schülern gegenüber, die über das hinausgeht, was ein normaler Lehrer ihnen schuldig ist."

Harry sah Snape verwundert an, er hatte ganz vergessen, dass auch Snape Hauslehrer war. Wenn auch bloß von Slytherin...

„Der Hauslehrer ist das Oberhaupt seines Hauses. Wer ist für gewöhnlich das Oberhaupt einer Familie, Potter?", fragte Snape streng in seinem Lehrer-Tonfall.

„Der Vater?", riet Harry, Snape nickte.

„Oder die Mutter, ja. Professor McGonagall wird auch Ihnen am ersten Tag mitgeteilt haben, dass Ihr Haus Ihre Familie ist. Professor McGonagall, als Oberhaupt Ihres Hauses, hat eine elterliche Pflicht gegenüber Ihnen und Ihren Hauskameraden. So wie ich dieselbe Pflicht meinen Slytherins gegenüber habe.", Snapes Stimme hatte einen ruhigen Klang angenommen und verwundert bemerkte Harry, wie er es mochte ihr zuzuhören. Snape stand während seiner Erklärung auf, ging um den Tisch und lehnte sich dann an ihn. Er stand nun direkt vor Harry, ohne ein Hindernis zwischen ihnen. „Aber nicht nur meine Slytherins nehmen für mich diese Rolle ein. Professoren Sprout, McGonagall und Flittwick würden Ihnen bestätigen: Sobald man den Eid eines Hauslehrers ablegt, ist man verpflichtet jedem Schüler in jeglicher Notsituation, wie ein Elternteil zur Seite zu stehen."

„Sie legen einen Eid ab?", fragte Harry verwundert und sah interessiert zu seinem Lehrer auf. Das hatte er noch nie gehört, er würde später Hermine fragen. Vielleicht würde er auch selbst einmal „Eine Geschichte Hogwarts" aufschlagen...

„Ja. Es ist Tradition.", erklärte Snape, noch immer ruhig „Der Eid selbst ist nicht magisch bindend. Es ist eine Verpflichtung, die allein an das eigene Ehrgefühl appelliert. Aber so wie meine Kollegen, muss auch ich mich nie an den Eid zu erinnern. Allein der Anblick eines Schülers in Not bringt uns alle sofort in einen Zustand, den man wohl am ähnlichsten mit einem Beschützerinstinkt vergleichen kann. Es ist Hogwarts ganz eigene Magie, die nur jemand verstehen kann, der hier Schüler war und nun Lehrer ist."

Harry starrte Snape fasziniert an und für einen Moment sah Snape ihn mit einem Blick an, der ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Peinlich berührt trennte Harry den Blickkontakt. Was war denn das? Er erinnerte sich nicht, dass ihn je jemand so angesehen hatte...

„Als Sie Ende des letzten Jahres aus dem Irrgarten kamen", Harry versteifte sich bei der Erwähnung jener Nacht „sind alle Hauslehrer auf den Rasen gestürmt. Sie haben Ihre Umwelt nicht wahrgenommen, aber neben Dumbledore, waren sie die ersten an Ihrer Seite. Cedric Diggory und Sie… es war ein ganz eigentümliches Gefühl."

Harry blickte wieder auf, Snape schien in seinen Gedanken verloren, er blickte an Harry vorbei, als er weiter sprach „Ich sah Mr. und Mrs. Diggory, ich sah ihren Schmerz und obwohl ich ihn noch nicht einmal annähernd nachfühlen konnte, nicht in dem Maß… Ich spürte, dass auch ich etwas verloren hatte, das ich nie wieder erlangen würde. Eine Leere, wie eine Schlucht im Innern…So wie alle anderen Hauslehrer auch. Wir sprachen darüber, später. Ich erinnere mich noch an Professor Flittwicks Worte, er sagte er spürte einen Abgrund in sich öffnen und zur selben Zeit, als er sah, dass _Sie_ relativ unversehrt waren, konnte er Hoffnung spüren. Er sah Sie, verletzt und leidend, aber lebendig und konnte sich auf einmal vorstellen, dass die Welt weitergehen würde, obwohl ein unermesslich wertvolles Stück darin fehlte."

Harrys Mund fühlte sich trocken an, er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und zur gleichen Zeit gestärkt „So fühle ich mich, wenn ich Fawkes singen höre."

Snape blinzelte und sah ihn nachdenklich an, er nickte langsam „Ja, man kann es fühlte sich wie Phönix-Gesang an, als ich sah, dass Sie überlebt hatten."

Harry fühlte wie sein Nacken und Gesicht wärmer wurden, es war als habe Snape ihm gerade ein unglaubliches Kompliment gemacht. So unerwartet und erfreulich war dieser Umstand, dass er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Wie antwortete man auf so etwas? Sein Leben lang hatte er gedacht, seine Eltern hätten ihn allein gelassen. Doch seit fünf Jahren hatte er vier Elternteile. Einen fröhlichen, aufgeweckten Vater; eine strenge Mutter; einen anderen, mürrischen Vater und eine weitere, herzliche Mutter. Er nahm einen Atemzug und stellte entsetzt fest, dass er zitterte.

„Ich denke es ist genug für heute.", meinte Snape sich räuspernd und stieß sich vom Tisch ab „Üben Sie, Potter. Das nächste Mal gibt es keine Ausreden."

Als Harry die Treppen des Kerkers hinauf ging, fiel ihm auf, dass Snape ihm eigentlich das alles erzählt hatte, um weiter üben zu können. Aber stattdessen hatte er ihn einfach entlassen. Die Sache schien auch ihm nahe gegangen zu sein.

„Hermine. Müssen Hauslehrer einen Eid ablegen?", fragte er am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch, Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und sagte

„Ja, wenn ein Lehrer als Hauslehrer ausgesucht wird, muss er einen offiziellen Eid ablegen. Darin verpflichtet er sich seine Schüler wie Kinder zu schützen und sich um ihr Wohlergehen zu kümmern. Während wir in Hogwarts sind stehen Hauslehrer in Eltern statt ein."

Harry summte bestätigend und fragte dann „Nur für sein eigenes Haus oder...?"

„Na ja, als Eltern stehen sie nur für ihr eigenes Haus ein. Schützen muss aber jeder Lehrer seine Schüler, egal ob Hauslehrer oder nicht.", erklärte Hermine „Wieso fragst du?"

„Snape hat was erwähnt...", murmelte Harry „er sagte deshalb hat er die Murtlap-Salbe mit allen gemacht."

„Oh!", meinte Hermine und lächelte „Ja, das kann schon sein. Aber es ist kein magisch bindender Eid. Sonst könnte Umbridge sich wohl kaum so benehmen."

„Aber sie ist doch kein Hauslehrer."

„Auch normale Lehrer verpflichten sich, ihre Schüler zu schützen.", meinte Hermine „Aber von einem Eid habe ich nicht gelesen, da hast du Recht. Das gibt es wohl nur für Hauslehrer."

Harry zögerte einen Moment und lehnte sich dann vor „Hermine, er sagte auch etwas über... Die letzte Aufgabe im Turnier, als ich zurück kam."

Hermines Blick wurde gleich sanft und sie sah verständnisvoll aus.

„Er meinte... ich kann es nicht wiederholen, aber dass es sehr schlimm für ihn und die anderen Hauslehrer war, wegen... Cedric.", er schluckte schwer und fuhr dann fort „Und, dass mein Überleben ihnen... Hoffnung gab."

Hermine nahm kurz seine Hand und meinte dann „Ich kann es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen..."

In diesem Moment schreckten beide hoch, als Ron seine Tasche schwer auf den Boden warf und sich ihnen gegenüber hinsetzte „Hey!"

„Hey.", meinte Hermine mit einem Stirnrunzeln und zog ihre Hand zurück „Wieso bist du so spät?"

Ron gähnte weit zur Antwort und meinte dann „Gestern spät ins Bett."

Hermine gab ihm einen genervten Blick und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während er schnell begann zu essen. Wofür Hermine und Harry wenigstens 30 Minuten brauchten, vernichtete Ron in weniger als 10. Als sie die große Halle verließen, schnappte er sich noch ein belegtes Brötchen.

„Du bist unmöglich.", murmelte Hermine genervt, als er zu ihnen aufholte und sie gemeinsam zum Unterricht gingen.

Später am selben Tag, nachdem der Unterricht beendet war, verschwand Hermine kurz in ihren Schlafsaal und kam dann mit einem dicken Wälzer herunter. Sie legte ihn Harry auf den Schoß und er las „Hogwarts – eine Geschichte", er grinste sie an und öffnete das Buch.

„Blätter weiter zum Kapitel 'Angestellte'. Da gibt es einen ganzen Bereich nur über die Lehrer.", meinte Hermine „Da steht auch was zum Eid."

Harry lehnte sich mit dem schweren Buch zurück und begann zu lesen, seine Hausaufgaben vor sich vergessen. Als er eine Weile später aufsah, waren seine beiden Freunde tief in ihren Hausaufgaben versunken. Ron war gerade dabei sich selbst gedankenverloren unter der Nase mit seiner Feder zu kitzeln. Hermine las mit gerunzelter Stirn eine Stelle aus ihren Quellen. Sie bemerkte, dass er sie beobachtete und sah fragend auf.

„Hier steht nichts über das Gefühl, dass er beschrieben hat."

„Was hat er denn gesagt?"

Harry druckste ein wenig herum, aber sagte dann „Na ja, er meinte er hätte sich gefühlt, als würde ein Phönix singen, als er sah dass ich überlebt habe."

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er seinen Nacken heiß werden bei der Aussage. Hermine lächelte wieder sanft und meinte dann „Er war wohl einfach erleichtert, dich wohlauf zu sehen."

„Snape?", fragte Harry misstrauisch „Erleichtert mich zu sehen?"

Hermine kicherte und nickte „Hört sich verrückt an oder? Aber ich denke nicht, dass er dich tot sehen will."

„Ja, vielleicht mit ein paar gebrochenen Knochen und in großen Schmerzen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht tot.", warf Ron mit amüsiert glitzernden Augen ein.

„Er hat mir damals das Leben gerettet, im ersten Schuljahr.", meinte Harry und sah kurz in die Ferne „Und er sagte zu Mrs. Malfoy er müsse auch andere außer ihrem Sohn und seiner Tochter beschützen. Ich denke er meinte mich und... alle anderen, die zu dieser Zeit geboren wurden."

„Neville hat auch Ende Juli Geburtstag.", meinte Hermine und sah zu dem Klassenkameraden, der noch immer Babyspeck hatte und irgendwie immer unbeholfen und kindlich wirkte.

„Ja, aber die meisten in unserem Jahrgang wurden doch im Jahr 1980 geboren oder?", warf Ron ein

„Ich habe das Gefühl ich werde das Mädchen nie vergessen. Libera.", meinte Harry, sein Blick noch immer in der Ferne „Sie hatte schwarze Locken, wie ihre Mutter. Sie war so jung."

Hermine warf Ron einen unruhigen Blick zu.

„Die Art wie er über ihren Tod geweint hat... Ich habe noch nie etwas so Trauriges gesehen."

„Harry.", meinte Hermine mitfühlend und er riss sich aus seinen Erinnerungen, er gab ihr ein schmerzerfülltes Lächeln.

„Ich hab nur nie erwartet, dass er so echt sein könnte, weißt du Hermine?", sie nickte verstehend „Dass er eine Familie hatte, dass er sie liebte. Er hat sie verloren und er hat trotzdem weiter gekämpft. Es ist seltsam zu wissen, dass es ihn berührt hat, als er mich lebendig sah. Er hat so viel Schlimmes gesehen, wieso sollte es ihn rühren, mich verletzt zu sehen?"

„Es war schon komisch, richtig? Er war derjenige, der dich in den Krankenflügel brachte.", flüsterte Hermine „Er hat dein Bein verarztet."

Harry sah sie verwundert an. Sie hatte Recht! Er erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran. Er hatte gerade miterlebt wie Barty Crouch Junior unter Einfluss von Veritaserum die Wahrheit berichtete als Dumbledore ihn bat mit ihm in sein Büro zu kommen...

_Dumbledore erhob sich und bat Professor McGonagall Barty Crouch zu bewachen, da er Harry mitnehmen wollte._

„ _Harry.", wandte sich Dumbledore an den Jungen und gehorsam erhob er sich. Er schwankte und im nächsten Moment hatte Snape seinen Arm ergriffen und stützte ihn. Beide folgten Dumbledore in den Korridor „Ich möchte dich bitten, in mein Büro zu kommen..."_

_Auf einmal richtete sich Snape in voller Größe auf, schob Harry ein wenig hinter sich und unterbrach kühn „Nein."_

„ _Severus...", es war ein warnender Ton in der Stimme des Direktors._

„ _Nein, Dumbledore.", wieder Snape ruhig „Der Junge geht in den Krankenflügel. Alles andere – und jeder andere – kann warten. Wenn Sie möchten, bringe ich ihn selbst dorthin und Sie können sein... Haustier dorthin begleiten."_

„ _Es ist wichtig, dass er versteht, Severus.", wiederholte Dumbledore die Worte, die er zuvor an Minerva gerichtet hatte._

„ _Ich werde ihn nicht zwingen, einen Schlaftrunk zu nehmen.", gab Snape leise nach und fügte dann dringlich hinzu „Sehen Sie ihn an, Dumbledore! Er kann kaum gehen, er schwankt bei jedem Schritt. Er hat Acromantula-Gift in seinen Adern und ein aufgerissenes Bein, dass er seither dauernd belastet hat. Er geht in den Krankenflügel. Jede Unterhaltung kann darauf warten, dass er ein Schmerzmittel genommen hat."_

_Dumbledore blickte Snape lange an, doch Snape blieb standhaft._

„ _Du hast Recht, natürlich.", gab der Direktor zu Harrys Verwunderung nach „Wir machen es wie du vorgeschlagen hast."_

_Snape nickte, verfestigte seinen Griff um Harrys Arm und zog ihn von Dumbledore fort. Sobald der Direktor außer Sichtweite, war wurde Harrys Atmung schneller, mit einem Mal begann er an dem Arm zu zerren, der ihn weiterzog. Allein mit Snape zu sein, einem Mann dem er nie vertraut hatte, schien die kurz begrabene Panik wieder in ihm aufsteigen zu lassen. Nach all dem was er diese Nacht erlebt hatte, war das leicht zu verstehen. Snape blieb stehen und musterte ihn einen Moment._

„ _Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten, Potter.", raunte er dunkel und appellierte leise an den Verstand seines Schülers „Sie haben das Feindglas in Moodys Büro gesehen? Ja? Ich war darin sichtbar, so wie Ihre Hauslehrerin und der Direktor, nicht wahr?"_

_Harry nickte taub, die Information registrierte er wie ein unerhebliches Detail, das er später genauer betrachten wollte. Plötzlich schien alles unerheblich. Snape zog ihn weiter. Jeder Schritt schoss mit einem stechenden Schmerz in sein Bein und bald musste er keuchend stehen bleiben. Snape sah ihn durchdringend an und beschwor dann eine Liege aus dem Nichts her._

„ _Nicht notwendig.", murmelte Harry mit zitterndem Bein, Snape legte ihm wortlos eine Hand auf die Brust und drückte ihn auf die Liege, bis er sich nicht mehr wehrte und halb darauf saß, halb lag. Ohne auf Harrys Reaktion zu warten, nahm Snape seine beiden Beine und legte sie in einer schnellen Bewegung auf die Liege. Dann hob er den Stab und ließ Harry vor sich schweben. Sie betraten so den Krankenflügel, wo Snape seine Liege über eines der Betten schwebte und dann verschwinden ließ. Er holte Madam Pomfrey und nachdem sie ihn diagnostiziert hatte, schickte er sie hoch zu Moodys Büro, um den alten Auror zu verarzten und gab Harry selbst das Schmerzmittel._

„ _Es ist kein Schlafmittel hierin, deshalb ist es nicht annähernd stark genug. Die Schmerzen werden nicht vollkommen verschwinden.", erklärte er und zeigte ihm eine andere Phiole „Wenn der Direktor das Gespräch beendet hat und Sie schlafen möchten, nehmen Sie das hier. Das ist Traumlos-Schlaftrank."_

_Harry nickte, ohne aufzusehen. Snape erhob sich und kam dann mit zwei Tinkturen zurück. Leise begann er zu erklären, während er an Harrys Bein arbeitete._

„ _Ich werde ihr Hosenbein wegschneiden müssen. Sie haben Glück, dass sich keine Fetzen in Ihrer Wunde befinden, aber so kann ich nicht arbeiten..." Er reinigte die Wunde und nahm dann die Tinktur „Hiermit desinfiziere ich Ihre Wunde, es wird stechen." Harry spürte den Schmerz, aber er war erträglich, nichts im Vergleich zu dem, was er heute schon erlebt hatte „Das Acromantula-Gift wird Madam Pomfrey mit einem Gegengift neutralisieren. Es steht hier bereit, Sie sollten es morgen früh bekommen. Sie können es nicht früher nehmen, da es mit dem Schmerz- und Schlafmittel reagieren würde. Aber das Gift hat keinen sofortigen Effekt und die Heilung wird bereits durch den Schlaf in Kraft treten._

_Das hier ist Diptam, es schließt alle oberflächlichen Wunden." Und als Snape großzügig das Mittel über die Wunde schüttete, schloss sie sich vor Harrys Augen. Harry hatte während Snapes Monolog kein Wort herausgebracht. Er hörte nur still zu, so aufmerksam wie er noch nie im Zaubertränkeunterricht zugehört hatte. Snapes ruhige, leise Stimme fühlte sich wie Balsam an. Sie war sehr viel heilender, als die Tinkturen, die der Lehrer zu seiner Heilung benutzte. Harry bemerkte erstaunt, dass er sich geborgen und sicher fühlte. Nicht über das vergangene nachdenken zu müssen, auch wenn es nur eine trügerische Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, war die Verschnaufpause, die er unbedingt gebraucht hatte. Nachdem der Tränkemeister fertig war, sah Harrys Bein wie neu aus. Er starrte es an. Könnte man doch nur alles so leicht mit Magie erneuern... Cedric..._

_In diesem Moment kam Dumbledore mit einem großen schwarzen Hund herein und unterbrach Harrys Gedanken. Snape erhob sich und schritt wortlos vorbei und aus dem Krankensaal. Hund und Lehrer teilten einen tiefgründigen Blick, bevor die schließende Tür ihren Augenkontakt trennte._

„Du hast Recht!", hauchte Harry „Alles war so wirr, ich habe es vollkommen vergessen... Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, er hat mich geheilt..."

Hermine nickte und Ron wirkte widerwillig „Du schuldest ihm nichts. Hermine hat's doch gesagt: Als Lehrer hat er eine Pflicht."

„Ja, aber Dumbledore wollte direkt mit mir sprechen. Er hat sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass mein Bein durchbohrt und voller Spinnengift war.", ärgerte sich Harry „Snape hat die Wunde geschlossen, er hat mir Schmerzmittel gegeben. Er hat mir Traumlos-Schlaftrank dagelassen..."

„Was willst du sagen, Harry?", fragte Hermine, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern

„Ich weiß nicht... Seit ich die Erinnerung gesehen habe, kann ich ihn nicht hassen. Aber... ich denke ich muss den Respekt ihm gegenüber jetzt auch nicht mehr spielen."

Ron verzog das Gesicht, aber Hermine lächelte zufrieden „Wenn du ihn nicht wegen seines Wissens respektierst, dann tu es wenigstens dafür."

**06\. Mai**

Harry fühlte sich diese Woche besonders gut, da er ein DA-Treffen am Wochenende auf die Beine stellen konnte, währenddessen viele ihren Patronus-Zauber ausfeilten. Auch wenn nur die wenigstens einen gestaltlichen Patronus auf die Beine stellte, so war es doch ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl von solch kräftigen, positiven Gedanken umgeben zu sein. Der weiße Nebel, der aus den Zauberstäben seiner Klassenkameraden kam, war ein Beweis dafür, dass es viel Gutes in Harrys Leben gab. Er war umgeben von Mitschülern, die zur selben Zeit an den glücklichsten Moment ihres Lebens dachten und versuchten ihm Gestalt zu geben. Es war ein unheimlich schönes und vereinendes Gefühl. Harry konnte Umbridge ins Gesicht grinsen, als er sie das nächste Mal sah und freute sich wie ein Schneekönig, als sie keine Gelegenheit fand ihm dafür Punkte abzunehmen oder auf andere Weise zu bestrafen. Er hatte das Gefühl alles bewältigen zu können, sogar Okklumentik.

Zur übernächsten Stunde konnten Lehrer und Schüler die Lehre auf das nächste Level anheben.

„Sie haben es geschafft ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sodass sie Ihnen bei der Verteidigung Ihres Geistes nicht mehr im Wege stehen.", fasste Snape zusammen, sein Ton war streng, aber Harry bemerkte zufrieden, dass er nicht beißend war und die üblichen Beleidigungen fehlten „Heute versuchen wir, präventiv zu arbeiten. Nächtlich leeren Sie Ihren Geist, noch immer mithilfe der 'Leinwand', richtig?"

Harry nickte, bereit sich jeden Moment, vor dem nächsten Angriff zu wehren.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie etwas anderes probieren. Benutzen Sie eine härtere Oberfläche. Etwas Undurchdringliches."

Harry überlegte, dann nickte er. Für ihn war Hogwarts undurchdringlich. Da er kein Bild der magischen Schutzwälle hatte, die unsichtbar waren, stellte er sich einfach die steinernen Mauern vor.

„Verstecken Sie Gedanken, die ich nicht erreichen soll, hinter dieser Oberfläche.", ordnete Snape an und machte sich für den Angriff bereit „Auf drei. Eins, zwei, drei – Legilimens!"

Harry spürte den Eindringling in seinem Geist und führte die Mauer zwischen sie. Er spürte wie Snape sie entlang streifte, wie er auf der anderen Seite darüber strich. Die Berührung hörte abrupt auf und bevor sich Harry versah, hatte Snape die Mauer übersprungen. Doch ohne sich eine Erinnerung anzusehen, entfernte er sich aus Harrys Gedanken. Harry blinzelte, als er wieder das Büro und nicht die gedankliche Wand vor sich sah.

„Eine Mauer.", meinte Snape nachdenklich und blickte auf Harry hinab „Sie müssen sich auf die Gedanken und Erinnerungen konzentrieren, die Sie mir in keinem Fall zugänglich machen wollen. Es sollten wenige, auserwählte Stücke sein. Je geringer die Anzahl, umso besser die Chance, sie zu schützen und zu verstecken. Beginnen Sie mit einer. Schützen Sie sie rundherum mit ihrer Mauer. Wenn Sie eine schützen können, fügen Sie eine weitere hinzu und so weiter. Bedenken Sie, dass Sie sie nicht nur schützen, sondern auch verstecken müssen. Sie sind ein junger Okklumens, Sie haben noch nicht viel Erfahrung und Übung..."

„Wir üben seit Wochen!", unterbrach Harry empört

„Ich übe seit über einem Jahrzehnt und kann mich erst jetzt mit dem dunklen Lord messen.", antwortete Snape knapp „Wenn Sie dem dunklen Lord Ihre gefährlichsten Gedanken wie ein schön verpacktes Geschenk vor die Nase stellen, sollten Sie sich nicht wundern, dass er es öffnet. Machen Sie sich ihr Leben leicht, Potter. Ihr geschütztes Paket werden Sie verstecken müssen. Kleine Pakete sind, einfacher zu verstecken."

Harry nickte widerwillig. Wieder schützte er seinen Geist vor dem Angriff des Legilimentikers und dieses Mal war er dazu in der Lage die einzige Erinnerung, die er in der Mauer verschlossen hatte, zu schützen. Es war der Moment in dem ihm klar wurde, dass alle in der DA sich gerade in Gedanken an ihrem persönlichen schönsten Momenten befanden. Snape nickte und befahl ihm eine weitere Erinnerung hinzuzufügen. Sie kamen zu fünf Erinnerungen, bevor Snape die Hand hob.

„Das reicht. Üben Sie diese Erinnerungen, immer innerhalb der Mauern zu verstecken. Nie mehr als fünf. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir die Übung wiederholen und ich möchte, dass Sie jedes Mal meinen Zugang verhindern. Erst wenn Sie das schaffen, können wir weiterarbeiten."

Harry nickte und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Er zögerte an der Tür und wandte sich dann mit ernsthaften Blick zu Snape um.

„Professor?"

Snape sah auf.

„Danke. Ich habe mich erst letztens erinnert, dass sie mich nach dem Trimagischen Turnier verarztet haben. Das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen und ich... Äh... Ich hätte mich vorher bedankt, aber es ist so viel passiert und..."

„Sorgen Sie sich nicht.", unterbrach Snape sein Geplapper „Ich habe keinen Dank erwartet, darum kann er auch nicht zu spät kommen. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass es mir ein Vergnügen war, aber es hat mir keine Umstände bereitet."

Harry gab ihm ein schiefes Lächeln und nickte, bevor er den Raum verließ und einen nachdenklichen Snape zurückließ.

Dank? Dafür, dass er sich wie ein geistig normaler Erwachsener verhielt und einen verletzten Schüler verarztete. Snape setzte sich Stirn runzelnd an seinen Platz und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten. Dieser Junge war ein Rätsel. Wie er in einem Moment stark im nächsten verletzlich sein konnte. Wie er jahrelang arrogant und dann auf einmal so demütig sein konnte. Einmal war er sanftmütig und fürsorglich wie seine Mutter und dann war er unversöhnlich und grausam wie sein Vater. Vielleicht, so dachte sich Severus mit einem Mal, war er keines von beiden. Weder sein Vater noch seine Mutter. Vielleicht gehörte diesem jungen Mann ja seine ganz eigene Schublade, denn er passte in keine der beiden anderen rein.

Snape starrte gedankenverloren an die Tür seines Büros und dachte darüber nach was aus diesem Jungen geworden wäre, hätten seine Eltern überlebt. Wäre er ein unverbesserlicher Schulhoftyrann wie sein Vater? Wäre er verwöhnt und auf ein Podest gestellt worden? Nein, hätten die Potters überlebt, so hätten sie sicherlich mehr als ein Kind gehabt. Harry wäre dann der älteste Bruder. Hätte diese Verantwortung ihn seiner Mutter ähnlicher gemacht oder wäre er mehr wie seine Tante Petunia geworden? Hätte er sich um seine Geschwister gekümmert und versucht ihnen ein Vorbild zu sein? Das konnte sich Severus gut vorstellen, wenn er ihn mit seinen Freunden beobachtete. Wie der Junge dauernd versuchte zwischen ihnen Frieden zu stiften und sie ihm alle so nah am Herzen lagen. Er hätte seine Geschwister geliebt, er wäre ein guter großer Bruder gewesen.

Ja, hätten seine Eltern überlebt, er wäre ein selbstbewusster, verantwortungsvoller und liebenswerter junger Mann geworden. Severus stellte ihn sich so wie Charlie Weasley vor. Ruhig und ausgeglichen, aber zur selben Zeit mit einem unstillbaren Durst für Abenteuer. Ja, er wäre die Potter-Version eines Charlie Weasley geworden. Snape dachte einen Moment an Harrys Vater, an die Gene, die ihm mitgegeben wurden. Hätten diese seine Entwicklung verändert? Wäre er einen andere Weg gegangen? Wie viel Einfluss hätte seine Erziehung gehabt und wie sehr hätte seine Natur darauf zugreifen können? Snape schloss die Augen, mit Potter und Lily als seine Eltern wäre er ein glücklicher Junge gewesen.

Das brachte die Frage auf ob er jetzt glücklich war. Snape war sich nicht sicher. Seine Beobachtungen der letzten Jahre zeugten ganz sicher davon, dass er Zuhause in Surrey nicht glücklich war. Aber dieses Unglück hatte ihn zu seinen Freunden geführt und vor allem zu den Weasleys. Hätte Petunia sich ein Herz wachsen lassen, vielleicht wäre er dann ihr zuliebe niemals nach Hogwarts gekommen. So wie es der Fall war, konnte er es kaum erwarten, dass die Ferien vorüber waren und er zurück nach Hogwarts konnte. Snape seufzte bei dem Gedanken, Potter war genauso wie er selbst vor vielen Jahren auch. Sie hatten so viel gemeinsam, es war erschreckend.

Snape warf einen weiteren Blick zur Tür, so als könne jemand seine Gedanken lesen, wenn er nur nah genug wäre.

Er schloss wieder seine Augen und stellte sich vor was gewesen wäre, hätte er den Jungen zu sich genommen. Snape zog eine Grimasse, als habe er Zahnschmerzen. Gütiger Gott, er wäre ein furchtbarer Vater gewesen, vor allem für ein Kleinkind. Wie hätte er denn jemals all die Bedürfnisse eines Kleinkinds erfüllt? Aber zur gleichen Zeit war er sich sicher, dass er es besser gemacht hätte als die Dursleys. Es hätte ihn schlaflose Nächte gekostet und er hätte irgendwie seine Arbeit und die Erziehung eines Kindes unter einen Hut bringen müssen. Er hätte einen sicheren Ort für den kleinen Waisen finden müssen. Er hätte ein Vater sein müssen, ohne jemals erfahren zu haben, was das bedeutete. Aber er hätte es getan, er hätte all das getan. Für Lily hätte er alles auf sich genommen. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Welchen Sinn machten all diese Gedanken denn? Als die Zeit reif war, hatte er nichts getan. Er hatte den Einjährigen seiner rachsüchtigen Tante überlassen. Jetzt darüber nachzudenken was hätte sein können, war kompletter Quatsch. Schwerfällig erhob er sich aus seinem Sessel. Er sollte sich nicht mit solchen Dingen aufhalten. Er sollte sich lieber auf die Zukunft vorbereiten. Es gab andere Dinge, die er für den Jungen tun konnte und er würde sich diesen mit ganzem Herzen widmen.

Und eines dieser Dinge war, den Jungen zu testen. Also beobachtete er den Jungen Mann, während dem Essen, im Korridor, auf dem Weg zum Hogwarts-Gelände und versuchte seine Schilde zu brechen. Er begann gleich am nächsten Morgen während des Frühstücks. Potter war gerade dabei ein Ei zu essen und als dabei plötzlich sein Gehirn angegriffen wurde, ließ er Gabel mitsamt Eigelb in seinen Schoß fallen. Snape zog sich schnell zurück als er sich der Mauer entgegen sah und beobachtete wie Potter fluchte und eine amüsierte Granger seine Roben säuberte. Die anderen Gryffindors am Tisch lachten herzhaft über ihn und seine Wangen nahmen einen gesunden Ton an. Als er wieder aufblickte suchte sein Blick seinen Lehrer und Snape hob eine Augenbraue als Antwort zum Todesblick den er erhielt. Das nächste Mal als Snape ihn angriff, war Potter vorbereitet. Es war im Gang zwischen Klassen und Harry starrte ihn konzentriert an. Er schaffte es zwar den Angriff abzuwehren, lief aber direkt in eine Gruppe von Mädchen hinein und entschuldigte sich dann mit hochrotem Kopf bei ihnen. Neugierig bemerkte Snape, dass Miss Chang eine von ihnen war und als einzige genauso rot wurde wie Harry. Seltsam. Als er dann vor der nächsten Stunde noch einmal seinen Geist attackierte stolperte der Junge die Treppen zum Ausgang herab und wurde von Malfoy und seinen Konsorten verspottet. Der böse Blick den Snape dafür erntete, brachte ihn nur schwer davon ab schadenfroh zu lächeln. Es hatte schon einen hohen Unterhaltungsfaktor den jungen Okklumens zu testen, das musste er zugeben.

Sein Amüsement fand ein jähes Ende mit dem Brennen seines linken Armes. Flink machte er sich auf zur Appariergrenze und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp, sobald er sie erreichte. Er kam an eine verlassene Landschaft nah eines Waldes an und fiel sofort auf seine Knie.

„Severus.", schnarrte sein Meister, zu Snapes Verwunderung war er vollkommen allein „Wie läuft deine Mission?"

„Ich hoffe Ihr habt bemerkt wie sehr der Geist des Jungen für euch geebnet wurde, mein Lord.", flüsterte Snape mit gesenktem Blick.

„Nichts dergleichen, mein treuer Diener.", war das Spott in seiner Stimme oder meinte er es ernst?

„Er schließt nun unwillentliche Visionen eures Geistes ab, mein Herr. Er erhält keine Informationen, die ihn nichts angehen."

„Oh ja, das habe ich bemerkt.", flüsterte Voldemort „Solche Informationen erhält Dumbledore aus anderer Quelle."

Severus Herz setzte einen Schlag aus „Mein Herr?"

„Wir haben einen Spion in unserer Mitte, Severus. Aber sorge dich nicht, wir werden ihn ausfindig machen und vernichten."

„Natürlich mein Herr.", hauchte Severus und versuchte sich still zu verhalten. Seine Spionageaktivität ging immer in Sinuskurven. Mal musste er sich still verhalten, mal durfte er mutiger werden. Zur Zeit wäre sein Leben in Gefahr, wenn er weiter Informationen austauschen sollte.

„Sag, wie verhält sich Dumbledore?"

„Er verbringt viel Zeit auf einer geheimen Mission, mein Herr. Er hat niemanden eingeweiht worum es sich dabei handelt. Er war zuletzt auf dem Kontinent... Ich vermute er hat Grindelwald besucht."

Voldemort lachte leise „Schwelgt er in Erinnerungen?"

„Grindelwald war ein mächtiger Zauberer, Herr. Vielleicht... unterhält er sich mit ihm über Strategien?"

Voldemort sah Severus eindringlich an und meinte dann leise „Erhebe dich."

Severus stand auf und versuchte nicht zurückzuschrecken, als Voldemort ihn am Kinn fasste und sein Gesicht nah zu sich zog „Legilimens."

Severus tauchte ab in seine Erinnerungen und ließ Gedanken zu diesem Themen auftauchen. Voldemort wusste, dass er ein Okklumens war und Kontrolle über seinen Geist hatte. Darum sah er dieses Verhalten als unterwürfige Offerte an, ihm die Suche zu erleichtern. Er ging achtlos mit den Gedanken und Erinnerung um und schob sie grob zur Seite, bis er genug gesehen hatte. Als er sich aus Severus' Geist zurückzog, ging er keuchend in die Knie. Sein Kopf war am Platzen, furchtbare, Nerven zehrende Schmerzen...

„Sehr gut, Severus. Ich bin zufrieden mit deinen Theorien.", flüsterte Voldemort und blickte kalt auf ihn herab „Dennoch hast du den Geist des Jungen nicht genügend aufgeweicht für mich. Crucio!"

Die Schmerzensschreie des Tränkemeisters erfüllten die Landschaft, bis Voldemort von ihm abließ und apparierte. Severus lag keuchend in den Feldern und versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Das Adrenalin rauschte durch seine Adern und ließ nur langsam von ihm ab. Manchmal vermutete er, dass er süchtig danach war – süchtig danach, Voldemort an der Nase herumzuführen, ihm ins Gesicht zu lügen. Es hatte etwas Berauschendes an sich und sogar die Schmerzen in seinen Gliedern schienen ihm wie ein Pokal.

Als er jedoch versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, holte ihn sein Verstand ein. Er war zu alt hierfür! Seine Glieder knackten und seine Muskeln protestierten, als er wieder aufrecht stand und apparierte. Er stolperte als er ankam und schlurfte leise aufs Gelände und ins Schloss. Er ging nur wenige Schritte, bevor er etwas bemerkte und dann stocksteif stehen blieb. Er stand einen Moment da, bevor er den Kopf neigte und in die leere Eingangshall sprach.

„Zurück ins Bett, Mr. Potter, bevor ich Ihrem Haus einen großen Haufen Punkte abziehen muss."

Es war einen Moment still, dann erschien ein schwebender Kopf ein paar Schritte vor ihm.

„Professor... Brauchen Sie Hilfe?"

„Was tun Sie hier, Potter?", fragte Snape resigniert. Der Kopf schwebte ein wenig hin und her, es wirkte so, als verlagere der Junge das Gewicht.

„Ich habe Sie vom Fenster aus gehen sehen und dann... ich habe seine Gefühle gespürt, als er Sie gefoltert hat... Ich musste einfach sehen...", er verstummte und besorgte grüne Augen mustern Snape. Snape gab ein genervtes Seufzen von sich.

„Mr. Potter. Hören Sie auf mich zu stalken" Harry straffte die Schultern und sein Kopf schwebte plötzlich ein wenig höher „und kümmern Sie sich besser um Ihre Schilde! Es ist sehr viel wichtiger, dass diese stehen und halten. Ich habe heute schlimmere Verletzungen vermieden, weil Sie dazu in der Lage sind, seine Emotionen und Visionen zu blockieren. Hören Sie auf ihn anzuzapfen!"

Harry sah eigensinnig aus, grummelte aber dennoch ein „Ja, Sir."

Snapes Stimme verlor ihren strengen Ton, als er fortfuhr „Außerdem bin ich ein Tränkemeister, ich bin dazu in der Lage, mich selbst zu verarzten."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er an Harry vorbei die Treppen der Kerker hinab. Harry blickte ihm nach und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Snape ihm keinen einzigen Punkt abgenommen hatte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"
> 
> Der Direktor legte das Glas beiseite und seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm „Du wirst es schaffen, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich."  
> Snape blickte auf, seine Augen waren ruhelos, sein Ausdruck verzweifelt. Er wirkte, als verliere er die Kontrolle über etwas, das er unbedingt in Schach halten wollte und schließlich antwortete er heiser „Ich nicht."
> 
> Hey Leute!
> 
> Wie findet ihr die Entwicklung soweit? Ich gebe mir große Mühe die Kapitel lang zu halten und übe dadurch ein wenig mehr die Gedankengänge der Charaktere aufzuzeigen. Wie findet ihr es bisher?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"  
> „Mr. Potter. Hören Sie auf mich zu stalken“ Harry straffte die Schultern und sein Kopf schwebte plötzlich ein wenig höher „und kümmern Sie sich besser um Ihre Schilde! Es ist sehr viel wichtiger, dass diese stehen und halten. Ich habe heute schlimmere Verletzungen vermieden, weil Sie dazu in der Lage sind, seine Emotionen und Visionen zu blockieren. Hören Sie auf ihn anzuzapfen!“  
> Harry sah eigensinnig aus, grummelte aber dennoch ein „Ja, Sir.“  
> Snapes Stimme verlor ihren strengen Ton, als er fortfuhr „Außerdem bin ich ein Tränkemeister, ich bin dazu in der Lage, mich selbst zu verarzten.“  
> Mit diesen Worten rauschte er an Harry vorbei die Treppen der Kerker hinab. Harry blickte ihm nach und konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Snape ihm keinen einzigen Punkt abgenommen hatte.

Harry betrat mit gestrafften Schultern den Klassenraum der Kröte und setzte sich mit selbstgefälligem Grinsen an seinen Platz.

„Guten Tag, meine lieben Jungen und Mädchen.“, grüßte Umbridge mit ihren zuckersüßen Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Professor Umbridge.“, rezitierte die Klasse gelangweilt. Alle außer Harry, der seinen Gruß mit großem Elan aussprach und Umbridge direkt anlächelte. Die Professorin runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Nun gut, Zauberstäbe fort und Buch an die Hand! Wir machen mit dem nächsten Kapitel weiter.“, erklärte Umbridge, ohne ihren Blick von Harry zu nehmen „Haben Sie ein Problem damit, Mr. Potter?“

Harry neigte den Kopf mit einem überraschten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht „Aber nein, Professor. Wieso sollte ich denn? Sie sind die Lehrerin und ich der Schüler.“

Umbridge blinzelte verwirrt und auch Harrys Mitschüler warfen ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

„Tatsächlich, Mr. Potter? Ich bin froh das zu hören.“, sagte sie und hörte sich überhaupt nicht froh an.

„Sogar die Dümmsten unter uns lernen irgendwann. Wenn man etwas immer auf dieselbe Art tut, dann sollte man sich nicht wundern, immer dasselbe Ergebnis zu bekommen, nicht wahr Professor? Man müsste schon ganz schön zurückgeblieben sein, wenn man denkt, dass man sich immer wieder auf eine Weise verhalten kann und sich die Konsequenzen plötzlich ändern, richtig?“

Mit einem Mal begannen alle Mitglieder der DA zu lächeln, nur Professor Umbridge verstand seine Erklärung nicht für das, was er damit meinte. Seit Beginn des Schuljahres versuchte sie, die Schüler mit Terror an ihre Regeln zu binden. Zu Beginn hatten sie sich offen gewehrt, jetzt hatte sich diese Abwehr ins Geheime zurückgezogen, war aber dennoch nicht verschwunden. Sie hatte nichts erreicht.

„Ganz richtig, Mr. Potter.“, meinte sie überrascht und zeigte dann auf sein Buch „Lesen Sei den Text und geben Sie mir Ihre Notizen am Ende der Stunde.“

Harry nickte „Ja, Ma'am.“

Perplex über sein tadelloses Verhalten ging sie zurück an ihren Tisch und setzte sich hin. Harry beugte sich über sein Buch und begann Notizen zum Kapitel zu schreiben. Er beschwerte sich noch nicht einmal darüber der Einzige zu sein, der das tun musste. Am Ende der Stunde ging er mit breitem Lächeln vor und gab ihr sein Pergament.

„Einen Moment bitte.“, meinte Umbridge und warf einen Blick auf seine makellosen Notizen, sie runzelte wieder die Stirn, öffnete sogar das Buch und überprüfte was er geschrieben hatte. Ron und Hermine warteten an der Tür auf ihn und Harry drehte sich noch nicht einmal zu ihnen um. Wie das perfekte Beispiel an Gehorsamkeit stand er geduldig da, die Hände vor sich gefaltet und ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Umbridge räusperte sich.

„Ab heute werden Sie jedes Kapitel kurz zusammenfassen und mir am Ende der Stunde abgeben.“

„Ja, Professor.“, meinte Harry mit demütigem Nicken, Umbridge starrte ihn an.

„Sie werden hierfür keine Note bekommen, außer es liegt unter meinen Standard. Dann müssen Sie natürlich erwarten, dass ich Ihnen Punkte abziehe.“

„Aber natürlich Professor.“

Umbridge starrte noch intensiver, so als suche sie nach einem Fünkchen Widerstand, nach irgendeinem Grund ihn zu bestrafen. Harry lächelte sie an und fragte dann

„Würden Sie mich bitte entlassen? Nicht, dass ich nicht gern hier bin, aber ich habe noch Unterricht...“

„Gehen Sie!“, schnappte sie und sah wütend auf ihre Unterlagen herab. Harry grinste und lief überschwänglich zur Tür.

„Alter, was war das denn?“, fragte Ron auf dem Flur verwirrt, Hermine kicherte.

„Klasse, Harry! Einfach köstlich.“, Ron warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu „Oh Ron! Hast du nicht gesehen, wie sehr es sie geärgert hat? Sie hat es immer so genossen, ihn zu quälen und dann zu bestrafen. Sie ist ein Sadist, wie er im Buche steht und Harry hat ihr ihren größten Genuss genommen.“

Harry lächelte Hermine an und sie grinste zurück „Wisst ihr was? Ich finde es ist Zeit, dass alle DA-Mitglieder ein wenig Respekt für unsere liebenswürdige Verteidigungslehrerin entwickeln. Was meint ihr?“

Ron lachte laut auf und nickte „Was immer sie zur Weisglut bringt – ich bin dabei!“

 

* * *

 

Obwohl die DA nach Dumbledores Flucht sich nicht mehr traf, setzten sie noch ein Treffen fest in dem Harry seinen Plan erklärte und alle Mitgleider der DA schienen begeistert von der Idee.

„Hey, das ist echt klasse.“, meinte Terry Boot „Ich wette sie kriegt vor Wut einen Anfall, wenn sie uns keine Punkte mehr abziehen kann, die alte Schabracke.“

„Hey Harry, wieso machen wir nicht trotz allem weiter mit der DA?“, fragte Ginny und als Harry zögerte fügte sie schnell hinzu „Komm schon! Wir sind uns alle der Gefahr bewusst. Ja, wir wurden einmal geschnappt, aber was solls! Jetzt hat sie uns ja auch nicht bekommen...“

Die anderen grinsten und stimmten dem zu. Nach einem kurzen Patronus-Training kam Hannah Abbot zu ihm und fragte ihn nervös ob sie kurz mit ihm allein sprechen konnte. Harry mochte Hannah, auch wenn er mit ihr bisher nicht viel zu tun hatte, aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen was sie wohl von ihm wollte. 'Oh nein, hoffentlich will sie nicht mit mir ausgehen oder so', dachte er nervös, als er sich ein paar Schritte von den anderen mit ihr entfernte. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Hannah nicht für ihre guten Nervn bekannt war und befürchtete eine Szene, wenn er absagte. Er warf Cho einen nervösen Blick zu, die die beiden misstrauisch beobachtete.

„Äh Harry, ich weiß, dass das sich vielleicht bisschen blöd anhört und du kannst ruhig nein sagen, aber...“

'Oh, nein, nein, nein, bitte sag es nicht!', dachte Harry verzweifelt und hatte das Gefühl, dass er unwillentlich ein Gesicht zog, als hätte ihm jemand gerade in die Zahnwurzel gebohrt.

„...ich wollte fragen ob meine Freundin Tracey Davis der DA beitreten darf.“

Hannah sah ihn nervös und hoffnungsvoll an, biss sich dabei auf die Unterlippe. Harry starrte sie einen Moment überrascht an und sagte dann

„Aber natürlich, Hannah! Warum nicht...?“

„Sie ist in Slytherin.“, erklärte Hannah schnell „Ich hab sie damals auf der ersten Reise mit dem Hogwarts Express kennen gelernt und wir haben uns sofort angefreudet.“ Harry warf einen kurzen Blick zu Ron, der gerade mit Hermine diskutierte „All die Jahre sind wir beste Freunde geblieben, obwohl wir in verschiedenen Häusern sind. Idioten wie Malfoy machen ihr das Leben schwer, weil sie mit einer Hufflepuff befreundet ist, aber das hat sie nie gestört. Bitte Harry, sie hasst Umbridge und würde so gern beitreten. Ich hab ihr alles über die DA erzählt und weißt du was ihre erste Frage war?“

„Nein, was?“

„'Wie viele Slytherins sind dabei?' und ich hab nachgedacht und gesagt 'keine' und sie meinte 'war ja klar'. Wir diskutieren immer darüber, dass alle Häuser unfair zu Slytherin sind und ich glaube ihr das auch. Ich habs echt selbst erlebt und ich will ihr zeigen, dass wir anders sind, weißt du? In dieser Gruppe gibt es keine Diskriminierung wegen Häusern, jeder ist gleich.“ Hannah hörte sich richtig verzweifelt an, aber Harry hatte bisher noch keinen Slytherin kennen gelernt, dem er trauen konnte. Snape, dachte er auf einmal und nahm scharf Luft „Bitte Harry! Gib ihr eine Chance.“

„Ich werde drüber nachdenken. Nein, wirklich Hannah!“, fügte er an, als sie hoffnungslos den Kopf senkte „Ich kann das aber nicht allein entscheiden. Ich hab die Gruppe nicht allein gegründet. Aber ich werde ehrlich drüber nachdenken. Ich meine es!“

Hannah nickte und seufzte „Danke, Harry.“

Sie wirkte so niedergeschlagen, dass er ihr kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und aufmunternd lächelte. Sie nickte und verschwand aus dem Raum.

„Was war das?“, fragte Hermine als sie zu dritt raus kamen

„Hannah wollte wissen ob ihre Freundin Tracey beitreten darf.“ Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Sie ist in Slytherin.“

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Erinner dich mal an Marietta!“, meinte Ron wütend „Wegen der blöden Kuh ist Dumbledore raus geflogen. Netter Spruch übrigens, Hermine.“

Hermine wurde bei dem Lob leicht rosa, widersprach aber dennoch „Ich weiß ja nicht, dafür kann Tracey ja nichts. Außerdem weiß sie worauf sie sich einlässt, wen sie das Pergament unterschreibt.“

„Genau!“, meinte Ron „Was ist wenn sie dich ausstrickst, jetzt nachdem sie weiß was passieren würde?“

Hermine warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu, als wäre das ganz unmöglich. Harry zuckte nervös mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht... es ist ganz komisch... Sie hat Recht, dass wir niemanden nur wegen ihrer Hauszugehörigkeit ausstoßen sollten.“

 

* * *

 

**13 Mai**

Harry schaffte es fünf seiner Erinnerungen dauernd hinter seinen Mauern zu verstecken und als er das Büro betrat, fühlte er sich endlich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen. Er war dabei, diese neue Fähigkeit zu beherrschen und im Gegenzug half sie ihm, die Kontrolle in Umbridges Klassenzimmer zu bewahren. Sobald die hässliche rosa Kröte in seine Nähe kam, begann er seine Übung mit der Leinwand. Sie war machtlos gegen einen ruhigen Geist. Er konnte ihr ruhig und sogar lächelnd ins Gesicht blicken und sich wie ein Schneekönig über ihren Frust freuen. Er versteckte jetzt bereits erfolgreich alle Erinnerungen der DA-Treffen während der Okklumentikstunden hinter seinen Mauern vor Snape. Er fühlte sich, als könnte er alles erreichen. Er grinste, als er sich vor Snape stellte.

„Was?“, fragte er knapp, die Stirn runzelnd.

„Ich hatte kein Nachtsitzen, seit zwei Wochen nicht!“, strahlte Harry. Für einen Moment starrte ihn Snape nur an, dann schnarrte er „Herzlichen Glückwunsch. Falls Sie es vermissen sollten, ich habe schmutzige Kessel...“

Harry grinste und schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie nicht wollen... machen wir doch mit Okklumentik weiter.“, schlug Snape träge vor „Heute möchte ich, dass Sie mich aus ihrem Geist vertreiben – ohne mich physisch oder magisch anzugreifen. Hierzu müssen Sie meine Präsenz in Ihrem Geist erfassen und ausstoßen.“

Harry verlagerte sein Gewicht unsicher von Bein zu Bein „Wie?“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue „Sie haben den Imperius Fluch von sich geschüttelt?“

Harry nickte

„Es ist ähnlich. Meine Präsenz wird sich wie ein Druck anfühlen, richtig?“, Harry bestätigte „Anders als eine Stimme und das Gefühl von lähmender Sorglosigkeit, kämpfen Sie gegen diesen Druck an. Drücken Sie mit Ihren Gedanken dagegen.“

Harry nickte unsicher, bereit es einmal zu probieren, bevor er entschied, ob er versagen würde. Snape griff an und drang in seinen Geist ein. Harry spürte den Druck und kämpfte gegen ihn an. Er drückte so hart er konnte und mit einem Mal, war er weg. Überrascht wie einfach das war, öffnete Harry die Augen. Er blickte einem schmunzelnden Snape entgegen. Der fröhliche Ausdruck auf Snapes Gesicht verwandelte ihn in einem Moment in einen vollkommen anderen Mann. Mit der schwarzen hochgeschlossenen Robe, hätte er jetzt problemlos als Pfarrer durchgehen können.

„Potter.“, begann er leise und seine Stimme war voller Amüsement, trotz des Tadels „Nicht _physisch_ , mit Ihrem Geist!“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt und bemerkte dann, dass er den Tisch zwischen ihnen nach vorne geschoben hatte. Er wurde prompt rot und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Snape wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand.

„Nochmal.“

Wieder griff Snape seinen Geist an. Harry spürte den Druck, doch anders als die Male zuvor, war er nur leicht, fast als würde jemand seine Haare aus seiner Stirn streichen. Zögerlich drückte er dagegen, sich seines Körpers sehr bewusst. Er hielt sich steif, darauf bedacht keinen Muskel zu bewegen und nur mentale Gegenwehr zu leisten. Als der Druck nicht stieg, drückte Harry fester und dann bemerkte er, wie die fremde Kraft zurückging. Ermuntert gab Harry einen stärkeren mentalen Schubs und katapultierte Snape aus seinen Gedanken. Er öffnete die Augen und grinste Snape breit an.

Harry bemerkte sofort, dass Snape eine gemeine Bemerkung auf den Lippen gehabt hatte, seine Lippen waren bereits geöffnet und seine Augen strahlten Spott aus. Doch als er Harrys Ausdruck sah, verstummte er und schloss den Mund. Er sah ihn einen Moment fasziniert an, fast als wäre Harry eine unbekannte Zutat, die erst genau erforscht werden müsste, bevor man es wagte, sie zu verwerten. Dann sprach er leise „Ein Anfang, Potter. Werden Sie jetzt nicht übermütig.“

Harry erkannte den halbherzigen Versuch einer Beleidigung mit einem Nicken an und lächelte. Snape hatte ihn diese Stunde nicht einmal wie früher runter gemacht!

„Nochmal.“, warnte Snape und mit einer ungewohnten Zuversicht nickte Harry. Er war bereit.

 

Harry lehnte sich erschöpft in den Sessel. Sein Schädel brummte von all den Malen in denen Snape ihn angegriffen und er ihn abgewehrt hatte.

„Erschrecken Sie nicht.“, warnte Snape hinter ihm und bevor Harry sich wundern konnte, wann Snape um den Tisch gegangen war, spürte er kalte Finger an den Schläfen. Er wollte protestieren, aufspringen und herumwirbeln, doch der sanfte Druck tat so gut, dass er stattdessen in seinen Sessel einsank. „Als ich Okklumentik lernte, hat meine Lehrerin das nach jeder Stunde getan.“

Harry wunderte sich darüber, dass Snape etwas über sich preisgab, auch wenn es nur dieses belanglose Detail war. Vorsichtig nichts Falsches zu sagen, brummte Harry nur.

„Es ist schwierig, jedes Mal eine andere Präsenz im eigenen Geist zu dulden oder gar dagegen zu kämpfen. Es kann erschöpfend sein.“, wo es zuvor zwei Finger je Seite gewesen waren, wurden es nun vier. Die Daumen stützen sich über die Stelle an der sein Brillengestell endete. Einige Finger drückten leicht direkt neben seinen Augen über dem Rahmen der Brille, andere verschwanden in seinen Haaren. „Vor allem Brillenträger kennen den Kopfschmerz zu gut.“

Harry nickte bestätigend und seufzte dann „Ich wusste nicht wie gut das tut, das hat noch nie jemand getan.“

Die Finger zuckten und einen Moment fürchtete Harry, er würde die Massage verlieren. Doch sie drückten weiter, bis Harry tatsächlich träge wurde und fast einschlief. Langsam zogen sich die aufgewärmten Finger zurück und strichen dabei ein paar Haarsträhnen mit sich. Sie fielen gewohnt wirr zurück auf Harrys Stirn. Träge und bereit an Ort und Stelle einzuschlafen, öffnete Harry unwillig seine Augen. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt. Fast so als würde sich jemand um ihn kümmern.

„Gehen Sie zurück in Ihren Schlafsaal und ruhen Sie sich aus, Potter. Keine Umwege, direkt ins Bett.“

Snape kam wieder ins Sichtfeld, als er um den Tisch ging. Harry blinzelte müde zu ihm auf und erhob sich dann schwerfällig. An der Tür drehte sich Harry noch einmal um. Halb im Land der Träume, lächelte er zu Snape und sagte dann ehrlich „Vielen Dank, Sir. Das tat wirklich gut.“

Dann ging er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Weder sah er, dass Snape den Kopf in die Hände sinken ließ, noch konnte er wissen wie sehr sich der Professor wünschte, jemand würde etwas gegen  _seine_ Kopfschmerzen tun.

 

* * *

 

Zu Snapes Verdruss klopfte es kurz nachdem Harry gegangen war an die Tür zu seinen privaten Gemächern. Er blickte auf die Uhr und bemerkte, dass „kurz“ in seinem Fall einer Stunde gleich kam. Er knurrte genervt. Um diese Uhrzeit konnte es nur eine Person sein, die es wagte vor seinen Räumen zu stehen. „Herein“, herrschte er wütend und wie erwartet betrat Dumbledore den Raum.

„Ich dachte ein kleiner Schlaftrunk täte dir gut, mein Freund.“, sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und zeigte eine staubige Flasche. Wie der Direktor die Dreistigkeit besitzen konnte trotz seines Exils weiter wie ein lästiger Poltergeist in der Schule umherzuspuken, war Snape schleierhaft. Aber er vermutete, dass das einer der Gründe war wieso das Direktorenbüro sich nicht für Umbridge öffnete. Der wahre Direktor hatte das Gelände nie dauerhaft verlassen...

„Du weißt, ich trinke nicht gerne.“, murmelte Snape und legte seinen Kopf hinten an der Rückenlehne seines Sofas ab. Er runzelte die Stirn und verschränkte die Arme, um dem Direktor klar zu machen, wie unwillkommen er war.

„Ich weiß, dass du starke Kopfschmerzen haben musst.“, entgegnete der Direktor und setzte sich neben seinen Kollegen, dem er unaufgefordert zwei Finger breit der goldenen Flüssigkeit einschenkte.

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, wie anstrengend es ist.“, flüsterte Snape versöhnlicher und nahm das Glas entgegen „Jemandem die Lehre beizubringen, meine ich.“

„Hm.“, machte Dumbledore unverbindlich „Wie läuft es?“

„Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hat der Zug fahrt angenommen.“, meinte Snape, ohne zu Zögern. Auch in den privaten Räumen des Zaubertränkemeisters, erlaubten sich die beiden nicht frei zu sprechen. Im ganzen Schloss war es allein das Büro des Direktors oder der Raum der Wünsche, die absolut abhörsicher waren.

„Gut zu hören.“, meinte Dumbledore und lächelte dann „Ich weiß, dass es ein holpriger Weg ist, aber die Gesellschaft ist hoffentlich nach deinem Geschmack?“

Snape warf Dumbledore einen warnenden Blick zu, dann legte er das Glas ab auf dem Couchtisch und blieb vornübergebeugt. Er vermied den Blick des Direktors „Er ist so... so...“

„Entwaffnend liebenswürdig?“, bot der Direktor sanft an „So sehr wie Lily?“

Snape schluckte schwer und seufzte dann, er nickte einfach. Es blieb eine Weile still, Snape rieb nervös seine Hände.

„Es wird immer schwerer.“, gab er leise zu, Dumbledore wog den Kopf.

„Es liegt in der Natur der Sache, Severus. Du hast dich bisher hervorragend geschlagen...“

„Ich möchte nicht, dass alles umsonst ist“, begann Snape, ohne Dumbledores Lob anzuerkennen „aber von Mal zu Mal wird es schwieriger... Kann es sein, dass es durch das Training kommt?“

Dumbledore lächelte milde „Die Frage kannst du leicht selbst beantworten. Du hattest zwei Lehrer in diesem Fach. Hat sich dein Verhältnis zu ihnen verändert und wenn ja, lag es an dem Training?“

Snape wog nachdenklich den Kopf hin und her, schüttelte ihn dann zögerlich „Aber ich kann nicht sicher sein, ich war nie zuvor der Lehrer.“

„Ja.“, meinte Dumbledore leise und erklärte dann „Ich nehme an, es ist immer anders. Aber in den Geist eines Menschen zu blicken, lässt eine gewisse Nähe entstehen. Ich gebe zu, es war Teil meiner Überlegung, als ich entschied, dass ihr zusammenarbeiten sollt.“

Snape kniff die Lippen zusammen „Direktor... ich weiß nicht wie lange ich das tun kann...“

Der Direktor legte das Glas beiseite und seinem Freund eine Hand auf den Arm „Du wirst es schaffen, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich.“

Snape blickte auf, seine Augen waren ruhelos, sein Ausdruck verzweifelt. Er wirkte, als verliere er die Kontrolle über etwas, das er unbedingt in Schach halten wollte und schließlich antwortete er heiser „Ich nicht.“

 

* * *

 

 

Harry hatte viel über Hannahs Worte nachgedacht und eines Tages entschied er sich mit einem Slytherin darüber zu sprechen. Also zog er sich nach dem Abendessen seinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang um und ging hinab in die Kerker. Vor der Tür sah er den Gang auf und ab und klopfte dann mit hämmerndem Herzen an die Tür. Die alt bekannte Stimme schnarrte „Herein.“ und Harry betrat das Büro. Er schloss es hinter sich und sah sich einem verdutzt blickenden Snape gegenüber, dessen Ausdruck sich bald klärte

„Mr. Potter, was möchten Sie?“

Harry zog das Käppchen vom Gesicht und bat „Stillezauber?“

Snape nickte mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck und wedelte ein paar Mal seinen Stab „Also?“

„Äh... ich bin mir nicht sicher wie ich anfangen soll...“

„Was haben sie verbrochen?“, fragte Snape mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Nichts!“, schnappte Harry empört

„Dann würde ich raten am Anfang zu beginnen, setzen Sie sich.“, Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete den jungen Mann vor sich während er Platz nahm.

„Also... Sie wissen ja wahrscheinlich von unserer... Gruppe?“

Snape nickte knapp.

„Ja, also letztens kam... ein Mitglied zu mir und fragte ob eine Freundin auch teilnehmen könnte... Eine Slytherin.“

„Sie haben sonst keine Slytherins dabei.“, bemerkte Snape, ohne überrascht zu wirken.

„Nein, wir haben nur Teilnehmer aus anderen Häusern.“

„Aus _allen_ anderen Häusern?“, fragte Snape

Harry errötete leicht, ohne zu verstehen wieso „Äh... ja.“

Snape nickte, damit Harry fortfuhr.

„Also ich bin mir nicht sicher... aber Ha- ich meine das Mitglied, hat gesagt, dass sie schon lange mit dem Slytherin-Mädchen befreundet ist. Und sie meinte... sie meinte, dass diese Slytherin sagt, dass Slytherins oft von anderen Häusern diskriminiert werden...“

„Und von Lehrern, ja.“, bestätigte Snape, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Harry vergaß was er fragen wollte

„Meinen Sie das ernst? Welche Lehrer sind ungerecht gegenüber Slytherins.“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und fragte zurück „Wer außer mir ist fair zu ihnen?“

„Fair? FAIR?“, fragte Harry ungläubig und öffnete seinen Mund wie ein Fisch im Trockenen, Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig versuche die Ungerechtigkeit der anderen Lehrer mit meiner Punkteverteilung und meinem Übersehen von Kleinigkeiten aufzuwiegen.“

Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an, unsicher ob er einen geraden Satz vor Wut herausbringen würde oder nicht.

„Der Punkt, Mr. Potter, ist dass das Haus Slytherin für gewöhnlich in Hogwarts und außerhalb geächtet wird. Weil wir ambitioniert sind, werden wir gleich als die „Bösen“ abgestempelt.“

„Das ist mir nie aufgefallen...“

„Natürlich nicht.“, seufzte Snape „Ihr erstes Schuljahr: Dumbledore vergab Punkte im allerletzen Moment. Die ganze Halle war bereits in Slytherin-Farben geschmückt, meine Schüler freuten sich über ihren Sieg, der ihnen dann im letzten Moment vor der Nase weggeschnappt wurde. Ich frage Sie, war es notwendig diese Punkte so spät zu vergeben? Nein, es war ein Schlag ins Gesicht und es war ungerecht. Hätte Dumbledore diese Punkte direkt nach ihrem Abenteuer vergeben, hätte Slytherin vielleicht noch die Chance gehabt aufzuholen. Aber genau das wollte er ja verhindern.“

Harrys Mund öffnete sich ein wenig und er starrte Snape an. Er hatte Recht, das war wirklich gemein gewesen.

„Sie alle reden darüber mehr Häuser übergreifende Aktionen zu haben, die die Freundschaft zwischen allen Schülern stärkt. Aber keiner tut etwas, denn das würde bedeuten die Slytherins miteinzuschließen. Was glauben Sie wie oft in der Geschichte von Hogwarts es versucht wurde dieses Haus einfach zu vernichten?“

Harry schüttelte perplex den Kopf „Das ist unglaublich...“

„Ja und die gute Tracey Davis wird als weiteres kleines Beispiel in die Geschichte eingehen.“, schnaufte Snape genervt.

„Nein.“, meinte Harry plötzlich „Tracey wird in die DA aufgenommen! Sie wird mit ihrer Freundin zusammen dabei sein und ich selbst werde dafür sorgen, dass sie alle Willkommen heißen!“

Snape sah ihn einen Moment durchdringend an und nickte dann lediglich.

„Hey, einen Moment! Ich hab nie gesagt es wäre Tracey!“, erinnerte sich Harry und Snape gab ein kleines Grinsen „Das war so gemein! Sie haben mich ausgetrickst.“

Daraufhin gab Snape ein leises Lachen und Harry erfuhr, dass Snapes ehrliches, belustigtes Lachen etwas war, was er noch einmal hören wollte. Es war ein Privileg.

 

* * *

 

**18\. Mai**

Snape stand vor Harry und drehte seinen Zauberstab nachdenlich in seiner Hand. Es machte Harry nervös, er hatte Snape noch nie so etwas tun sehen. Unbewusst griff er an seinen Arm und massierte eine ganz bestimmte Stelle daran. Snape hörte abrupt auf und fokussierte sich auf ihn. Er nahm tief Luft „Potter. Was glauben Sie wie ich den dunklen Lord hinters Licht führe?“

Harry war froh, dass sein Arm angewachsen war, denn er hätte ihn vor Überraschung sonst fallen gelassen. „Äh... Professor?“

„Halten Sie sich nicht zurück, antworten Sie.“, schnarrte Snape ungeduldig.

Harry gab ein einseitiges Schulterzucken und riet dann „Sie verstecken ihre Erinnerungen hinter ihren Mauern...?“

„War das eine Frage?“, meinte Snape abfällig, ließ Harry jedoch keine Zeit zu reagieren „Nein. Würde ich Mauern vor seiner Nase errichten, könnte ich mir auch ein Schild umhängen auf dem in Großbuchstaben 'Verräter' steht.“

Harry musste an die Übungen mit Hermine denken und nickte „Ja, stimmt. Er darf nicht bemerken, dass sie etwas vor ihm verbergen, sonst wird er misstrauisch. Das heißt... was heißt das?“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und erklärte dann „Das heißt, ich muss ihn hinters Licht führen. Um Ihren Feind hinters Licht zu führen, müssen Sie ihn kennen. Was ist die größte Schwäche des Dunklen Lords, Potter?“

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, wieder langte er unbewusst an die Stelle an seinen Arm und knetete, dort war ein Knubbel, mit dem er immer gerne spielte „Er ist arrogant. Er ist sich seines Sieges zu sicher.“

Snape nickte ruckartig „Richtig. Wenn ich ihm also vorsichtig auserwählte Erinnerungen, in einer von mir auserwählten Reihenfolge, vorspiele...“

„Wird er auf den Schluss kommen, den Sie möchten“, beendete Harry den Satz und grinste schief „Und dabei wird er denken, er wäre selbst drauf gekommen. Brilliant!“

Snape behielt seine Augenbraue oben, neigte jedoch mit einem amüsierten Lächeln den Kopf „Sie müssen lernen, Ihren Feind gekonnt hinters Licht zu führen, Potter. Lassen Sie ihn glauben, er wäre am längeren Hebel und spinnen Sie ihr Netz, so lange er sich in Sicherheit wähnt.“

„Aber... wie?“

„Es wird ein langer Prozess, es Ihnen beizubringen.“, warnte Snape und als er Harrys Enttäuschung sah, fügte er streng hinzu „Es hat mich Jahre gekostet, diese Lehre zu meistern. Sie werden es nicht über Nacht erlernen.“

Harry nickte unwillig „Ja, Sir.“

„Jetzt da Sie Ihren Geist einigermaßen vor brutalen Angriffen schützen können, müssen wir beginnen ihn zu formen. So wie Sie mich zuvor mit der Leinwand blockiert haben, müssen Sie nun eine Erinnerung benutzen.“

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen. An was konnte er sich erinnern, dass Snape ablenken würde? Er grinste als er die Erinnerung in den Vordergrund seines Geistes schob. Er öffnete die Augen und nickte, Snape griff an.

 

_Harry war elf Jahre alt, er lag in Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer auf dem Bett und blätterte in einem Buch. Es war ein dicker Wälzer und der kleine Junge machte große Augen hinter der runden Brille, die ihm ab und an die Nase herunterrutschte. Er lag auf dem Bauch und las aufmerksam, dabei murmelte er das Gelesene mit._

„ _...kann in den meisten Tränken zum Binden von Zutaten verwendet werden. Man beachte hierbei genau die Mengenangaben, sonst verfestigt sich die Masse zu stark und wird ungenießbar.“ Harry nahm tief Luft und sah vom Buch auf, er blickte einen Moment in die Leere und grinste dann in Gedanken._

„ _Ich kann es kaum abwarten! Zaubertränke wird so cool.“, murmelte er mit glänzenden Augen leise in den Raum._

 

Snape entfernte sich aus Harrys Gedanken und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Irgendein bestimmter Grund warum Sie mir diese Erinnerung gezeigt haben, Potter?“, grummelte er übellaunig. Harry konnte sein Grinsen kaum in Schach halten.

„Nein, Professor.“, meinte er unschuldig. Snape musste ja nicht wissen, dass Harry dasselbe von so gut wie jedem Fach gedacht hatte. Kurz bevor er nach Hogwarts konnte, schien jede neue Disziplin eine ungeöffnete Schatzkiste.

Snape zog die Schultern zurück und meinte dann, scheinbar fest entschlossen Harrys kleine Unverschämtheit zu ignorieren „Sie haben das Prinzip erfasst. Die Erinnerung muss nun natürlich in den Vordergrund schweben und nicht wie ein Knüppel gegen den Angreifer geschwungen werden.“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und Harry starrte trotzig zurück. Vielleicht war er etwas grob gewesen, ja und? Er hatte es geschafft und das allein zählte. „Der Andere soll nicht merken, dass Sie die Macht darüber haben was er sieht. Außerdem werden Sie für gewöhnlich keine Zeit haben, sich bei einem solchen Angriff vorzubereiten. Ich werde Sie also hin und wieder plötzlich angreifen und erwarte jedes Mal diese Erinnerung zu sehen. Klar?“

„Kristallklar.“, nickte Harry und machte sich bereit.

„Sie sind entlassen.“

„Huh?“, machte Harry verwundert, hatte Sape nicht gerade gesagt, er würde ihn angreifen?

„Ich werde Sie angreifen, wenn Sie es am wenigsten erwarten, Potter.“, meinte Snape schelmisch grinsend „Machen Sie sich darauf gefasst.“

Harry schluckte und erhob sich. Na das würde ja lustig werden... Das letzte Mal als Snape das getan hatte, hatte er sich vor Cho lächerlich gemacht, sich mit Ei beschmiert und sich gehässige Kommentare von Malfoy anhören müssen. Als er daran zurückdachte, erinnerte er sich an etwas anderes, was zu dieser Zeit geschehen war.

„Sir? Er hat Ihnen nicht weh getan oder?“, fragte er unsicher, Snape sah einen Moment verwirrt auf, schien sich aber dann auch zu erinnern. Er schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.

„Wie gesagt, Potter, ich bin ein Tränkemeister. Der Titel kommt nicht von ungefähr.“

Der Stolz, der bei diesen Worten mitschwang war schwer zu überhören und brachte Harry dazu leicht zu lächeln. Ohne nachzudenken murmelte er „Ich frage mich ob meine Mum...“

Er hielt sich sofort in Schach, als er bemerkte was er dort gesagt hatte. War er denn vollkommen durchgeknallt? Er konnte doch nicht seine Mum vor Snape erwähnen! Was wenn er heraus bekam, dass Harry in sein Denkarium gesehen hatte?

Snape sah genauso erschrocken aus wie er, bekam sich jedoch auch unter Kontrolle und antwortete neutral „Sie war sehr gut in Zaubertränke, aber ihr wahres Talent lag in Zauberkunst.“

Harry starrte Snape an.

„So wie Mr. Lupin und Black habe ich die Schule besucht, als auch Ihre Eltern hier waren.“, erklärte Snape und ordnete Papiere auf seinem Tisch, die bereits ordentlich waren. Ungefragt setzte sich Harry zurück an seinen Platz und fragte mit unverholener Sehnsucht.

„Können Sie mir etwas über meine Mum erzählen? Irgendetwas, ganz egal was.“

Snape sah auf und bemerkte, dass er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. Die Sehnsucht war fast greifbar in seinem Blick. Der Junge wusste nichts über seine Mutter. Petunia hatte ihm nichts außer Lügen erzählt und er hatte niemanden danach getroffen, der Lily so gut kannte wie Severus selbst. Seine Entscheidung war gefallen.

„Lily war temperamentvoll, sie ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen und verteidigte jeden, der es in ihren Augen verdiente. Es war egal woher man kam oder was man wusste und konnte, Lily sah das Gute in jedem und unterstützte sie. Ihre Freundschaft gab sie freigiebig, auch an solche, die vielleicht ihre Zeit verschwendeten. Oft haben ihre Freundinnen ihr abgeraten mit bestimmten Leuten Zeit zu verbringen, doch sie ließ sich von niemandem etwas sagen. Wenn Sie sich etwas vornahm, dann zog sie es durch.”

Harry hatte sich vorgebeugt und saugte jedes Wort ein, seine Augen strahlten eine Neugierde und ein Verlangen aus, die Snape dazu brachten alle Mauern fallen zu lassen.

„Sie war jemand, der sich selbst ein Bild von der Situation machte und sie hatte ein ausgeprägtes Verständnis von Gerechtigkeit. Sie war durch und durch ein guter Mensch und versuchte jeden mit sich auf die gute Seite zu ziehen. Sie war eine der wenigen, die Freunde aus allen Häusern hatte.”

„Auch Sie?”, fragte Harry leise. Es war nicht ganz sicher, was er damit fragte. Ob sie versucht hatte ihn auf die gute Seite zu ziehen, ob sie mit ihm befreundet war? Es war egal, denn für beides gab es nur eine Antwort.

„Ja”

Harry nickte und fragte dann „Darf ich Sie ab und an... erzählen Sie mir manchmal von ihr? Sirius und Remus erzählen nur von Dad und...”

Er verstummte hoffnungslos, als verlange er etwas Unmenschliches von Snape. Snape betrachtete den jungen Waisen vor sich für einen Moment.

„Wenn Sie sich weiter so sehr für die Okklumentik bemühen, Mr. Potter, werde ich Ihnen gerne mehr von Ihrer Mutter erzählen.”

Harry sah überrascht auf und nickte dann „Das werde ich!”

Er sprang auf und verließ den Raum schnellstens, vielleicht um zu vermeiden, dass Snape sein Angebot zurückzog. Snape starrte auf seinen Tisch und lauschte den Schritten des Jungen, die langsam immer leiser wurden. 'Was zur Hölle tue ich hier eigentlich?', dachte Snape verzweifelt '5 Jahre habe ich ihn auf Distanz gehalten und ein bisschen Mühe seinerseits lässt alle Mauern zwischen uns zusammenbrechen? Ich hielt mich für stärker als das...'

Doch zur gleichen Zeit konnte er sich nicht überwinden zu dem selben Verhalten zurückzukehren, dass er die letzten 5 Jahre ausgeübt hatte. Er zweifelte, dass er es je wieder können würde...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ihr habt in diesem Kapitel gesehen, dass ich das Thema "Sytherin/Gryffindor" bzw. "Slytherin gegen den Rest der Welt" aufgemacht hab. Das wird auch weiterhin eine Rolle spielen. Und was ratet ihr, worüber hat Snape gesprochen als er sagte "Ich glaube ich kann das nicht mehr." - Irgendwelche Ideen?
> 
> Nächstes Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"  
> „Aber wie Sie schon sagten, Professor: Ich bin durch und durch Gryffindor. Ich kann nicht wie ein Slytherin denken.“  
> Snape wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand „So wie Sie sich durch Ihre Schwierigkeiten schlängeln...? Kommen Sie Potter, in Ihnen steckt ein wenig Slytherin, so wie in jedem von uns.“, aus einem Harry unbekannten Grund, war in dieser Aussage viel mehr Emotion als Harry jemals von seinem Lehrer gehört hatte. Er musste wirklich stolz auf sein Haus sein... „Außerdem haben Sie mich! Ich helfe Ihnen.“


	5. Kapitel 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"  
> Harry nickte und fragte dann „Darf ich Sie ab und an... erzählen Sie mir manchmal von ihr? Sirius und Remus erzählen nur von Dad und...”  
> Er verstummte hoffnungslos, als verlange er etwas Unmenschliches von Snape. Snape betrachtete den jungen Waisen vor sich für einen Moment.  
> „Wenn Sie sich weiter so sehr für die Okklumentik bemühen, Mr. Potter, werde ich Ihnen gerne mehr von Ihrer Mutter erzählen.”  
> Harry sah überrascht auf und nickte dann „Das werde ich!”

**Kapitel 5**

**20\. Mai**

 

Harry betrat das Büro des Lehrers in seiner möglichst schlechtesten Laune. Snape seufzte auf.

„Was ist, Potter?“

„Das war so unfair!“, rief Harry, gleich nachdem Snape gefragt hatte „Ich kam gerade aus dem Klo.“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Seit der letzten Okklumentik-Stunde hatte Snape ihn immer wieder und wieder, wann immer sie sich sahen angegriffen. Da das aber meist auf dem Korridor oder während dem Essen war, war Harry darauf vorbereitet. Sogar während dem Tränkeunterricht ließ Harry Snape nicht gewinnen. Sein Trank war dafür zwar versaut, aber Snape war nicht durch seine Schilde gerutscht.

„Denken Sie der dunkle Lord kümmert sich darum?“

Harrys Nasenflügel bebten vor Empörung „Aber...“

„Denken Sie, Sie können während einer Schlacht gegen Todesser eine Klopause einlegen?“, fragte Snape provokativ und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nein, aber Sie sind nicht Voldemort und kein Todesser! Sie sind...“, Harry stockte und endete lahm „...mein Lehrer.“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete Harry kühl „Ich _bin_ ein Todesser, Mr. Potter. Wenn auch nicht mehr so treu wie zuvor. Und als ihr Lehrer ist es meine Pflicht, Sie auf das vorzubereiten was Ihnen bevorsteht.“

Harry verschränkte auch die Arme „Es war ein hinterhältiger Trick. Was haben Sie getan, mir aufgelauert?“

Snape sah ihn ruhig an, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Sie haben es nur getan, weil Sie mich auf die faire Art nicht bekommen haben.“, provozierte Harry.

„Korrekt.“, entgegnete Snape ruhig und brachte Harry damit aus der Fassung. Er gab es zu? „Ihre Feinde werden nicht davor zurückschrecken, ungerecht zu sein. Wieso sollten sie? Gewöhnen Sie sich daran. Schnellstens.“

Harry schmollte einen Moment, hörte jedoch auf als er merkte, dass er einfach ignoriert wurde.

„Und jetzt, ohne weitere Zeitverschwendung, zum Thema der Stunde.“, begann Snape erhob sich. Wieder nahm er seinen Zauberstab und drehte ihn zwischen seinen Fingern, während er vor Harry auf und ab ging und referierte „Bei einem tatsächlichen Angriff durch Legilimentik kann schnell ein Kampf um Vorherrschaft entstehen. Für gewöhnlich gilt hier ein Heimvorteil, derjenige in dessen Geist der Kampf ausgetragen wird, wird sich mit der Umgebung besser auskennen. Sollte er jedoch nicht so erfahren sein, wie der Angreifer...“, Snape warf Harry einen Blick zu, anstatt den Satz zu beenden und Harry presste genervt die Lippen aufeinander „Deshalb müssen Sie vermeiden, dass es dazu kommt. Der dunkle Lord würde Sie zurzeit mit absurder Leichtigkeit vernichten. Er ist sich der Verbindung zwischen ihren Bewusstsein nicht klar, danken Sie dem Universum hierfür. Sie müssen also auf eine uralte Technik zurückgreifen...“ Snape pausierte für den Effekt und fixierte Harry „Hinterhältigkeit.“

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch „Ich soll den größten Slytherin nach Slytherin selbst mit Hinterhältigkeit austricksen?“

Snape lächelte schief „Sie sind auf eine solch widerlich offensichtliche Weise ein Gryffindor, dass der dunkle Lord es niemals erwarten wird. Erinnern Sie sich: Sie müssen die größte Schwäche Ihres Feindes ausfindig machen und ausbeuten. Sie sind ein Gryffindor, durch und durch. Er wird sich das zunutze machen. Aber seine Arroganz wird ihn davon abhalten von Ihnen auch nur zu denken, dass Sie ein oder zwei Slytherin-Taktiken aus dem Hut zaubern könnten. Er denkt als Erbe Slytherins, ist er auf eine Art seine Wiedergeburt. Sie sind sein größter Feind, zusammen mit Dumbledore. Sie beiden sind für ihn diejenigen, die die Mächte Gryffindors darstellen. Nutzen Sie dieses Vorurteil aus und überraschen Sie den dunklen Lord ein wenig. Er wird nicht wissen, was passiert und sie haben den Überraschungsmoment auf Ihrer Seite.“

Snapes Blick glitzerte aufgeregt und seine Stimme hatte eine solche Begeisterung an sich, dass Harry tatsächlich leid tat, ihm seine Illusionen zu nehmen.

„Aber wie Sie schon sagten, Professor: Ich bin durch und durch Gryffindor. Ich kann nicht wie ein Slytherin denken.“

Snape wedelte ungeduldig mit der Hand „So wie Sie sich durch Ihre Schwierigkeiten schlängeln...? Kommen Sie Potter, in Ihnen steckt ein wenig Slytherin, so wie in jedem von uns.“, aus einem Harry unbekannten Grund, war in dieser Aussage viel mehr Emotion, als Harry jemals von seinem Lehrer gehört hatte. Er musste wirklich stolz auf sein Haus sein... „Außerdem haben Sie mich! Ich helfe Ihnen.“

Bei diesem letzten Satz, beruhigte sich Harry ein wenig. Wen könnte man sich eher für Slytherin-Takik wünschen, als den Hauslehrer der Schlangen? Er nickte unsicher.

„Wenn Sie jemand angreift, sucht er nach bestimmten Erinnerungen. Sie werden durch die Bewegung in ihrem Geist erkennen auf was er zuzugreifen versucht. Nehmen wir an er sucht in Ihrer Kindheit. Er sucht nach einer Person, die Ihnen in Ihrer Kindheit Schmerzen zugefügt hat.“ Harry dachte gleich an die Dursleys, das würde Voldemort nicht schwer fallen „Sie müssen nun versuchen, ihm unverfängliche Erinnerungen in den Weg zu schmeißen. So wird er das Interesse verlieren und an anderer Stelle suchen. Währenddessen können Sie versuchen, ihn aus Ihren Gedanken zu schleudern. Dabei darf er aber nicht bemerken, dass Sie das tun. Die Ablenkungen müssen ganz natürlich kommen, so als wären sie von ganz allein aufgestiegen. Das müssen wir üben.“

Snape wandte sich ihm zu und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf Harry „Legilimens!“

Vollkommen überrascht schob Harry eilig die Erinnerung des Elfjährigen mit dem Zaubertrankbuch vor. Snape wischte sie lässig fort und wandte sich um, er ging direkt auf Harrys Kindheitserinnerungen zu. Panisch suchte Harry nach einer fröhlichen Kindheitserinnerung. Wann war er einmal bei den Dursleys froh? Er zog eine Erinnerung heraus, in der die Dursleys das Haus verlassen hatten und Harry einmal in Frieden Fernsehen und auf Dudleys Konsole spielen konnte.

 

_Ein Achtjähriger mit zerstrubbelten schwarzen Haaren saß mit aufgeregt glitzernden Augen am Fenster und blickte einem roten Sportwagen hinterher, der um eine Ecke sauste „Endlich!“_

_Mit einem Mal war er vom Fenster gesprungen und stand aufgeregt in der Mitte des Raumes. Er schaukelte ungeduldig auf seinen Fußballen und blickte zwischen dem Fernseher, der Spielkonsole am Fernseher und der Küche hin und her. Schließlich entschied er sich für einen Snack und sauste in die Küche. Harry öffnete den Kühlschrank und nahm sich Zutaten für ein Sandwich heraus. Alle Dinge, die noch Original verpackt waren, fasst er nicht an, sondern nahm sich nur Zutaten heraus, deren Verpackung bereits geöffnet war. Als das Sandwich fertig war, rannte er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und aß es während er den Fernseher und die Konsole anschloss. Der Junge ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen und spielte eine Runde Ballerspiele, bevor er von jedem der anderen Spiele eine Runde drehte. Dann saußte er die Treppen hoch in ein Spielzimmer, das er nach etwas durchsuchte. Er fand ein paar kleine Spielzeugsoldaten, denen jeweils einige Körperteile fehlten. Er steckte diese und andere defekte Spielzeuge in seine Tasche und rannte wieder hinunter. It einem Ruck zog er den Schrank unter den Treppen auf und versteckte seine Beute unter dem Bett. Wieder draußen kaute er einen Moment auf seiner Unterlippe, lächelte dann und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer, um sich einige Cartoons anzusehen. Er drehte die Lautstärke hoch und machte sich währenddessen daran die Fenster zu putzen und Essen zuzubereiten. Als er etwas später auf die Uhr schielte ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und legte sich quer übers Sofa, wo er den Fernseher wieder leiser drehte. Der Junge sah sich einige Sendungen an bis er draußen das brummende Geräusch eines Motors hörte. Schnell machte er den Fernseher aus, boxte die Kissen auf dem Sofa zurecht und verschwand flink in seinem Zimmer unter der Treppe._

 

Während er Snape damit beschäftigte, durchforstete er seine Erinnerungen nach anderen Ereignissen. Das Mal an dem die Dursleys ihm auch ein Eis kaufen mussten, weil die nette Verkäuferin fragte, was er denn wollte.... Der Geburtstag von Piers, als seine Mutter Harry einlud und ihm auch ein großes Stück Torte gab.

 

_Mrs. Polkiss kam mit einer rießigen Torte herein, während alle Kinder 'Happy Birthday' sangen. Piers saß mit durchgestrecktem Rücken da und sah stolz grinsend seine Freunde an. Seine Mutter legte die Torte vor ihm ab, deren Kerzen er mit einem festen Atemzug auslöschte. Alle sechs Lichter gingen mit einem Mal aus und alle klatschten begeistert. Mrs. Polkiss schnitt achtsam die große Torte in Stücke und verteilte sie an die Kinder, die sich mit Tellern in der Reihe angestellt hatten. Als Harry an die Reihe kam, gab er ihr ein schüchternes Lächeln und sie lächelte freundlich zurück. Aus den Stücken suchte sie das größte aus und legte es ihm mit einem Zwinkern auf den Teller. Der ganze Austausch wurde von Petunia und Dudley mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtet. Harry setzte sich glücklich neben die anderen Kinder und begann zu essen. Petunia unterdessen flüsterte ihrem Sohn etwas zu, der daraufhin zu Piers ging und auf ihm ebenfalls etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, er zeigte dabei auf seinen glücklichen Cousin. Piers nickte entschlossen und ging zu seiner Mama. So laut, dass es alle hören konnten beschwerte er sich „Mama! Warum hast du den Potter-Jungen eingeladen. Niemand mag ihn und jetzt werden alle denken ich will sein Freund sein oder so.“_

_Piers zog ein Gesicht und seine Mutter sah ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an „Piers! So etwas kannst du doch nicht sagen, er ist unser Gast. Benimm dich.“_

_Piers schmollte und trottete davon, er gab Dudley ein hilfloses Schulterzucken und der sah genauso unglücklich über die Abfuhr aus. Als alle Kinder dabei waren sich zu verabschieden half Mrs. Polkiss Harry in seine Jacke und tätchelte seine Wange „Du bist ein höflicher, guter Junge, Harry. Lass dir von niemandem etwas anderes sagen!“_

_Harry lächelte sie dankbar an und freute sich, dass zumindest ein Erwachsene die Ungerechtigkeit in seinem zuhause gesehen und versucht hatte dagegen etwas zu unternehmen.Es war das erste und letzte Mal geblieben._

 

Dann war da das Lob seiner Grundschullehrerin nach einer besonders guten Schulaufgabe... Das Spiel mit den anderen Kindern, als Dudley einmal krank war... Snape tauchte aus seinen Gedanken auf und nahm einmal tief Luft. Er nickte bestätigend und sagt dann reserviert „Besser. Jetzt muss diese Reihenfolge nur noch Sinn ergeben.“

Harry schnaufte erschöpft und sah Snape verzweifelt an. Das würde er nie hinkriegen...

„Denken Sie daran: Ich suche nach jemandem, der Ihnen in der Vergangenheit Leid zugefügt hat. Nun präsentieren Sie mir jemanden, der dies getan hat, aber jemanden, den ich nicht zu einer Waffe machen kann.“

Harry runzelte die Stirn, ihm fiel niemand ein und Snape entließ ein frustriertes Seufzen.

„Jemand, der Ihnen nichts bedeutet. Eine flüchtige Bekanntschaft, jemand mit dem Sie keinen Kontakt mehr haben...“

Harry überlegte kurz und nickte dann unsicher. Snape nickte zurück und griff einen Moment später an. Harry spürte wie er in seinen Gedanken in die Vergangenheit schlüpfte und dort nach verletzenden Gegebenheiten suchte. Harry präsentierte ihm eine Erinnerungen, dieses Mal sanft und nicht so ruckartig wie zuvor ließ er sie in seinem Bewusstsein hochschweben.

 

„ _Harry, du solltest wirklich nicht lügen!“, sagte eine junge Frau in strengem Tonfall zu einem jungen Harry Potter. Der Junge war um die sieben Jahre alt und gab ihr einen entsetzten Blick._

„ _Ich lüge nicht, es war Dudley!“, er zeigte auf einen Bluterguss an seinem Arm, die Frau schüttelte traurig den Kopf._

„ _Ich kann verstehen, dass du eifersüchtig auf deinen Cousin bist und die Aufmerksamkeit deiner Tante und deines Onkels willst, aber Lügen sind der falsche Weg.“, tadelte sie, der Junge hatte Tränen in den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, aber er stritt nicht mit ihr, sondern ließ seinen Strubbelkopf hängen „Auf zurück in die Gruppe.“_

_Sie klatschte in die Hände und wandte sich ab, Harry drehte sich zur Gruppe von Dudley und seinen Kameraden, die hämisch grinsten und ihn zu sich winkten. Piers rieb sich die Hände und Harry schluckte schwer mit einem unsicheren Blick zurück zur Lehrerin, die ihnen den Rücken zugekehrt hatte. Mit hängenden Schultern lief er zu ihnen, bereit so bald wie möglich wieder davon zu rennen._

 

Snape tauchte aus der Erinnerung auf und sah Harry nachdenklich an. Schließlich nickte er und sagte „Adäquat“ bevor sie weiter übten. An diesem Abend gab Snape ihm wortlos einen Trank, der sich als Traumlos-Schlaftrank entpuppte. Harry nahm ihn stumm entgegen und nickte nur aus Dank, bevor er zurück hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Die Phiole in seiner Hand wärmte sich auf und Harry bemerkte, dass er lächelte als er der fetten Dame das Passwort nannte.

 

„Wie war's?“, fragte Ron, der gerade Hermine beim Schach besiegte, Hermine hatte die Lippen aufeinander gepresst und sah entschlossen aus. Ron dagegen wirkte vollkommen relaxt.

„Gut, gut.“, murmelte Harry „Mir ist nur aufgefallen, wie sehr ich Malfoy hasse.“

„Malfoy?“, fragte Ron und linste aufs Brett während Hermines Hand über ihrem Läufer schwebte, unentschlossen ob sie tatsächlich weiter gehen sollte.

„Naja, heute kamen Erinnerung von Dudley und seiner Gang auf, deshalb.“, meinte Harry und ließ sich in einen Sessel plumpsen „Malfoy hat mich von Anfang an, an ihn erinnert.“

Ron nickte und machte sofort seinen nächsten Zug, nachdem Hermine den Läufer los geschickt hatte. Sie runzelte die Stirn und machte ein ungeduldiges Geräusch.

„Sie hören sich aber auch beide ähnlich an: Verwöhnte Einzelkinder ohne irgendwelche Disziplin. Sie sind auch beide blond oder?“

Harry lachte „Das ist ja das Schlimmste!“ scherzte er „Nur ist Dudley fett und Malfoy dünn.“

„Ich glaube, dass es in der ganzen Geschichte der Malfoys niemand dicken gab.“

„Fragen wir ihn mal? Er kann sicherlich seinen kompletten Stammbaum auswendig!“

Ron grinste „Ohne Zweifel, der Idiot.“

„Wenn ich so drüber nachdenke gibt es doch auch kaum dicke Slytherins...“

„Crabbe und Goyle?“

„Die sind nicht dick... nur... äh... beladen.“

Ron lachte „Ja, und dicke Knochen, schon klar.“, Harry grinste „Was ist mit Bulstrode, die ist doch dick!“

„Ein Punkt an dich.“, gab Harry zu und lehnte sich zurück „Ich wette sie hat es schwer in Slytherin. Sie ist nicht wirklich mädchenhaft und auch sonst scheint sie nicht besonders helle zu sein.“

„Sie hat keine Freunde.“, meinte Hermine nachdenklich, noch immer auf ihr Brett konzentriert „Pansy und die anderen Ziegen hänseln sie.“

„Huh, das wusste ich nicht.“, meinte Harry Stirn runzelnd „Meinst du sie würde auch zur DA kommen?“

Hermine sah hierbei auf und sah ihn überrascht an, aber es war Ron der antwortete „Wie viele Slytherins willst du denn noch?“

„Tracey ist doch ganz OK.“, verteidigte er sich „Sie ist ein bisschen kühl und spricht nur mit Hannah, aber sie hat uns nicht verraten.“

„Ich glaube sie hat ein bisschen Angst was zu sagen. Sie fühlt sich in der Unterzahl.“, erklärte Hermine „Aber es ist eine wundervolle Idee Millicent einzuladen. Vielleicht werden die beiden ja Freundinnen.“

„Schach.“, meinte Ron und Hermine starrte aufs Brett, dann stirnrunzelnd auf zu Ron.

„Ich hasse dich.“, sagte Hermine eiskalt.

„Ach hör auf, ich werde schon ganz rot!“, meinte Ron grinsend und brachte damit Harry zum Lachen.

 

Es war die nächste DA Stunde in der Harry auf Tracey und Hannah zuging. Tracey versteifte sich sofort und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Hey, Tracy, Hannah.“, beide nickten „Ich wollte bloß fragen, Tracey, kennst du ein Mädchen namens Millicent Bulstrode? Sie ist in unserem Jahrgang in Slytherin.“

„Ich kenne sie.“, bestätigte Tracey knapp.

„Äh... ja. Also ich hab mich gefragt ob du vielleicht mit ihr reden würdest? Vielleicht möchte sie auch bei uns in der DA mitmachen, was meinst du?“

Tracey verlor mit einem Mal ihre abweisende Art und sah Harry überrascht an „Wirklich?“

„Ja. Wieso nicht?“, meinte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken „Mit dir ist es doch auch gut gelaufen und ich hab gehört, dass sie es schwer hat in Slytherin. Sie wäre nicht die erste, die in der DA Freunde findet.“ Harry sah zu Neville und Luna, die zusammenstanden. Nevilla gab ihr ein unsicheres Lächeln, dass verriet das Luna gerade wieder etwas unweltliches gesagt haben musste. Luna starrte ihn intensiv mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf an. Er nickte unsicher.

Tracey folgte Harrys Blick und nickte dann „Ich werde mit ihr sprechen.“

Hannah lächelte die beiden fröhlich an und Harry nickte auch „Gut, bis zum ächsten Mal dann.“

Harry hatte sich bereits umgedreht als Tracey ihn zurückrief und ernsthaft sagte „Danke, Potter. Wirklich: Danke!“

 

 

 

**25\. Mai**

Harry landete am Anfang der Woche wieder auf seinem Hosenboden nach einem mentalen Kampf mit Snape. Snape knurrte und kam um den Tisch herum. Er reichte Harry die Hand, obwohl er die Stirn runzelte. Harry nahm sie verwundert und ließ sich hochziehen. Snape betrachtete ihn eine Weile von nächster Nähe, bis sich Harry wirklich begann unwohl zu fühlen.

„Sir?“, fragte er unsicher und ging einen Schritt zurück. Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und fragte herausfordernd.

„Wohin hat Hagrid Sie während des letzten Quidditch-Spiels mitgenommen?“

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Er war sich sicher, dass er seinen Lehrer aus seinen Gedanken geschleudert hatte, bevor Hagrid darin erschien. Aber natürlich war Snape während des Spiels selbst anwesend und es könnte sein, dass er deshalb gerade diese Erinnerung in Harrys Gedanken gesucht hatte. Harry versteckte nun so viele DA-Stunden und persönliche Ereignisse in seinen Mauern, dass kein Platz mehr für Hagrids übergroßes Geheimnis blieb.

„Ähm...“, meinte Harry lahm und wich Snapes Blick aus.

„Mr. Potter.“, begann Snape warnend, nahm dann jedoch tief Luft und sagte in neutralem Tonfall „Ich bin der Hauslehrer von Slytherin. Ich habe nicht das Verlangen, einem noblen Gefühl zu folgen und daher werde ich Hagrid nicht verraten, solange er keine Schüler in Gefahr bringt.“

Harry gab ihm einen zweifelnden Blick und Snape setzte noch einen drauf „Hagrid und ich... wir machen Geschäfte. Ich braue spezielle Tränke, die er für die Kreaturen des Waldes nutzen kann und er gibt mir dafür seltene Zutaten, die er während seiner Wanderungen findet.“

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch, davon hatte er nie ein Wort gehört. Aber er konnte es sich gut vorstellen, da er schon oft Einhornhaar und andere Trankzutaten in Hagrids Hütte gesehen hatte. Und Hagrid hatte nie ein schlechtes Wort über den Tränkemeister gesagt, im Gegenteil hatte er ihn immer nur verteidigt. Außerdem musste er nur Hagrid fragen, um eine solche Lüge zu enttarnen und Snape würde sich etwas Besseres ausdenken, wenn er Harry hinters Licht führen wollte.

„Ich werde meinen Geschäftspartner nicht hintergehen.“, endete Snape und zu seiner eigenen Verwunderung glaubte ihm Harry.

„Okay.“, meinte er langsam „Er denkt, er wird sowieso nicht lange in der Schule bleiben. Wegen Umbridge.“, Harry gab ein hilfloses Schulterzucken, da er dabei Hagrid zustimmen musste. Die Frau Untersekretärin gab sich alle Mühe, ihn loszuwerden und Hagrid machte selbst keine gute Figur als Lehrer. „Hagrid hat auf seinen Reisen für den Orden... ähm... seinen Bruder gefunden.“

Harry musste nicht weiter erklären, denn Snape fluchte leise und schloss genervt die Augen.

„Oh Hagrid.“, seufzte er ausgelaugt, als wäre auch er solche Aktionen von dem liebenswürdigen Halbriesen gewohnt „Und was wollte er von Ihnen?“

Harry schluckte „Er wollte, dass wir ihm Gesellschaft leisten, nachdem Hagrid weg ist.“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Und?“

„Wir haben es versprochen.“, gab Harry zu und ließ die Schultern hängen. Snape betrachtete Harry eine ganze Weile und sagte dann langsam:

„Sollte es wirklich dazu kommen, dass Hagrid die Schule verlässt...“, jetzt war Harry dran, die Augenbrauen in Unglauben hochzuziehen. Glaubte Snape tatsächlich es gäbe die geringste Chance, dass er blieb? „Na gut, _wenn_ der Zeitpunkt kommt, an dem er geht, werde ich mich um seinen... Bruder kümmern. Es ist zu gefährlich für Sie, noch mehr Regeln zu brechen, als sie ohnehin schon gebrochen haben.“

Harry gab ihm einen schuldbewusstes Halb-Lächeln und erhielt ein Augenrollen von seinem Lehrer.

„Zurück zur Okklumentik.“, sagte Snape schließlich und positionierte sich wieder hinter seinem Tisch. „Ich möchte, dass Sie Ihre Wand mit etwas Flexiblem eintauschen. Ein Element wäre eine gute Wahl.“

Harry nickte zögerlich, dann schloss er die Augen. Er wunderte sich einen Moment darüber wie leicht es ihm jetzt fiel, mit geschlossenen Augen vor Snape zu stehen, ohne sich über seine Verletzlichkeit weiter Gedanken zu machen. Ganz natürlich brachen seine Mauern vor seinem inneren Auge zusammen und wurden zu Sand, der von Wellen davongetragen wurde. Diese Wellen spülten über seine geheimen Erinnerungen – die Stunden der DA, die Treffen mit Cho, seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys – und zogen sie in ihre dunklen Tiefen. Er öffnete entschlossen die Augen und nickte Snape zu. Snape nickte ernsthaft zurück und griff an. Beide tauchten in eine Erinnerung, die Harry erst kürzlich erlebt hatte.

 

_Harry, Ron und Hermine liefen gerade von Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe zurück, als plötzlich jemand nah an ihm vorbei ging und dabei gegen seinen Arm strich. Harry sah auf und Millicent warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor sie sich nach vorn wandte, als sei nichts gewesen. Harry griff in seine Tasche und nahm einen Schokoladenfrosch heraus, auf der Rückseite stand „Danke.“ geschrieben._

_Ron sah von Millicent zum Schokofrosch und grinste dann Harry an. Er stupste ihn an seinen Arm und pfiff durch die Zähne._

„ _Halt die Klappe, Ron!“, meinte Harry, errötend._

 

Snape kam aus seinen Gedanken und starrte Harry verwundert an, der selbst wieder rot anlief „Es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!“

Snape blinzelte verwirrt und grinste dann kurz, er konnte es sich nicht verkneifen den jungen Mann aufzuziehen „Aber natürlich nicht, Mr. Potter. Ich finde es lobenswert, dass Sie nach der Maxime 'Ein gentleman genießt und schweigt' leben.“

Harrys Gesicht nahm einen noch dunkleren Ton an, während er empört rief „Wirklich nicht!“

Snape lachte kurz auf, ehrlich amüsiert von dem Horror, der auf Harrys Gesicht geschrieben stand „Ich glaube Ihnen ja, ich wollte sie nur etwas ärgern.“

Harry entließ beruhigt einen langen Atemzug.

„Aber ich finde es tatsächlich sehr lobenswert, dass Sie Ms. Bulstrode in ihrer... Gruppe miteinschließen.“, meinte er sanft und setzte sich hin, er schwang seinen Zauberstab und ein Tee Service erschien vor ihm. Unaufgefordert setzte sich auch Harry hin und nahm dann eine Tasse Tee entgegen. „Seit die junge Frau hier angefangen hat, hat sie Probleme Anschluss zu finden. Es ist traurig mitanzusehen, wie alleine sie sich in Hogwarts fühlt. Außerhalb ihres Hauses traut sie sich nicht, mit irgendjemandem zu sprechen und innerhalb wird sie nicht akzeptiert. Ich habe schon oft versucht meine Slytherins dazu zu bringen, sie zu akzeptieren... Aber so etwas kann man nicht erzwingen.“

Er seufzte frustriert und Harry sah ihn mit neu gefundenem Respekt an. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, dass er als Hauslehrer eine Vertrauensperson für seine Slytherins war und sich auch um solche Probleme wie Mobbing kümmern musste.

„Ich wusste nie wie schwer sie es hatte. Ich kenne so etwas aus Gryffindor gar nicht. Neville ist ein bisschen tollpatschig und die Creevy Brüder können ganz schön nerven... Trotzdem ärgert sie niemand aus unserem eigenen Haus... Aber seit ich Luna kenne, weiß ich dass das nicht bei allen Häusern so ist.“

„Tatsächlich hat es Miss Lovegood mit ihren eigentümlichen Meinungen schwer, Anschluss zu finden, doch sie ist so... im Reinen mit sich, dass es sie nicht weiter zu stören scheint. Millicent dagegen...“

Harry wunderte sich einen Moment, dass er die Schülerin beim Vornamen nannte, aber dann hatte er eine Vision von den beiden. Millicent als Elfjährige, wie sie vor ihrem Hauslehrer saß und weinte, dass niemand sie mochte und sie Heimweh hatte. Würde Snape ihr auch Tee anbieten? Ihr zuhören und sie trösten? Er hatte versucht mit seinem Haus darüber zu reden, er hatte sich für sie eingesetzt. Vielleicht war Snape bisher der einzige in dieser Schule mit dem Bulstrode hatte reden können. Auf einmal war Harry sehr viel glücklicher darüber, dass er sie gebeten hatte bei der DA mitzumachen. Da kam ihm eine wunderbare Idee.

„Professor? Sie kennen Ihre Schüler besser als jeder andere: Gäbe es noch andere in Ihrem Haus, die man... anwerben könnte?“

Snape sah ihn verwundert an, dann lächelte er langsam. Harry öffnete den Mund vor Verwunderung, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Snape ihn mit Anerkennung ansah, mit Respekt und ein wenig Stolz. Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich noch nie so zufrieden in seiner Haut gefühlt hatte. Aber so viel Lob – wenn auch nicht mündlich ausgedrückt – zu bekommen, das machte ihn ein wenig schüchtern. Er war es nicht gewohnt, anerkannt zu werden. Also senkte er den Blick und nahm schnell einen Schluck Tee. Als er dieses Mal rot wurde, war ein wohliges Gefühl die Ursache.

Snape nahm ein Pergament und eine Feder in die Hand, dann schrieb er eine kurze Liste herunter. Er reichte sie Harry mit den Worten „Versuchen Sie nicht sie selbst anzusprechen, geben Sie diese Aufgabe an Miss Bulstrode und Miss Davis weiter. Sie werden wissen, wie sie mit Slytherins umzugehen haben.“

Harry nahm die Liste und erkannte ungefähr zehn Namen und dahinter die Klassenstufen zu denen sie gehörten. Er nickte entschlossen und verließ kurze Zeit später das Büro, mit dem Gefühl heute viel erreicht zu haben.

 

 

„Albus, wie machst du das?“, fragte Severus eine halbe Stunde später, als die Tür sich hinter seinem Rücken öffnete und wieder schloss.

„Ich bin ein Naturtalent.“, freute sich der Schulleiter und setzte sich unaufgefordert in einen der Sessel „Ein Tee wäre wünschenswert, mein Junge.“

Severus verdrehte die Augen, ließ jedoch Tee und Kekse erscheinen.

„Wie läuft deine Mission?“

„Wie erwartet. Er macht Fortschritte.“, Snape zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann langsam „Er ist ein bemerkenswerter junger Mann.“

Albus lächelte warm und nickte „Aber natürlich! Außergewöhnlich. Alleine was er alles gemeistert hat. Die Hürden in seinem Leben, die er überwunden hat...“

„Und wie er trotz allem so... gut sein kann.“, fügte Snape leise hinzu, während er seine Hände an seiner Tasse wärmte „Er hat Hagrid angeboten seinen Bruder zu besuchen, wenn er nicht mehr da ist.“

Albus schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf „Hagrid...“

„Und er hat Slytherins in seine DA-Gruppe aufgenommen.“

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Tatsächlich, das ist wirklich bemerkenswert...“

„Nicht wahr?“, hauchte Snape leise „Miss Tracey und Miss Bulstrode.“

„Ah, dein Sorgenkind ist dabei.“, bemerkte Albus und trank genüsslich seinen Tee „Hervorragende Sorte.“

„Er hat mich gebeten, ihm eine Liste zu geben auf der man die Namen aller Slytherin-Sorgenkinder findet. Er will sie alle einladen. Ich habe noch nicht einmal einen Gedanken daran verloren, er könnte sie missbrauchen. Ich vertraue ihm...“

Albus lächelte mit unverholenem Stolz „Er ist ein solch guter Junge. Du musst stolz auf ihn sein.“

„Ich?“, lachte Snape „Was habe ich denn schon damit zu tun, dass er gut ist? Das hat er alles von seiner Mutter.“

„Nur seine Mutter? Sicherlich hat auch sein Vater dazu beigetragen?“

Severus schaufte „Ich sehe mit jedem Tag mehr, dass er von seinem Vater Gott sei Dank nur sehr wenig bekommen hat.“

Albus schüttelte den Kopf, ganz klar widersprach er dem, sprach es jedoch nicht laut aus.

„Was hältst du davon, Albus? Ich spreche mit Filius, Minerva und Pomona, dass sie ihm ebenfalls eine Liste für ihre Häuser geben.“

„Eine hervorragende Idee, Severus...“, meinte Albus und lehnte sich hervor „Du weißt, dass ich auch auf dich sehr stolz bin, nicht wahr?“

Snape schnaufte „Das ist nun wirklich nicht nötig, Direktor.“

„Aber es tut gut zu hören.“, meinte Dumbledore und nahm einen weiteren Schluck. Snape antwortete nicht, aber das war Antwort genug.

 

**26\. Mai**

Nach seiner nächsten Verwandlungsstunde hielt McGonagall ihn zurück.

„Mr. Potter, auf ein Wort.“

Harry gab seinen Freunden ein Schulterzucken und stellte sich vor seine Hauslehrerin.

„Mr. Potter, zu allererst möchte ich Ihnen gratulieren.“, meinte McGonagall ernsthaft, nachdem die anderen Schüler gegangen waren „Sie haben endlich meinen Rat befolgt und halten sich von Madam Umbridge fern.“

Harry lächelte schuldbewusst – das hätte er viel früher tun sollen.

„Einer meiner Kollegen hat mich angesprochen und ich habe mich darum gekümmert das hier von allen Hauslehrern einzusammeln.“, sie reichte ihm drei Pergamente „Sie werden verstehen?“

Harry sah auf die Listen hinab, dieselbe Art von Listen, die er von Snape erhalten hatte, nur waren diese für Gryffindor, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

„Ah!“, meinte er verwundert „Ja, natürlich. Danke, Professor.“

McGonagall gab ihm ein schmales Lächeln „Wir sind alle sehr stolz auf Sie, Mr. Potter. Das wissen Sie oder?“

Harry lächelte sie an und wurde ein wenig rot, er nickte bloß.

„Dann ab mit Ihnen, kommen Sie nicht zu spät zur nächsten Stunde.“

„Ja, Ma'am.“, Harry lief zur Tür, während er die Listen in seine Tasche stopfte.

„Ach Mr. Potter? Könnten Sie dieses Pergament für mich wegwerfen?“, meinte McGonagall lässig und warf ihm ein zerknültes Pergament entgegen, Harry schnappte es und warf es in den Mülleimer, neben dem er stand.

„Danke, Mr. Potter. 80 Punkte für Sie.“

Harrys Mund fiel vor Überraschung auf und dann grinste er schelmisch. Natürlich durfte McGonagall keine Punkte für eine geheime Gruppierung geben. Sie hatte sich anders beholfen.

„Sehr Slytherin, Professor!“, rief Harry lachend, als er den Raum verließ.

 

Apropos Slytherin dachte Harry und lief nach seinem Unterricht und vor dem Abendessen schnell hinunter in die Kerker. Er klopfte und als Snape 'Herein' rief, schlüpfte er schnell ins Büro.

Snape sah ihn verwundert an, er wunderte sich ganz klar darüber ob er sich im Tag geirrt hatte, denn heute war keine Okklumentik.

„Professor, ich wollte nur sagen: Danke!“, meinte Harry aus der Puste.

„Danke?“, fragte Snape verwirrt „Wofür denn?“

„Sie haben mit den anderen Hauslehrern gesprochen!“

„Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen...“, korrigiert Snape.

„Es ist dasselbe!“, meinte Harry und grinste „Naja, danke jedenfalls. Bis Mittwoch dann!“

Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er wieder aus dem Raum und rannte die Treppen zur großen Halle hinauf. Snape sah zur Tür, die er offen gelassen hatte und lauschte den schnellen Schritten, die sich entfernten. Er gab ein sanftes Lächeln in sein leeres Büro, dass ihm schnell vom Gesicht fiel, als Millicent Bulstrode im Raum erschien und ihn eigenartig ansah.

„Sir?“

„Ja, Miss Bulstrode. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?“

Millicent lächelte schräg und meinte dann „Ich wollte nur sagen: Danke für alles Professor.“

„Danke?“, schon die zweite Person, die ihm für etwas dankte, was er nicht erraten konnte „Ich weiß nicht was Sie meinen.“

„Na ja, Sie waren immer für mich da.“, sie lächelte schüchtern „Sie haben mir immer zugehört, wenn es mir nicht gut ging. Sie waren mein erster Freund hier. Und jetzt, da hab ich endlich neue Freunde gefunden und das wollte ich Ihnen sagen: Sie müssen sich nicht mehr um mich sorgen, aber vielen Dank dafür, dass Sie es getan haben.“

Snape blickte sie mit einem sanfte Gesichtsausdruck an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, nachdem er die junge Frau vor sich kennen gelernt hatte, dass irgendjemand sie nicht mögen konnte. Wieso konnten andere über ihre kräftige Gestalt und harten Gesichtszüge nicht hinwegsehen? War es denn ihre Schuld, dass sie aussah wie sie aussah? Sie war ein herzensguter Mensch und lag ihm sehr am Herzen.

„Es freut mich sehr das zu hören, Miss Bulstrode.“

Sie grinste und nickte, dann wandte sie sich zum Gehen, stockte aber in ihrem Schritt „Professor... Es war Mr. Potter, der es ermöglicht hat... Ich... Könnten Sie nicht...?“

Er gab ihr ein reuiges Lächeln „Nein, leider kann ich nicht... freundlicher zu ihm sein. Er versteht das.“

Sie sah ihn verwundert an und schien dann zu verstehen, was er ohne Worte sagen wollte. Sie nickte entschlossen und sagte dann mit fester Stimme „Ich bin auf Ihrer Seite Professor. Wann immer Sie meine Hilfe brauchen.“

Mit diesen Worten schritt sie aus seinem Büro, der Rücken ausgestreckt, den Kopf hoch gehalten – eine junge Frau mit Selbstbewusstsein. Er schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und dachte für sich 'Sie werden tatsächlich so schnell groß...'

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Leute, heut wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich versuche jetzt jede Woche einmal zu posten. ich hoffe euch hat das kapitel gefallen. wie findet ihr die entwicklung zwischen Harry und Snape? Realistisch? Zu schnell, zu langsam? Ich freue mich auf eure Meinung! Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein wenig enttäuscht davon bin wie wenig Kommentare ich bekommen :(
> 
> Das nächste Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens":  
> „Nehmen Sie Ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich nicht mehr sehr gut an sie. Aber sie erinnern sich sicherlich an unseren... Austausch...?“  
> Harrys Ausdruck wurde bei der Erinnerung steinern, er nickte steif.  
> „Verändern Sie die Erinnerung so, dass ich Sie lobe, statt...“  
> „...mich vor allen lächerlich zu machen?“, beendete Harry den Satz abweisend.  
> „Seien Sie nicht so sensibel, Potter!“, herrschte Snape „Sie wissen, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Und noch immer nicht habe.“  
> Harry zuckte genervt mit den Schultern „Ich soll mir also vorstellen, ich hätte alles gewusst und Sie hätten mir Punkte gegeben.“  
> Snape lächelte amüsiert „Bleiben Sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, Potter.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens":  
> „Professor, ich wollte nur sagen: Danke!“, meinte Harry aus der Puste.  
> „Danke?“, fragte Snape verwirrt „Wofür denn?“  
> „Sie haben mit den anderen Hauslehrern gesprochen!“  
> „Ich habe mit Professor McGonagall gesprochen...“, korrigiert Snape.  
> „Es ist dasselbe!“, meinte Harry und grinste „Naja, danke jedenfalls. Bis Mittwoch dann!“  
> Mit diesen Worten schlüpfte er wieder aus dem Raum und rannte die Treppen zur großen Halle hinauf. Snape sah zur Tür, die er offen gelassen hatte und lauschte den schnellen Schritten, die sich entfernten. Er gab ein sanftes Lächeln in sein leeres Büro

„Hey Leute!“, rief Harry um die Aufmerksamkeit der DA-Mitglieder zu erlangen, langsam starb das Gemurmel der Gruppe aus und sie machten es sich in seiner Umgebung gemütlich „Also da die Fünft- und Siebtklässler sich auf ihre Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten müssen, werden wir die nächsten Wochen kein DA mehr haben.“ Ein Raunen ging durch die Masse „Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber ihr habt unter einander ein paar Leute kennengelernt und könnt euch sicher gegenseitig beim Lernen helfen. Ich werde mit den anderen auch oft in der Bibliothek sein und wenn ihr Hilfe braucht, könnt ihr gern zu mir kommen.“

Die Schüler nickten einander zu und versuchten mit denen Augenkontakt aufzubauen, von denen sie sich Hilfe erhofften.

„Potter!“, rief Tracey durch das Gemurmel hindurch und alle Augen hefteten sich auf sie, nicht wenige davon misstrauisch. Sie straffte die Schultern, auch wenn Harry bemerkte, dass ihre Wangen leicht rot wurden „Ich würde den anderen davon abraten diesen Raum hier zu benutzen, solange wir kein DA haben. Es könnte verdächtig wirken.“

Das Gemurmel wurde lauter und Harry konnte darin ganz klar Chos Stimme hören, ihr Ton war mehr als unfreundlich.

„Nein, du hast Recht, Tracey.“, erwiderte Harry, darauf bedacht ihren Vornamen zu benutzen „Das nächste Mal wenn wir uns hier treffen, werdet ihr auf euren Münzen sehen. Alles klar? Gut, ihr habt große Fortschritte gemacht und ich bin sehr stolz auf euch. Bis dann!“

Alle erwiderten seinen Gruß und er machte ein schmales Lächeln auf Traceys Lippen aus, als sie ihm zum Gruß zunickte und dann zwischen Hannah und Millicent nach draußen verschwand.

„Oh, oh.“, meinte Ginny neben ihm und er sah überrascht zu ihr. Er fühlte sich ertappt dabei Tracey beim Rausgehen zuzusehen, doch Ginny sah woanders hin. Es war Cho, die seinem Blick gefolgt war und nun wütend ihre Tasche packte „Sie ist eifersüchtig.“

„Worauf?“, fragte Harry genervt und bückte sich, um seine eigene Tasche zuzuziehen „Ich hab Tracey bloß eine Antwort gegeben.“

Ginny zuckte die Schultern „Es war eher wie du sie angesehen hast.“

„Wie hab ich sie denn angesehen?“, fragte Harry, plötzlich angriffslustig und Ginny zuckte zurück. Er fühlte sich sofort schlecht.

„Na ja... irgendwie als ob du sie magst.“

Harry starrte sie an „Das stimmt nicht! Also nicht so... Ich mag sie, aber nicht als _Freundin_.“

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran schnell den Raum zu verlassen. Um nicht allein mit Cho sein zu müssen, schulterte Harry seine Tasche und lief schnell raus.

„Potter!“, innerlich seufzend drehte er sich zur Quelle des Rufs zurück. Es war eine von Chos Freundinnen, die zielgerichtet auf ihn zukam „Kann ich mit dir reden?“

Na wenigstens ist es nicht Marietta, dachte Harry genervt und nickte.

„Willst du was von Tracey?“, fragte sie ohne Umschweife und überkreuzte ihr Arme. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war abweisend, so wie ihre Haltung.

„Und wenn ich das wollte?“, fragte Harry genervt, es ging sie überhaupt nichts an.

„Dann bist du ein herzloser, blöder Idiot.“, schnaufte sie „Also?“

„Nicht, dass es dich überhaupt etwas angeht – oder Cho – aber nein, ich will nichts von ihr. Und ich will auch nicht automatisch etwas von irgendeinem anderen Mädchen, das ich ansehe oder mit dem ich spreche.“

Er hatte es laut genug gesagt, das Cho es auch hören konnte.

„Das ist echt lächerlich, ich hab was Besseres zu tun.“, schnaufte er und ging schnellen Schrittes aus dem Raum, bevor jemand anderes ihn aufhalten konnte. Er ging einige Schritte und zu seinem Erstaunen traf er auf Tracey mit ihren beiden Freundinnen. Er ging langsamer und die drei sahen zu ihm auf.

„Oh, Hey Potter!“, sagte Millicent und lächelte, er lächelte zurück. 'Wenn Cho das sieht denkt sie bestimmt ich will was von Millicent', dachte er säuerlich, aber das war nicht die Schuld des Slytherin-Mädchen, deshalb zeigte er seinen Unmut nicht.

„Hi Harry, war 'ne gute Stunde.“, meinte Hannah und Tracey stimmte zu „Ja, ich habe viel gelernt, du bist ein guter Lehrer, Po- Harry.“

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter als Tracey ihn beim Vornamen nannte, sie lächelte halbseitig zurück. „Danke, es tut gut das zu hören. Wieso steht ihr hier?“

„Oh wir haben nur gerade ausgemacht, dass wir nächstes Wochenende was zusammen machen wollen und wollten sehen ob dort Hogsmeade-Ausflug ist.“, meinte Hannah, sie hatte einen Zettel in der Hand „Nein, es ist frei.“

Tracey nickte und wandte sich an Millicent „Du kommst mit oder?“

Millicent strahlte sie an und nickte, es wärmte Harry das Herz, dass sie nun Freunde hatte, die mit ihr Zeit verbringen wollten.

„Und du Harry?“, Harry blinzelte verwirrt als Tracey die Frage an ihn richtete „Ich weiß du verbringst deine Zeit gerne mit Weasley und Granger, aber willst du das Wochenende vielleicht mit uns verbringen? Wir wollten nur am See sitzen und einander abfragen.“

Harry konnte nicht umhin darüber nachzudenken welche Gerüchte über ihn kursieren würden, wenn er mit drei Mädchen zusammen am See saß. Es nervte ihn darüber nachdenken zu müssen. Außerdem hatte er gerade der DA gesagt sie sollte einander beim Lernen helfen.

„Ist es OK, wenn ich die beiden mitbringe?“

Tracey sah zu den anderen beiden Mädchen, die mit den Schultern zuckten „Ich nehme an Granger wird eine große Hilfe sein, also warum nicht?“

„Gut, ich frag die beiden ob sie wollen. Wir bringen dann was aus der Küche mit.“

Hannah lächelte „Hört sich gut an, bis dann.“

Die Mädchen verabschiedeten sich von ihm und Harry sah ihnen mit einem warmen, zufriedenen Lächeln nach. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass sich die DA zu einem Verein entwickeln könnte, der die Häuser zusammenbrachte, aber er war sehr zufrieden mit dieser Entwicklung.

 

 

**27\. Mai**

Als Harry in zwei Tagen das Büro betrat, war er sich sicher, dass Snape in seinen Erinnerungen nichts weiter als Formeln und Tabellen sehen würde. Die letzten Tage hatte Hermine ihn und Ron so durch den Fleischwolf gedreht, er hatte kaum Zeit zwischen ihren Lernstunden und den Wiederholungen der Lehrer, einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen. Dennoch hatte er jeden Abend sein stürmisches Meer über seine wertvollen Erinnerungen gedeckt und sie somit vor äußerlichen Angriffen geschützt. Doch auch Snape wirkte fahrig und unkonzentriert, als er zu Harry aufblickte.

„Gut, gut.“, meinte er geistesabwesend und stapelte einige Pergamente übereinander, bevor er versuchte Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Harry hatte nie darüber nachgedacht wie anstrengend es für die Lehrer sein musste, all die Wiederholungen mit ihren Schülern zu organisieren.

„Also, heute möchte ich, dass Sie eine Erinnerung auswählen und sie ständig wie einen Schutzschild vor die anderen stellen.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Harry stutzend. Er dachte Okklumentik hieß, seine Gedanken vor Angreifern zu verstecken.

„Einfach.“, begann Snape und trommelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Harry hatte schnell bemerkt, dass es eine unbewusste Angewohnheit von Snape war, mit seinem Zauberstab zu spielen, wenn er gedanklich woanders unterwegs war. Während dem Zaubertränke-Unterricht hielt er seinen Stab streng verschlossen, nur während diesem Privatunterricht erlaubte er diesen kleinen Einblick in seine Person. Harry wusste nicht wieso, aber es freute ihn irgendwie „Sie machen dem Angreifer vor, es sei die Erinnerung, die in Ihrem Geist gerade im Vordergrund war. Schieben Sie so immer weiter belanglose Gedanken und Erinnerungen hervor, die nicht gegen Sie verwandt werden können. Das ist auch eine Art, ihre geheimen Gedanken zu verstecken – lenken Sie den Angreifer ab. Folgen diese Erinnerungen einem Schema, so wird der Angreifer nicht umhin kommen sie sich ansehen zu wollen, um darin einen Sinn auszumachen.“

Harry blinzelte „Das erinnert mich an die Schach-Strategien, die Ron mir versucht beizubringen.“

Snape schien sichtlich beeindruckt „Sie sollten tatsächlich ihren Geist mit einem Spiel wie Schach schärfen, das ist ein sehr fruchtender Zeitvertreib.“

Harry gab ihm ein kleines Lächeln und Snape kam zurück ins Hier und Jetzt „Machen Sie sich bereit, ich greife auf drei an...“

 

_Harry sah nach seiner Sortierungszeremonie zum Lehrertisch, an dem ein schwarzhaariger, hakennasiger Lehrer ihn mit Abneigung anstarrte._

 

_Snape nahm Harry während ihrer ersten Lektion Punkte ab._

 

_Es folgten weitere Erinnerungen von seinem unfairen Verhalten gegenüber Harry in schneller Abfolge._

 

Als Snape sich zurückzog, fühlte sich Harry angespannt. Er hatte nicht bewusst diese Erinnerungen auswählen wollen, aber da Snape nun einmal direkt vor ihm stand, war es automatisch passiert. Snape sah ihn nachdenklich an und nickte dann „Sehr gut. Sollte der dunkle Lord Sie angreifen würde diese Kette an Ereignissen sehr vorteilhaft sein.“

Harry sah Snape mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an – hatte er gerade ein offenes Kompliment von ihm bekommen?

„Die nächste Lektion“, begann Snape und lehnte sich tief in seinen Sessel zurück „müssen Sie alleine in ihrem Geist üben. Nehmen Sie sich eine Erinnerung vor und wandeln Sie die Gefühle, die sie verspüren um.“

Harry blinzelte verwirrt, er war so gut in der vorausgegangenen Übung, dass sie zur nächsten übergingen? Es fiel ihm schwer sich auf das Thema zu konzentrieren, so überrascht war er. „Sie spüren meine Gefühle, wenn Sie meine Erinnerungen sehen?“

„Ein Echo davon, korrekt.“

Harry lief ein wenig rot an, überspielte seine Scham aber „Aber wie soll mir das helfen?“

„Die spürbaren Gefühle sind ein Indikator darüber wie die Person das Erlebte einschätzt. Wenn ich als Außenstehender mir beispielsweise die Erinnerung Ihrer Einsortierungszeremonie in einem Denkarium ansehe, könnte ich nicht viel erkennen. Ich würde Sie auf einem Hocker sehen, wie Sie auf die Entscheidung des Hutes warten. Ihre Gefühle sind es, die mir eine Interpretation der Vorgänge ermöglichen. Sind sie erfreut, erwartungsvoll oder ängstlich und nervös? Sind Sie vielleicht wütend oder spornen Sie den Hut an, sich für ein gewisses Haus zu entscheiden? Verstehen Sie?“

Harry nickte „Und ich soll diese Gefühle... ändern. Wie?“

„Suchen Sie sich eine Erinnerung aus, die Ihnen nicht besonders wichtig ist und assoziieren Sie in Ihren Gedanken ein ähnliches, aber weniger kraftvolles Gefühl mit der Situation. Waren Sie beispielsweise euphorisch, als Sie das erste Mal in einem Meer geschwommen sind, versuchen Sie Ihre Gefühle, auf eine leichte Freude zu reduzieren. Wenn Sie das schaffen, versuchen wir die Gefühle komplett umzukehren.“

„Aber wie mache ich das?“

„Es erfordert Konzentration.“, erwiderte Snape „Vielleicht hilft Ihnen eine praktische Übung.“

Damit stand Snape auf und kam auf ihn zu, er stellte sich hinter Harry und sagte „Nicht umdrehen!“

Harry fühlte sich unwohl ihn so nah hinter sich stehen zu haben und noch unwohler als er sich zu ihm hinunter beugte.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich?“, flüsterte Snape, neben seinem Ohr. Ein Schauer lief Harry den Rücken runter 'Ugh, ist das gruselig!', dachte er und hielt sich davon ab sich zu schütteln.

„Äh... unwohl.“

„Gut.“, erwiderte Snape „Nicht erschrecken.“, doch Harry erschreckte dennoch, als er ihm die Hände sanft auf die Schultern legte „Besser?“

„Äh... nein.“, meinte Harry. Es war gut zu wissen wo die Hände des Lehrers waren, aber auf ihm gefielen sie ihm auch nicht.

„Schließen Sie die Augen und folgen Sie meinen Anweisungen.“, verlangte Snape ruhig, Harry schloss die Augen und nickte „Stellen Sie sich vor ich wäre... Sirius Black.“

Harry versteifte sich unter seinen Fingern „Spielen Sie mit! Black, der hinter Ihnen steht und Ihnen die Hände auf die Schultern legte. Nach einem Quidditch-Spiel. Sie haben gewonnen, er gratuliert Ihnen.“

Harry entspannte sich unter den Fingern und fühlte es nicht mehr merkwürdig, dass Snape hinter ihm stand, dass seine Hände auf seinen Schultern lagen oder dass seine Daumen ihn leicht streichelten. Das war Sirius, das war normal. Er lehnte sich in die Berührung. Das tat gut.

„Harry.“, kam die wohl bekannte Stimme, von der er wusste, dass sie zu seinem Zaubertränkemeister gehörte, aber die Worte gehörten zu Sirius „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Harry. Du bist so gut wie dein Vater, nein, sogar besser! Er wäre so glücklich dich so zu sehen, so stolz. Er hätte dich auf seine Schultern gehoben. Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry.“

Harry seufzte ein wenig „Ich liebe dich auch, Sirius.“

Die Finger auf seiner Schulter zuckten, aber natürlich, er hatte Sirius nie gesagt wie sehr er ihn gern hatte.

„Ich würde so gern bei dir leben, Sirius. Wir könnte ein Haus haben und es wäre irgendwo wo die Sonne scheint, damit du Azkaban vergisst. Wir würden jeden Tag Spaß haben und wir würden Remus einladen, damit er auch froh ist. Und Ron und Hermine würden kommen. Es wäre so schön bei dir. Ich wünschte wir könnten zusammenleben.“

Die Daumen streichelten noch immer „Das wünsche ich mir auch, von Herzen, Harry.“

Dieses Mal hielt seine Vorstellungskraft nicht stand. Es war nicht, dass Sirius das nicht sagen würde, es war der Ton in dem es gesagt wurde. Es war so viel Sehnsucht darin, dass Harry die Augen des Mannes sehen musste. Abrupt drehte er sich um und starrte zu Snape hinauf, der einen Moment traurig wirkte, bevor er seine Miene unter Kontrolle bekam und die Hände von Harry nahm.

„Sehr gut, Mr. Potter. Verstehen Sie jetzt?“

Harry sah dem Mann in die Augen, auf der Suche nach einem Indiz, dass er die Worte gemeint hatte, die er sagte. Doch nein, er hatte seine Gefühle verschlossen und Harry nickte nur und wandte sich wieder um. Lächerlich. Natürlich meinte er es nicht! Er war kein kompletter Idiot mehr zu ihm, aber wieso sollte er das Gesagte meinen? Das war ein bisschen viel des Guten oder? Er hatte nur Sirius' Rolle gespielt, alles für die Übung!

_Ich liebe dich so sehr, Harry._

Die Worte gingen ihm dennoch nicht aus dem Kopf, auch als die Okklumentik-Stunde schon längst vorüber war und er zum Turm lief. Er konnte sie nicht abschütteln. Sie erinnerten ihn an Priori Incantatem und die Geister seiner Eltern.

 

Als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, sah er etwas was sein Herz erwärmte. Hermine lag auf der Couch, Arithmantik-Buch neben ihr auf dem Boden und Ron legte ihr gerade vorsichtig eine Decke über. Harry lächelte bei dem Anblick und als er näher kam, sah Ron hoch. Obwohl er etwas rot anlief, legte seinen Zeigefinger an seinen Mund und hob dann das Buch auf.

„Sie übertreibt vollkommen.“, flüsterte Ron „Es ist fast schon so schlimm wie im dritten Jahr.“

Harry nickte und setzte sich dann auf einen Sessel, Ron gegenüber.

„Wie lief Okklumentik?“

„Gut, gut...“, meinte Harry abwesend und nahm ein Pergament aus seiner Tasche.

„Was schreibst du?“

„Oh! Ich schreibe Sirius...“, meinte Harry und errötete ein wenig „Heute bei der Okklumentik... es war irgendwie komisch. Snape hat so getan als wäre er Sirius.“

Ron sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es war 'ne Übung, damit ich mich nicht unwohl fühle, sondern... na ja.“, Ron nickte „Und da hat er so getan als wäre er Sirius und ein paar Sachen gesagt...“

„Glaub ihm kein Wort!“, meinte Ron sofort.

„Oh nein! Nein, er sagte so was wie... Dass er mich gern hat und so.“, murmelte Harry und sah konzentriert in die Tasche, um Tinte herauszufischen. Ron gab ein neutrales „Ah!“ von sich.

„Ich dachte nur... Sirius ist die ganze Zeit auf der Flucht und wir können uns kaum sehen. Ich wollte ihm bloß schreiben und sagen, dass ich... na ja, dass ich es schätze, das er für mich da ist und so.“, sobald Harry es aussprach hörte es sich kindisch an, in seinem Kopf war der Satz so erwachsen und verantwortungsvoll gewesen...

„Hm.“, machte Ron und einen Moment später ergänzte er, ohne aufzusehen „Ich hab dir das nie gesagt, aber im ersten Schuljahr hab ich meiner Mum jeden Tag eine Eule geschrieben, weil ich sie so vermisst habe.“ Rons Ohren waren knallrot, aber er fuhr fort „Ich hab sie erst richtig geschätzt, als ich sie nicht mehr jeden Tag bei mir hatte. Weihnachten war furchtbar, ich meine die Zwillinge und Percy waren auch hier in Hogwarts, aber es war das erste Weihnachten an dem ich nicht Zuhause war... Ich hab meine Eltern so vermisst, sogar Ginny! Aber ich wollte nichts vor dir sagen... er hat sich so kindisch und egoistisch angehört. Vor allem weil du zu der Zeit auch den Spiegel Nerhegeb gefunden hast und so...“

Harry fühlte seine Zuneigung und seinen Respekt Ron gegenüber steigen und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. Ron lächelte ebenso zurückhaltend zurück. Harry dachte bei sich, dass es wohl das Beste wäre, wenn er sich jetzt auf seinen Brief konzentrierte und Ron stimmte ihm wohl zu, denn bald darauf ging er mit einem falschen Gähnen hinauf in den Schlafsaal. Harry schrieb seinen Brief und las ihn vorm zusammenrollen noch einmal durch.

 

„Hey Remus,

 

ich bin mir sicher, du weißt, dass du diesen Brief jedem zeigen darfst, den er etwas angeht.

 

Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich dir schon lange nicht mehr geschrieben hab. Ich wollte dir erst einmal danken, dass du so unterstützend warst, als die Sache mit Snape aufkam. Meine Zaubertranknachhilfe läuft besser denn je und ich bin mir sicher, dass das mit deinem Rat zu tun hat.

 

In letzter Zeit habe ich viel über meine Eltern nachgedacht und ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich sehr froh bin, dich in meinem Leben zu haben. Es ist als hätte ich einen Teil von ihnen bei mir. Danke für alles und du bedeutest mir sehr viel.

 

Dein Harry“

 

Ja, Remus wüsste, dass er den Brief mit Sirius zu teilen hätte. Harry runzelte die Stirn. War das über Snape und Zaubertränke vielleicht ein wenig viel? Sollte er das ausstreichen? Umbridge kontrollierte noch immer alle Briefe aus und nach Hogwarts. In diesem Moment sah er aus dem Augenwinkel wie sich Hermine aufsetzte und die Augen rieb.

„Hermine.“, meinte er und sie sah ihn schläfrig an „Ich hab Sirius geschrieben, kannst du das durchlesen und sehen ob es so in Ordnung ist?“

Hermine gähnte und nahm das Pergament. Sie überflog es, runzelte kurz die Stirn und nickte dann „Ist OK. Ich geh hoch schlafen, solltest du auch.“, meinte sie und gähnte noch einmal. Harry lächelte ihren schlaftrunkenen Schritten nach, bevor er auch ins Bett ging. Kurz bevor er einschlief fiel ihm ein, dass er sich noch gar keine Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte bei welcher Erinnerung er die Emotionen verschleiern wollte. Erschöpft vom Tag versprach er sich, sich morgen darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Gleich nachdem er den Brief an Sirius abgeschickte hatte...

 

**1\. Juni**

Harry stand unsicher vor Snape. Er hatte sich eine relativ unverfängliche Erinnerung ausgesucht und die letzten Tage versucht, ein anderes Gefühl mit ihr zu verbinden. Es fühlte sich eigenartig an, sich bereit zu machen, Snape die Erinnerung zu _zeigen_ , statt sich dagegen zu wehren. Er schloss kurz die Augen, sammelte sich und öffnete sie dann wieder. Er nickte entschlossen und ging in Abwehr-Position. Snape griff ohne weitere Vorwarnung an. Es überraschte Harry ein wenig mit welcher Leichtigkeit Snape in seinen Kopf eindringen konnte. Es machte ihm klar, dass er noch lange nicht gut genug war, um sich erfolgreich gegen Voldemort wehren zu können.

 

_Harry war acht Jahre alt und lag im Hintergarten der Dursleys, es war Abenddämmerung und der Wind fuhr durch seine wirren Haaren. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl allein zu sein. Doch im nächsten Moment flogen seine Augen auf und er krümmte den Rücken durch, als er liegend nach hinten ins Haus sah._

„ _Aufstehen!“, zischte Petunia genervt und kam auf ihn zu. Sie hatte ein matschiges Mountainbike für Kinder in der Hand „Mach das sauber, ich hab keine Zeit.“_

_Sie stellte das Rad vor ihm ab und zeigte auf den Gartenschlauch, dann wandte sie sich um und ging zurück ins Haus. Harry starrte auf das Rad und fühlte sich ungerecht behandelt und genervt. Er stand dennoch auf und begann, das Rad vorsichtig zu säubern._

 

Snape schlüpfte aus seinen Gedanken und zählte dann auf „Ruhe, dann Alarmbereitschaft, Vorsicht, dann Anspannung. Richtig?“

Harry grinste triumphierend „Stimmt, aber das Wichtigste fehlt.“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und drehte geistesabwesend seinen Stab in seiner Hand „Unfairness?“

Harry schüttelte noch immer grinsend den Kopf.

„In Ordnung.“, gab Snape nach und lehnte sich vor „Was war es?“

„Eifersucht.“, meinte Harry zufrieden und lehnte sich mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln zurück. Snape zog die andere Augenbrauen hoch – er wirkte überrascht und zufrieden. Harry hätte schwören können, dass er unter diesem Blick gerade zwei Zentimeter gewachsen war.

„Gut.“, meinte Snape knapp „Dann können wir ja direkt weitermachen.“

„Soll ich das Gefühl komplett umkehren?“, fragte Harry bereitwillig „Vielleicht zu Freude?“

Snape schüttelte den Kopf mit einem kleinen arroganten Lächeln „Nein, ich denke Sie haben das Prinzip verstanden. Sie werden es allein am besten anwenden können.“

Harry ließ die Schultern leicht hängen, er war gut in diesem Bereich der Okklumentik und er hatte gehofft, Snape weiter beeindrucken zu können.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie sich eine andere Erinnerung vornehmen und sie manipulieren.“

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie nehmen dazu am besten eine Erinnerung, die weit zurückliegt. Etwas bei dem Sie sich unsicher sind, was tatsächlich geschehen ist. Schmücken Sie es so aus, dass es einen bestimmten Eindruck vermittelt.“

„Okay...“, meinte Harry langsam. Er hatte das Gefühl, als verstehe er nur die Hälfte. Snape blickte einen Moment in die Ferne.

„Nehmen Sie Ihre erste Zaubertrankstunde. Sie erinnern sich sicherlich nicht mehr sehr gut an sie. Aber sie erinnern sich sicherlich an unseren... Austausch...?“

Harrys Ausdruck wurde bei der Erinnerung steinern, er nickte steif.

„Verändern Sie die Erinnerung so, dass ich Sie lobe, statt...“

„...mich vor allen lächerlich zu machen?“, beendete Harry den Satz abweisend.

„Seien Sie nicht so sensibel, Potter!“, herrschte Snape „Sie wissen, dass ich keine Wahl hatte. Und noch immer nicht habe.“

Harry zuckte genervt mit den Schultern „Ich soll mir also vorstellen, ich hätte alles gewusst und Sie hätten mir Punkte gegeben.“

Snape lächelte amüsiert „Bleiben Sie auf dem Boden der Tatsachen, Potter.“

Harry schnaufte belustigt, obwohl er noch weiter wütend auf Snape sein wollte. Der Gedanke, dass Snape ihm Punkte verlieh, war so absurd, dass man darüber nur lachen konnte. Und das Snape es offen zugab, nahm der Sache irgendwie den bitteren Beigeschmack.

„OK, jetzt gleich?“, fragte Harry.

„Nein, nehmen Sie sich bis zur nächsten Stunde.“

„Oh, äh... war's das jetzt schon?“, fragte Harry, leicht enttäuscht, dass die Stunde schon vorbei war. Zu seiner Freude wutschte Snape mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Tee Service erschien. Harry lächelte leicht, während Snape ihm einschenkte.

„Ich hatte Ihnen versprochen, etwas von Ihrer Mutter zu erzählen, angenommen Sie würden sich weiter bemühen. Das ist der Fall.“, begann Snape, während er Zucker in den Tassen verteilte. Harry bemerkte, dass er ihm die genau richtige Menge gab „Was möchten Sie wissen?“

„Ich äh... ich hab Fotos von ihr, also weiß ich wie sie aussah... was mochte sie so? Was hat sie gern in ihrer Freizeit gemacht?“

Snape rührte in seinem Tee, während er nachdachte „Sie liebte Hula Hoop Reifen und versuchte ständig ihren Rekord zu brechen. Sie hat gerne Karten gespielt – Muggel und magisch.“ Er lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung „In einem der Sommer hat sie eine Leidenschaft für Murmeln entwickelt, ich denke es war unser drittes Jahr hier. Ich hab ihr Koboldstein beigebracht, meine Mutter hatte noch ein Set aus ihrer Kindheit.“

Harry saugte die Informationen auf und fragte interessiert „Und in der Schule, was mochte sie?“

„Zauberkunst und -tränke.“, antwortete Snape und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, den man wohl am besten mit entspannt beschreiben konnte.

„Mochte sie Quidditch?“

„Zu meinem Leid hatte sie keine Liebe für das Spiel. Sie ging zu den Gryffindor-Spielen, aber es war immer ein Leid, sie zu den Slytherin-Spielen zu zerren. Ich musste sie immer mit etwas ködern, das ich sonst nie tun würde.“

„Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Harry amüsiert, Snape schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen und antwortete mit leidender Stimme.

„Einmal musste ich ihr erlauben, meine Haare zu flechten.“

Harry lachte auf, als er sich seine Mutter neben einem jungen Snape vorstellte. Snape als Sauertopf und mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck, seine Mutter mit Schadenfreude gerade am Flechten seiner schwarzen Haare.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten bei der Erinnerung „Sie hat nur solche Zöpfe gemacht, die sie 'Wikinger-Zöpfe' nannte. Sie war der Meinung, dass es sehr männlich und nobel aussah. Ich wollte meine Haare lieber verbrennen, als von irgendwem so gesehen zu werden.“

Harry lachte wieder und nickte „Mädchen! Hermine sagt mir und Ron auch immer wir sollen unsere Haare wachsen lasst. Wenn das bedeutet sie will sie flechten, verzichte ich dankend.“

Snape gab ein kleines Lachen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Miss Granger sie flechten würde. Es wird eher einfach der Fall sein, dass es ihrem Geschmack in Männern entspricht.“

Harry schnaufte belustigt „Warum sollte sie dann mich bitten?“

„Vielleicht möchte sie nicht, dass es zu sehr auffällt, dass sie Mr. Weasley bittet?“

Harry blinzelte, das machte ungewöhnlich viel Sinn „Oh... hm...“

Harry nahm einen Schluck Tee und verschluckte sich an Snapes nächster Frage

„Und haben Sie jemanden an dem Sie interessiert sind?“

Als Harry sein erschrockenen Husten unter Kontrolle hatte, blickte er Snape fassungslos an „Ich... äh... nein, Professor.“

Harry hoffte, dass die Erwähnung des Titels Snape zeigen würde, was er von solch privaten Fragen hielt. Snape neigte bloß den Kopf und kommentierte „Sie schienen an Miss Chang interessiert... für eine Weile sah es so aus als ob sie beiden...“

„Nein.“, unterbrach Harry, ein wenig schlecht gelaunt „Ich meine, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen.“

„Oh, schade.“, meinte Snape und es schien ihm tatsächlich egal ob sie nun zusammen wären oder nicht, was ungewöhnlich war, denn wieso fragte er dann? Er schenkte sich seelenruhig mehr Tee ein und fragte weiter „Ich dachte nur, vielleicht haben Sie ein Interesse an Miss Davis oder...“

„Wieso denkt das jeder?“, fragte Harry genervt und setzte seine Tasse etwas heftiger auf als beabsichtigt „Sorry.“

„Es gibt noch andere, die das denken?“, fragte Snape zurück „Ich dachte nur, ich frage ob Ihre Absichten Ihr gegenüber ehrenhaft sind... Sie _ist_ meine Schülerin.“

Harry spürte wie seine Wangen rot wurden „Ich hab gar keine Absichten ihr gegenüber, wie wär's damit?“

„Wieso sind Sie auf einmal so defensiv?“

„Na weil Cho dasselbe denkt und meint sie hätte ein Recht sich einzumischen! Es geht sie gar nichts an. Auch wenn ich Tracey in der Großen Halle knutschen würde, würde es sie nichts angehen. Nicht, dass ich das will... Aber es geht so oder so keinen was an!“

Snape schien amüsiert über seinen Ärger und das ärgerte Harry nur noch mehr.

„Nein, es geht niemanden etwas an, aber wenn alle um sie herum das Gefühl haben, sie hätten ein Interesse an ihr, vielleicht...“

„Nein.“

„Nun gut...“, meinte Snape und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Harry war sicher, dass er hinter der Tasse ein Grinsen versteckte, was Harry unermesslich ärgerte.

„Wirklich nicht! Wieso glaubt das denn jeder?“

„Es war eine Vermutung, nichts weiter.“, beruhigte Snape „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass ich mit keinem meiner Schüler ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen muss.“

„Was für ein Gespräch?“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue „Na, wenn Sie ernsthafte Absichten Miss Davis – oder irgendeiner anderen jungen Frau aus meinem Haus – gegenüber hegen, wäre es meine Pflicht mit ihr und Ihnen ein Gespräch über Verhütung zu führen.“ Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht in Rekordtempo Farbe annahm „Ich nehme an, Professor McGonagall und Poppy würden auch dabei anwesend sein wollen.“

Harry starrte ihn bestürzt an und meinte dann unsicher „Sie nehmen mich auf den Arm.“

„Nein, es ist die Pflicht der Hauslehrer an Eltern statt dieses Gespräch zu führen oder die Eltern einzuladen, falls sich eine ernsthafte Beziehung zwischen zwei Schülern entwickelt. Miss Granger wird Ihnen das bestätigen, Professor McGonagall führte letztes Jahr das Gespräch mit ihr. Ich weiß es, da sie unsicher war ob sie Mr. Krum ansprechen oder sich an Karkaroff wenden sollte.“

„Oh.“, meinte Harry und stellte sich vor McGonagall würde die Dursleys bitten mit ihm das Gespräch zu führen oder es selbst führen – er wusste nicht was schlimmer wäre „Sie meinen das wirklich ernst?“

Snape rollte mit seinen Augen „Ich hab so einige dieser Gespräche führen müssen, ja ich meine es ernst.“

„Wow... ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als so ein Gespräch mit Madam Pomfrey und Professor McGonagall zu führen.“

„Ich biete Ihnen an, es mit mir allein zu führen, falls Sie möchten.“, meinte Snape leicht „Die beiden Damen werden das sicher verstehen und ich nehme an sie vertrauen mir, es ordentlich und ausführlich zu machen.“

Harry versuchte verzweifelt, das Erröten seiner Wangen zu verhindern „Ich komme darauf zurück... irgendwann.“ 'Wenn die Hölle zusammen friert oder wenn McGonagall versucht, dieses Gespräch mit mir zu führen', ergänzte er in Gedanken und auf einmal fiel ihm auf, dass er es viel lieber mit Snape besprechen würde, als mit seiner Hauslehrerin. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er ein Mann war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass McGonagall für ihn eine Mischung aus Großmutter und unnahbarer, bissiger Löwin war. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt wollte er nichts lieber als zu fliehen, also stürzte er seinen Tee herunter und verabschiedete sich hastig. Er hasste das wissende kleine Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht mit ungekannter Leidenschaft.

Als Harry aus dem Büro lief und versuchte noch vor der Ausgangssperre in seinen Turm zu kommen, hörte er laute Stimmen im Korridor nebenan. Er spähte hinein und versteifte sich als er Tracey, Millicent und Malfoy dort stehen sah.

„Und du glaubst ich hab eine Wahl?“, schrie Malfoy gerade und Tracey zuckte zurück.

„Für was würdest du dich denn entscheiden, wenn du eine hättest, hm? Du bist nichts weiter als ein dummer, kleiner Schulhoftyrann.“, Tracey stellte sich zwischen Millicent und Malfoy, auf eine Weise, die Harry klar machte, dass sie das andere Mädchen beschützte „Die logische Weiterentwicklung ist doch wohl ganz klar.“

„Meinst du das macht mir Spaß? Meinst du ich will so werden wie er?“, fragte Malfoy und schien ernsthaft beleidigt „Ich dachte du kennst mich besser als das!“

„Das dachte ich auch Draco.“, meinte Tracey und Harry fühlte eine Stich in seinem Herzen, als er das Zittern in ihrer Stimme hörte „Aber du hast dich entschieden, du hast dich schon letztes Jahr entschieden, als du mit Pansy zum Ball gegangen bist.“

„Es geht wieder Pansy, ja?“, fragte Malfoy angriffslustig „Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun sollen, hm?“

„Ist mir egal.“, spukte Tracey wütend „Tu doch was du willst! Aber bleib weg von Milly, klar?“

Malfoy hob sein Kinn in die Höhe und ließ die beiden Mädchen hinter sich stehen, als er herumwirbelte und davon stolzierte. Tracey sah ihm einen Moment nach, bevor sie sich umwandte und zu Millicent sanft sagte „Kümmer' dich nicht um den Idioten. Bist du OK?“

Das schien Harrys Stichwort, denn er kam um die Ecke und fragte laut „Alles in Ordnung?“

Die beiden Slytherin sahen ihn überrascht an und nickten „Malfoy hat sich bloß wie Malfoy benommen.“

Harry nickte ernsthaft „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er auch zu Slytherins eklig ist.“

„Er ist eklig, er kann nicht anders.“, meinte Tracey bitter und erntete einen mitleidigen Blick von Millicent.

„Was...?“, fragte Harry und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Tracey seufzte.

„Ich war in ihn verschossen.“, gab sie leise zu „Schon immer, schon seit dem ersten Schuljahr. Aber sein Vater will, dass er mit Pansy zusammen ist, so politisches Zeug. Ich fühl' mich furchtbar deswegen, aber weil ich ihn mochte habe ich mich nie für Millicent eingesetzt“, sie wandte sich dem anderen Mädchen zu und sagte unsicher „Es tut mir leid.“

„Ist schon OK, ich versteh's.“, meinte Millicent leise

„Na ja, als er Pansy zum Ball letztes Jahr mitnahm, war alles für mich klar. Er hatte so getan, als ob er mich mochte und in Wirklichkeit war er genau wie sein schleimiger Vater. Er wollte mich als... Gelegenheitsschlampe oder so was. Ich respektiere mich zu sehr dafür.“

Harry sah sie stirnrunzelnd an „Vergiss den Spinner, du hast was Besseres verdient.“

Millicent und Tracey lächelten ihn an und Harry freute sich, ihre Launen gebessert zu haben.

„Er hat dir nicht weh getan oder?“, fragte er Milly und sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„'Stock und Stein brechen mein Gebein doch Worte bringen keine Pein'“, zitierte Harry und die beiden sahen ihn blank an „Äh... Muggelsprichwort, es heißt, dass Worte einem nicht wehtun können.“

Millicent schüttelte darüber den Kopf und scherzte dann „Ich glaube du bist der Letzte, der das sagen sollte.“

Tracey grinste „Ich sag nur 'Umbridge'“

Harry fasste sich automatisch an die Hand mit den Narben und gab ein bitteres Lächeln. Ja, die Ironie des Lebens... „Hm, stimmt... Soll ich euch zu euren Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten?“

Die beiden lachten „Wir zeigen dir doch nicht den Weg zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum!“

Harry grinste „Müsst ihr nicht, ich weiß wo's langgeht.“

Selbstbewusst führte er die beiden zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und meinte dann mit einer ausladenden Handbewegung „Tada!“

„Ich will nicht einmal wissen woher du den Weg kennst.“, meinte Milly und ergänzte „Jetzt verschwinde, das Passwort kriegst du nicht.“

Harry lachte und winkte ihnen zu, bevor er sich spielerisch die Ohren zuhielt, laut pfiff und davonlief. Er konnte die beiden noch einige Schritte später lachen hören.

Seine eigene Freude hielt nicht lange an, als er um die nächste Ecke bog und direkt in eine schwarze Wand hineinlief.

„Mr. Potter!“, kam eine überraschte Stimme „Ich habe Sie vor einiger Zeit entlassen, was tun Sie noch hier?“

Snape hielt Harry an den Oberarmen fest, um ihn vorm Fallen zu retten.

„Oh äh... Da waren ein paar Slytherin-Mädchen und sie schienen Hilfe zu brauchen.“

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, diese beiden Mädchen heißen 'Millicent Bulstrode' und 'Tracey Davis'?“

Harry lief ertappt rot an und meinte „Es war ein Zufall, wirklich!“

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und er ließ Harry los „Ein glücklicher Zufall? Ich hoffe Sie konnte die Damen mit einer Heldentat beeindrucken.“

Harry fühlte seinen Nacken heißer werden und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ist das Strafe genug – ab in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum, keine Heldentaten mehr für heute.“

Harry nickte, erfreut einer Strafe oder Punktabzug entkommen zu sein, und rannte die Treppen hoch.

 

Als Harry in seinen Schlafsaal kam fand er dort Hedwig, die mit einem Brief auf ihn wartete. Er riss ihn auf und las eine Antwort von Lupin.

 

„Hallo Harry,

 

entschuldige die späte Antwort, ich war sehr beschäftigt.

 

Ich freue mich wie immer von dir zu hören und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen.

 

Als ich dich das erste Mal sah, da warst du für mich wie ein Zeitumkehrer, ein Blick in die Vergangenheit. Ich sah Lily und James. Doch je länger ich dich kenne, umso mehr respektiere und liebe ich dich um deinetwillen. Du bist ein herausragender und herzensguter, junger Mann. Dein Vater, wo immer er ist, ist sehr stolz auf dich. Vergiss niemals, dass deine Eltern dich mehr als ihr Leben geliebt haben und das es noch heute Menschen gibt, die ohne weiteres für dich sterben würden.

 

Keine Sorge, ich plane für dich zu leben.

 

Der beste Freund deiner Eltern

 

Remus“

 

Harry las den Text mit einem Lächeln, er wusste sofort, dass Remus Sirius' Worte wiedergegeben hatte und eine gewisse Ruhe breitete sich in ihm aus. Als er heute zu Bett ging träumte er seit langem wieder einfach von etwas Schönem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, wir kommen der Aktion mit jedem Kapitel näher. In den nächsten Kapiteln gibt's ne große Annäherung zwischen Harry und Snape, also darauf könnt ihr euch schon mal freuen und bald nimmt die Geschichte richtig fahrt auf: Ich sag nur - Mysteriumsabteilung!
> 
> \---
> 
> Das nächste Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens":  
> Snape vertraute seinen Okklumentik-Schilden genug, um etwas mit ihm zu teilen, das sie beide potentiell in Gefahr bringen könnte. Er vertraute ihm sein Leben an. Harry lächelte daraufhin und nickte. Das alleine fühlte sich schon wie ein Geschenk an.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens"
> 
> Harry und Severus beendeten ihre Okklumentik-Stunde mit Geschichten von Lily  
> „Mochte sie Quidditch?“
> 
> „Zu meinem Leid hatte sie keine Liebe für das Spiel. Sie ging zu den Gryffindor-Spielen, aber es war immer ein Leid, sie zu den Slytherin-Spielen zu zerren. Ich musste sie immer mit etwas ködern, das ich sonst nie tun würde.“
> 
> „Zum Beispiel?“, fragte Harry amüsiert, Snape schien es ihm nicht übel zu nehmen und antwortete mit leidender Stimme.
> 
> „Einmal musste ich ihr erlauben, meine Haare zu flechten.“
> 
> Harry lachte auf, als er sich seine Mutter neben einem jungen Snape vorstellte. Snape als Sauertopf und mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck, seine Mutter mit Schadenfreude gerade am Flechten seiner schwarzen Haare.
> 
> Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten bei der Erinnerung „Sie hat nur solche Zöpfe gemacht, die sie 'Wikinger-Zöpfe' nannte. Sie war der Meinung, dass es sehr männlich und nobel aussah. Ich wollte meine Haare lieber verbrennen, als von irgendwem so gesehen zu werden.“

**3\. Juni**

_Harry spürte Snapes Präsenz deutlich in seiner fabrizierten Erinnerung. Er sah sich selbst als Elfjährigen mit Snape konfrontiert, wie er die Antwort der Frage des Lehrers aufsagte_

„ _...man kennt sie auch unter dem Namen Akonitum.“_

 _Harry konnte sich nicht daran gewöhnen wie piepsig seine Stimme war – wie hielten die Lehrer es nur mit den Erstklässlern aus? Sein Erinnerungs-Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und nickte dann stumm. Er schenkte dem jungen Harry denselben Blick, den er nun schon ein paar Mal während der Okklumentik-Stunden bekommen hatte – Überraschung und Anerkennung. Harry sah sein kleines Selbst den Rücken durchstrecken und den Lehrer überlegen anlächeln._ Die Erinnerung endete und er grinste Snape genauso an wie eben in der Erinnerung.

„Und?“, fragte er frech.

„Ganz passabel, Potter.“, meinte Snape und kniff die Lippen zusammen, doch Harry bemerkte wie seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Er wollte auch lächeln. Das gab Harry ein solches Gefühl von Erfolg, dass er sich mit einem zufriedenen Strahlen zurücklehnte.

„Was kommt als Nächstes?“, fragte er aufgeregt und Snape schien etwas aus der Bahn geworfen von Harrys plötzlichem Eifer. Er runzelte die Stirn, konnte die Belustigung aber nicht vollkommen aus seinem Gesicht und Ton entfernen, als er fortfuhr

„Sie haben einen Teil einer Erinnerung manipuliert, der nächste Schritt wird essenziell. Sie müssen eine komplette Kette an Erinnerungen in einer Weise manipulieren, sodass sie einander in dem neuen Eindruck ergänzen. Wie immer, wenn man lügt, sollte man versuchen, so nah wie möglich an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Je weniger Sie verändern müssen, umso schwerer wird es Ihre Lüge zu durchschauen. Manche Erinnerungen werden Sie so wie diese manipulieren müssen, bei anderen wird es reichen Ihre Gefühle anzupassen. Wieder andere müssen Sie lediglich an der richtigen Stelle 'stutzen'. So entsteht eine Reihe von Erinnerungen, die Sie dem dunklen Lord vorspielen können, wie einen Film.“

Harry blickte Snape mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an. Jetzt konnte er jede einzelne Ihrer Stunden verstehen, er wusste worauf sie hinausliefen. Er konnte so die Verbindung zu Voldemort nicht nur geschlossen halten, sondern im richtigen Moment gegen Voldemort verwenden! Sein Herz klopfte vor Aufregung. Er würde etwas tun können, er könnte gegen Voldemort ankämpfen. Endlich fühlte er sich nicht mehr so hilflos, sondern konnte tatsächlich Nutzen aus dieser widerlichen Nähe zu dem Monster ziehen.

„Wie? Wie mache ich das?“, fragte er mit glänzenden Augen und Snape sah ihn einen Moment besorgt an.

„Versprechen Sie mir eines, Potter.“, begann er mit einem echten Stirnrunzeln „Sie werden was ich Sie lehre nicht ohne meine Direktion nutzen. In keinem Umstand werden Sie versuchen, den dunklen Lord in eine Falle zu locken.“

Harrys Begeisterung fiel von seinem Gesicht. „Aber wieso?“

Snape stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf dem Tisch ab und beugte sich vor „Es ist gefährlich! Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit ihm. Er wird gewinnen. Sie haben wenige Wochen Erfahrung hiermit. Ich habe fünfzehn Jahre und würde mich das nicht trauen. Verstecken Sie wertvolle Gedanken auf diese Weise, lenken Sie ihn mit Falschinformationen ab. Versuchen Sie ihn aber auf keinen Fall, in eine Ecke zu treiben.“ Er sah Harry eindringlich an „Was tun Schlangen, die in die Ecke getrieben werden?“

Harry erinnerte sich an seine Vision von Naginis Angriff auf Mr. Weasley und er zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen.

„Richtig.“, ergänzte Snape leise und sah ihn wieder mit diesem bohrenden Blick an „Mr. Potter, sollten Sie eine Vision haben, dann bitte ich Sie... Erzählen Sie einem Mitglied des Orden davon.“

Harry sah unter seinen Fransen auf „Wem?“

„Black, Lupin, McGonagall“, zählte er auf und endete leise „Mir.“

Harry sah ihm vorsichtig in die Augen. Er fürchtete sich davor, was er darin sehen würde. Doch er erkannte nur Sorge darin. Sorge wofür – das konnte Harry nicht erkennen. Aber er vermutete, dass Snape sich darum sorgte, Harry könnte es schaffen eine Chance für den Orden zu vermasseln. Er nickte langsam.

„Ich werde es einem Ordensmitglied sagen und ich werde nicht versuchen, Volde- du-weißt-schon-wen auszutricksen.“, sagte Harry auf „Versprochen.“

Snape nickte und setzte sich wieder. „Welche Kette an Erinnerungen würden Sie gerne vor ihm verstecken?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann hilflos mit den Schultern. Er wusste nichts was so wichtig war, dass er es vor Voldemort verstecken müsste. Hauptsächlich weil ihm niemand etwas Wichtiges erzählte.

„Wie wäre es mit Ihrer Beziehung zu Black?“, schlug Snape vor „Sie wollen sicher nicht, dass er diese Beziehung gegen Sie ausnutzt. Je weniger er darüber weiß, umso sicherer für Sie beide.“

Harry ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen und nickte dann „Ich hatte nicht viel Chance, mit ihm allein zu sein, das macht es einfacher. Weniger Erinnerungen.“

Snape nickte „Nehmen Sie sich jede Erinnerung mit ihm vor und wandeln Sie sie entsprechend um. Nächste Stunde werde ich mir das Ergebnis ansehen.“

„Oh... Das war's?“, fragte Harry und blinzelte zu ihm auf.

„Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich Sie genug gelehrt, dass Sie von selbst arbeiten können und mich nur zur Prüfung benötigen.“, erklärte Snape und wutschte mit seinem Zauberstab „Aber ein wenig Tee dürfte nicht schaden.“

Harry lächelte auf das Teeservice hinab und nahm eine Tasse entgegen. Sofort fühlte er die Spannung aus seinen Schultern fließen.

„Reden wir mehr über meine Mutter?“

„Wenn Sie möchten.“, erwiderte Snape ruhig „Haben Sie Fragen?“

„Äh...“, machte Harry und fragte sich wieso er sich nie etwas im Vornherein überlegte „Nun ja... Äh... woher kannten Sie sie denn? Waren Sie in derselben Klasse?“

Snape neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig und spielte gedankenverloren mit seinem Zauberstab „Wir lernten uns als Kinder kennen, wir lebten in derselben Nachbarschaft. Wir waren schon damals Freunde...“

Harry starrte ihn an und er wich seinem Blick aus „Auch meine Tante?“

Snape sah überrascht auf und nickte dann vorsichtig „Wir kannten uns, aber wir waren alles andere als Freunde.“

Harry nickte voller Verständnis „Haben sie sich gemocht? Meine Mutter und Tante?“

„Damals, als sie noch nicht wussten was ihre Kräfte waren, da war Ihre Tante sehr beschützerisch und versuchte Ihre Mutter vor dem Spott der anderen Kinder zu schützen, sollten sie erfahren was sie tun konnte. Die beiden Mädchen blieben meist für sich, denn Petunia wurde oft von ihren Mitschülern gehänselt.“ Harry presste die Lippen zusammen, er wollte so etwas nicht über Petunia hören – es machte sie menschlich. „Lily liebte ihre Schwester und wollte nicht, dass sie alleine war. Nachdem sie jedoch mich kennenlernte... Es gab oft Streit zwischen den beiden, denn Petunia wollte ihre Schwester nicht teilen. Sie war eifersüchtig.“

Er verstummte und sah verbittert in die Ferne, Harry gab ihm Zeit. Zeit, die er selbst brauchte um diese Informationen einzuordnen. Er konnte Petunia noch immer hören, wie über seine Mutter sprach als Hagrid den Hogwarts-Brief brachte. _Freak_. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, fragte er

„Hat sie sie Freak genannt?“

Snape sah auf und blickte Harry durchdringend an. Wüsste es Harry nicht besser, er würde Legilimentik vermuten.

„Woher wissen sie das?“, fragte Snape leise

„Meine Tante hat einmal etwas erwähnt...“, gab Harry zu „Sie hatte eine Art Wutanfall.“

Snape presste die Lippen fest zusammen und meinte dann mit unterdrückter Wut „Was sonst hat sie gesagt? Über Ihre Eltern.“

„Oh!“, meinte Harry „Ich glaube ihr nichts, ich weiß, dass sie gelogen hat.“

„Was hat sie gesagt?“, knurrte Snape und seine Augen schienen vor Wut zu brennen. Harry zuckte zusammen. Snape hatte Lily gekannt, er war mit ihr befreundet gewesen. Es war nur natürlich, dass er sich hierüber aufregte.

„Oh... äh, sie hat nicht viel über sie gesprochen. Nur, dass sie... arbeitslos waren und in einem Autounfall gestorben sind...“, er wurde immer leiser, umso stürmischer Snapes Gesichtsausdruck wurde. Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und drehte Harry den Rücken zu. Er stand so einen Moment da, seine Hände hinter seinem Rücken zusammengelegt. Sie zitterten vor Wut. Er drehte sich wieder herum und meinte eindringlich

„Ihre Eltern waren beide ehrenhafte Mitglieder des Ordens. Sie hatte nach Hogwarts keine Ausbildung zu Auroren abgeschlossen, da zu dieser Zeit die Ausbildungen abgebrochen worden waren. Jeder der kämpfen wollte, durfte sich anmelden und durfte dann nach kurzem Training auf Missionen gehen. Innerhalb dieses neuen Systems gab es Hierarchien. Neuankömmlinge waren ganz unten und je nach Erfolg der Missionen stiegen sie auf. Ihre Eltern waren in kurzer Zeit so erfolgreich, dass sie Missionen aufnahmen, bei denen sie direkt auf Todesser und sogar den dunklen Lord selbst trafen.“

Harry saugte jede der Informationen auf „War das die höchste Stufe?“

„Nein.“, gab Snape zu „Moody gehörte zu denjenigen, die diese Position erreichten, aber Ihre Eltern waren noch sehr jung. Sie gehörten dennoch zu diesen Teams voller erfahrener Auroren und konnten sich mit ihnen messen.“

„Was taten sie als Auroren?“, fragte Harry neugierig

„Je nach Talent hatten alle Auroren verschiedene Aufgabengebiete. Ihre Eltern arbeiteten für den Orden und für das Ministerium, diese Aufgaben überschlugen sich nicht selten. Ihr Vater war gut in Verwandlung, wie Sie sich denken können, und Strategie. Ihre Mutter hingegen war talentiert in Tränke, Zauberkunst und kümmerte sich um Recherche und Informationsverwertung.“

„Recherche?“ Das hörte sich trocken an...

„Sie hat dunkle Künste erforscht, um die nächsten Schritte des dunklen Lords hervorzusehen.“, murmelte Snape und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Er setzte sich wieder hin „Als ich zum Orden stieß haben wir miteinander konsultiert – natürlich nur während Ordenstreffen. Sie war selten bei diesen Treffen, da Sie selbst einen Babysitter für diese Zeit benötigten. Und niemand außer den Potters selbst und ihren engsten Vertrauen durften den Fidelius-Zauber betreten..“

„Und Sie waren nicht...?“

„Nein.“, unterbrach Snape etwas harsch „Ihre Mutter und ich hatten uns noch während unserer Schulzeit... auseinander gelebt.“

Harry erinnerte sich noch gut an die Erinnerung des Snape, der kopfüber in der Luft hing und die Tränen Lilys, die sich abwandte und ihn wortwörtlich hängen ließ.

„Als wir uns bei den Ordenstreffen wiedersahen, war all das vergessen, dennoch war es nicht so wie zuvor. Es war einfach zu viel passiert.“

„Und mein Vater?“, fragte Harry leise „War er...?“

„Er war ein ehrenhafter Mann, eine gute Wahl für Ihre Mutter.“, meinte Snape, die Worte ein wenig steif. Harry wusste, dass er sich dazu zwang etwas Nettes über den Mann zu sagen, den er in den vergangenen Jahren leidenschaftlich verunglimpft hatte. Nur für Harry. Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit breitete sich in Harry aus.

„Danke.“, murmelte er und lächelte verlegen, Snape wischte seinen Dank fort wie eine nervige Fliege. Er schien noch immer ungehalten und Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er wollte nicht, dass ihre Gespräche über Lily endeten, also versuchte er etwas anderes:

„Haben Sie noch Bilder von meiner Mutter?“

Der genervte Ausdruck wich Reue als Snape den Kopf schüttelte „Als klar wurde, dass Ihre Mutter niemals wieder mit mir befreundet sein wollen würde, habe ich jede Erinnerung an sie... vernichtet.“

„Oh.“, meinte Harry enttäuscht.

„Es war nicht aus Unmut.“, erklärte Snape und korrigierte dann „Doch, etwas Unmut war dabei. Aber hauptsächlich tat ich es, um sie zu schützen. Die Kreise in denen ich mich damals bewegte... Hätten sie gewusst, dass sie mir noch irgendetwas bedeutete, hätte es gefährlich für sie werden können.“

Harry hatte gedacht, dass alles besser als Snapes Wut war, aber seine Niedergeschlagenheit war schlimmer. Harry dachte zurück an die Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hatte und fragte „Waren Sie je... äh... Sie müssen nicht antworten, aber waren Sie in meine Mutter verliebt?“

Snape starrte ihn an und seufzte dann „Als junger Mann dachte ich für eine Weile, ich hätte Gefühle für sie. Doch es war nie ernsthaft. Nie so wie ihr Vater sie liebte. Oder wie ich meine Frau liebte.“

Da war es. Snape hatte von selbst das Thema angesprochen, das Harry am meisten interessierte!

„Ihre Frau?“, fragte er leise und Snape schien einen Moment etwas in seinen Augen zu suchen, bevor er offenbarte

„Ich war verheiratet und hatte eine Tochter.“

„Oh...“, Harry hasste sich einen Moment für die nächste Frage, aber wenn er weiterhin die Lüge aufrecht erhalten wollte, dass er nicht ins Denkarium gesehen hatte, musste er sie stellen „Wo sind sie jetzt?“

Schmerz blitzte in Snapes Augen, als er flüsterte „Sie sind beide während des ersten Krieges gestorben.“

„So wie meine Eltern.“, flüsterte Harry zurück und zwang sich, den Augenkontakt zu Snape zu halten, während er fortfuhr „Wir haben beide alles verloren, damals.“

Snape hielt seinen Blick, in seinen schwarzen Augen stürmte es, aber Harry konnte die Gefühle nicht auseinander nehmen und verstehen.

„Ja, zu dieser Zeit verloren wir alles. Aber Harry“ Harry sah überrascht bei seinem Vornamen auf „manche Dinge, die man für verloren hält, warten nur auf den richtigen Augenblick, um zu uns zurückzukehren.“

Etwas in seinen Worten, in seinem Ton und Blick, alarmierte Harry. Er versteifte seine Schultern und runzelte die Stirn, bevor er aggressiv sagte „Meine Eltern werde ich niemals zurückbekommen, das habe ich letztes Jahr gelernt, als sich mein Zauberstab und der von Voldemort“ Snape zuckte zusammen “verbanden und ihre Echos erschienen. Nichts kann die Toten zurückholen!“

Snape sah ihn ruhig an und nickte „Nein, die Toten kann nichts zurückholen, auch nicht Magie. Aber...“

Er verstummte und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er ruhig fortfuhr „Es ist spät, Mr. Potter. Gehen Sie und ruhen sich aus.“

Harry stand auf und wandte sich zur Tür. Er drehte sich noch einmal um und sagte „Es tut mir leid. Ich meine, dass Sie Ihre Familie verloren haben.“

Snape neigte den Kopf und sagte „Und mir tut es leid, dass Sie Ihre Eltern verloren haben.“

„Aber wir werden verhindern, dass jemand anders dasselbe erleben muss, nicht Professor? Deshalb die Okklumentik, deshalb der Orden und der Krieg – wir werden niemand anderen mehr leiden lassen.“

„Nein, wir werden es zu verhindern wissen.“, stimmte Snape zu und endlich kam wieder ein Lächeln über seine Züge „Und wir werden diejenigen beschützen, die uns heute alles bedeuten.“

Harry nickte entschlossen, bevor er zum Turm hinaufging. Etwas in Snapes Worten stimmte nicht, etwas war dort, das seinem Griff entglitt und wie Sand durch seine Finger rieselte. Etwas...

 

* * *

 

 

„Severus?“, es war der Direktor, der gerade wieder einmal seine Wälle durchbrochen hatte und in seinem Wohnzimmer herumlungerte.

„Einen Moment.“, rief Snape zurück erschien einige Minuten später im Wohnzimmer „Direktor?“

„Guten Abend, Severus.“, grüßte der Direktor, eine Tasse dampfenden Tees vor ihm auf dem Couchtisch, eine weitere Tasse für den Gastgeber.

„Guten Abend.“, grüßte Snape zurück und setzte sich ihm gegenüber „Entschuldige, ich habe gerade nach etwas gesucht.“

Dumbledore sah, dass sein Lehrer etwas in Händen hielt, dass aussah wie... „Fotos?“

Snape nickte und hielt sie ihm nach kurzem Zögern hin. Dumbledore nahm sie entgegen und lächelte, als er das Erste erblickte. Es war ein junger Severus, er saß in zerrissenen, angesengten Kleidern auf einem Klappstuhl in einem Krankenzimmer. In seinen Armen war ein rosa Bündel aus dem man nur ein kleines rundes Gesicht ausmachen konnte. Die Lider des Kindes waren geschlossen, sie schien zu schlafen. Severus blickte fasziniert auf sie hinab.

„Libera?“, fragte der Direktor und hielt das Bild hoch, Snape nickte „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, wie jung du damals warst.“

Snape verdrehte die Augen und der Direktor sah auf das nächste Bild. Die Bilder waren wohl nicht chronologisch geordnet, denn das nächste Bild zeigte eine junge Frau mit schwarzen Locken in einem weißen Hochzeitskleid. Es war ein traditionelles Gewand, das hochgeschlossen war und ihre Arme vollkommen bedeckte. Neben ihr stand Severus, in schwarzen Roben, diese unterschieden sich von seinen gewohnten dadurch, dass sie eine schwere grüne Borte hatten. Seine Haare waren hinten zugebunden und er hielt die Hand seiner Frau und zog ihr gerade den Ehering über. Eliana und Severus blickten sich für einen kurzen Moment in die Augen, als der Ring angezogen war, dann begann die Szene von vorn.

Ein weiteres Bild zeigte dieselbe Braut inmitten eines älteren Ehepaars, wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern. Alle drei strahlten in die Kamera und der Mann küsste seine Tochter auf die Schläfe.

Ein anderes Bild zeigte einen noch viel jüngeren Severus, gerade an seiner Volljährigkeit, der neben einem jungen Mädchen stand. Hinter ihm standen ein älterer Herr und seine wunderschöne Frau, die ganz klar die Mutter des Mädchens war. Beide Frauen waren honigblond, mit langen, gewellten Haaren und feinen Gesichtszügen. Severus hatte seinen Arm um die Schultern des Mädchens gelegt und hielt ein eingerahmtes Zertifikat mit der anderen Hand in die Höhe. Der Mann hinter ihm hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Er hatte eine Glatze und seine Erscheinung konnte mit dem Wort rund' gut zusammengefasst werden. Alle lächelte glücklich und stolz in die Kamera.

Beim nächsten Bild saßen Severus und Eliana auf einem Sofa in barockem Stil, der ganze Raum war mit den gleichen schweren, verzierten und vergoldeten Möbeln bestückt. Eliana hielt ihre Tochter auf dem Schoß und Severus ein blondes Kleinkind, ein Junge. Beide Kinder waren einige Monate alt. Hinter ihnen standen Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy, Lucius hielt seine Frau an der Taille und sie lächelte ein perfektes Lächeln in die Kamera. Severus und Eliana hatten sittlichen Abstand zwischen einander auf dem Sofa. Doch als sie sich über die Köpfe der Kinder ansahen, war nichts gekünstelt an der Zuneigung, die sie einander für einen Moment offenbarten.

„Draco Malfoy als Baby.“, meinte Dumbledore mit einem reuigen Lächeln „Was wird nur aus ihm werden?“

„Ich habe geschworen, ihn zu schützen.“, antwortete Snape und nahm das Bild in seine Hand, sein Blick glitt über Dracos Eltern, verweilte dort einen Moment auf Narzissa, bevor er hinunter auf die Kinder sah „Sie wollten Libera als ihre Schwiegertochter.“

Dumbledore sah überrascht vom nächsten Bild auf „Tatsächlich?“

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen „Eliana war begeistert, aber ich wollte nichts versprechen bis sich Dracos Charakter nicht offenbarte. Meine Tochter sollte keinem Vollbluttyrannen unterjocht werden. Wir haben darüber gestritten.“

Severus strich mit dem Daumen über die Eliana im Bild, die gerade den Bild-Severus anlächelte und dann wieder in die Kamera sah.

Dumbledore nickte und sah durch die anderen Bilder „Woher kommt plötzlich die Nostalgie?“

„Harry.“, erklärte Snape, sein Blick noch immer an seine verstorbene Frau und Tochter geheftet „Er wollte ein Bild seiner Mutter. Ich habe gesagt ich habe keine mehr und wollte sichergehen...“

„Hagrid hat ihm ein Album im ersten Jahr geschenkt. Er hat Bilder seiner Eltern.“

Snape nickte und sah auf „Es ist wichtig, Bilder seiner Liebsten zu haben.“

Dumbledore sah ihn traurig an und beendete den Gedanken „Wenn man sie schon nicht bei sich haben kann.“

 

**8\. Juni**

Harry war nervös, er fühlte sich wie vor einer Prüfung. Er wusste, dass das lächerlich war. Snape würde ihm kein ZAG auf Okklumentik geben. Vielleicht schwappte seine Angst der ZAG Prüfungen ja auf die Okklumentik über oder er war einfach aufgeregt, dass er Snape gleich seine schwer zusammengeheftete Erinnerungs-Kette präsentieren würde.

Snape hatte tatsächlich seinen Überrock ausgezogen und stand nur in einem weißen, hochgekrempeltem Hemd da. Harry war so erschrocken über diese Erscheinung, dass er erfroren stehen blieb und sogar seine Nervosität vergaß. Snape sah auf, als seine sicheren Schritte auf einmal stoppten. Er sah Harry einen Moment an, wie er auf Snapes nackte Unterarme blickte und schnaufte dann belustigt. Harrys Kopf schnappte hoch.

„Ja, ich habe Unterarme und einen Hals, können wir jetzt beginnen?", fragte der Lehrer trocken, noch immer amüsiert über Harrys schockierte Reaktion. Harry wurde knallrot und murmelte „Das wusste ich!“

Snape verkniff sich scheinbar nur mit unmenschlicher Mühe ein Grinsen.

„Es ist heiß geworden und in meiner Freizeit bevorzuge ich es Kühlzauber abzulegen, vor allem wenn ich meine Magie gleich darauf konzentrieren muss, Sie zu überprüfen.“, erklärte er, obwohl Harry nicht gefragt hatte „Es ist einfacher einige der Kleiderschichten abzulegen.“

„Warum tragen Sie sie überhaupt?“, die Frage war herausgerutscht, bevor Harry darüber nachdenken konnte. Er zog erschrocken die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte zurück, als ihm klar wurde, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

„Ich bevorzuge diese Kleidung.“, erklärte Snape, als würde er über die Eigenschaften von Flubberwürmern in Tränken referieren „Sie wirkt abweisend.“

Harry blinzelte, vergaß aber alle weiteren Fragen, als Snapes Zauberstab auf ihn zielte. Er machte sich bereit und ging in Abwehr-Position. Er hatte keine Chance, Snape drang mit absurder Einfachheit in seinen Geist ein. Harry begann seinen Erinnerungsfilm und beobachtete wie es sich Snape als Zuschauer gemütlich machte. 'Fehlt nur noch Popcorn.', dachte Harry halb genervt und halb belustigt. Snape hatte die Unverschämtheit mit einem Grinsen eine Tüte Popcorn in der Hand zu mimen. Harry schnaufte und begann die Show.

 

_Zuerst zeigte er Snape eine lange Reihe an hasserfüllten Momenten im dritten Schuljahr, als er noch dachte Sirius wäre ein verrückter Massenmörder, der seine Eltern verraten hatte und ihn jetzt ermorden wollte:_

_Der Moment als Arthur Weasley ihm erzählte Black wäre hinter ihm her._

_Der Zeitpunkt an dem er erfuhr, dass Black sein Pate war und die Potters verraten hatte._

_Das Gespräch mit Lupin als er seine Freundschaft zu Sirius ansprach._

_Das Bild seiner Eltern in denen Sirius als Trauzeuge zu sehen war und den Hass, den Harry für ihn in diesem Moment verspürte._

 

_Sie kamen schließlich zur Erinnerung der heulenden Hütte und wie Sirius Harry anbot, ihn zu sich zu nehmen. Harry bemerkte sofort wie sich Snape bei der Erinnerung versteifte, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das daran lag, das Sirius gerade den Erinnerungs-Snape mit dem Kopf an der Höhlendecke schleifen ließ. Das musste wehgetan haben..._

„ _Ich weiß, du möchtest wahrscheinlich bei deiner Familie bleiben...“, sagte Sirius gerade hoffnungslos_

„ _Es tut mir leid, Sirius.“, hörte Harry sich selbst antworten und konnte das Gefühl von Peinlichkeit verspüren „Aber ich habe mein ganzes Leben bei den Dursleys verbracht, sie sind meine Familie.“_

_Er machte eine kleine Kunstpause, bevor er schnell versicherte „Sie haben sicher nichts dagegen, wenn du mich besuchen kommst.... hoffe ich...“_

_Sirius warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu._

„ _Na ja, sie haben die Nachrichten gesehen und die Medien haben von dir als Massenmörder berichtet.“, gestand Harry leise, während er Sirius' Blick auswich „Sie wären sicher besorgt... vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir uns nur schreiben... du weißt schon... bis du freigesprochen bist...?“_

_Sirius nickte stumm, Enttäuschung war über sein ganzes Gesicht geschrieben. Die Erinnerung wurde hier gestutzt und weiter ging es mit einer Reihe von Szenen, in denen er in seinem Zimmer saß und Sirius' Briefe las oder auf sie antwortete.Immer runzelte er hierbei die Stirn, schnaufte abwertend oder verzog genervt das Gesicht._

_Auch während seines vierten Schuljahres ging es mit diesem Briefverkehr weiter. Snape wartete geduldig bis der Moment nach dem Ende des Trimagischen Turniers erschien, in dem Sirius sich von ihm am Krankenbett verabschiedete. Die Gefühle, die Harry hier offenbarte waren eine tiefe Enttäuschung, Verlassenheit und Wut auf Sirius. Harry blickte dem schwarzen Hund nach und hatte einen Ausdruck von Verrat auf seinem Gesicht. Sirius wirkte als wolle er so schnell wie nur möglich raus aus dem Zimmer._

_Auch die Szenen, die danach kamen, waren von diesen Gefühlen durchtränkt. Harry, wie er Briefe von Sirius zerriss, beim Schreiben einer Antwort mit den Zähnen knirschte und so fest mit der Feder zudrückte, dass das Pergament riss._

_Den Moment des Wiedersehens mit Sirius hatte Harry so umgestaltet, dass sie einander eisig anschwiegen und aus dem Weg gingen. Er zeigte mehrere Szenen, in denen sie sich im selben Raum befanden, jedoch nicht ansahen. Harry füllte diese Szenen mit Wut, Enttäuschung und Verbitterung. Er krönte die ganze Reihe damit, dass er sich enttäuscht und hängengelassen über Sirius' Weihnachtsgeschenk fühlte. Er warf das Allzweckmesser achtlos in seinen Koffer und schloss ihn mit Wucht._

 

Snape tauchte einen Moment nach Ende der letzten Erinnerung auf und sah Harry nachdenklich an, er nickte langsam „Es war nicht schlecht. Zumindest haben Sie mich gut von anderen Gedanken abgelenkt. Dennoch waren Ihre veränderten Szenen, leicht zu durchschauen. Die Gefühle waren zu heftig. Die Farce konnte schnell entlarvt werden, allein durch Ihren Übereifer.“

Snape legte die Finger zusammen und betrachtete Harrys enttäuschten Ausdruck. Er seufzte.

„Im Vergleich zu Ihrer miserablen Vorstellung am Anfang dieser Stunden, ist es ein Meilenstein, Mr. Potter. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe Sie vielleicht ein wenig überschätzt, Sie hatten nur wenige Tage Zeit für die Vorbereitung.“, Harry fühlte sich dadurch nicht versichert, im Gegenteil hatte er noch mehr das Gefühl, auf ganzer Linie versagt zu haben „Ich mache Ihnen einen Vorschlag: Wenn Sie Ihre Erinnerungs-Kette bis zum nächsten Mal perfektioniert haben, werde ich Ihnen ein Geschenk machen.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht und fragte vorsichtig „Ein Geschenk?“

Snape wiegte ein wenig den Kopf hin und her, er spielte wieder mit seinem Zauberstab „Es ist eher ein Gefallen, nichts Fassbares... Sie werden allein die Erinnerung mitnehmen und Sie wissen ja jetzt wie man diese schützt.“

Harry fühlte sich gleich wieder besser, als er das hörte. Snape vertraute seinen Okklumentik-Schilden genug, um etwas mit ihm zu teilen, das sie beide potentiell in Gefahr bringen könnte. Er vertraute ihm sein Leben an. Er tat es schon seit Wochen, seit er mit Harry über seine Mutter sprach... Harry lächelte daraufhin und nickte. Das alleine fühlte sich schon wie ein Geschenk an.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Sir.“

Snape nickte zum Abschied und flüsterte einen Moment später zur geschlossenen Tür „Wie wenig es kostet, ihm eine Freude zu machen...“

Nur wenige Momente später zuckte Snape unter Schmerzen zusammen und griff an seinen Arm. Er fluchte leise und nahm sich seine Todesserroben zur Hand. Auf dem Weg zur Appariergrenze konnte er Harry nicht aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben. Der Teenager hatte es mit Fleiß geschafft, sich den Respekt seines Lehrers zu erkämpfen. Doch die kleinen Eigenheiten des jungen Mannes hatten etwas ganz anderes in Snape hervorgerufen – es war mehr als die Nähe, die Okklumentik-Lehre zwangsweise mit sich brachte. Es war eine Art Wertschätzung, die er für den jungen Gryffindor entwickelt hatte und Dankbarkeit ein Teil seines Lebens sein zu können. Na ja, ein Teil, der nicht lästig und ungewollt war... an der Grenze angelangt nahm Snape tief Luft und schloss die Augen. Feuer ummantelte seine Gedanken und versengte die Gefühle, die bis jetzt seine Überlegungen beherrschten. Er war nun nur noch der Diener des dunklen Lords und würde es bleiben bis er wieder über diese Grenze lief.

 

* * *

 

 

„Severus, mein treuer Diener.“, schnarrte Voldemort als Snape in seiner Mitte erschien und auf die Knie fiel „Ich muss sagen, ich bin enttäuscht.“

Snape versteifte sich in seiner knienden Position. Also direkt zum Punkt.

„Der Junge widersteht meinem Angriff noch immer. Er scheint seine Gedanken erfolgreich vor mir zu verstecken. Du hast keine Wege für mich angelegt, in seinem Geist...“

„Mein Herr, sie sind da...!“

„Ruhe!“, schrie der dunkle Lord vor Wut und Snape senkte mit wild klopfendem Herzen den Kopf.

„Sie sind nicht weit genug, nicht stark genug. Nachts ist er vollkommen versperrt – es gibt keinen Eingang in seine Gedankenwelt. Tagsüber erhalte ich nichts als belanglose Einblicke in seinen Alltag und seine Hausaufgaben interessieren mich nun wirklich nicht.“, Voldemort zischte vor Wut, die roten Augen verengt „Wie soll ich ihm eine Vision senden, wenn er die Gardinen vor dem Fenster zieht sobald ich hineinblicke?“

„Mein Herr, ich gebe mein Bestes...“

„Es ist nicht gut genug!“, raunte Voldemort, bevor ein unmenschliches Lächeln auf seinen Zügen erschien „Crucio!“

Snape hielt sich nicht mehr auf seinen Knien, sondern fiel seitwärts ins Gras, er schrie aus Leibeskräften als tausend Messer sich in seine Haut bohrten und sie frei von den Knochen rissen. Der Schmerz – er würde alles tun, alles tun...

„Finite!“, der Schmerz verging und Snape blieb schnaufend liegen „Werden wir uns bessern, Severus?“

„Ja, mein Herr.“, schnaufte Snape, bevor er wieder auf seine Knie aufstieg.

„Dumbledore ist noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts und dennoch kannst du mir keine wertvollen Dienste leisten? Wenn ich nicht bald Einblick in seine Gedanken erlange, wirst du ihn mir bringen – verstanden?“

Severus fühlte sich plötzlich eiskalt „Aber Herr, was ist mit der Spionage?“

„Wenn ich sage, ich brauche dich nicht mehr als Spion, wer bist du dann meinen Befehl in Frage zu stellen?“, zischte Voldemort wieder wütend und folgte mit einem weiteren „Crucio!“

Der Schmerz schien tausend Jahre anzuhalten, er schien seine Haut zu verbrennen, seine Knochen zu schmelzen. Er musste bald seine Stimme verlieren, so sehr schrie er vor Qual. Voldemort nahm den Fluch von ihm und dieses Mal blieb Snape einfach im Gras liegen, seine Glieder zuckten unkontrolliert, seine Muskeln protestierten bei jeder Bewegung.

„Vergiss diese Lektion nicht, Severus.“, flüsterte Voldemort direkt neben ihm und strich mit einem langen, weißen Finger seine schwarzen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Severus schauderte aus einem anderen Grund als den Nachwirkungen des Crutiatus „Du bist ein kluger Mann, vergiss diese Lektion nicht.“

Im nächsten Moment war er verschwunden und Snape erlaubte sich tief durchzuatmen. Überlebt. Wieder. Er grinste müde in den Himmel, die Wolken über ihm verdoppelten sich bis er blinzelte und sie wieder verschmolzen. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte, brannte, stach. Seine Muskeln und Knochen protestierten gegen die Folter, verlangten Heilung. Doch auch sein Geist brauchte Heilung, brauchte Ruhe. Das Adrenalin verließ seinen Körper so schlagartig wie es gekommen war und ließ ihn schlaff, fast leblos zurück. Seine Lider schlossen sich wie von selbst. Nein! Er musste zurück nach Hogwarts, auch wenn das Gras unter ihm in einlud einfach hier zu schlafen. Er musste apparieren, musste ins Schloss zurück. Er stöhnte bei der Vorstellung. Wie lästig, wie anstrengend dieses Leben doch war...

 

* * *

 

 

Als Snape schnaufend in die Eingangshalle torkelte und gegen eine Wand lehnte, hatte er wirklich keine Energie für diesen Kinderkram:

„Potter!“, schnappte er genervt und blickte wütend an eine leere Stelle neben den Treppen. Harry sprang von den Treppen auf, auf denen er saß „Professor!“

„Wieso sind Sie nicht in Ihrem Bett?“, zischte Snape „Haben Sie wieder Ihre Schilde gelockert – bei Merlin Potter!“

„Nein, nein!“, versicherte Harry schnell und kam auf ihn zu „Ich habe sie das Schloss verlassen gesehen, aus einem Fenster als ich zum Turm hoch gelaufen bin und...“

Harry verstummte und sah ihn besorgt an. Snape nahm tief Luft, um sich zu beruhigen.

„Das erklärt nicht, wieso Sie auf den Treppen zu den Kerkern sitzen.“

„Sie haben das letzte Mal gesagt, dass Sie sich selbst verarzten, aber was wenn... was wenn es Ihnen dazu nicht gut genug geht?“

Snape schnaufte, seine Glieder zitterten noch immer von Crutiatus und Harry war nun einmal hier, also... „Kommen Sie schon her.“

Harry kam näher und Snape griff nach seinem Arm. Harry stolperte vorwärts, als Snape ihn ruckartig an seine Seite zog und seinen Arm über seine Schultern warf. Er lehnte sich gegen den Teenager, der ihm die Treppen hinab half. Vor dem Portrait von Salazar Slytherin – der das Gesicht bei ihrem Anblick verzog – blieben sie stehen und Harry sah erwartungsvoll zu Snape auf.

„Mach schon auf.“, knurrte Snape erschöpft

„Passwort.“

„Zur Hölle mit dem Passwort!“, knurrte Snape und Slytherin grinste, bevor er aufschwang und sie einließ. Harry stützte seinen Lehrer bis er zum Sofa gelangte, wo er sich fallen ließ. Da sein Arm noch immer um Harry lag, fiel Harry mit ihm aufs Sofa. Snape ließ ihn los und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Er schwang den Stab und die Vitrine mit den seltenen Tränken sprang auf „Den grünen Trank links unten, Harry.“

Harry sprang auf und lief zum Schrank. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er in die Vitrine griff, als ihm der Blutzauber einfiel. Würde er in eine Starre verfallen und nur von einem „Ennervate“ erweckt werden können? Doch Snape musste ihn mit heruntergenommen haben, denn nichts geschah, als Harry den Trank herausnahm. Er gab ihn Snape, der ihn mit einem Ruck herunter trank und dann tief seufzte.

„Es geht mir gleich besser, Sie können gehen.“

„Ich kann bleiben und helfen, Sir.“, bot Harry an

„Ich werde jetzt ein Bad nehmen, das meine Muskeln entspannt – wollen Sie mir beim Ausziehen helfen?“, fragte Snape trocken.

Harry lief rot an und schüttelte den Kopf, dann wandte er sich zur Tür.

„Und Harry.“, er drehte sich zurück zu seinem Professor „Danke, mein Junge.“

Harry strahlte ihn an und verließ dann die Räume. Für einen Moment dachte Severus, dieses Strahlen wäre genug, um ihn durch die Nacht zu bringen. Seine Muskeln stimmten dem nicht zu.

 

* * *

 

 

Es war die nächste Zaubertrankstunde in der er Harry wiedersah. Der Junge blickte neugierig zu ihm und vernachlässigte seinen Trank vollkommen in dem Versuch herauszufinden ob es ihm gut ging. Es war ihm nicht klar, dass was tatsächlich Harrys Gedanken beherrschte, seine simplen Worte „mein Junge“ war. Bisher hatte nur Dumbledore ihn so genannt und da der Direktor wahrscheinlich so alt wie sein Ur-Ur-Großvater war, war es einfach nicht dasselbe. Snape war genauso alt wie James. Die Worte klingelten in seinen Ohren und schienen sich einfach nicht abschütteln zu lassen, so sehr er es auch versuchte...

„Mr. Potter! Würden Sie vielleicht die Bohne, die als Ihr Gehirn durchgeht zwingen sich auf Ihren Trank zu konzentrieren!“, schnappte er wütend, während der Trank vor dem Jungen begann überzukochen und er hastig versuchte ihn zu retten. Snape wedelte lässig mit dem Stab und ließ den Trank verschwinden „Null Punkte für die Stunde. Wieder.“

Er rauschte nach vorn und drehte sich zu ihm, nun hatte die ganze Klasse ihre Tränke aufgegeben und blickte zu ihm auf „Wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, meine Klasse ist Ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht wert ist, würde ich Ihnen vorschlagen nicht mehr zu erscheinen. Was sagen Sie dazu, Potter?“

„Nein, Sir.“, antwortete der Junge ruhig, jedoch mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen

„Ich erinnere mich nicht die Klasse entlassen zu haben – weiterarbeiten!“, damit schnappten mehrere Köpfe hinunter zu ihren Kesseln „Kommen Sie nach der Stunde zu mir, Potter.“

„Ja, Sir.“

Als die Klasse verschwunden war, zauberte Snape das Klassenzimmer abhörsicher, soweit das möglich war.

„Mr. Potter, sorgen Sie sich in diesem Klassenzimmer um nichts weiter als Ihren Trank – ist das klar?“

„Ja, Sir.“

„Alles andere kann und wird sich außerhalb dieser Räume früher oder später selbst aufklären – verstanden?“

Harry nickte ernsthaft. Er interpretierte das als 'Es geht mir wieder besser'

„Verschwinden Sie.“, meinte Snape ruhig und wedelte den Stab bis die Tür aufsprang. Harry nickte und bewegte dann seine Lippen, ohne einen Ton herauszubringen. Er hoffte Snape verstand, dass er 'Danke' gemimt hatte und verließ den Raum. Snape hatte ihm weder Punkte abgenommen noch Nachsitzen gegeben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das nächste Mal bei "Die Wogen des Lebens":  
> Dumbledore lächelte milde „Der Junge hat ein unglaublich großes Herz, Severus. Er verzeiht schnell und restlos, wie seine Mutter.“  
> „Ich bin froh, dass er nicht so nachtragend ist, wie sein Vater.“, murmelte Snape
> 
> A/N: Nächstes Kapitel ist das letzte Kapitel vor dem Ministerium! Ich hoffe ein paar Kommentar bringen mich dazu schneller weiterzuschreiben ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letztes Mal bei „Die Wogen des Lebens“:  
> Am Ende des letzten Kapitels hatte Harry Severus dabei geholfen sich vom Cruciatus Voldemorts zu erholen. Das Ende des Jahres rückte mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näher.

**10\. Juni**

Snape tauchte aus Harrys Erinnerungs-Kette auf und nickte ihm bestätigend zu. Harry strahlte. Er war nicht sicher gewesen, ob er seine kleine Lügengeschichte genügend hatte ausreifen können, all die Lernerei kurz vor den Prüfungen hatte ihn abgelenkt. Ihm fiel Snapes Versprechen von letzter Stunde ein „Was kriege ich?“

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sagte nach einem Moment. „Folgen Sie mir.“

Harry sah wie Snape sich umwandte und in eines der Regale an seiner Bürotür griff. Wie in alten Horror-Filmen öffnete er mit einem versteckten Griff die Tür, die sich als Regal getarnt hatte und er winkte Harry in den Raum dahinter. Langsam betrat Harry ein gemütliches kleines Zimmer, mit flauschig weichem, dunkelgrünen Teppich und Möbeln aus Kirschbaumholz. Vor dem stummen Kamin lag ein weinroter Vorleger und lud dazu ein, sich wie eine Katze darauf breit zu machen. Sofa, Couchtisch und Sessel waren um den Kamin gruppiert. Harry blieb unsicher inmitten des Raumes stehen und sah sich neugierig um. Er kannte diesen Raum aus einer von Snapes Erinnerungen, aber sie war so eilig gewesen, dass er sich kaum daran erinnerte. Zwei Türen, außer der durch die sie eingetreten waren, führten in andere Räume, von denen er wusste, dass eines das Schlafzimmer sein musste. Die drei anderen Wände waren voll von Büchern. Hinter einer der Regalwände befand sich die Geheimtür zurück ins Büro.

Zwischen den Türen waren verschiedene Dinge platziert. Eine Bar mit alkoholischen Getränken fand sich darunter. Ein Schrank mit unbekanntem Inhalt und eine Vitrine, in der Phiolen mit geheimnisvoll leuchtenden Tränken schimmerten. Harry versuchte einige der Tränke zu erraten – er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der farblose Trank Veritaserum war und die schlammige Flüssigkeit musste Vielsafttrank sein – war aber zumeist erfolglos.

„Pikki“, rief Snape und knöpfte seine äußere Robe auf, ein Hauself erschien „Bring Mr. Potters Schulsachen.“

Der Hauself sah zu Harry und dieser brauchte einen Moment bis er verstand, dass der Elf ihn stumm um Erlaubnis bat, er nickte. Pikki war in wenigen Augenblicken wieder mit Harrys Schultasche da, die er auf dem Tisch ablegte, bevor er sich wieder Snape zuwandte. Snape hatte unterdessen seine schwarze Robe über eine Sessellehne geschmissen und knöpfte seine Manschetten auf.

„Bring Tee und Kekse“, befahl er dem Elfen, der sich wohlerzogen verbeugte und bald mit den gewünschten Dingen erschien. Danach verschwand der Elf wieder, während Snape es sich in einem der Sessel gemütlich machte. Er hatte die ersten zwei Knöpfe seines Kragens geöffnet und sah erwartungsvoll zu Harry. Harry war einige Schritte weiter in den Raum gelaufen, blieb aber unsicher auf der Stelle stehen. Snape machte sich über sein unsicheres Verhalten nicht lustig, sondern gestikulierte stumm zum Sofa.

'Wenigstens sitzt er nicht neben mir', dachte Harry erleichtert, die ganze Situation war zu absurd. Ihn beunruhigte dieser relaxte Snape. Und die Umgebung aus einer der Erinnerungen, die er verbotenerweise gesehen hatte, gab ihm auch kein sicheres Gefühl. Harry erinnerte sich, dass es der Tag gewesen war an dem seine Eltern gestorben waren. Noch immer tanzte vor seinen Augen das Bild des jungen Snape, der aus seinem Schlafzimmer krauchte, um Dumbledore zu benachrichten.

„Welche Prüfung schreiben Sie zuerst?“, fragte Snape, während er wieder seine Ärmel hochkrempelte. Harrys Blick blieb einen Moment am Dunklen Mal hängen, das Snape kurz darauf mit einem Zauber desillusionierte. Harry war froh, dass er selbst nur Hemd und Hose trug und nicht die komplette Hogwarts-Uniform, sonst hätte er auch eine Lage ausziehen müssen und das wäre ihm vor Snape unendlich unangenehm.

„Sie wollen mir beim Lernen helfen, das ist Ihr Geschenk?“, fragte er und bemühte sich nicht, seine Enttäuschung zu unterdrücken. Snape gab ihm ein Slytherin-Grinsen.

„Ich bin Lehrer, Mr. Potter. Was für ein skandalöses, geheimnisvolles oder gefährliches Geschenk haben Sie erwartet?“

Harry verdrehte die Augen und murmelte „Ich hätte es wissen müssen.“

Dann packte er sein Zauberkunstbuch aus seiner ungewöhnlich ordentlich gepackten Tasche. Er müsste einmal Dobby fragen, ob es einen Trick gab, seine Tasche so zu packen.

„Welche Sprüche haben Sie durchgenommen?“

„Oh, ich bin ganz gut in Zauberkunst, ich glaube ich brauche nur bei ein paar Sprüche ein wenig Übung.“

„Wobei genau?“, fragte Snape geduldig.

Das fühlte sich an wie Lernen mit Hermine „Wachstums-Zauber fallen mir noch etwas schwer.“

„Es ist meist die Magie-Stärke, die hier nicht richtig angewandt wird.“, Snape nahm eine der noch unbenutzten Tassen und stellte sie vor Harry „Probieren Sie es.“

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich nervös, einen solchen Zauber vor Snape auszuführen. Snape hatte ihn bisher nur in Zaubertränke oder im Duellierclub gesehen. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie Harry in anderen Fächern war und Harry wollte sich nicht blamieren. Im Gegenteil, er hatte den unerklärlichen Wunsch, Snape mit seinem Können zu überraschen und ihm etwas Anerkennung abzuringen. Er räusperte sich, weil sein Mund plötzlich trocken war und stolperte ein wenig mit der Zunge über den Spruch. Die Tasse wuchs dennoch ein wenig in die Höhe, auch wenn ihr Griff klein blieb. Snape tippte die Tasse an und sie nahm wieder ihre Ursprungsgröße an. 'Angeber', dachte Harry säuerlich, Snape hatte noch nicht einmal einen Spruch murmeln müssen.

„Nochmal, dieses Mal mit etwas mehr Überzeugung.“

'Dem zeig ichs!', dachte Harry mit einem Stirnrunzeln und gab bei diesem Versuch alles. Die Tasse wuchs, komplett mit Griff. Er sah selbstgefällig zu Snape, der unbeeindruckt die Augenbraue hoch.

„Soll ich applaudieren?“, fragte er trocken und Harry verdrehte die Augen „Erklären Sie die Theorie hinter dem Zauber. Was geschieht mit den Teilchen des Gegenstands durch den Zauber und wie unterscheiden sich leblose von lebendigen Zielen?“

'Natürlich fragt er das Schwierigste zuerst', dachte Harry und gab eine klare Antwort, er hatte schließlich mit Hermine gelernt.

Im Folgenden befahl Snape ihm Gegenstände verschwinden zu lassen, fragte ihn über selbst-fertilisierende Hecken aus (Herbologie schien eins von Snapes Lieblingsfächern, wenn man bedachte wie lange er sich damit aufhielt), wiederholte Verteidigung mit ihm und ließ ihn bestimmte Punkte auf einer Sternenkarte aufzeichnen. Harry war besonders gut in Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und tat sich besonders schwer in Wahrsagen.

Snape schienen seine fehlenden Kenntnisse im letzten Fach weniger zu stören, dennoch konnte er sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen „Was soll das denn bitteschön?“

Er hielt eines der Pergamente hoch, auf dem mehrmals die Sätze einfach ohne Ende stoppten und im nächsten Absatz etwas vollkommen anderes notiert wurde. An einer Ecke fand sich ein wenig Gekritzel unter dem Harry zu seiner Verlegenheit ein Herz mit den Initialen „HP&CC“ ausmachte.

„Äh... Die Aura von Professor Trelawneys Klassenraum hat Besitz von mir ergriffen und mich... äh... in Trance versetzt?“, er lächelte schuldbewusst und zuckte mit den Schultern. Snape schnaufte und legte die Notizen mit seinem Kopfschütteln zusammen.

Snape ließ Wahrsagen als hoffnungslos liegen und gab Harry Tipps wie er Zaubereigeschichte lernen konnte. Er offenbarte Harry gegenüber, dass auch er Binns nicht leiden konnte, aber dennoch immer gute Noten in seinem Fach gehabt hatte – einfach weil ihn Geschichte interessierte. Er brachte Harry ein paar Eselsbrücken bei und erklärte die Geschichte der Internationalen Konföderation der Zaubererschaft so spannend, dass Harrys Mund ein Stück weit offen stand. Snape konnte sich also auch für etwas außer Zaubertränke begeistern und er wäre ein viel besserer Lehrer als Binn in Geschichte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er ein besserer Geschichtslehrer als Tränkelehrer, aber das sagte Harry nicht.

 

Schließlich lehnte sich Snape zurück und trank aus seiner großen grünen Tasse, mit goldenem Rand. Harry hatte verschiedene Zauber an ihr ausprobiert. Der Rand war nicht ganz gerade, aber er glänzte schön im Licht.

„Sie könnten die Tasse wieder zurückverwandeln.“, meinte Harry, bevor er von seiner normalen Tasse einen Schluck nahm. Snape gab ihm das kleine, schmale Lächeln, von dem Harry gelernt hatte, dass darauf ein Scherz folgen würde

„Aber, aber! Diese Tasse hat Sammlerwert. Wenn ich eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten schalte, was glauben Sie für wie viel Galleonen kann ich dieses Kunstwerk verkaufen?“

Harry schnaufte belustigt, antwortete jedoch nicht.

„Geben Sie mir noch ein Autogramm auf die Unterseite?“, fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Ausdruck, der wohl unschuldig wirken sollte, aber nur überrascht aussah.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf „Sir? Warum haben wir nicht Zaubertränke besprochen?“

„Ich darf Ihnen nicht in meinem eigenen Fach vor den Prüfungen Nachhilfe geben. Es würde als Bevorzugung verstanden werden. Und meine Kollegen würden mir den Hals umdrehen, nachdem ich ihnen seit fünf Jahren nachsage, dass sie Sie vor den anderen Schülern bevorzugen.“

Harry lachte bei dem Gedanken auf, dass Snape ihn je in Zaubertränke bevorzugen würde.

„Ich bin mir sicher Miss Granger wird Ihnen eine große Hilfe sein.“, meinte Snape und trank wieder einen Schluck Tee.

Harry fühlte sich irgendwie enttäuscht. Mit einem Erwachsenen zu lernen, war anders. Snape hatte nicht dieselbe Panik, es möglicherweise selbst nicht ganz zu verstehen. Wenn er etwas aus der magischen Theorie vergaß, blätterte er kurz in Harrys Büchern und kam wieder auf die Sprünge. Es war nicht dieselbe Hibbeligkeit von Hermine dabei oder die ständigen Unterbrechungen von Ron, wenn Harry gerade das Gefühl hatte, es zu verstehen. Es war irgendwie viel entspannter mit jemandem zu lernen, der das schon seit Jahren hinter sich hatte und nur ihm seine volle Konzentration schenkte. Er wünschte sich fast er könnte Snape über Zaubertränke ausfragen. Er war sich sicher der Lehrer wäre noch viel enthusiastischer darüber, als über Zaubereigeschichte. Harry wollte Snape wieder so voll in seinem Element erleben, bemerkte er überrascht. Wenn Snape wollte, konnte er ein klasse Lehrer sein. Jemand, der einen mit Begeisterung ansteckte und mitriss. Er fragte sich wo all das im alltäglichen Unterricht blieb, vor allem da Snape wirklich eine Leidenschaft für Tränke zu haben schien.

„Sir?“, fragte er plötzlich, er musste einfach wissen wieso er seinen Job nicht richtig machte, wenn er es doch konnte „Sie sind mit mir allein ein viel besserer Lehrer als... im Klassenzimmer.“

Snape neigte den Kopf zur Seite und musterte Harry neugierig. Harry lief unter dem Blick rot an – hatte sich das blöd angehört? War der Lehrer jetzt beleidigt?

„Äh... ich meine das nicht so... Nur... Wenn Sie so geduldig und ruhig erklären würden, dann würden es alle viel besser verstehen. Im Klassenzimmer sind Sie viel...“

„Gemeiner? Sadistischer?“, riet Snape locker und Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Es ist eine Rolle, Harry. Ich muss sie zur Perfektion spielen. Denken Sie nicht ich wünschte mir auch Schüler wie Miss Granger und Mr. Longbottom zu fördern, anstatt sie zu ignorieren oder zu Tode zu ängstigen?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn, er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht.

„Nach mehr als einem Jahrzehnt als Lehrer – halten Sie mich für so verbohrt und ignorant, dass ich nicht sehen kann, das meine Lehrmethoden unfruchtbar sind?“

„Sie spielen Ihre Rolle gut.“, verteidigte sich Harry und Snape gab ihm ein müdes Lächeln.

„Ja, leider ja... Das sind die Gründe für den großen Unterschied. Abgesehen davon liegt mein Talent wohl eher darin ein Tutor zu sein, als ein Lehrer. Mit Kindern einzeln zu arbeiten, fällt mir leichter und es bereitet mir auch sehr viel mehr Vergnügen.“

„Warum sind Sie dann nicht Tutor?“

„Ich habe keine Wahl über meinen Beruf, Harry.“, meinte Snape sanft „Ich muss ihn ausführen, um meine Rolle perfekt spielen zu können.“

„Oh.“, meinte Harry und lehnte sich zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund dachte er an seine Beratungsstunde mit McGonagall und all die Flyer aus dem Ministerium zurück. Es war unfair, dass Snape seit fast 15 Jahren einen Beruf ausübte, für den er ganz ehrlich weder Interesse noch Talent hatte „Aber nach dem Krieg...“

Snape sah ihn ernsthaft und durchdringend an, bevor er langsam antwortete „Ja, nach dem Krieg.“

Harry lief bei seinem Ton ein Schauer über den Rücken. Es hörte sich fast so an, als sage er das nur aus Nachsicht Harry gegenüber. Als glaube er nicht an eine Zeit „nach dem Krieg“, jedenfalls nicht für sich.

„Ich möchte Auror werden.“, offenbarte Harry plötzlich entschlossen „Dann werde ich dafür arbeiten auch nach dem Krieg alle Todesser einzusammeln, damit sich niemand mehr fürchten muss. Damit so etwas wie mit den Longbottoms nicht passiert.“

Snape nickte ernsthaft und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas, das Harry gern als Stolz interpretieren wollte.

„Würden Sie mir helfen, Professor? Wenn ich Auror werde, werden Sie mir dann helfen diese Todesser einzusperren? Danach dürfen Sie jeden Job machen, der Ihnen Spaß macht.“

Snape lächelte und nickte „Ich werde Ihnen helfen.“

„Gut, denn danach... Ich will nicht immer Auror bleiben... ich will nicht so enden wie Moody! Eines Tages... Versprechen Sie, dass Sie nicht lachen werden!“

Snape blinzelte überrascht und sagte dann ernsthaft „Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht lachen werde.“

„Gut... also die DA... das hat echt Spaß gemacht und ich denke... wenn ich kann, würde ich gerne Verteidigungslehrer werden.“

Eine Stille kehrte in den Räumen ein und Harry traute sich nicht aufzusehen, bis Snape mit warmer Stimme antwortete „Ich bin mir sicher, Sie werden ein hervorragender Verteidigungslehrer.“

Harry sah überrascht auf und strahlte ihn dann an.

„Und Sie? Was machen Sie nach dem Krieg?“

„Ich...“, Snape sah ihn überrascht an, als habe ihm noch nie jemand diese Frage gestellt „Ich wollte schon immer... forschen. Zaubertränke erforschen und verbessern. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, für eine Apotheke zu brauen... Jetzt kann ich mir auch vorstellen, Tutor zu sein.“

Harry lächelte „Sie sind ein klasse Tutor, ich bin mir sicher die anderen Dinge werden Ihnen auch leicht fallen.“

Snape schnaufte ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf „Zukunftspläne... Wir beide, Potter, wir beide schmieden Zukunftspläne!“

Harry beugte sich vor und flüsterte „Ohne solche Pläne, Professor – wofür kämpfen wir dann?“

Snape sah überrascht auf und blickte Harry in die grünen, glänzenden Augen, als die nächsten Worte sich durch unmenschliche Kraft aus ihm zogen „Wenn ich überlebe, dann werde ich wieder eine Familie haben. Ich werde heiraten.“

„Und Kinder?“, fragte Harry, ein wenig frech, doch der Lehrer lächelte nur gutmütig und antwortete simpel.

„Nur ein Kind.“

Harry legte neugierig den Kopf schief, aber Snape ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern nahm mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln einen Schluck.

Sie tranken gemeinsam stumm den Tee zu Ende und Snape ließ Harrys Sachen in den Turm bringen. Er brachte Harry bis vor die Tür und gab ihm einen Entschuldigungszettel für die späte Uhrzeit mit. Harry drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um und sagte aufrichtig „Das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen und ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie sehr beschäftigt waren und trotzdem...“ Harry nahm tief Luft „Ich meine: Danke, Sir.“

Snape nickte mit einem Lächeln, das Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Es war noch besser, als die Anerkennung und Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an, bevor er sich unsicher abwandte. Es waren federnde Schritte, die ihn hinauf in den Gryffindor-Turm brachten.

Unten in den Kerkern verstaute Snape mit demselben Lächeln vorsichtig die grüne Tasse mit dem goldenen Rand in eine seiner Schubladen.

 

Als Dumbledore ihn später am Abend vorfand, war es mit einem seltenen milden Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Dumbledore spiegelte den Ausdruck automatisch und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Der Junge tut dir gut, Severus.“, meinte Albus warm und legte seinem jungen Kollegen eine Hand auf den Unterarm, Snape ließ das Magazin heruntergleiten, das er eben noch gelesen hatte „Du wirkst gleich zehn Jahre jünger!“

Snape schnaufte abwertend und schüttelte den Kopf „Wir haben über die Zukunft gesprochen, was wir uns erhoffen und wünschen.“

Das Lächeln auf Dumbeldore’s Gesicht wurde noch breiter, das Zwinkern in seinen Augen fröhlicher.

„Er will Auror werden und dann Verteidigungslehrer.“, Snape gab ein bitteres Lächeln „Verteidigunglehrer, Albus! Die Ironie!“

Dumbledore lachte leise einen Moment bevor er aufsah und meinte „Sein Vater wäre ein hervorragender Verteidigungslehrer gewesen.“

„Er hat seine Talente und Lily’s.“, meinte Snape leise und ohne seinen alten Freund anzusehen. Dumbledore drückte den Unterarm unter seinen Fingern.

„Ja.“, erwiderte er mit Gefühl „Er hat viel von ihnen, nicht wahr? Seine Talente, seine Stärken und die Liebe, die er uns Unwürdigen schenkt.“

Snape ließ den Kopf tief hängen und murmelte „Was wäre die Welt, wenn wir bekämen was wir verdienten?“

„Wenn wir bekämen, was wir verdienten.“, wiederholte Dumbledore „würdest du deine Familie bei dir haben. Und Harry hätte seine Eltern. Und Neville würde bei seinen Eltern aufwachsen. Aber wir müssen damit leben, was uns gegeben wurde.“

„Und wenn es nicht ausreicht, Albus?“, flüsterte Severus zurück „Wenn es zu viel wird? Seit Wochen hängt diese Versuchung vor meinen Augen und ich kann nicht zugreifen. Auch wenn ich kleine Kostproben davon genommen habe… Unerlaubte, unverdiente Kostproben. Doch alles, was sie erreichen, ist meinen Durst zu verdoppeln. Sie sind wie Salzwasser, jeder Schluck macht mich durstiger…“

Wieder drückten die alten Finger kraftvoll zu „Nicht mehr lange, Severus, nicht mehr lange.“

Snape sah auf zu dem Schrank in seinen Räumen, hinter dem sich unbekannter Inhalt verbarg und flüsterte „Glaubst du es? Dieses Jahr hatte ich noch keine Zeit, mir ein Geschenk zu überlegen?“

„Du warst recht beschäftigt.“, beruhigte Dumbledore, sein ton wieder erleichtert „Und du hast noch etwas Zeit. Da ist immer dieser Marge nach dem Ende des Schuljahres.“

Snape nickte und lächelte trocken, sein Blick noch immer an dem Schrank hängend „Eigenartig. All die Jahre wusste ich genau was ich holen möchte. Und dieses Jahr fällt es mir besonders schwer.“

Dumbledore lächelte weise „Ein Problem mit dem du nicht alleine dastehst. Glaube mir, das erste Jahr als du hier Lehrer warst, war ich auch ratlos.“

Snape hob lediglich eine Augenbraue und schenkte Dumbledore einen belustigten Blick.

 

* * *

 

 

**15\. Juni**

Harry betrat einmal wieder das Büro seines Professors. Snape hatte wieder seinen Oberrock ausgezogen und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt. Harry bemerkte, dass der Mann das dunkle Mal erneut unter einem Verhüllungszauber bedeckte. Die Luft über seinem linken Unterarm flackerte verdächtig. Harry beobachtete wie Snape die Papiere auf seinem Tisch zusammenlegte und dann Harry endlich mit einem festen Blick begegnete.

„Mr. Potter.“, begann er, fast als wäre er überrascht ihn zu sehen.

„Sir?“

Snape betrachtete ihn einen Moment und winkte ihn dann zu sich. Er ging zur Geheimtür, die zu seinen Räumen führte und gestikulierte Harry vorzugehen. Harry ging, gefolgt von seinem Lehrer, hinein und setzte sich dieses Mal gleich aufs Sofa. Snape rief wieder den Hauself und bestellte „Schneeglöckchen.“, was immer das war. Snape setzte sich in einen der Sessel und beobachtete Harry still, bis Harry sich ihm zuwandte.

„Professor... ich dachte wir machen weiter mit Okklumentik?“

„Und ich dachte ich hätte Ihnen das letzte Mal gesagt, dass ich Ihnen diese Woche sowie die Prüfungszeit frei gebe. In dieser Zeit sollten Sie sich auf Ihre ZAGs vorbereiten. Ich habe es wohl vergessen.“

In diesem Moment ploppte Pikki herein und stellte zwei hohe Gläser mit perlender, pfirsischfarbener Flüssigkeit ab. Er ploppte wieder fort und Harry sah Snape fragend an.

„Das ist ein Getränk, das sich Schneeglöckchen nennt. Trinken Sie, es ist erfrischend.“, meinte Snape und nahm sein Glas. Harry griff nach seinem und roch daran. Es duftete nach Früchten und Blumen, Harry nippte daran. Es war das erste Getränk in der Zaubererwelt, das Harry getrunken hatte, das Kohlensäure enthielt. Es erinnerte ihn an die Erfrischungsgetränke in der Muggelwelt, nur war es sehr viel weniger süß. Es war viel fruchtiger und frischer. Harry zog den Vergleich zu Limonade, aber auch der hinkte. Es war unvergleichlich.

„Es schmeckt gut.“, meinte er überrascht und Snape lächelte wissend

„Ich hab es erfunden.“, erklärte er

„Ehrlich?“, fragte Harry verwundert und Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ja.“, meinte er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck „es kühlt in den Sommermonaten ab.“

Sobald Snape die Worte gesagt hatte, fühlte Harry wie eine angenehme Kühle durch seine Glieder fuhr. Fast wie eine Brise. Harry grinste „Cool.“

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass man auch etwas Schmackhaftes aus Zaubertränken machen könnte!

„Und was machen wir jetzt...?“, fragte Harry, Snape lehnte sich zurück und betrachtete ihn leise

„Wir könnten wieder lernen.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte es genossen mit einem Erwachsenen zu lernen, der ihm seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das hatte er nie gehabt. Und es konnte nicht schaden, richtig? Und so wiederholten Snape und Harry alle Fächer außer Zaubertränke. Snapes ruhige, geduldige Art, die Harry noch nie zuvor kennen gelernt hatte, beruhigte auch Harry und all seine Nervosität bezüglich der Prüfungen fiel von ihm ab. Er hatte schon ein paar Gläser Schneeglöckchen getrunken, als sie endlich alles durchgesprochen hatten. Harry lehnte sich zufrieden zurück.

„Fühlen Sie sich gut vorbereitet?“, fragte Snape, sich ebenfalls zurücklehnend.

„Naja, Wahrsagen kann ich sowieso vergessen, aber abgesehen davon, ja.“, meinte Harry. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf die Vitrine mit den Tränken.

„Sir? Was sind das für Tränke?“

„Raten Sie.“, meinte Snape und blickte über seine Schulter zur Vitrine.

„Äh... Veritaserum und Vielsafttrank hab ich erkannt.“, meinte Harry zögernd, Snape nickte „Die anderen kenne ich nicht.“

„Den Trank der lebenden Toten sollten Sie noch erkennen.“, tadelte Snape und zeigte auf eine Phiole links hinten. „Die meisten anderen sollten Ihnen unbekannt sein. Als Tränkemeister hat man die Erlaubnis, gefährliche Tränke zu brauen. Diese Tränke müssen dennoch unter Verschluss bleiben und gut gesichert sein. Dazu ist diese Vitrine da.“

„Was würde passieren, wenn ich versuche sie zu öffnen?“, fragte Harry neugierig, er kannte die Antwort schon, denn er vermutete, dass derselbe Zauber auf der Vitrine lag wie auf Snapes Gemächern. Snape hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass sie mit einem Blutzauber verschlossen waren. Da Harry ein großes Interesse an Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte, hatte er diese Zauber recherchiert.

„Es liegt ein Blutzauber darauf“, gestand Snape „Sollte jemand sie zu öffnen versuchen, der nicht mit mir blutsverwandt ist, würde er ohnmächtig werden und bleiben, bis ihn jemand mit einem 'Ennervate' weckt.“

„Hat es schon einmal jemand versucht?“, fragte Harry grinsend und Snape schüttelte den Kopf

„Dazu müssten sie erst meine privaten Räume betreten und wie Sie wissen sind diese ebenfalls mit demselben Zauber belegt. Nur meine Blutsverwandten dürfen sie betreten. Auch wenn Professor Dumbledore es gerne immer wieder versucht.“

Snape Augen glänzten auf eine Harry unbekannte Weise und er betrachtete Harry einen Moment, bevor er nickte.

 

„Ich denke es ist Zeit für Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, Potter.“, meinte Snape nachdem sie eine Weile gemeinsam gelernt hatten.

Harry, dessen Blase jetzt voller Schneeglöckchen war, stimmte stumm zu und erhob sich.

„Sir?“, fragte er zögerlich „Kann ich übermorgen noch einmal kommen und lernen? Ich gehe noch einmal alles mit Hermine durch und ich glaube ich werde noch einige Fragen haben.“

Snape verschränkte seine Finger ineinander und lehnte sein Kinn darauf. Er lächelte ganz schmal und sagte dann „Ja, das können Sie.“

Harry ging, ohne es zu wissen, nah an Professor Dumbledore vorbei, als er hoch zum Gryffindorturm ging – nachdem er sich in einer der Toiletten erleichtert hatte. Dumbledore blickte dem jungen Mann nachdenklich nach und wandte sich dann zu den Räumen des Tränkemeisters. Er klopfte an die Tür des Wohnzimmers und konnte spüren wie die Zauber sich auflösten, als Snape ihn herein bat. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und als er über die Schwelle trat, löste der Blutzauber seinen Unsichtbarkeitszauber auf.

„Ah, dieser Blutzauber von dir ist ganz schön geschickt.“, lobte Dumbledore einmal wieder

„Gegen einen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang könnte er dennoch nichts ausrichten.“, meinte Snape mit geschlossenen Augen. Er lehnte hinten in seinen Sessel und hatte die Beine ausgestreckt.

„Ich freue mich jedes Mal wieder diesen Zauber mit etwas Neuem auszutricksen, aber ich bin leider selten erfolgreich.“, meinte Dumbledore locker und nahm auf dem Sofa Platz „Ich habe unseren jungen Freund gerade nach oben gehen sehen.“

Snape brummte

„Habt ihr noch so lange geübt?“

Snape öffnete endlich die Augen und richtete seinen Blick auf Dumbledore „Ich habe ihm geholfen, für die Prüfungen zu lernen... Alles außer Zaubertränke“, versicherte er schnell noch.

Dumbledore legte den Kopf schief „Ah.“

„Er kommt übermorgen wieder.“, flüsterte Snape „Er hat mich gefragt, ob er kommen darf. Kannst du das glauben?“

Dumbledore lächelte milde „Der Junge hat ein unglaublich großes Herz, Severus. Er verzeiht schnell und restlos, wie seine Mutter.“

„Ich bin froh, dass er nicht so nachtragend ist, wie sein Vater.“, murmelte Snape und teilte ein verschwörerisches Lächeln mit Dumbledore.

„Ja, das wäre fatal.“, stimmte der Direktor zu. Er lehnte sich vor und klopfte Snape aufs Knie „Bisher läuft alles nach Plan, nehme ich an?“

Snape nickte

„Sollte Voldemort ihm eine Vision schicken...“

„Er wird in wachem Zustand dazu in der Lage sein, ihm zu widerstehen. Er ist noch nicht so weit, seine Träume vor einem willentlichen Angriff zu schützen. Die unwillentlichen Einblicke in die Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt des anderen konnten wir blockieren.“

Dumbledore nickte langsam, seine Hand lag noch immer auf Snapes Knie „Das wäre auch bemerkenswert gewesen. Es ist ein guter Fortschritt. Ihr habt euch eine Pause verdient.“

„Hm.“, machte Snape und seufzte „Ich lasse mich nur noch fallen, Albus. Ich kann einfach nicht mehr anders.“

Da er die Augen geschlossen hatte, konnte er Albus' Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen. Der Direktor lächelte reuig und sagte „Niemand kann dir das verübeln, nach all den Jahren. Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern, Severus. Ich verspreche dir, dass die Wahrheit bald herauskommen wird.“

„Bevor oder nachdem der dunkle Lord mich getötet hat, Albus?“, fragte Snape leise „Mein Testament sollte dann keine Fragen offen lassen.“

Der Direktor kniff die Lippen zusammen, bevor er antwortete „Ich hoffe noch immer, dass du mich überlebst. Könnte ich dir deine Qualen nehmen, Severus... Könnte ich dir doch nur geben, was dein Herz begehrt...“

Snape öffnete die Augen und entgegnete dem Blick des Direktor „Ich habe diesen Weg selbst gewählt, Albus. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe. Du bist ein weiser Mann, aber auch du kannst eines nicht verstehen: Die Liebe eines Vaters. Als Libera starb... Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, ich konnte mir nicht verzeihen. Harry hat mich vor einer Woche darauf angesprochen und ich habe ihm versprochen, was ich mir versprochen habe: Ich werde alles Menschenmögliche tun, um zu verhindern, dass jemand wieder so leiden muss, wie ich litt. Ich werde verhindern, dass diejenigen, die mir heute etwas bedeuten, so leiden müssen. Wenn mein Leben der Preis ist, dann sei es so.“

„Ich wünschte es hätte einen anderen Weg gegeben, mein Freund.“, meinte Albus und nahm Severus Hand „Wenn ich in den Spiegel Nerhegeb sehe, weißt du was ich sehe?“ Severus schüttelte den Kopf „Ich sehe dich, glücklich, vereint mit deinen Liebsten. Es ist meine größte Reue, alles was geschehen ist, alles was noch heute geschieht.“

Severus drückte die Hand seines Mentors, der mehr ein Vater für ihn gewesen war, als sein eigener Vater es jemals hatte sein können. Er wusste, dass Albus ihn aufgeben würde, sollte es der Sieg verlangen. Aber er respektierte den Mann deshalb umso mehr. Denn er wusste mit welchem Schmerz dieser Verlust für ihn verbunden wäre, dass er dieses Opfer nicht nur verlangte, sondern auch selbst gab. Dennoch würde Severus nicht für ihn sterben. Heute und in den Jahren seit dem Tod seiner Familie, gab es nur einen Menschen für den er sterben würde, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

 

* * *

 

 

**17\. Juni**

Auch am Donnerstag saß Harry auf Snapes Sofa, eine Karaffe mit Schneeglöckchen vor ihm und der Rest des Couchtischs mit seinen Notizen bedeckt.

„Machen wir weiter mit der Goblin-Revolte?“, fragte Snape und lehnte sich etwas vor. Harry kratzte sich mit der Feder am Kopf und suchte dann nach seinen Geschichtsnotizen.

„Sie waren doch hier...“, murmelte er und blätterte durch seine Pergamente, Snape seufzte.

„Stapeln Sie Ihre Notizen nach Fächern.“, verlangte er und nach einigen Minuten hatte Harry Folge geleistet. Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und tippte alle Stapel nach einander an. Jedes Pergament auf dem Stapel erhielt einen farbigen Rand, jedes Fach seine eigene Farbe.

„Haben Sie die Handbewegung gesehen?“, fragte Snape und lehrte Harry dann den richtigen Spruch, um seine Notizen einzufärben „Geben Sie jedem Thema seinen eigenen Farbton, so können Sie auch innerhalb des Faches Unterscheidungen machen und schnell Notizen zu einem Thema finden.“

„Cool.“, meinte Harry und grinste dann „Hermione wird sich darüber freuen.“

„Ich frage mich wieso sie nicht selbst darauf gekommen ist.“, meinte Snape und warf Harrys Lernplan einen Blick zu, der demselben System folgte. „Sie können Ihre Zaubertränkenotizen grün färben... Was ist?“

„Huh?“, machte Harry als Snape ihn plötzlich fragte was los sei, er war in den letzten Minuten unbewusst auf dem Platz hin und hergerutscht. „Äh... nichts?“

Snape hob eine Augenbraue und zeigte dann auf eine der Türen in seinen Räumen „Das ist das Badezimmer, ich suche währenddessen Ihre Notizen zur Goblin-Revolte heraus.“

Harry fühlte wie er rot wurde, gehorchte aber und ging seine Blase entleeren. Zu seiner Verwunderung war Snapes Bad ganz normal, wenn man davon absah, dass alles was sonst weiß wäre schwarz war. Harry wunderte sich nur kurz darüber, schließlich war Snape bekannt für seine Liebe für die Farbe. Eine andere Frage drängte sich im auf: Wieso mochte der Mann Schwarz so sehr? Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dachte er es sah besonders elegant aus oder war es etwas Tiefgründigeres? Vielleicht trauerte er noch immer um seine Familie. Nachdenklich verließ Harry das Bad und lief an Snapes Robe über der Rückenlehne des Sofas vorbei, bevor er sich setzte. Snape blätterte gerade durch seine Notizen, als Harry direkt fragte „Warum tragen Sie immer schwarz?“

Snape blickte langsam auf und runzelte die Stirn. Harry fühlte wie seine Wangen unter dem intensiven Blick rot wurden „Sorry... Ich dachte nur...“

„Haben Sie jemals einen Maler bei Feierabend gesehen?“, fragte Snape, ihn unterbrechend und Harry runzelte selbst die Stirn. Natürlich hatte er das, sie hatten normalerweise weiße Overalls an, die mit verschiedenfarbigen Farbkleksen geschmückt waren.

„Wenn ich irgendeine andere Farbe tragen sollte, würde ich nach Feierabend ebenso aussehen.“

Harry lachte bei dem Gedanken laut auf. Natürlich würde Snape Spritzer der kochenden Tränke abbekommen und für gewöhnlich hatten Schüler sogar innerhalb einer Klasse Tränke verschiedenster Farben gebraut. Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten und er sah wieder hinunter auf die Notizen.

„Aber privat tragen Sie auch andere Farben?“, fragte Harry interessiert, Snape seufzte gespielt leidend.

„Ja, sogar weiß.“, meinte er und zupfte am Kragen seines weißen Hemdes, Harry grinste.

„Und auch rot? Gold? Pink?“

Snape blickte mit einem amüsierten Stirnrunzeln auf und fragte „Wieso interessiert Sie die Farbauswahl meiner Kleidung so sehr?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich nehme an, es hängt damit zusammen, dass Sie nicht wiederholen wollen warum Mongnok der Mächtige damals dem Zauberereiminister einen Hauselfenkopf schickte.“

„Es war eine Kriegserklärung, er wollte zeigen, dass sie sich nicht wie die Elfen versklaven lassen würden.“, sagte Harry und hängte dann an „Aber vielleicht will ich mir nur vorstellen wie Sie in anderen Farben aussehen? Ich hab Sie nur in schwarz oder weiß gesehen und man kann argumentieren, dass das beides keine richtigen Farben sind.“

Snape schien amüsiert und sagte dann „Na gut, machen wir einen Deal. Ich frage Sie ab und für jede richtige Antwort nenne ich Ihnen die Farbe eines meiner Kleidungsstücke.“

„Deal!“, meinte Harry grinsend, er wusste dass Snape nur Nachsicht zeigte und ihn so oder so abgefragt hätte. Nach einer Runde Fragen hatte er erfahren, dass Snape viele Farben besaß: Blau, Grün, Rot, Lila, sogar Gelb und Pink.

„Pink?“, fragte Harry halb entsetzt, Snape zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Der Direktor besteht darauf, mir Socken in den furchtbarsten Farben zu senden.“

„Hey! Heißt das, dass ihr Kleiderschrank voller weißer und schwarzer Kleider ist und Sie mir gerade einfach nur Farben von ihren Socken genannt haben?“, fragte Harry empört und Snape grinste.

„Wer weiß.“

Harry verschränkte genervt die Arme und Snape notierte sich in Gedanken für die nächste Okklumentik-Stunde ein grünes Hemd zu tragen. Er sollte nicht wissen, dass ihre Okklumentik-Stunden ein jähes Ende nehmen würden...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nächstes Mal bei “Die Wogen des Lebens”:  
> Harry erstarrte mitten im Sprint und fiel deshalb nach vorne auf die Nase. Doch dieser Schmerz war nichts gegen das was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte, er schrie und krümmte sich. In seinem Kopf spielten sich solche Qualen ab, jeder schreckliche Moment seines Lebens blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge und dann diese grauenhafte Stimme und das Lachen, dass ihn schon verfolgte, solange er denken konnte. Es formten sich Bilder in seinem Kopf, von schrecklichen Dingen - Ron tot, Hermine tot, der Fuchsbau in Flammen, Hogwarts in Trümmern - doch auch wenn es allesamt Dinge waren, von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht stimmten, so konnte er das schrecklich klamme Gefühl in seinem Herzen nicht verdrängen. Doch irgendwoher spürte er etwas, etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Gesicht, Hände in seinen Haaren, mal auf seinem Rücken und mal auf seiner Brust. Jemand streichelte ihn und schrie um Hilfe. Hermine? Ron? Nein… Diese Stimme gehörte…  
> \---  
> Jap, das nächste Mal geht's weiter mit der Schlacht im Ministerium! Seid gespannt, denn dieses Kapitel wird euch vom Hocker reißen! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Das letzte Mal bei **Die Wogen des Lebens** :

_Harry und Snape lernten zusammen für die Prüfungen und verstanden sich von Tag zu Tag besser._

* * *

Harry durchlebte die ZAG-Prüfungen in einer wirren Mixtur an Terminen, Nervosität und Wiederholungen. Wenn man mit Hermine Granger befreundet war, war es normal auch nachts von den vergangenen Prüfungen zu träumen. Harry hörte einmal wie Ron sich im Traum beim Wahrsage-Prüfer entschuldigte. Professor Snape sah er erst während der Zaubertrank-Prüfung wieder und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sein Trank gar nicht übel war.

Es war die Geschichtsprüfung, die alles veränderte. Harry hatte gerade mit einem Lächeln die Essay-Antwort zur Goblin Revolte zu Ende geschrieben, da sah er sich ein wenig im Raum um. Alle anderen schrieben noch, doch Harry war bereits fertig. Er machte sich nicht vor, dass er besser war als irgendjemand anderes – Hermine hatte ein Ohnegleichen sicher in der Tasche – aber er war schon ein wenig Stolz schneller als die anderen fertig zu sein. Doch sein Kopf schmerzte nun und er hatte Druckstellen von seiner Feder an seinen Fingern. Mal ganz abgesehen von der Tinte, die seine Hand schmückte. Harry seufzte und sah zur Uhr. Er hatte noch genügend Zeit und deshalb las er sich seine Antworten noch einmal genau durch. Ein paar kleine Korrekturen später sah er noch einmal auf. Es war bloß fünf Minuten später. Harry verzog genervt das Gesicht. Da er niemanden stören wollte, legte er seinen Kopf auf die Arme und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Er würde die Klingel abwarten und dann seine Prüfung mit allen anderen abgeben. Doch sobald seine Muskeln sich entspannten schlüpfte er in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

Mit einem Mal fand sich Harry in einer Vision wieder. Sirius kniete in einem Raum voller Regale und sah verbissen ins Gesicht des dunklen Lords auf.

„Niemals! Ich werde Harry und den Orden nicht verraten. Vorher sterbe ich!"

„Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl.", zischte Voldemort und zog seinen Zauberstab „Aber zuvor wirst du mir die Informationen geben und dann werde ich dich für deine fehlende Kooperationsbereitschaft foltern. Und dann, wenn du mich um den Tod bettelst, werde ich ihn dir gewähren. Später. Sehr viel später."

Harry zuckte gewaltvoll zusammen und schnappte nach Luft. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, seine Haare waren an seine Stirn gepflastert. Der Prüfer wurde sogleich auf ihn aufmerksam und kam zu ihm. Er beugte sich zu ihm und fragte leise „Brauchen Sie Hilfe, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sah ihn mit einem wilden Blick an. Ja, er brauchte Hilfe, verdammt! Aber nicht von ihm. „Ich… ich bin fertig, kann ich gehen?"

Der Prüfer runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber und sammelte Harry's Geschichtsprüfung ein. Harry stopfte schnell seine Sachen in seine Tasche und wandte sich an der Tür um. Er suchte Hermines und Rons Blick, dann verschwand er nach draußen.

Sobald er in der Eingangshalle stand, tippte er nervös mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Hatten sie ihn verstanden? Würden sie auch gleich rauskommen. Oder müsste er auf die Klingel warten. Aber jede Minute zählte! Sirius wurde gefoltert! Eine kalte Hand erfasste sein Herz beim Gedanken an die Longbottoms. Nein, er konnte nicht warten. Harry wandte sich um und rannte hinauf zum Gryffindorturm. Er würde seinen Umhang holen und dann würde er verschwinden, er würde Sirius finden und dann…

 _„_ _Mr. Potter, sollten Sie eine Vision haben, dann bitte ich Sie... Erzählen Sie einem Mitglied des Orden davon."_

Snapes Stimme hallte durch seine Gedanken und Harry stolperte in seinem Schritt. Snape. Er konnte zu Snape gehen. Harry verlangsamte seine Schritte, aber stoppte nicht. Er war schon nah beim Turm, er würde den Umhang nehmen und dann würde er hinunter zu Snape gehen. Harry begann wieder zu rennen, er rief im Sprint der fetten Dame das Passwort zu und kletterte dann schnell hindurch. Er war in wenigen Schritten die Wendeltreppe hinauf und hatte seinen Koffer aufgerissen. Sein Umhang lag unter all den anderen Dngen und er riss ihn gewaltvoll hinaus, dabei fiel etwas anderes hinaus und gab ein klirrendes Geräusch, wie Metall, dass auf Stein schlägt. Harry runzelte die Stirn und erkannte dann Sirius' Päckchen.

Harry starrte es an und dann riss er es auf, darauf hoffend, dass es etwas beinhaltet, das ihm erlaubte zu sehen ob Sirius in Ordnung war. Ein Spiegel kam zum Vorschein und Sirius' Notiz überflog sie und gab ein erleichtertes kleines Wimmern von sich. Sofort starrte er in den Spiegel und rief mit zitternder Stimme „Sirius!"

Zuerst sah er nur sein eigenes fahles, ängstliches Gesicht, doch auf einmal wurde die Fläche des Spiegels schwarz. Harry's Herz lag ihm in der Hose. Was bedeutete das? Was Sirius tot? Konnte er deshalb nicht den Spiegel bedienen? Doch im nächsten Moment kam Bewegung ins Bild, so wie bei einer laufenden Videokamera, die heruntergefallen war. Und ganz unverbindlich blickte Sirius verwirrtes und besorgtes Gesicht in den Spiegel.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er

Harry war so erleichtert, dass er vorerst einfach nichts sagen konnte. Er grinste nur dümmlich als ihm klar wurde, dass keine Gefahr für Sirius bestand.

„Was ist los?"

Harry erklärte in knappen Worten was während seiner Geschichtsprüfung geschehen war und verfolgte wie sich Sirius Gesicht verfinsterte.

„Harry.", Sirius Stimme hatte einen Befehlston angenommen, den Harry noch nie gehört hatte „Geh hinunter zu Snapes Büro, nimm den Spiegel mit und verlange mit ihm zu sprechen. Wenn ihr allein seid, gib ihm den Spiegel!"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt „Snape?"

„Genau. Jetzt, sofort.", antwortete Sirius dringlich. Harry packte den Spiegel sicher in seine Tasche. Harry verließ den Turm und lief direkt in Ron und Hermine rein, die ihn ins nächste Klassenzimmer zogen.

„Also, was war?", fragte Hermine dringlich, über ihnen klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde

„Ich hatte eine Vision von Sirius, in der er von Voldemort gefangen und gefoltert wurde!" Hermine und Ron sogen scharf Luft ein, aber Harry ließ sie nicht unterbrechen „Ich bin hoch gegangen und hab ein Geschenk von Sirius aufgemacht. Es ist ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel und es geht ihm gut." Hermine seufzte erleichtert „Ich soll jetzt aber runter zu Snape und es ihm sagen."

Die beiden Freunde nickten und machte alle Anstalten ihm zu folgen „Ich weiß nicht ob Snape so froh darüber sein wird drei Gryffindors in seinem Büro stehen zu haben."

Ron sah aus als wolle er widersprechen, aber Hermine hielt ihn am Arm fest „Wir warten in der Eingangshalle auf dich!"

Harry nickte und sprintete die Treppen hinab in die Kerker, um an Snape's Tür zu klopfen.

„Herein.", schnarrte die bekannte Stimme und Harry betrat das Zimmer.

„Potter!", rief Snape überrascht, er war ganz offensichtlich gerade dabei Hausaufgaben zu benoten und sah überrascht über den Gryffindorbesuch aus. Er schien aber sofort an seinem Ausdruck zu erkennen, dass es etwas Ernstes war. Er zog den Zauberstab und die Tür fiel hinter Harry zu, danach leuchtete sie einige Male hintereinander in verschiedenen Farben „Was ist los?"

„Es geht um Sirius!", sagte Harry und fischte den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche „Ich hatte eine Vision von ihm, dass er gefangen und gefolterte wurde. Aber es geht ihm gut!"

Harry reichte den Spiegel hinüber zu Snape und der sah sich unvermittelt Sirius gegenüber „Black, was für eine unerfreuliche Überraschung!"

„Gleichfalls.", antwortete Sirius aus dem Spiegel und meinte dann „Harry hat dich eingeweiht?"

„Ja."

„Ich habe Dumbledore einen Patronus geschickt, er sollte jeden Moment auftauchen."

„Gut.", kommentierte Snape und sah vom Spiegel zu Harry auf „Ihre Vision bedeutet, dass der dunkle Lord Sie in die Mysteriumsabteilung locken möchte…"

„Wieso, sir?", unterbrach Harry und erntete ein Stirnrunzeln

„Weil er möchte, dass Sie etwas für ihn tun, das nur er oder Sie tun können. Da er aber nicht selbst ins Ministerium spazieren kann, möchte er Sie senden. Unzweifelhaft wird dort eine Gruppe Todesser auf den Moment warten, indem Sie... tun was ER erwartet und Sie dann überfallen."

Harry runzelte selbst die Stirn, um mitzukommen.

„Diese Information ist sehr wertvoll, denn wir können sie nutzen, um selbst eine Falle zu legen. Wir können die Todesser, die sich sicherlich bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Ministerium versteckt halten, gefangen nehmen. Vielleicht können wir den Minister sogar überzeugen, dass ER zurück ist."

Bevor Harry etwas dazu sagen könnte, hörten sie eine Stimme aus dem Spiegel „Severus?"

Snape nahm den Spiegel auf und sah ruhig hinein „Direktor, Black hat Sie informiert?"

„Ja.", hörten sie die knappe Antwort von Dumbledore „Ich möchte etwas mit dir besprechen."

Wieder neigte Snape seinen Kopf näher zum Spiegel, dieses Mal ohne zu zögern. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sein Ausdruck unwillig wurde und er deutlich „Nein!" sagte. Doch das Gemurmel aus dem Spiegel wurde dringlicher, schneller. Die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt nickte Snape schließlich höchst mürrisch und sagte „Ich weise ihn ein, haltet euch bereit."

Wieder legte er den Spiegel ab und sah den Jugendlichen an.

„Professor Dumbledore hat einen Plan gefasst.", begann er, immer noch höchst unzufrieden „Es muss schnell gehen, also hören Sie zu!"

Harry kniff die Lippen zusammen, die er gerade geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu fragen.

„Ich werde Sie ins Ministerium begleiten und wir werden dort den Todessern eine Falle stellen. Hierzu brauchen wir Ihren Unsichtbarkeitsumhang, die Karte Hogwarts und Haare eines Ihrer Klassenkameraden."

„Vielsafttrank?", fragte Harry und Snape nickte knapp „Ich habe den Umhang und die Karte, Ron und Hermine warten in der Eingangshalle, ich kann mir Haare dort holen."

Snape bückte sich über seinen Schreibtisch und nahm ein Pergament zur Hand, das er eilig zu beschriften begann, währenddessen sagte er zu Harry „Betreten Sie meine Gemächer und bringen Sie mir den Vielsafttrank aus der Vitrine."

Harry war in wenigen Minuten mit dem Trank zurück im Büro.

„Ziehen Sie den Umhang über und nehmen Sie sich Haare von Weasley, ich kümmere mich solange um ein Alibi." Snape nickte auf das Pergament, das er beschriftet hatte, Harry wandte sich bereits ab „Und schicken Sie Ihre Freunde hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum."

Es war nicht ganz so leicht wie Snape es ausgemacht hatte, aber er schaffte es seine Freunde zu überzeugen. Nervös versteckte sich Harry unter dem Umhang in einer Nische der Eingangshalle und wartete darauf, dass Snape herauskam. Dabei nahm er die Karte zu hilfe und achtete darauf, dass auch sonst niemand ihnen in die Quere kam. Als der Lehrer von den Treppen aufstieg wirkte er für die Außenwelt komplett gelassen und verließ gemäßigten Schrittes das Schloss. Harry folgte ihm. Erst als sich außer Hörweite aller anderen Personen auf dem Gelände waren, traute sich Harry zu sprechen „Ich hab die Haare."

Snape gab ein knappes Nicken, das sonst wohl niemanden auch nur auffallen würde. Er führte Harry hinaus in den verbotenen Wald und an die Appariergrenze, dann streckte er auffordernd die Hand aus. Harry legte die feuerroten Haare hinein und Snape mischte sie unter den Trank, dann nahm er einen kräftigen Schluck und schrumpfte vor Harrys Augen zu Rons größe und Statur. Seine langen schwarzen Haare zogen sich zurück und wurden immer heller, bis sie über braun zum typischen Weasley-rot gelangten. Sommersprossen verteilten sich vor Harrys Augen auf dem bekannten Gesicht seines besten Freundes. Doch der ernste Ausdruck auf dem wohl bekannten Gesicht wirkte fremd. Snape-Ron wutschte mit seinem Zauberstab und verwandelte seine Kleidung in eine Gryffindor-Schuluniform, dann nickte er zufrieden. Er streckte lässig seinen Arm aus und murmelte „Greifen Sie nach meinem Arm, ich appariere uns nach London.

Im nächsten Moment erschienen Sie in London in der Gasse an der sich die Telefonzelle zum Ministerium befand. Harry stütze sich vor auf seine Knie und keuchte. Apparieren war definitiv nicht nach seinem Geschmack.

„Kommen Sie.", murmelte Snape-Ron und führte ihn zur Telefonzelle, er wählte schnell die Besuchernummer und schon bald befanden sie sich auf dem Weg nach unten mit ihren kleinen Ansteckern, auf denen ‚Geheime Mission' zu lesen war.

Ron-Snape war in Alarmbereitschaft, als das Licht ihre Füße zu beleuchten begann. Er kniete sich hinab und sah aufmerksam in jede dunkle Ecke. Doch es gab nichts zu befürchten - außer den auffälligen Mangel an Sicherheitsleuten.

Snape ging vor, er legte eine Hand an Harrys Ellenbogen und bugsierte ihn neben sich her. Sie nutzten die Aufzüge, um nach unten zu gelangen, dann zog Snape Harry nah an seiner eigenen Seite nach vorne. „Wohin jetzt?", fragte er knapp und Harry führte sie in den runden Raum. Er versuchte sich kurz halbherzig zu befreien, doch Snape ließ nicht locker. Es war ziemlich gruselig, Ron so entschlossen und verbissen zu sehen.

Bevor sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, markierte Snape sie mit einem feurigen X. Die Wand drehte sich um sie und danach begannen sie eine Tür nach der anderen zu öffnen, bis sie zum richtigen Raum gelangten. Snape ließ Harry keinen Moment, um sich die Sanduhr mit dem Küken anzusehen und zog ihn zur nächsten Tür. Davor blieb er schließlich stehen.

„Jetzt wird's ernst.", flüsterte er und drehte sich zurück, etwas Silbriges schoss nach hinten aus seinem Zauberstab und er wandte sich nach vorne „Sie gehen vor, Potter. Ich bleibe einen Schritt hinter ihnen. Laufen Sie direkt zur richtigen Reihe und sobald Sie dort sind... spielen Sie mit."

Harry öffnete den Mund, um nachzufragen, doch Snape öffnete schon die Tür und bugsierte ihn hinein. Harry sah mit klopfendem Herzen die Reihen auf und ab, er erkannte die richtige Reihe und lief sie langsam ab, er wusste nicht worauf er achten sollte, er folgte nur seiner Vision und kam an eine absolut leere Stelle als Ron-Snape hinter ihm rief „Harry, schau."

Er kam zurück und folgte dem Finger, der auf eine der Glaskugeln zeigte, er las seinen Namen und griff automatisch nach ihr. Bevor er verstehen konnte was geschah, hatte Ron einen mächtigen Schildzauber heraufbeschworen, hinter dem eine Horde wütender Todesser stand, Malfoy gestikulierte wild die Reihen entlang. Doch Ron hatte bereits Harry am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn so schnell wie möglich hinter sich her. Harry stolperte einige Male und wurde ungerührt -Ron schleuderte ihn durch die offene Tür zurück in den letzten Raum und stellte sich breitbeinig davor. Er blockte Flüche ab, als habe er seinen Lebtag nichts anderes getan.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: das war Snape, er _hatte_ seinen Lebtag nichts anderes getan! Kaum waren die Todesser fürs erste aufgehalten schlüpfte er hinter Harry in den Raum und verschloss die Tür. Doch statt weiter zu rennen, zog er ihn seitwärts. Harry blinzelte überrascht als er hinter verschiedenen Ecken und Tischen Mitglieder des Orden positioniert sah.. Der halbe Orden des Phönix fand sich vor seinen Augen, Dumbledore kniete neben ihnen, sie schienen geradezu darauf zu warten, dass die Todesser ihnen in die Falle gingen.

Harrys Blick fand Sirius, der vor Aufregung nicht ruhig stehen konnte. Seine Augen sahen fast fiebrig aus und er grinste ein wenig verrückt zu Harry. Harry grinste unsicher und besorgt zurück, doch Snape hatte sich offensichtlich nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause gegönnt, denn er zog Harry auf seine Beine und dann außer Schussweite weiter.

Seine Haare begannen bereits einen dunklen Ton anzunehmen, sie mussten so schnell wie möglich verschwinden. Snape zog sie in den runden Raum in dem die X zu verblassen begannen. Snape begann eine Tür nach der andere aufzuschmeißen und lief schließlich aus der richtigen Tür. Wieder stiegen sie in die Aufzüge, jetzt bemerkte auch Snape, dass seine Hände gewohnt blass aussahen und er immer weiter in die Höhe zu wachsen schien. „Verdammt.", murmelte er nervös und zauberte seine Kleidung wieder zurück „Wir müssen uns beeilen."

Die Türen des Aufzugs öffneten sich und sie begannen zu rennen, nach einer Weile bemerkte Harry, dass Snape zurückgeblieben war. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich um. Snape saß - vollständig zurückverwandelt - auf dem Boden und ergriff mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seinen linken Unterarm. Er blickte mit wildem Blick auf und presste „Renn!", heraus. Doch in diesem Moment schoss derselbe Schmerz durch Harrys Narbe und er sank ebenfalls in die Knie. Er hörte Snape etwas Schreien, dann mehrere stolpernde Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen. Als er die Augen öffnete, stand Snape als menschlicher Schild vor ihm und schützte ihn vor Gefahr. Durch seine Beine sah Harry einen vierbeinigen Patronus zu den Aufzügen sprinten.

„Severus... wie enttäuschend.", zischte Voldemort und Harry sah Snapes Beine leicht zittern, er konnte es sehr gut nachvollziehen. Er hörte Voldemort näher kommen und sein Herz klopfte ihm in der Brust.

„Tom!", rief Dumbledore und Voldemort blieb stehen. „Es war nicht weise, heute hierher zu kommen."

Sie hörten Voldemort lachen.

„Severus, bring ihn hier weg.", rief Dumbledore streng, Harry sah wie Snape sich umwandte und ihn dann an den Schultern in die Höhe zog.

„Nein.", zischte Voldemort und wandte sich zu ihnen, doch in diesem Moment erwachten die Statuen zum Leben und stellten sich aufhaltend vor Voldemort, der wütend aufschrie und begann sie einzeln auseinander zu nehmen. Dumbledore schoss dabei einen Zug an Flüchen ab, denen Voldemort ebenfalls entgegen kämpfte.

„Jetzt!", schrie Dumbledore und Snape zog Harry am Arm zu einem der Kamine des Floo-Netzwerks - nur noch wenige Schritte, dann hätten sie es geschafft - da erfasste Harry eine Brise.

Harry erstarrte mitten im Sprint und fiel deshalb nach vorne auf die Nase. Doch dieser Schmerz war nichts gegen das was sich in seinem Kopf abspielte, er schrie und krümmte sich. In seinem Kopf spielten sich solche Qualen ab, jeder schreckliche Moment seines Lebens blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge und dann diese grauenhafte Stimme und das Lachen, dass ihn schon verfolgte, solange er denken konnte. Die Dursleys wie sie ihn verspotteten, missachteten und hassten. Er hörte das flehen und die Schreie seiner Mutter.

Es formten sich Bilder in seinem Kopf, von schrecklichen Dingen - Ron tot, Hermine tot, der Fuchsbau in Flammen, Hogwarts in Trümmern - doch auch wenn es allesamt Dinge waren, von denen er wusste, dass sie nicht stimmten, so konnte er das schrecklich klamme Gefühl in seinem Herzen nicht verdrängen.

Doch irgendwoher spürte er etwas, etwas Feuchtes auf seinem Gesicht, Hände in seinen Haaren, mal auf seinem Rücken und mal auf seiner Brust. Jemand streichelte ihn und schrie um Hilfe. Hermine? Ron? Nein… Diese Stimme gehörte…

„Dumbledore! Tun Sie etwas!" Snape?! Dieses Gefühl, diese Stimme, er konnte sich an ihnen festhalten und mit unmenschlicher Mühe an ihnen heraufziehen. Er hörte das Monster in sich erstickt aufschreien. Irgendetwas schien in ihm zu explodieren und plötzlich erwachte seine Umgebung zum Leben, Stimmen waren da. Sein Kopf lag in jemandes Schoß.

„Nimm das und bring ihn zu Madam Pomfrey.", Dumbledores Stimme zitterte.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer! Haben Sie das gesehen Minister? Er stand hier, er war hier – im Ministerium!", die Stimmen kamen näher, Schritte hallten auf dem Boden, doch alles was Harry noch mitbekam war das besorgte Gesicht von Dumbledore, dann wurde er durch Zeit und Raum gezogen.

Er und Snape kamen im Krankenflügel an. Snape legte seinen Kopf auf den Steinboden - Harry rührte sich nicht, sein Kopf schwamm und seine Sicht war vernebelt obwohl seine Brille noch immer auf seiner Nase saß. Snape murmelte einen Zauberspruch und hob Harry mit Leichtigkeit auf seine Arme. Harry wunderte sich darüber, doch Snape drückte ihn nah an seine Brust und Harry vergaß wer ihn hielt. Er fühlte sich beschützt und geborgen. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte noch immer, sein Gehirn fühlte sich an, als habe es jemand aus seinem Kopf gerissen und falsch herum wieder eingesetzt. Ihm war schwindelig und er war froh, dass er getragen wurde, er traute seinen Beinen nicht, ihn zu tragen. Harry verlor kurz das Bewusstsein und fand sich dann in einem der Krankenbetten wieder. Er hörte gedämpfte Stimmen hinter seinem Wandschirm.

„Es interessiert mich nicht mehr, Dumbledore!", schrie Snape plötzlich und Harrys Augen flogen auf „Ich hätte ihn heute fast verloren."

„Severus!", Dumbledores Stimme war warnend „Lass uns in Ruhe darüber sprechen, komm in mein Büro."

„Ich will eine Entscheidung, Dumbledore und ich will sie jetzt.", Snapes Stimme war leise und gefährlich, Dumbledore schien zu verstehen.

„Hör zu, Voldemort hat dich heute entlarvt. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück. Und Sirius... Harry wird in den Grimmauldplatz gehen wollen - hör mir zu!", Snape hatte ihn offensichtlich erbost unterbrechen wollen „Du wirst in Spinners End nicht sicher sein, in Hogwarts besteht für dich keine Gefahr, doch sobald das Schuljahr herum ist..."

„Was schlagen Sie vor, Direktor?", unterbrach Snape mit einer kühlen, festen Stimme und Harry konnte nicht anders, als Snape zu bewundern. Er hatte sich selbst nie getraut, den Direktor zu unterbrechen.

„Harry wird nach dem Ende des Schuljahrs in den Grimmauldplatz zurückkehren und du...", Dumbledore nahm tief Luft „...wirst bei ihm wohnen."

Es kam kein Laut von Snape. Harry krabbelte leise aus dem Bett und sah vorsichtig hinaus. Snape sah Dumbledore ungläubig und bleich an, er schien über diese Möglichkeit nachzudenken. Natürlich, dachte Harry, wäre er nicht glücklich darüber, das Haus mit ihm und Sirius zu teilen. Schließlich senkte Snape den Kopf und gab ein ruckartiges Nicken. Dumbledore schien erleichtert, dann nahm er Snapes linken Arm in seine Hand und fuhr murmelnd mit seinen langen Fingern über die Haut. Das dunkle Mal hob sich rot und aggressiv von der bleichen Haut ab. Als Harry davon aufsah, blickte er direkt in Snapes dunkle Augen und versteckte sich schnell wieder in seinem Bett. Auch Snapes Augen sahen rot und geschwollen aus.

Während Harry sich ins Bett legte dachte er darüber nach wie es sein konnte, dass all das Snape so sehr zu Herzen ging... Sein Herz klopfte; dumpfe, ungeformte Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf, er war noch immer benebelt.

Snape, der in Dumbledores Büro um Lilys Tod weinte. Snape, wie er seine tote Tochter gegen die Brust drückte. Snape wie er mit Harry Zukunftspläne schmiedete und ihn sanft anlächelte. Irgendetwas in seinem Hinterkopf pochte und wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Ron. Hermine.

Harry riss die Augen wieder auf und sprang entschlossen vom Bett. Er riss gerade den Wandschirm zur Seite, da sah er Dumbledore direkt vor sich stehen. Mit erstickter Stimme fragte er „Ron und Hermine?"

„Es geht ihnen gut, Harry.", antwortete Dumbledore und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harrys Augen brannten kurz und er schloss sie. Nachdem er ein paar Mal tief durchgeatmet hatte, sah er wieder zum Direktor auf. Hundert Fragen rasten ihm durch den Kopf.

„Später Harry, du musst dich erholen, dann werden wir ein langes Gespräch führen. Bitte Harry, gib dir diese Zeit.", die Stimme des Direktors war sanft und fürsorglich, die Strenge war aus den Falten seines Gesichts gewichen „Ich muss dir danken, du hast dich heute sehr gut geschlagen, besser als ich je hätte hoffen können."

Harry senkte den Blick, es fühlte sich gut an, so anerkannt zu werden. Sein Kopf war jetzt klarer geworden, er hatte nur noch dumpfe Kopfschmerzen und seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer. Dennoch sah er hinüber zu Snape, der eingesunken auf einem der Krankenbetten saß, als sei er unschlüssig ob Poppy irgendetwas für ihn tun konnte. Er sah zu Harry auf und irgendetwas schien anders in seinen Augen. Harry wollte ihm erst nur zunicken, doch aus einem Gefühl heraus sagte er „Danke. Sie haben mich beschützt. Danke."

Seine Stimme zitterte, wenn er daran dachte was Voldemort mit ihm hätte tun können. Snape schien erstarrt, wie in Trance stand er auf und ging auf ihn zu. Doch Harrys Sicht wurde vor Erschöpfung neblig. Alles begann sich zu drehen, er sah nur noch wie Snape auf ihn zukam und die Arme hob, wie Dumbledore ebenfalls alarmiert den Arm ausstreckte und dann wurde alles schwarz.

Harry träumte von einer tiefen, dunklen Stimme. Jemand streichelte sein Haar.

Dumbledore kam nach einem Gespräch mit dem Orden, Fudge und Harrys beiden besten Freunden zurück in den Krankensaal. Dort fand er Snape an Harrys Bett, seine Hand tief in den schwarzen Haaren des Jungen vergraben. Er sah erschöpft und traurig aus.

„Severus.", sagte Dumbledore sanft.

„Er hat den Traumlos-Schlaf genommen, Direktor.", flüsterte der Lehrer „Er bemerkt nichts"

Seine Stimme war schwer und voller Trauer.

„Es tut mir so leid, Severus.", flüsterte der Direktor und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter „Ich weiß nicht einmal wie ich mich entschuldigen kann."

Snape schüttelte ruckartig den Kopf.

„Ich werde ihm alles sagen, alles Severus.", flüsterte der Direktor und drückte die Schulter des Tränkemeisters „du musst nicht mehr lange warten. Ihr sollt nicht in dieser Konstellation im Grimmauld Platz leben. Jeder muss genau wissen wie sie zueinander stehen. Das Versteckspiel ist bald vorbei."

„Ich habe Angst.", flüsterte der Mann mit starrem Blick „Es ist einfach sich zu verstecken, aber wie soll ich mich ihm stellen? Seine Fragen, wie soll ich ihm jemals antworten?"

Snape bückte sich über Harry und küsste seine Stirn neben der Narbe.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam musste er mehrmals tief Luft holen, um sich bewusst zu machen was heute alles geschehen war.

„Brauchst du etwas, Harry?"

Die Stimme des Direktors fokusierte ihn auf das Hier und Jetzt, er wandte sich ihm zu und setzte sich dann langsam auf.

„Direktor… Ich… ich verstehe nicht ganz was passiert ist…"

„Ich werde es dir erklären.", begann Dumbledore sanft und ernsthaft „Aber bevor wir weiter sprechen, habe ich die bedauernswerte Aufgabe dir folgendes mitzuteilen."

Harry sah auf in die blauen Augen, denen das Blitzen vollkommen fehlte und fühlte sich bereits jetzt kalt und ängstlich.

„Bei dem Angriff auf das Ministerium haben wir leider einen unserer wertvollsten Ordensmitglieder verloren: Sirius Black."

Harry sah apathisch auf das Laken vor sich. Sirius war tot. Sein Mund fühlte sich trocken an und es war ein fürchterlicher Geschmack darin. Bitter und widerwertig. Seine Augen brannten. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, Dumbledore musste sich irren!

„Wieso?", flüsterte er und blickte in Dumbledores Augen. Der Direktor schien um Jahre gealtert.

„Als ich hochgekommen bin, um euch vor Voldemort zu beschützen... Da hat Bellatrix Lestrange die Chance genutzt und Sirius im Kampf geschlagen. Wir haben alle Todesser einfangen können, nur sie ist entkommen."

Harry blinzelte, um die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen loszuwerden, er wollte den Direktor klar sehen. Der Direktor griff hinüber zu Harry und erfasste seine Hand, ließ aber nach einem Moment los.

„Harry, bevor ich dir erzähle wieso Voldemort heute unbedingt an diese Glaskugel heran kommen wollte, möchte ich, dass du eines weißt. Es ist sehr wichtig, dass du verstehst: Du bist nicht alleine. Du hast deinen Patenonkel verloren, doch es gibt noch immer jemanden, der für dich sterben würde."

Dumbledore konnte nicht seine beiden besten Freunde meinen, denn Harry wusste was sie bereit waren für ihn zu tun. Aber machte es noch irgendeinen Sinn? Hatte es einen Zweck sich das hier anzuhören. Die Glaskugel, Voldemort, der Krieg – alles schien so bedeutungslos. Er runzelte die Stirn und fragte mit einer leeren, hohlen, sogar etwas misstrauischen Stimme „Wer?"

„Severus Snape, Harry."

Harry schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Snape? Er war sein Lehrer, sie verstanden sich gut und er wusste, dass der Professor versprochen hatte ihn zu schützen. Aber das er für ihn sterben würde bezweifelte Harry doch sehr. „Snape?"

„Ja, Harry.", sagte der Direktor und allein schon, dass er ihn für das fehlende „Professor" nicht tadelte, reichte aus um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten „Harry, das wird jetzt für dich schwierig zu verstehen sein, aber du musst mir zuhören, ohne Fragen zu stellen.

Lily und James konnten keine Kinder kriegen, aber sie wünschten sich sehnlichst Eltern zu werden. Sie beschlossen auf magischen, künstlichen Wege, sich diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Auf diesem Wege ist Professor Snape dein leiblicher Vater.

Voldemort hatte all seinen Anhängern geboten, Nachkommen zu zeugen, die dann in seinen Dienst treten würden. Als Professor Snape und seine Frau nicht sofort ein Kind erwarteten, wurde er wie andere Todesser zur Spenderbank gesendet. Später sollten sie ihre Nachkömmlinge ausfindig machen und sie durch einen Bluttrank, den sie vor der Spende zu sich genommen hatte, zwingen in den Dienst ihres Herrn zu treten."

Harry erschauderte bei dem Gedanken. Voldemort hatte versucht Sklaven zu züchten!

„Professor Snape manipulierte den Bluttrank so, dass er wirkungslos wurde. Ihm ist es zu verdanken, dass kein Kind zu einem Sklaven Voldemorts wurde.

Hiervon wissen nur er und ich. Vorhin habe ich es deinen beiden Freunden erzählt. Um dich richtig schützen zu können, war es notwendig für ihn, diese Sache vor dir geheim zu halten. Es war wichtig dich wie einen normalen Schüler zu behandeln, sogar schlechter als das."

Harry fasste nach dem Laken des Krankenzimmers und hielt sich daran fest, sein Kopf hatte wieder begonnen sich zu drehen. „Was heißt das?", fragte er verwirrt, als ob Dumbledore eine andere Sprache sprechen würde.

„Er wird zu dir in den Grimmauldplatz ziehen. Ich werde versuchen die Schutzzauber, mit denen ich dich in Privet Drive geschützt habe, auf Professor Snape zu übertragen, aber sie werden nicht so gut wie in Surrey funktionieren, bis du ihn nicht als deinen Vater anerkennst oder zumindest Grimmauldplatz als dein Zuhause ansiehst. Und ich weiß, dass das schwierig für dich sein wird.", Dumbledore machte eine Pause „Aber gib ihm eine Chance, dir sein wahres Gesicht zu zeigen. Er hat ebensolche Angst davor wie du."

Hier musste Harry trocken auflachen, Snape und Angst? Angst vor Harry?

Dumbledore schien einen großen Teil seiner Sanftheit zurückgelassen zu haben, als er fortfuhr „Als Voldemort heute in deinen Geist eingedrungen ist, da hat er sich nicht darin halten können und weißt du warum?" Harry sah gespannt auf „Weil Severus dich in seinen Armen hielt und verzweifelt um dein Leben flehte. Es war die Liebe eines Elternteils, die Liebe, die ihn schon einmal sein Leben gekostet hat, die es ihm unmöglich machte, sich in dir zu halten."

Harry blickte auf seine verknoteten Hände und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen.

„Es ist wichtig, dass dieser Umstand, eure Beziehung, geheim gehalten wird. Ja, immer noch." Harry nickte, er hatte sowieso nicht das Bedürfnis es in der ganzen Welt herum zu posaunen und doch war er froh, dass Hermine und Ron Bescheid wussten. Er wollte keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen haben und zur gleichen Zeit konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, wie er ihnen dieses hätte offenbaren sollen. „Zurzeit denkt Voldemort Severus wäre lediglich auf meine Seite übergegangen. Der Fakt, dass ihr verwandt seid könnte Severus in noch größere Gefahr bringen, als die in der er sich schon befindet." ‚Sirius', dachte Harry mit klopfendem Herzen „Außerdem ist es immer besser den Feind so lange wie nur möglich im Dunkeln zu halten.

Und nun Harry, zu dem Thema, das ich bisher tunlichst vermieden habe. Was wollte Voldemort heute im Ministerium..."

Als Dumbledore mit seinen Erklärungen fertig war, hatte Harry noch eine Frage:

„Die Prophezeiung besagt, dass meine Eltern Voldemort drei Mal die Stirn boten, aber Professor Snape war ein Todesser..."

„Ah, eine sehr interessante Frage, Harry. Ich bin froh, dass du darauf gekommen bist.", lobte der Direktor und lehnte sich vor „Professor Snape hat Voldemort drei Mal verraten. Er verriet ihn zum ersten Mal als er mein Spion wurde, dann als er die Schwangerschaft seiner Frau vor ihm geheim hielt und ein letztes Mal als er den Bluttrank manipulierte."

Dumbledore nickte langsam und lächelte sanftmütig „Dein Vater ist ein sehr kluger und mutiger Mann, Harry. Ich respektiere ihn sehr."

Danach saßen die beiden einfach nur gemeinsam hinter dem Wandschirm und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Mit einem Mal wurde dieser zur Seite geschoben.

Snape stand da und sah Harry mit Augen an, die vor Emotionen zu brennen schienen.

* * *

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Hahaha! Ja, so war das! Jetzt versteht ihr bestimmt so manche Andeutung besser oder? Ein Keks für jeden der meine Andeutung mit dem Blutzauber verstanden hat. Und natürlich ist das erst der Anfang der Geschichte, es geht noch laaange weiter :D
> 
> Also was haltet ihr von der ganzen Sache? Abgefahren oder komplett Gaga? Jetzt müsst ihr mir aber unbedingt einen Kommentar hinterlassen, ich habs mir verdient oder nicht?
> 
> LG
> 
> atia
> 
> \---
> 
> Das nächste Mal bei Die Wogen des Lebens:
> 
> „Wo warst du?"
> 
> Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, für einen Moment schien er zu schwanken und das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Seine Finger krallten sich ans Bettgestell.
> 
> „Ich... Dumbledore hat dir doch sicherlich..."
> 
> „Ja, hat er.", sagte Harry mit demselben Ton und zu seiner Scham brannten wieder Tränen in seinen Augen „Doch er hat mir nicht erklärt wieso der Mann, der sich für meinen Vater hält, nie dagewesen ist, als es mir miserabel ging..."


	10. Kapitel 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zuletzt bei den Wogen des Lebens:
> 
> Dumbledore nickte langsam und lächelte sanftmütig „Dein Vater ist ein sehr kluger und mutiger Mann, Harry. Ich respektiere ihn sehr."
> 
> Danach saßen die beiden einfach nur gemeinsam hinter dem Wandschirm und hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Mit einem Mal wurde dieser zur Seite geschoben. Snape stand da und sah Harry mit Augen an, die vor Emotionen zu brennen schienen.

Harrys Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft, er sah wieder auf seine Hände herab.

„Direktor, Mister Weasley und Miss Granger würden Harry gerne sehen.", sagte er leise und wirkte unendlich erschöpft. Harry stolperte in Gedanken über seinen Vornamen. Er hörte sich aus Snapes Mund so natürlich, so normal an, dass Harry ihn erbost richtigstellen wollte.

„Ja, natürlich.", bestätigte Dumbledore, Harrys Sprechversuch unterbrechend und stand auf „Wir sollten ihnen endlich die Zeit dazu geben." Doch Snape folgte ihm nicht nach draußen und Dumbledore verließ den Krankensaal. Er stand nur da und blickte auf Harry.

„Er hat dir alles erzählt?", fragte Snape schließlich leise und Harry nickte dem Laken zu „Hast du Fragen?"

Snapes Stimme zitterte und Harry sah auf. Er hatte Fragen, eine Menge sogar. Doch sein Gehirn fühlte sich gerade an als würden seine Gedanken Karussell fahren. Er wollte seine Freunde sehen.

„Ich... Wieso sehe ich aus wie mein Da- wie James?", fragte er schließlich, Snape schüttelte den Kopf und es schien ihm ungeheure Kraft zu kosten, doch er sagte es: „Er hat dich ein Jahr lang als sein eigenes Kind aufgezogen und er hätte es ein Leben lang getan. Er ist für dich gestorben. Er ist dein Dad."

Harry wollte fragen „Was bist du dann?", doch er fand das etwas zu unhöflich und wartete lieber auf die Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Es ist der Zauber, der die Schwangerschaft ermöglichte. Solange keine... Liebe zwischen uns besteht, wirst du so aussehen wie Potter. Und danach wirst du dich entscheiden dürfen."

Harry nickte abermals und wieder schwirrte sein Kopf, seine stumme Frage von vorhin ließ ihn nicht los, doch er wollte sie nicht aussprechen, also suchte er nach einer anderen. Und als er diese aussprach, hörte sie sich ungewöhnlich aggressiv, anschuldigend an „Wo warst du?"

Snape nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, für einen Moment schien er zu schwanken und das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Seine Finger krallten sich ans Bettgestell.

„Ich... Dumbledore hat dir doch sicherlich..."

„Ja, hat er.", sagte Harry mit demselben Ton und zu seiner Scham brannten wieder Tränen in seinen Augen „Doch er hat mir nicht erklärt wieso der Mann, der sich für meinen Vater hält, nie dagewesen ist, als es mir miserabel ging. Als ich krank war und Tante Petunia erwartete, dass ich die Hausarbeit machte und gleichzeitig Dudley beim kleinsten Husten betüttelte, als wäre er sterbenskrank. Wo warst du, als ich in einem Schrank unter der Treppe schlief und Reste zu essen bekam? Wo warst du, als ich von Ripper auf einen Baum gejagt und von meinem Cousin ausgelacht wurde? Wo warst du, als Dudley mir das Bein brach und die Nachbarn den Krankenwagen rufen mussten, weil sich meine Verwandten keinen Dreck um mich scherten?"

Er hatte irgendwann begonnen zu weinen und es war ihm egal, denn auch Snape stand in sich zusammengesunken da und verdeckte sein Gesicht mit zitternden Händen. Und als Harry schon keine Antwort erwartete und sich die Tränen am Laken getrocknet hatte, sagte Snape leise.

„Ich war hier in Hogwarts, sicher und warm und wohl behütet. Ich habe hier alles bekommen, während du hungern und frieren musstest. Poppy hat mich versorgt,wann immer ich krank war.

Ich war hier und du warst dort, in dieser Hölle. Und ich wusste es, ich wusste alles. Und ich konnte nicht... ich _habe_ nichts getan und ich habe keine Ausrede, die gut genug ist, keine Entschuldigung, die jemals ausreichen würde. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich es irgendwie, irgendwann wieder gut machen kann. Dass du mir vielleicht einmal verzeihen und vertrauen kannst."

Harry sah ihn ungläubig an. Er fror plötzlich und fühlte sich einsam. Es war still zwischen ihnen, bevor Snape leise sagte „Deine Freunde warten." und dann den Raum verließ.

* * *

Es war so eigenartig, jeden Tag kamen seine Freunde ihn besuchen und jeden Abend saß Snape bei ihm. Sie sprachen nicht. Snape saß bloß da. Manchmal las er etwas, manchmal notierte er etwas in sein kleines schwarzes Notizbuch. Ab und an sah er Harry an, falls dieser zur selben Zeit aufsah, hielt er den Blick kurz und sah dann wieder hinunter auf seine Aufgabe. Harry versuchte immer schnell einzuschlafen, denn dann, so dachte er, würde Snape weggehen. An einem Tag war er so verzweifelt, dass er einfach die Augen geschlossen und so getan hatte, als würde er schlafen. Snape war nach einer Weile aufgestanden, um zu gehen, hatte dann Harrys Haare aus seiner Stirn gestrichen, geseufzt und war schnellen Schrittes gegangen. Harrys Magen zog sich dabei unangenehm zusammen.

Eines Tages betrat er abends den Krankensaal und Harry glitt sofort in seine Kissen.

„So nicht, junger Mann!", knurrte Snape und Harry setzte sich seufzend wieder auf „Heute haben wir etwas zu besprechen."

Harry nickte lahm und wartete „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut.", antwortete Harry automatisch

„Gut genug, um ein längeres Gespräch zu führen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir dafür je gut genug gehen wird.", murmelte er und zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Snape kurz und ließ sich auf dem Besucherstuhl nieder.

„Es ist eine ernste Unterhaltung.", begann Snape „Ich möchte reinen Tisch machen, bevor wir zusammenziehen."

Harry blickte ihn verwundert an „Reinen Tisch?"

„Keine Lügen, kein Versteckspiel.", meinte Snape und sah ihm direkt in die Augen „Ich fange an."

Harry nickte perplex und Snape begann mit monotoner Stimme „Ich hatte keine glückliche Kindheit, ich hatte keine Freunde in Hogwarts außer deiner Mutter, Lily. Ich hatte Kameraden, Komplizen, Verbündete in meinem Haus - aber keine Freunde. Ich verlor Lilys Freundschaft, verlor sie an deinen Vater. Mit meinem Hintergrund, mit meiner Faszination für die Macht, die die dunkle Seite mit sich bringt, entschied ich mich, in meiner unendlichen Dummheit, mich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen. Ich wurde ein Todesser, direkt nachdem ich die Schule verließ. Dennoch bekam ich keine Missionen, bis ich nicht meinen Meister in Tränke gemacht hatte." Snape stockte hier kurz, fuhr jedoch fort „Ich freundete mich mit der Familie meines Meisters an, ich sah sie als Ersatzfamilie an. Er, seine Frau und seine Tochter. Seine Familie wusste nicht, dass er für den dunklen Lord arbeitete, Tränke braute. Doch nachdem ich meinen Meister hatte, musste ich zusehen... er tötete sie alle."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und rund, sein Mund stand offen. Er erinnerte sich an eine der Erinnerungen, die in der der alte Tränkemeister sich vor Schmerzen kümmerte, weil Snape ihn auf Voldemorts Befehl vergiftet hatte.

„Ich wurde als Todesser eingeführt, als Ersatz meines Meisters. Ich sollte Gifte herstellen. Grauenhafte, schmerzhafte, langsam tötende Gifte. Ich war zu dieser Zeit bereits verzweifelt, bereits bereit alles hinzuschmeißen, doch zur selben Zeit hatte ich Angst, ich liebte mein Leben zu sehr."

Er schluckte und sah weg „Ich erfuhr von der Prophezeiung, ich... ich gab sie weiter an den dunklen Lord. Ich verstand sie nicht. Ich wusste nicht, was sie bedeutete - nein, ich wusste nicht was sie für IHN bedeutete. Er verlangte, dass wir alle Kinder töteten. Alle Kinder, die im richtigen Zeitpunkt geboren wurden.", er stoppte für einen Moment „Mir wurde eine Frau zugeteilt. Der dunkle Lord gab sie mir als Belohnung... ich... habe sie geheiratet, versucht sie glücklich zu machen. Doch sie wusste, dass ich sie nicht liebte. Sie machte es sich vor, aber in ihrem Herzen wusste sie es. Sie wurde schwanger. Ich wusste, dass es zur selben Zeit geboren werden würde, die die Prophezeiung mitteilte. Auch wenn ich den dunklen Lord noch nicht verraten hatte, konnte ich mein Kind nicht in Gefahr wissen. Ich hatte eine Verantwortung meiner Frau und Tochter gegenüber. Ich wandte mich an Dumbledore und bot ihm meine Dienste als Spion im Gegenzug zum Schutz meiner Familie an. Ich versteckte sie vor IHM. Ich liebte meine Tochter.", seine Stimme brach und er schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch, öffnete sie wieder „Ihr Name war Libera. Freiheit. Denn sie gab mir Hoffnung, sie gab mir Kraft. Wir konnten sie nach der Geburt etwa ein halbes Jahr geheim halten, dann erfuhr der dunkle Lord von ihr..."

„Nein.", flüsterte Harry, sein Blick verzweifelt, als er sich an die Erinnerung mit der toten Frau auf dem Boden und den toten Kind in der Krippe erinnerte „Er hat sie..."

Snape nickte ruckartig. „Er tötete sie, meine Frau, meine Schwiegereltern."

Snape schloss wieder die Augen, die Bilder seiner toten Familie vor seinen Augen. Er schluckte wieder schwer und fuhr fort, während er die Laken betrachtete „Ich fand sie... sie waren alles was ich hatte, Harry. Mir wurde bewusst - ironischerweise - wie sehr ich meine Frau geliebt hatte. Wie sehr es mich gerettet hatte, dass sie abends da war, wenn ich zurückkehrte. Eine Konstanze in meinem turbulenten, chaotischen Leben. Sie und meine kleine Libera, das kleine Wesen, das mich nicht verurteilte, mich ansah und einfach liebte. Sie liebte mich.", hauchte er und blickte auf seine verschlungenen Hände „Wie konnte sie auch nicht? Sie war ein kleines unschuldiges Wesen, sie wusste nichts von ihrem Vater. Wusste nicht was er getan hatte, bevor er in die Tür trat. Welche Welt er hinter sich verließ, als er sie in die Arme schloss. Was er mit den Händen getan hatte, die sie an ihn drückten oder welche Flüche er mit den Lippen ausgesprochen hatte, die sie küssten. Sie war nur ein Kind und sie liebte ihren Vater, einfach weil er ihr 'Daddy' war und sie liebte und koste.", seine Stimme brach wieder und es brauchte eine Weile bis er mit zitternder Stimme fortfuhr. Zu Harrys Verwunderung spürte er einen Stich Eifersucht, als er an Snape und sein kleines Mädchen in seinem Schoß dachte.

„Meine einzige Hoffnung, meine ganze Welt drehte sich nun um dich und Lily. Ich war der Einzige, der von der Ironie des Schicksals wusste, wusste dass du mein biologischer Sohn warst. Ich hoffte, betete, flehte, dass ihr überleben würdet. Alle drei. Wie sehr ich hoffte, dass er Neville Longbottom wählen würde, diesen namenlosen, gesichtslosen Jungen, der mir nichts bedeutete. Und du weißt was dann geschah. Und du warst alles was mir blieb. Der einzige Grund warum ich lebte... warum ich jetzt lebe."

Er sah Harry an, der beschämt den Blick senkte. Wie konnte man jemanden nach so einer Aussage auch in die Augen sehen, vor allem wenn man in diesen Augen die Wahrheit erkannte?

„Ich kämpfte, glaube mir Harry, ich kämpfte wie um mein Leben, um dich zu mir nehmen zu dürfen. Doch der Direktor schwor mir, dass du bei den Dursleys sicher warst, bei mir nicht. Doch er verlangte etwas Großes von mir. Nicht nur dich wegzugeben, um dich sicher zu wissen. Nein, er verlangte von mir, dich zu hassen. Er wollte, dass die Welt dachte, ich würde dich hassen, verachten, so wie ich deinen Vater verabscheut hatte. Ich musste das lernen Harry, zehn Jahre lang lernte ich Okklumentik und Legilimentik, um das zu schaffen. Meine wahren Gefühle herunterzuschlucken und dich mit den Augen eines Fremden... noch nicht einmal das! Mit den Augen von jemanden zu sehen, der nicht dein bestes Interesse im Herzen trägt. Ich habe es nicht immer geschafft und immer wenn ich es geschafft habe, hat es mich viel gekostet. Viel Kraft und viel meiner Seele. Jeden Abend musste ich die Gefühle durchleben, die ich unterdrückt hatte, ich musste sie wiedererwecken, um nicht verrückt zu werden."

Harrys Hände zitterten so wie Snapes und er hielt seinen Blick auf sie geheftet. Seine Emotionen, seine Gedanken waren ein wirres Wollknäuel, er wusste nicht was er fühlen oder denken sollte.

„Harry, sieh mich an.", mit einer unendlichen Kraft sah Harry auf und traf den Blick des Tränkelehrers „Ich möchte, dass du dir einer Sache bewusst bist. Es muss dir glasklar sein. Ich war ein Todesser. Ein echter Todesser. Ich habe Menschen getötet, sie gefoltert. Öfter waren es die Folgen meines Handelns, als meine eigenen Hände, die dies verursachten. Dennoch solltest du dich nicht täuschen. Ich habe keinen Avada und keinen Crucio ausgesprochen, das nicht; dennoch haben meine Tränke Schmerzen zugefügt, Menschen leiden lassen, sie getötet. Tränke, die ich gemacht habe; Tränke, die ich verabreicht habe. Ich bin kein guter Mensch, ich habe keine weiße Weste. Ich sitze hier vor dir, nicht weil ich es verdient habe, sondern weil ich es mir erkauft habe. Ich habe meine Seele an den dunklen Lord verkauft, ich habe es bereut und sie dann an Albus Dumbledore verkauft. Vom dunklen Lord habe ich nie erhalten, was ich mir erhofft hatte. Doch Albus hat Wort gehalten. Er gab mir Freiheit, er lehrte mich, er half mir bei meiner größten Mission - Harry Potter. Ich zahle mit meinem Schmerz, ich zahle mit der Ferne zu dir. Ich zahle jeden Tag diesen Sold. Ich begab mich in Lebensgefahr, ich spionierte. Und wenn der Tag kommt, werde ich vor dir stehen und dich mit meinem Körper vor dem dunklen Lord schützen. Ich habe fest vor, meinen Sold zu zahlen: für dich zu sterben."

Harry schluckte schwer und nahm tief Luft. „Ist das alles?", fragte er dann. Snape nickte knapp.

„Dann möchte ich etwas dazu sagen.", er sah Snape fest in die Augen „Ich sehe Sie nicht als einen guten, reinen Menschen. Das habe ich nie und ich bezweifle, dass ich es je werde. Aber ich will nicht, dass Sie für mich sterben. Ich will, dass niemand jemals wieder wegen mir oder für mich stirbt."

Snape wirkte, als wolle er protestieren, dann als wolle er die Hand heben, doch er tat beides nicht. Er hielt seine Hände eng verschlungen und nickte nur. Es vergingen einige stille Minuten.

„Jetzt du.", meinte Snape knapp.

„Es wird nicht so... erleuchtend sein...", murmelte Harry, er spürte, dass die Geheimnisse, die er hatte nicht einen Bruchteil so viel wert waren, wie die Snapes.

„Das hier ist kein Wettbewerb.", meinte Snape erschöpft „Wir machen reinen Tisch."

„OK.", stimmte Harry zu „Ich... im ersten Schuljahr, da dachte ich Sie wollten den Stein klauen. Quirrel erzählte mir, dass Sie mich beschützt haben. Ich habe Ihnen nie gedankt. Im zweiten Jahr haben wir die Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank aus Ihren privaten Vorräten geklaut. Im dritten Jahr habe ich vermutet, Sie wollten Remus vergiften, obwohl sie den Wolfsbanntrank für ihn gebraut haben. Ich habe Sie immer gehasst, weil Sie mich gehasst haben. Weil Sie mich so behandelt haben. Nur letztes Jahr, da... da hab ich nach einer Okklumentik-Stunde ins Denkarium gesehen...", er sah verängstigt auf, doch Snape blickte ihn nur versteinert an „Danach habe ich entschieden, dass ich mir selbst zumindest nichts vorwerfen möchte. Ich wollte meinerseits alles richtig machen und ein reines Gewissen haben... Das... Das ist alles."

Snape sah ihn lange an und Harry blickte zurück, wie in Trance hob Snape seine Hand, doch Harry zuckte zusammen, als befürchte er eine Ohrfeige. Langsam ließ Snape die Hand wieder sinken und Harry schämte sich für seine Reaktion. Snape schluckte nur wieder schwer und stand auf.

„Ich werde die nächsten Tage nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel kommen. Ich möchte, dass du mit deinen Freunden hierüber sprichst, aber sie zur Verschwiegenheit verpflichtest. Ich will dir Zeit zum Nachdenken geben." Snape wandte sich um und wollte gehen, da rief ihn Harry zurück.

„Warum sind Sie überhaupt immer hergekommen?", fragte er, ehrlich interessiert. Snape lächelte ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Jedes Mal, wenn du im Krankenflügel warst, all die Jahre, da konnte ich dich nie besuchen. Nicht, solange du wach warst."

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an und Snape seufzte, dann verließ er den Raum.

Hieß das, dass Snape an Harrys Bett gesessen hatte, als Harry schlief? All die Jahre, jedes Mal...?

* * *

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und das Schuljahr fand ein fast jähes Ende. Harry war überrascht aus dem Krankensaal zu kommen und direkt zum Packen geschickt zu werden. Die Zeit schien sich wie Gummi auszudehnen, wenn er alleine war und zurückzuschnappen, wenn er Zeit mit seinen Freunden zu verbringen versuchte. Die beiden anderen diskutierten viel über die Nachrichten im Tagespropheten und er saß meist dabei und hörte zu. Er versuchte die Dinge in seinem Kopf zur Ordnung zu bringen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Dumbledore hatte ihn am Tag nach den Ereignissen gebeten, Kreacher zu rufen und er hatte sein Geplärre fast nicht ertragen, aber so war es nun einmal ganz klar, dass ihm Grimmauldplatz gehörte. Außerdem hatte ihm Dumbledore versichert, dass sobald das Schuljahr herum war, er zum Grimmauldplatz abreisen würde.

Kurz darauf sollte auch die Beerdigung von Sirius stattfinden und ein Klumpen bildete sich in seinem Hals, jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte. Er sollte unter seinem Umhang daran teilnehmen, aber wirklich nur zur Beisetzung anwesend sein, da die Gefahr von Todessern aufgefunden zu werden zu groß war. Dumbledore hatte sich dennoch entgegen Mad-Eyes Wunsch dafür ausgesprochen, dass Harry daran teilnehmen konnte.

Die Jahresabschlussrede hatte Harry nur mit Mühe verfolgen können, denn Malfoy und seine unverhohlene Unverschämtheit, hatten ihn vor Wut zittern lassen. Malfoy hatte es doch tatsächlich gewagt so zu tun, als interessiere es ihn gar nicht was der Direktor zu sagen hatte und hatte sich ununterbrochen mit seinen kleinen Slytherinfreunden leise unterhalten. Da er aber der Einzige in der Halle außer Dumbledore war, der etwas sagte, war es jedem aufgefallen. Auch Hermine hatte die Zähne fest zusammengebissen und sogar kurz vor Wut geknurrt. Doch jetzt war alles egal, er saß im Zug, die Zwillinge spielten Exploding Snap und er hörte ab und an in das Gespräch von Hermine, Ginny, Neville und Ron rein, in dem sie einen der neuen Artikel im Propheten besprachen. Plötzlich machte Hermine „Oh", als sie gerade fertig damit war, einen bestimmten Satz aus dem Artikel laut vorzulesen. Sie knickte die Zeitung und reichte sie Harry mit einem milden Lächeln herüber.

„Es ist mir vorher nicht aufgefallen, weil es so klein war..."

Harry nahm die Zeitung an und blickte auf eine kleine Mitteilung hinab

„Sirius Black rehabilitiert

Der angebliche Massenmörder Sirius Black, Mitglied des Orden des Phönix, wurde von all seinen Straftaten posthum frei gesprochen..."

Harry gab die Zeitung zurück, ohne weiterzulesen und gab ein brummendes „Hm" mit einem leichten Lächeln von sich.

„Wenigstens etwas.", kommentierte Ron, als er über Hermines Schulter darauf gesehen hatte. Am Bahngleis stand er bei den Weasleys, während sich ihre Kinder von Schulkameraden verabschiedeten.

Er fragte hoffnungsvoll „Kann ich zum Fuchsbau kommen?"

Mrs. Weasleys Augen nahmen sofort einen sanften Zug an „Oh Harry, du bist immer willkommen im Fuchsbau. Nur heute gehst du erst..."

„...mit mir mit.", beendete Snape, der aus dem Nichts erschienen war, er nickte den Weasley Eltern zu „Molly, Arthur."

Mrs. Weasley schürzte die Lippen und nickte steif, sie sah aus als würde sie den Dursleys gegenüber stehen. Mr. Weasley schüttelte Snape die Hand und lächelte. Snape ignorierte die rothaarigen Kinder und wandte sich an Harry „Bereit?"

Harry schluckte und nickte nervös, als er zu seinem Gepäck greifen wollte, schüttelte Snape den Kopf.

„Wir apparieren, dein Hauself bringt deine Sachen.", erklärte er „Verabschiede dich."

Harry nickte wieder und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden, die ihm beide versprachen oft zu schreiben und so bald wie möglich zu Besuch zu kommen. Ron klopfte ihm mit einem Blick auf die Schulter, als ginge Harry auf sein Verderben zu. Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Mrs. Weasley zog Harry in eine enge Umarmung und flüsterte in sein Ohr „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Sollte er dir Probleme bereiten, sagst du Bescheid und wir holen dich sofort zu uns. Ich weiß nicht was Dumbledore sich denkt!"

Sie ließ Harry los und sah ihn ernsthaft an. Als Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, sah Harry schnell fort und verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken von Mr. Weasley und Ginny. Er stellte sich erwartungsvoll vor Snape, der Mrs. Weasley noch einen Todesblick zuwarf.

Ohne Vorwarnung schnappte er Harry an den Oberarmen und zog ihn an seine Brust. Bevor Harry auch nur 'Piep' sagen konnte, waren sie appariert. Das unangenehme Gefühl durch einen viel zu engen Schlauch gedrängt zu werden, brachte Harry dazu sich an Snape festzuklammern. Als sie ankamen keuchte er und sein Essen kam ihm hoch. Er bemerkte nicht wie Snape ihn weiter stützte, bis er seine Sinne wieder voll unter Kontrolle hatte. Er entfernte sich zwei Schritte von Snape und murmelte peinlich berührt „Sorry."

„Komm.", erwiderte Snape lediglich und schritt schnell zur Eingangstür, die er Harry aufhielt.

Nachdem sie den Grimmauldplatz betreten hatten, zeigte Snape zum Salon und Harry folgte ihm.

„Die Beerdigung deines Paten ist morgen.", sagte er geradeheraus und Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Snape setzte sich, so als hätte er gar nichts Bemerkenswertes gesagt „Hast du Kleidung für diesen Anlass?"

Harry war noch nie auf einer Beerdigung gewesen, er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe etwas, das dir passen wird."

Harry sah ihn so verdutzt an, dass er sich verpflichtet fühlte hinzuzufügen „Keine Sorge, es ist vollkommen neu, ungetragen."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Was zieht man zu einer Beerdigung an?"

„Schwarz. Da sind sich Zauberer und Muggel einmal einig. Kein großer Schmuck, Frauen tragen manchmal einen schwarzen Schleier.", erklärte Snape, er zögerte einen Moment und sagte dann „Vielleicht solltest du es anprobieren. Komm mit."

Er führte Harry hinauf in ein Zimmer auf dessen Tür „Regulus Arkturus Black" stand, das aber ganz bestimmt nicht so ausgesehen haben konnte, als es von selbigen bewohnt wurde. Der Raum war bis auf das Bett und den Schrank komplett leer geräumt und frisch weiß gestrichen. Snape ging zum Schrank und nahm zielgerichtet eine schwarze Zaubererrobe heraus, die noch in einer durchsichtigen Plastikverpackung eingepackt war.

„Zieh sie an.", meinte er, legte sie aufs Bett und verließ den Raum. Harry wollte abschließen, fand das aber irgendwie unhöflich und zog sich deshalb einfach schnellstens um. Er öffnete die Tür und sagte „Es passt."

„Gut, dann ist mein Augenmaß wohl doch korrekt.", Snape musterte ihn und Harry fragte, über die persönliche Anrede stolpernd:

„Du hast es für mich gekauft?"

„Ja.", war die simple Antwort „Ich wusste du hast keines."

Harry starrte ihn einfach nur an.

* * *

Als Harry später herunterkam stand Snape in der Küche und Harry erstarrte, als er ihn sah. Snape hatte nur eine schwarze Hose und ein blütenweißes Hemd an. Das war für Snape, als stände er in einer Badehose da! Noch nie hatte ihn Harry ohne seine vielen Lagen von Kleidung gesehen. Er hatte die Arme zum Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt und blickte kritisch in einen Topf. Er drehte sich zu Harry und nickte ihn zu sich herüber.

„Ich bin kein hervorragender Koch...", begann er und Harrys Augen wurden rund vor Überraschung, irritiert fuhr Snape fort „Nur weil ich ein Tränkemeister bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich auch ein vier Sterne Koch bin. Ich kann uns über Wasser halten und es sollte ganz passabel schmecken. Dennoch möchte ich, dass du mir hilfst. Weißt du wie man Croutons macht?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und trat näher zum Herd, im Topf blubberte eine Suppe vor sich hin.

„Schneide das Brot in kleine Quadrate und brate sie in Öl an, bis sie knusprig sind.", las er von einem Buch neben sich vor, Harry linste an ihm vorbei ins Buch und seine Mundwinkel zuckten unkontrolliert, als er bemerkte, dass es eines der Lockhart-Bücher von Mrs. Weasley war. Snape bemerkte seine Belustigung.

„Wirklich witzig.", murmelte er irritiert.

„Und? Weiß er wenigstens wie man kocht?", Harry hatte sich nicht zurückhalten können und biss sich jetzt auf die Unterlippe.

„Verwunderlicherweise weiß er das.", grummelte Snape „Oder zumindest die Person von der er es geklaut hat."

Es dauerte nicht mehr lang, da waren die kleinen Croutons und die Suppe fertig. Sie setzten sich und begannen zu Essen. Die Unterhaltung am Tisch war fast non-existent.

„Du wirst mir bitte bei allen Mahlzeiten zur Hand gehen.", meinte Snape schließlich „Ich rufe dich, wenn ich beginne, sie vorzubereiten."

Harry nickte bloß, er hatte es bei den Dursleys genauso machen müssen.

„Außerdem möchte ich, dass du deine Hausaufgaben und Freizeitbeschäftigungen in meiner Nähe, meiner Sichtweite ausübst."

Harry sah auf „Ich hatte keine großen Pläne, ich wollte nur etwas lesen, vielleicht."

„Gut, dann wird es dich ja nicht weiter stören, das bei mir im Salon zu tun.", kommentierte Snape

„Aber warum?", Harry hatte gehofft Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen, einen Bogen um ihn zu machen, sich zu verbarrikadieren.

„Weil ich dir nicht erlauben werde, dich rar zu machen.", kommentierte Snape und traf den Nagel auf den Kopf „Ich möchte eine Beziehung zu dir aufbauen. Ich will, dass du dich in meiner Nähe wohl fühlst... Oder zumindest nicht bedroht oder befürchten musst, von mir nieder gemacht zu werden."

Harry blickte in seine Schüssel Suppe und löffelte stumm, doch Snape war noch nicht fertig.

„Harry, ich habe mich neben Okklumentik mit Psychologie beschäftigt. Ich bin kein Psychologe, weit nicht, aber ich habe über das Verhalten von missachteten und misshandelten Kindern viel gelesen."

Harry dachte an die Erinnerung des Kind-Snape, der auf dem Boden kauerte, während seine Eltern sich ein lautes Streitgespräch lieferten.

„Und es ist wichtig, in einem Fall wie deinem," Harry sah verwundert auf „dass man darüber spricht."

„Mein Fall?", fragte Harry, die Suppe ganz vergessen.

„Deine Verwandten, Harry. Sie haben dich missachtet und misshandelt."

„Nein.", meinte Harry, ohne zu überlegen „Ich meine, sie waren keine liebevolle Familie, sie waren grauenhaft. Aber Misshandlung... ist was anderes."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf „Es gibt nicht nur körperliche Misshandlung. Es gibt emotionale, psychologische Misshandlung und diese hat genauso weitreichende, tiefgreifende Folgen, wie jede andere Art von Kindesmisshandlung. Sie haben dich dazu gebracht, dich schlecht zu fühlen, wertlos, schwach. Falsch, kaputt, nicht zugehörig. Du warst arm, hungrig, dürr, während dein Cousin reich, verwöhnt und kräftig war. Sie haben ihn mit Liebe und Beachtung überhäuft, während sie dir nicht nur diese Liebe entzogen haben, sondern sie auch vor dir zur Schau stellten. Sie haben dir nicht geglaubt, wenn du die Wahrheit gesagt hast, dir nicht die einfachsten Dinge anvertraut. Sie haben dir gebrauchte, nutzlose Dinge zum Anziehen und Spielen gegeben. Sie haben dich für sich schuften lassen und ihrem Sohn erlaubt dich emotional und körperlich zu misshandeln."

Harry blickte in die Suppe, als wolle er sich darin ertränken, er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Er wollte sagen, dass das alles nicht stimmte. Doch jedes Wort davon war wahr und er schämte sich, schämte sich so sehr, dass Snape es wusste, dass er ihn jetzt daran erinnerte.

„Umbridge hat dich gefoltert, Harry, sie hat ihre Macht über dich ausgenutzt und dir Schmerzen zugefügt.", Snape flüsterte jetzt, er lehnte sich über den Tisch zu Harry hinüber.

„Es ist wichtig, darüber zu sprechen, es ist wichtig diese Dinge aufzuklären und hinter sich zu lassen, sonst werden sie dich verfolgen."

Harry schluckte schwer „Hast du darüber gesprochen?", fragte er leise und sah auf.

Snape starrte ihn einen Moment an, entschied sich dann für die Wahrheit und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Harry reckte seinen eigenen.

„Wenn du es nicht getan hast, wie kannst du dann von mir verlangen...?", doch er stoppte sich mitten in seinem Wutanfall und blickte Snape erschrocken an. Hatte er das gerade zu Snape gesagt? Er würde einen langsamen, qualvollen Tod sterben. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Du hast Recht.", stimmte Snape zu und Harrys Mund öffnete sich in Erstaunen „Wie wäre es hiermit: Du erzählst mir etwas über deine Vergangenheit und ich erzähle dir etwas über meine?"

Harry blickte ihn erstaunt an. Er hatte gerade einen Freifahrtschein bekommen, Snape alles Mögliche zu fragen. 'Meine Mum', dachte er mit Sehnsucht.

„OK.", antwortete er schließlich, die Zähne fest zusammengebissen „Deal."

Er hielt seine Hand über den Tisch und Snape ergriff sie mit seiner eigenen und legte dann die andere noch darüber „Deal", meinte er knapp und ließ Harry los. 'Komisch', dachte Harry, war es notwendig gewesen ihn mit beiden Händen zu halten und so lange?

Sie aßen wieder in Ruhe und Snape betrachtete ihn kritisch, als er nach einer halben Schüssel aufhörte, sagte jedoch nichts. Er hatte selbst kaum eine ganze zu sich genommen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Leute,
> 
> ich hoffe ihr seid gut ins neue Jahr gerutscht und hattet schöne Feiertage. Von den wenigen Kommentaren zum letzten Kapitel war ich ehrlich gesagt ein wenig enttäuscht, vielleicht hat dieses deshalb so lange gebraucht... Zu diesem Kapitel: Ich weiß, dass Harry noch keine richtige emotionale Reaktion gegeben hat, aber ich bin der Meinung nach all den Informationen, die er erhalten hat, ist er einfach in einem Schockzustand. Also keine Sorge: der Ausraster kommt noch ;)
> 
> \---
> 
> Nächstes Mal bei die Wogen des Lebens:
> 
> Snape lehnte sich vor und sah Harry direkt in die Augen „Greif meinen Geist an."
> 
> Harrys Augen wurden groß „WAS?"
> 
> „Sieh mir in die Augen, wünsche dir in meinen Geist einzutauchen, ziele mit deinem Zauberstab auf mich und sprich 'Legilimens'", erklärte Snape langsam.
> 
> „Ok.", meinte Harry langsam und tat wie ihm gehießen „Legilimens."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das letzte Mal bei den Wogen des Lebens:
> 
> Harry und Snape sind in den Grimmauldplatz eingezogen und werden den Sommer gemeinsam verbringen. Sie haben einen Deal gemacht über ihre Vergangenheit miteinander zu sprechen.

**Kapitel 11**

 

Harry konnte m nächsten Tag kaum glauben, dass er heute seinen Patenonkel beerdigen würde. Er lag früh morgens wach und blickte einfach starr an die Decke. Grimmaulplatz schien mit ihm um Sirius zu trauern, was natürlich lächerlich war. Der Ort war vor seinem Tod genauso hoffnungslos und heruntergekommen, wie nach seinem Tod. Nichts hatte sich an der abblätternden Tapete, dem abgenutzten Teppich oder den verfaulenden Elfenköpfen geändert – außer, dass sie nun mehr als je zuvor zu seiner Stimmung passten.

Schließlich seufzte Harry tief und kletterte lustlos aus dem Bett. Er hatte keine Lust und noch weniger Energie zu duschen oder auch nur aufrecht zu gehen. Aber er würde Sirius diesen letzten Respekt nicht verweigern. Er wusch sich und zog sich seine alten Kleider von Dudley an. Im Spiegel blickte er auf seine ungebändigten Haare und strich mit den Fingern hindurch. Sirius hätte nichts dagegen gehabt, dass sie ungekämmt aussahen. Es hätte ihn nur an James erinnert und das war es ja was er an Harry so liebte. Die Erinnerung an James. Was hätte Sirius gesagt, wenn er gewusst hätte, das es nicht James Gene, sondern ein Zauberspruch war, der diese Ähnlichkeit verursachte.

Tränen sprangen in seine Augen, aber er kämpfte sie zurück. Nein. Nein! Er würde nicht weinen. Harry nahm ein paar Mal tief Luft, dann klatschte er sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und kehrte dem Spiegel rigoros den Rücken zu.

Als er unten zum Frühstück ankam, verzog Snape das Gesicht beim Anblick seiner Kleidung.

„Ich zieh mich später um.", murmelte Harry und nahm sich eine Tasse Tee

„Wir müssen über deine Kleidung sprechen, aber nicht heute.", erwiderte Snape „Iss etwas."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Kein Appetit."

„Bitte.", damit schob Snape ihm die Brötchen zu und sah ihn so lange eindringlich an, bis Harry eines nahm. Harry schnitt es mechanisch auf, bestrich es mit Butter und Marmelade und starrte es dann an.

„Reinbeißen würde helfen.", scherzte Snape ein wenig lustlos, Harry seufzte und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Es schmeckte nach Pappe, jeder Bissen glitt seinen Rachen herunter als wäre es ein zerknülltes Stück Papier. Er wusch es mit Tee herunter und war unglaublich froh als er aufstehen und wieder hinaufgehen konnte. Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte, bis sie endlich raus gehen würden, also legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und starrte weiter an die Decke.

Die Gedanken von vorhin kamen zurück. Hätte Sirius ihn noch geliebt, wenn er wüsste wessen Blut in seinen Adern floss? Dass er Snivelous Sohn war, ein halber Slytherin? Sirius hatte mit der Tradition der Blacks gebrochen und wurde ein stolzer Gryffindor, er hatte seinem Elternhaus den Rücken gekehrt. Was hätte er dazu gesagt, dass Harry fast nach Slytherin gekommen wäre? Das machte nun sehr viel mehr Sinn.

Was hätte Snape getan, wenn Harry einer seiner Slytherin gewesen wäre? Er hätte auf jeden Fall weniger Punkte abgezogen, dachte Harry trocken. Aber Nachsitzen, das hätte er wohl mit Freude vergeben. Hätte Harry je herausgefunden was er für ein grandioser Sucher war? Wie konnte das überhaupt sein, wenn er das Talent nicht von James geerbt hatte?

Wusste James wessen Sohn er aufzog? Nein, Snape hatte gesagt, er war der einzige der das wusste. Harry schloss die Augen. Snape hatte den Trank absichtlich vermasselt, der die Kinder der Samenspender an dieser gekettet hätte, wie Sklaven an ihre Meister. Ansonsten hätte Harry – so wie einige anderer seiner Klassenkameraden – jetzt ein großes Problem. Nein, nein er hätte kein Problem, denn er wäre ein Sklave Snapes und der war kein echter Anhänger Voldemorts. Harry seufzte. Snape hatte all diesen Kindern das Leben gerettet und sie vor einem Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod bewahrt. Hatte Voldemort jemals herausgefunden was damals geschehen war?

„Harry?"

Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch und sah zur geschlossenen Tür, hinter der Snape nach ihm rief.

„Am besten du ziehst dich jetzt um, wir gehen bald los."

Harry schluckte schwer und antwortete mit heiserer Stimme „Ja, sir."

Die Schritte vor seiner Tür zögerten einen Moment, bevor sie sich weiter entfernten.

* * *

Als Harry später angezogen war, kam er in den Salon, auch Snape war bereit und erhob sich. Zu Harrys Verwunderung hatte auch Snape eine elegante, schwere, schwarze Robe an. Sie war hochgeschlossen und den Kragen zierte ein Schlangensymbol. Die Manschetten hatten die Form von silbernen Kronen.

„Es sind Erbstücke aus der Familie meiner Mutter.", erklärte Snape, als er Harrys Blick bemerkte „Es ist das Emblem der Familie Prince und wir beiden sind die letzten lebenden Erben dieses alten Hauses. Du wirst sie eines Tages von mir bekommen."

Harry schluckte und vervollständigte den Satz in Gedanken ‚Wenn ich sterbe'

Snape führte eine Hand an seinen Kragen „Das ist das Symbol des Hauses Slytherin. Jeder Hauslehrer trägt sie formellen Anlässen."

„Wird Professor McGonagall ein Gryffindor-Symbol tragen?", fragte Harry und schalt sich dann. Welchen Unterschied machte es denn? Es würde ihn nicht einmal kümmern, wenn sie nackt kam.

„Das wird sie. Es ist eine Pranke.", meinte Snape und sein blick war forschend, Harry wisch ihm aus „Wir flohen ins Haus von Bathilda Bagshot."

„Wieso kommst du mit?"

„Jemand muss dich schützen und sicher zurück bringen. Außerdem möchte ich nicht, dass du allein bist. Hast du deinen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang?" Harry nickte, Snape warf schon das Pulver in den Kamin „Laut und deutlich, klar? Bathilda Bagshot."

Harry folgte ihm und stolperte auf der anderen Seite aus dem Kamin, Snape stabilisierte ihn an den Armen und ließ ihn dann sofort wieder los. Snape befahl ihm den Umhang anzuziehen hielt dann eine seine Hände etwas vom Körper weg.

„Bitte berühr meine Finger, sodass ich immer weiß wo du bist."

Harry strich ganz leicht mit seinem Finger gegen die Snapes und er nickte, bevor er loslief. Es war ein wenig schwierig den Kontakt zu halten, da Snapes Schritte länger waren als seine eigenen. Harry war froh, dass der Umhang zwischen ihren Fingern lag und er den Mann nicht direkt berühren musste. Für ihn war er immer noch wenig mehr als sein Zaubertränkelehrer und auch nur dieser geringe Kontakt kam ihm merkwürdig intim vor.

Sie verließen das Haus, ohne der Besitzerin zu begegnen und liefen schnell eine Straße entlang. Harrys Beine wurden bleiern, als sie ankamen. Sie standen vor dem Eingang des Friedhofs, hinter dem sich Reihen hinter Reihen von Gräbern befanden. Harry konnte in der Ferne die Trauergemeinde erkennen und schluckte schwer. Snape hatte mit der rechten Hand den Zauberstab gezogen und die linke berührte noch immer Harrys Finger. Langsam, sodass Harry es verweigern konnte, schlängelte sich einer der Finger um Harrys und hakte sich fest. Harry blickte zu Snape auf, doch sein Ausdruck verriet nichts. Der Finger selbst sah einfach ein wenig gekrümmt aus, da Harry ja noch immer unsichtbar war. Es war eine eigenartige Art von Trost und Dankbarkeit erfüllte Harry, als er am Finger in den Friedhof gezogen wurde. Es war unendlich einfach dem Zug zu folgen, als seine Beine zu jedem Schritt zu zwingen. Harry drückte den Finger Snapes kurz zwischen seinen eigenen und hoffte, dass Snape die ungewöhnliche Geste verstand.

Sie hatten die Rede verpasst, die ein Ministeriumsmitarbeiter gesprochen hatte, doch Harry bedauerte es nicht. Was wusste der Fremde schon über Sirius? Dumbledore war hier, die Weasleys und Hermine, einige Ordensmitgliedern, außerdem Lupin und Tonks, die Händchen hielten. McGonagall war unter den Ordensmitgliedern und nickte Snape zu, an ihrem schwarzen Kragen glänzte die goldene Löwenpranke. Sie schritt vor und nahm einen Blumenstrauß voller strahlend gelber Löwenzahn und legte ihn auf das Grab. Dumbledore schritt hervor und entfaltete eine Flagge auf der ein Phönix abgebildet war. Er breitete sie über dem leeren Sarg unter den Blumen und schritt zurück. Danach zog er seinen Zauberstab und nach einigen eleganten Kreisen in der Luft, sank der Sarg hinein und wurde mit Erde bedeckt.

Jeder der Trauernden zauberte einen Blumenstrauß hervor und legte ihn auf dem Grab ab. Die Erwachsenen zauberten einen für die Kinder und bald war das Grab voller bunter Kränze and Sträuße.

Bald begannen die Gäste zu apparieren und verschwanden sodass bald nur noch die Weasleys und Hermine da waren. Snape trat hervor und zog Harry mit sich, er zauberte einen Strauß voller feuerroter Lilien herbei und kniete sich aufs Grab. Da er noch immer Harry hielt, ging auch er in die Knie. Snape platzierte den Strauß und drehte ein kleines Kärtchen sodass Harry es lesen konnte ‚Von Harry'. Dann stand er auf und auch Harry richtete sich neben ihm auf. Sie gingen einige Schritte zurück und bald daraufhin verabschiedeten sich auch die Weasleys und Hermine von Snape und leise von Harry. Sie alle murmelten ihr Beileid und Harry fühlte sich gerührt davon, dass sie ihn nicht vergessen hatte, obwohl er unsichtbar war. Snape drückte seine Finger, als sie alle fort waren und zog ihn ein wenig.

Ein Grab weiter zauberte er Kranz mit einer Fülle von roten Blumen herbei und legte ihn vorsichtig nieder. Harry's Herz ließ einen Schlag aus, auf dem Stein stand ‚James Potter und Lily Potter'.

Das sinkende Gefühl in seiner Magengegend machte Harry klar wo er stand, wie nah er ihnen war und wie viele Welten sie dennoch trennten. In seinen Augen stiegen Tränen auf und er schluckte hart. Sein Finger wurde wieder gedrückt als leise Tränen seine Wangen hinunterliefen. Er starrte eine ganze Weile auf die Gräber und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als einen Platz in ihrer Mitte. Letztendlich flüsterte er „Gehen wir zurück?"

Snape nickte, dann sah er sich um, bevor er einen Schritt näher kam Harrys Schultern ertastete. Danach nahm er ihn vorsichtig in die Arme und hielt ihn fest an sich gedrückt, bevor er eine Drehung machte und mit einem Plopp direkt auf der Türschwelle von Grimmauldplatz apparierte. Er öffnete die Tür und führte Harry mit einem Arm um die Schultern hinein. Er führte Harry zum Salon.

Weg von den Gräbern kam er sich reichlich dämlich vor, geweint zu haben. Snape behielt eine Hand an seiner Schulter und drückte ihn in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er verließ den Raum und kam dann mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück. Er legte eine auf den Couchtisch.

„Zieh bitte den Umhang aus.", bat er und Harry wischte sich das Gesicht trocken, bevor er den Umhang von Kopf zog und neben sich fallen ließ. Er nahm die Tasse in die Hand und wärmte seine Finger daran. Snape machte Feuer im Kamin und setzte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass sie ihn dort...", murmelte Harry

„Ich dachte es wäre dir klar oder, dass du den Ort wiedererkennen würdest...", antwortete Snape leise

„Ich war noch nie dort."

„Niemals?", fragte Snape ungläubig und Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. Snape presste die Lipen wütend zusammen und blickte in den leeren Kamin. Mit einer wütend zuckenden Handbewegung entzündete er ihn und seine Flammen spiegelten sich in dem turbulenten schwarzen Augen wieder.

„Kannst du... Würdest du mir etwas von meiner Mum erzählen?", flüsterte Harry und blickte in die Tasse. Snape beugte sich vor und schien zu überlegen.

„Sie hat gern gezeichnet. Sie hat mir einmal erzählt, dass sie gerne magische Portraits machen würde. Sie hat oft mein Gesicht gezeichnet."

„Hast du die Skizzen noch?", fragte Harry mit hoffnungsvollen Augen. Sie waren noch immer rot von vorhin. Snape nickte knapp. „Kann ich sie...?"

Snape schluckte einmal, seufzte und nickte abermals „Ja, kannst du."

Sie tranken gemeinsam leise den Tee, dann stand Snape auf und nahm ihm seine Tasse ab. Er machte einen ziemlichen Akt daraus, seine Finger dabei zu berühren und Harry wunderte sich abermals über dieses eigenartige Verhalten. Er stand jedoch auf und ging schlurfend zur Treppe. Snape holte ihn ein und sie liefen gemeinsam hoch. Als sie oben ankamen drehte sich Harry zu ihm und fragte „Wusste Sirius… wusste er von uns?"

Snape sah ihn wieder durchdringend an und nickte dann „Ja."

Harry schluckte und spürte wieder die Tränen. Sirius hatte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, er hatte sein Verhalten ihm gegenüber nie geändert. Er hatte ihn dennoch geliebt. Wieso tat es nur umso mehr weh?

„Wie lange?"

„Seit er zurückkam.", flüsterte Snape und seufzte „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr eifersüchtig auf ihn war. Vielleicht fiel es mir darum so viel schwerer meine alte Feindschaft zu ihm zu begraben."

Harry nickte und als sie ihrer eigenen Wege gingen spürte er kurz wie Snape ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und zudrückte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Snape im Elternschlafzimmer verschwinden.

* * *

Sie saßen ein paar Tage später beim Frühstück zusammen, als Snape den Propheten beiseitelegte und ein Gespräch begann.

„Wie weit bist du mit den Hausaufgaben?"

„Fast fertig." Harry hatte sich vorbereitet, er würde bis zum Ende der Woche fertig werden, sodass er all seine Zeit mit seinen Freunden verbringen konnte.

„Gut.", meinte Snape und kaute einen Moment auf seinem Toast rum. Die Stille war Harry unangenehm.

„Ich wollte dich auf etwas aufmerksam machen.", sagte er schließlich und Harry setzte sich sofort aufrecht hin „Ich möchte die Okklumentik-Stunden mit dir fortsetzen. Jeden Abend eine Stunde."

Harry blickte auf seinen Teller „Muss das sein?"

„Ja. Egal was der Direktor denkt, ich möchte sichergehen, dass der dunkle Lord deinen Geist auf keine Weise verwirren kann."

„Hm.", machte Harry und fragte dann nach einer Weile „Wieso nennst du ihn nicht beim Namen?"

Snape sah Harry einen Moment eindringlich an, zog dann seinen linken Ärmel hoch und entblößte das dunkle Mal. „Sag seinen Namen."

Harry runzelte die Stirn und sagte „Voldemort."

Plötzlich leuchtete das Mal kurz auf und Snape ballte seine Faust. Als es aufhörte zu leuchten sah es aus, als wäre es gerade eingeritzt worden. „Deshalb", presste Snape schmerzerfüllt hervor, bevor er es wieder bedeckte.

„Oh.", machte Harry lahm „Sorry."

Snape schüttelte nur den Kopf und schob das Essen von sich.

„Brennt es?", fragte er, als Snape bereits aufgestanden war und sich abgewandt hatte.

„Ja.", antwortete Snape, zögerte einen Moment „Und deine Narbe?"

„Es ist eher... wie ein Schnitt, als wäre sie gerade erst...", Harry verstummte, als er den Blick in Snapes Augen sah. Er war erschrocken und mitleidig. Harry sah fort. Es dauerte einen weiteren eigenartigen Moment, bevor Snape wieder sprach „Frühstücke zu Ende und dann kannst du in den Salon kommen."

Harry ließ sich Zeit mit dem Essen.

Als er den Salon langsam betrat nahm Snape sofort die Zeitung runter und zog sich eine Brille mit schwarzen Rahmen von der Nase. Harry musste plötzlich so breit grinsen, dass er die Frage nicht aussprechen konnte und Snape sie einfach nach einem Augenrollen beantwortete.

„Ja, ich trage eine Brille. Es ist eine Lesebrille, ich brauche sie nur, wenn ich länger etwas lesen muss, damit ich keine Kopfschmerzen bekomme."

Harry blickte auf die Brille und das Grinsen fiel ihm langsam vom Gesicht „Sie ist schön."

Snape blickte ihn Stirn runzelnd an und sagte dann „Ich dachte du magst runde Gläser."

Snapes Brille war eckig, Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, die habe ich von den Dursleys bekommen, als in der Schule klar wurde, dass ich kurzsichtig bin. Ich konnte kaum von der Tafel vorlesen. Ich glaube sie gehörte einmal Tante Marge..."

Snape war plötzlich aufgestanden, er stellte sich direkt vor Harry und bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hatte ihm Snape die Brille von der Nase genommen.

„Hey!", protestierte der junge Mann und versuchte sie sich wieder zu holen, doch er sah sich einem anderen Problem konfrontiert, als Snape ihn plötzlich berührte. Er erstarrte. Snape hatte sein Kinn zwischen die Finger genommen und hielt somit sein Gesicht in einer Position fest. Harry beobachtete unbehaglich Snapes Zauberstab aus dem Augenwinkel, der nun auf seiner Augenhöhe war. Einen Moment später hatte Snape losgelassen und las ein Pergament, dass aus seinem Zauberstab erschienen war. Er tippte auf die Gläser von Harrys Brille und verglich das zweite Pergament, das hierauf erschien, mit dem ersten. Er legte das zweite Pergament auf den Tisch und Harrys Brille darauf. Harry ging einen Schritt darauf zu, blieb aber stehen, als Snape aufblickte. Snape wandte sich seiner eigenen Brille zu und kopierte sie. Die kopierte Brille tippte er auf jedes der Gläser einmal an, sodass sie kurz blau aufleuchteten, dann setzte er sie unzeremoniell Harry auf die Nase.

„Besser?", fragte er kurz angebunden. Harrys Augen wurden groß und er antwortete mit einem langgezogenen „Jaah", während er fasziniert im Raum umher sah und bemerkte, dass alles klare Kanten hatte, auch wenn er weit davon entfernt stand. Doch schon bald rutschte ihm die Brille die Nase herunter. Er schob sie mit einem Finger wieder hoch, doch schon wieder waren Snapes lange Finger da, um sie an Ort und Stelle festzuhalten. Er drückte den Rahmen näher an Harrys Kopf und summte dann zustimmend. Er nahm die Brille wieder herunter, drückte sie mit seinen Fingern enger und legte sie Harry, dieses Mal vorsichtiger, da sie enger anlag, wieder auf.

„Jetzt sollte sie gut sitzen.", kommentierte er trocken. Harry neigte den Kopf und schüttelte ihn schnell hin und her, seine wirren Harry flogen durch die Luft. Die Brille blieb sitzen.

„Danke.", meinte Harry, ein wenig aus der Puste, Snape gab ihm ein schmales Lächeln und verwandelte Harrys alte Brille in einen Spiegel.

„Ich nehme an, es ist noch niemand vor mir auf die Idee gekommen, weil es einfach zu absurd ist, dass jemand jahrelang mit der falschen Stärke durch die Gegend läuft. Madam Pomfrey hätte das in einer Sekunde gerichtet."

Er reichte Harry den kleinen Handspiegel und Harry runzelte die Stirn, war er gerade beleidigt worden? Doch ein Blick in den Spiegel lenkte ihn ab, er sah so anders aus mit der neuen Brille, dass es ihn erschreckte.

„Ich sehe so... erwachsen aus!", meinte er und streckte den Arm, um sein ganzes Gesicht sehen zu können. Er wirkte kritisch, bevor er gedankenverloren sagte „Aber sie steht dir besser."

Sobald er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute er sie, er wusste selbst nicht wieso und sah vorsichtig zu Snape herüber. Dieser sah ihn mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue an und erwiderte dann ohne Emotion „Ich muss widersprechen, aber über Geschmack lässt sich bekanntlich streiten."

Er setzte sich wieder hin und murmelte „Außerdem bin ich voreingenommen."

In Harrys Bauch machte sich ein unruhiges Gefühl breit, doch er fragte nicht weiter nach. Er vermutete, dass er gerade ein Kompliment bekommen hatte und ließ es lieber darauf beruhen. Snape hatte auf den gegenüberliegenden Stuhl gezeigt und Harry hatte sich gesetzt.

„Du hast zum Ende unserer Stunden hin Fortschritte gemacht.", begann Snape und zauberte damit ein triumphierendes Lächeln auf Harrys Züge „Aber natürlich noch lange nicht gut genug, um den dunklen Lord willentlich auf Abstand zu halten, während deine Schilder geschwächt sind. Dennoch möchte ich etwas Neues mit dir probieren."

Harry sah misstrauisch aus, doch Snape fuhr ungerührt fort „Schließe deine Augen und denke wieder an deine Leinwand."

Harry tat zögerlich wie ihm befohlen und nickte, als er soweit war. Er hörte Snapes ruhiger Stimme zu.

„Male ein Bild darauf, dass Ruhe und Frieden in dir auslöst. Aber etwas, dass nicht mit starken Emotionen verbunden ist."

Harry dachte nach, der schwarze See von Hogwarts. Er nickte abermals.

„Gut, hast du das Bild vor Augen, die Leinwand mit dem Bild darauf?"

Wieder nickte Harry.

„Welchen Ort hast du ausgewählt?"

„Hogwarts schwarzen See."

Snape nickte „Stell dir vor du tauchst in den See ein. Fühle das Wasser, die Feuchtigkeit und Kälte. Erinnere dich daran wie die Geräusche um dich herum gedämpft waren und du nicht weit sehen konntest. Behalte all das im Kopf und behalte dabei die Leinwand im Kopf. Du stehst vor der Leinwand und du bist im Bild - verstanden?"

Harry machte eine komische Kopfbewegung, die irgendwo zwischen Nicken und Kopfschütteln war.

„Ich kann nur zwischen den Bildern hin- und herspringen.", sagte er frustriert.

„Das ist ok. Die wenigstens schaffen es sofort. Das Prinzip ist, dass du an zwei Stellen in deinem Geist zugleich bist. Einem Eindringling zeigst du den schwimmenden Harry, wobei du zeitgleich in Wirklichkeit der Harry vor der Leinwand bist - der Harry, der das Bild zeichnet. Verstehst du?"

„Es ist eine Lüge, ich mache ihm etwas vor.", meinte Harry langsam.

„Richtig, aber nicht nur. Damit schützt du deinen eigenen Geist, aber du bist auch in der Lage das Geschehen zu kontrollieren, das was der andere sieht. Du zeigst ihm nur was du ihm zeigen möchtest und er hält es für die Wahrheit."

Harry schluckte sichtbar „Das heißt ich muss in meinem Kopf an zwei Stellen auf einmal sein?"

„Es ist nicht leicht, aber du wirst es schaffen.", es war solche Überzeugung in Snapes Stimme, dass Harry bemerkte wie er rot anlief, aber er öffnete seine Augen.

„Es hört sich eher nach etwas an, das Hermine gut könnte."

Er bemerkte wie Snape sichtlich mit sich kämpfte und dann so neutral wie möglich sagte „Du hast größeres Talent in diesen Dingen. Du konntest dem Imperius widerstehen - dem Imperius des dunklen Lords - und du kannst einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören, kannst es schon eine ganze Weile."

Das Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht - das stolze Lächeln - ließ Harry auf seine Socken starren. Dieses Gefühl in seinem Magen war wieder da. Snape war stolz auf ihn. Wieso ging ihm das so nahe?

„Ok, ich kann es versuchen.", murmelte Harry

„Dazu wirst du viel üben müssen. Am besten ich zeige es dir.", Snape lehnte sich vor und sah Harry direkt in die Augen „Greif meinen Geist an."

Harrys Augen wurden groß „WAS?"

„Sieh mir in die Augen, wünsche dir in meinen Geist einzutauchen, ziele mit deinem Zauberstab auf mich und sprich 'Legilimens'", erklärte Snape langsam.

„Ok.", meinte Harry langsam und tat wie ihm geheißen „Legilimens."

Nichts geschah.

„Noch einmal und dieses Mal wünschst du es dir wirklich.", kommentierte Snape trocken und Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Er probierte es noch einmal, wieder schlug es fehl.

„Wie erwartet bist du bei aggressiven Sprüchen nicht ganz so erfolgreich wie bei defensiven.", murmelte Snape und fuhr lauter fort „Wenn du es schaffst in meinen Geist einzudringen, zeige ich dir eine Erinnerung deiner Mutter."

Harrys Augen wurden groß und als er es dieses Mal versuchte, tauchte er in Snapes Geist ein. Es war solch ein eigenartiges Gefühl, er fühlte sich so falsch hier, so als ob er durch ein Fenster spähen würde, während sich eine alte Frau umzog, dass er sofort wieder heraustreten wollte. Aber er hörte Snapes Stimme um sich „Bleib ruhig und sieh dich um."

_Harry versuchte Ruhe zu bewahren und sah sich um. Er war in einem Korridor mit vielen Türen. Er sah eine Tür aus der Licht heraus schien und öffnete sie. Er befand sich plötzlich nicht mehr in einem Raum, sondern auf einer Terrasse. Die Sonne schien hell und freundlich auf zwei junge Kinder - Snape und Lily. Snape saß komplett still, während Lily ihn malte. Sie hatte die Zunge zwischen den Zähnen und zeichnete gerade eine Strähne auf ein ungewöhnlich akkurates Bild von Snape._

_„Fertig!", rief sie und hielt das Bild hoch._

_„Es ist sieht überhaupt nicht aus wie ich!", meinte der kleine Severus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust._

_„Doch!", meinte Lily und sah vom Bild zum Original. Aber auf den zweiten Blick musste Harry dem Jungen zustimmen. Die Nase im Bild war kleiner, die Haare sahen nicht fettig aus, die Haut marmorn, statt fahl. „So sehe ich dich."_

_Harry blickte von Lily auf Snape, dessen Arme ihm lahm an die Seite fielen, er konnte dazu offensichtlicherweise nichts mehr sagen. Harrys Herz ging auf als er Lilys einfache Liebenswürdigkeit sah und er fühlte sich hart in die Realität katapultiert, als er aus der Erinnerung und aus Snapes Kopf kam._ Er öffnete die Augen und sah zu Snape.

„War das eine Erinnerung oder...?"

„Es war echt.", antwortete Snape und stand auf, er hielt Harry eine Hand hin, obwohl dieser noch immer im Sofa saß und nicht wie bei vorherigen Stunden am Boden kauerte „Ich denke das ist genug für eine Unterrichtsstunde. Du wirst nachts üben das Bild der Leinwand und den Sprung in den See gleichzeitig auszuführen. Ich erwarte, dass es dir morgen leichter fällt."

Harry ließ sich hochziehen und spürte kurz eine Hand auf seiner Schulter „Du hast dich schnell in meinem Kopf zurecht gefunden. Ungewöhnlich schnell."

Harry dachte darüber nach, dass er heute einfach zu viele Komplimente bekam und nickte dem Boden zu. All die Berührungen, kleine, unbedeutende Dinge. Doch irgendwie nahmen sie Bedeutung an, wenn jemand sie freiwillig gab. Ein Erwachsener der so etwas wie ein Elternteil sein wollte.

* * *

Während des Abendessens brach Snape wieder die Stille „Ich möchte dich um etwas bitten."

Harry sah auf, ganz Ohr „Ich weiß nicht wie ich es ausdrücken soll. Das soll keine Strafe sein oder... Ich meine... Ich möchte nicht, dass deine Freunde hier übernachten." Er hob eine Hand, als Harry beginnen wollte erbost zu protestieren „Sie können tagsüber kommen, so lange bleiben wie sie möchten. Abends möchte ich jedoch, dass sie wieder in ihr Zuhause zurückkehren, bevor wir unsere Okklumentik-Stunde haben. Ich weiß, das ist nicht mein Haus und ich habe kein Recht dir etwas zu befehlen oder etwas von dir zu verlangen. Darum bitte ich dich, Harry. Es geht mir zum einen um den Erfolg der Okklumentik-Übungen, ich nehme nicht an, dass du gleich zu Bett gehen, deine Übungen machen und dann brav einschlafen wirst, wenn deine Freunde hier sind. Aber abgesehen davon denke ich..." und hier schluckte Snape, Harry bemerkte wie schwer ihm das fiel, denn seine Stimme wurde sehr viel leiser und er betrachtete nun seinen Teller und nicht Harry „Ich denke, dass du und ich... wir haben viel nachzuholen und ich möchte jede einzelne Minute nutzen, die wir hier alleine verbringen können... Ich weiß nur nicht... weiß nicht..."

„Wie?", beendete Harry und blickte seinen Teller an „Ich weiß auch nicht wie."

Es war einen Moment still, dann fragte Snape „Ist das in Ordnung für dich?"

Harry sah auf und nickte knapp. Wie konnte er auch nein hierzu sagen? Wie herzlos musste man sein, um jemanden so etwas zu nehmen? Snape lächelte ihn an und Harry blickte verwundert zurück, bevor er mit klopfendem Herzen wegsah. Was war dieses Gefühl? Dieses Gefühl als würde Snapes Freude irgendwie mit seiner eigenen verbunden sein...

* * *

Harry und Snape pendelten sich in den nächsten Tagen in einer Art Routine ein. Harry nutzte den Vormittag, um seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und Snape braute etwas in einem Zimmer, dass er neben der Küche provisorisch hierfür hergerichtet hatte. Am Nachmittag kamen Harrys Freunde zu Besuch und blieben bis zur Okklumentik-Stunde, die das Ende des Tages einläutete. Danach ging Harry zu Bett und starrte solange an die Decke und versuchte nicht an Sirius zu denken, bis er einschlief. Den Rest der Woche verbrachten sie so bis Harrys Hausaufgaben erledigt waren, danach kam Snape mit einem neuen Vorschlag.

„Der Orden ist aus diesem Haus ausgezogen und mit ihrem Verlassen hat auch zwangsläufig die Renovierung aufgehört. Was hältst du davon, wenn wir daran weiterarbeiten?"

Harry gab ein lustloses Schulterzucken, während er seinen Nudelauflauf von einem Tellerrand zum anderen schob.

„Harry!", donnerte Snape auf einmal und Harry schrak auf „Hör auf mit dem Essen zu spielen. Du wirst mir ab heute beim Zubereiten der Mahlzeiten zur Hand gehen und vormittags beim Renovieren helfen."

Harry hatte wohl mit seiner Laune die Entscheidungsmacht über seinen Vormittag verloren. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm wollte protestieren. Der größere Teil in ihm hatte aber keine Energie dazu.

„Was auch immer…"

Snape runzelte die Stirn und das erinnerte Harry so sehr an den Snape aus 5 vergangenen Schuljahren, dass er sich räusperte und etwas respektvoller sagte „Ja, sir."

Snapes Ausdruck wurde, wenn möglich, noch mörderischer „Und du wirst sofort aufhören mich ‚sir' zu nennen!"

Harry blinzelte überrascht. Dabei hatte sich der Mann doch solche Mühe gegeben ihm den Titel in den letzten Jahren einzutrichtern!

„Das war ganz schön… väterlich, das mit dem Essen spielen.", grinste Harry plötzlich, denn irgendwie fand er die ganze Situation plötzlich urkomisch. Snape sah ihn mit einem misstrauischen Ausdruck an, so als traue er dem plötzlichen Frieden nicht. Dann zuckte er genervt mit den Schultern und Harry war plötzlich glasklar von wem er seine Launen geerbt hatte.

* * *

Harry kam sich unglaublich lächerlich vor, als er mit einer Gesichtsmaske und in Feuerschutzkleidern vor dem Wandteppich der Familie Black stand. Er fühlte sich gleich besser, als Snape in demselben Aufzug in den Raum trat. Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Black hat schon seit langem versucht den Wandteppich zu entfernen. Aber da das Haus und vor allem dieser Raum in Nutzung war, musste er auf aggressive Entfernungsmethoden verzichten. Wir müssen diese Rücksicht nicht nehmen. Ich dachte es würde dir gefallen ein wenig mit Feuer zu spielen."

Harry erkannte ein Leuchten in Snapes Augen vor dem er sich zuvor wohl gefürchtet hätte. Jetzt wusste er, dass es dem Teppich galt und nicht ihm.

„Ich bringe dir den Spruch bei und du kannst dich um die… _Renovierung_ kümmern."

Harry nickte eifrig und Snape stellte sich neben ihn. Vorerst zeigte er ihm die Stabbewegung, die in Harry dazu brachte sich so zu fühlen als wolle er die Luft erstechen.

„Sehr gut.", meinte Snape schließlich „Der Spruch heißt _Flagrate_!"

Snape führte den Spruch vor und ein kleiner Feuerball entwischte seinem Zauberstab und brannte einen Teil der Wandteppichs ab. Der kleine Brandfleck erinnerte Harry sehr an die Stelle an der Sirius' Mutter sein Bild aus der Familiengeschichte gebrannt hatte. Hatte sie denselben Spruch genutzt? Wie schwer musste es einen erst siebzehn Jahre alten Sirius getroffen haben? Harry fühlte die Wut auf diese Frau, die sich eine Mutter schimpfte in sich aufkommen und als er seinen Stab gegen den Teppich wandte und „ _Flagrate_!" rief, war sein Feuerball um einiges größer und kraftvoller. Er brannte ein gutes Stück des Teppichs ab.

„Gut!", meinte Snape mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck. „Ich werde mich hier in die Ecke setzen und Sprüche recherchieren mit denen Wir Mrs. Black von der Wand heben können."

Harry gab ein herzhaftes Nicken und wandte sich wieder dem Teppich zu. Entschlossenheit schien durch seine Glieder zu fahren und er schleuderte dem Teppich einen Feuerball nach dem nächsten zu.

Harry bemerkte nicht den wohlwollenden Blick den Snape ihm zuwarf bevor er sich für die nächste halbe Stunde still verhielt. Harry machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Teppich und bald waren alle Bildnisse zu Ruß verkommen – Bellatrix, ihre restlichen Black Schwestern und ihre Ehemänner darunter. Schwer atmend sah Harry auf die verbrannte Wand, bevor er sich umwandte und Snape fragte „Was jetzt?"

Snape las seelenruhig seinen Abschnitt zu Ende und dann hob er den Blick. Er überprüfte Harrys Arbeit und nickte dann zufrieden „Nachdem du deinen Gefühle etwas Luft gemacht hast ist es jetzt an der Zeit die wirkliche Arbeit anzupacken."

Snape stand auf und brachte Harry einen Spruch bei, der den Ruß von der Wand löste, dann gab er ihm einen Verschwinde-Eimer, in dem alles was hineingeschmiert wurde ins Nichts verschwand, und einen Spachtel.

„Viel Spaß", meinte Snape belustigt als er Harrys ungläubigen Blick sah. Aber Harry hatte schon viel schlimmere Aufgaben während dem Nachsitzen oder bei den Dursleys durchlebt, also machte er sich daran den Ruß – und leider auch die Tapete – von der Wand zu entfernen. Während seiner langwierigen und anstrengenden Arbeit verschwand Snape kurz aus dem Raum und kam dann wieder. Von der sich immer wiederholenden Aufgabe genervt, begann Harry zu fragen „Und? Gibt's schon Fortschritt?"

„Mrs. Black wusste zu gut wie sie sich hier verewigen kann.", murmelte Snape „Ich werde ein Stück der Wand entfernen müssen und sie gleich mit. Leider ist Portrait deckenhoch, sodass diese Aufgabe sich schwierig gestaltet… Aber die richtige Kombination sollte…"

Harry ließ ihn kurz seinen Gedanken nachschweifen und fragte dann wieder „Wo bist du vorhin hingegangen?"

„Ich habe überprüft ob es eine tragende Wand ist.", erklärte Snape „Ist es nicht."

„Gut.", meinte Harry „Kann ich dann helfen? Ich meine, wenn du sie herunternimmst?"

Snape sah überrascht auf und meinte „Ich dachte nicht, dass du so… gewillt wärst bei der Renovierung zu helfen."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und zeigte auf die Wand „Das hier war gar nicht so übel. Ich bin mir sicher es hätte Sirius Spaß gemacht. Und endlich seine Mutter aus diesem Haus zu schmeißen – er hätte Freudentänze veranstaltet."

Snape nickte bestätigend, er konnte sich Blacks Freude hierüber nur allzu gut vorstellen. Doch was ihn viel mehr interessierte war Harrys offensichtliche Zufriedenheit mit diesen Aufgaben und die Ablenkung vom Tod seines Patenonkel, den sie lieferten. Auch wenn es kaum 2 Minuten dauerte, bevor der glorifizierte Köter wieder in Harrys Gedanken aufkam. Snape seufzte leise. Er wünschte sich so einen Platz in Harrys Leben…

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, jetzt geht der Sommer richtig los und es wird sehr viel mehr Harry&Snape Interaktionen geben. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und berührt!
> 
> \---
> 
> Das nächste Mal bei den Wogen des Lebens:
> 
> Harry brauchte einen Moment, um den Worten zu folgen „Einen Moment! Du hast unterrichtet nachdem du Opfer des Crutiatus warst?"
> 
> „Ja.", antwortete Snape ruhig und Harry sah ihn fassungslos an „Ich habe es überlebt, es ist Vergangenheit."
> 
> Harry fühlte seinen Appetit verschwinden und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.


	12. Kapitel 12

Sie saßen noch am Frühstückstisch, Snape mit seiner obligatorischen Zeitung und dem Kaffee, Harry noch an seinem Toast knabbernd, als sie Schritte hörten. Harry sah zu Snape auf, der gelassen in den Gang fragte „Aurora?“

„Ja“, kam eine Harry bekannte Stimme zurück, er sah gespannt auf die Tür, als sie aufging und seine Lehrerin für Astronomie herein kam.

Sein Gruß blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als sie zielgerichtet auf Snape zuging und ihm einen Kuss zur Begrüßung auf die Lippen drückte. Harrys Toast fiel ihm vor Erstaunen aus der Hand.

„Hallo.“, grüßte Snape wortkarg und heftete seinen Blick zurück auf die Zeitung, Professor Sinistra hingegen sah zu Harry und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Hallo Mr. Potter“, grüßte sie fröhlich und zog ein braunes Paket aus dem Umhang „Ich bin nicht lange da, ich wollte nur die Kiste vorbeibringen.“

„Danke.“, kam es hinter der Zeitung, als sie die Kiste platzierte und sich zum Gehen wandte

„Ich sehe Sie in der Schule, Mr. Potter. Severus.“

„Bis dann.“, kam wieder die gleichgültige Stimme hinter der Zeitung und Sinistra verschwand ohne weitere Worte wieder. Harry hörte die Tür leise zufallen und starrte gebannt die Zeitung an. Als Snape das nächste Mal nach seinem Kaffee griff, erhaschte er Harrys Blick.

„Was?“

„Ihr seid ein Paar?“, fragte Harry ungläubig

„Ja.“, antwortete Snape und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, Harry sah ihn an wie ein Auto „Ist das so abwegig?“

„Ja... ich meine nein...“, stotterte Harry und lief rot an „Ich meine, davon merkt man nichts. In der Schule meine ich...“

„Gut.“, kommentierte Snape trocken „So war es auch gedacht. Und ich bitte dich, es auch nicht herumzuerzählen.“

„Nein, werd ich nicht.“, murmelte Harry und konnte die nächste Frage nicht zurückhalten „Wie lange?“

„Seit fünf Jahren.“, antwortete Snape aus der Pistole geschossen und fügte dann ziemlich unglaubwürdig hinzu „Glaube ich.“

„Fünf Jahre... Seit ich auf Hogwarts bin...?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Snape und seufzte, als er den fragenden Blick sah „Wir waren zuvor nur Kollegen... Na ja, eher Freunde. Wir sind die einzigen in unserer Altersklasse im Kollegium.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Und in meinem ersten Schuljahr... da seid ihr zusammengekommen?“, fragte Harry neugierig, jetzt da Snape am Erzählen war. Snape sah ihn mürrisch an, antwortete dennoch.

„Ja, ziemlich genau an dem Tag, als du eingeschult wurdest.“

Harry sah ihn auffordernd an und war überrascht, als Snape unruhig vor dem Blick auswich.

„Du willst jetzt keine Details oder?“, fragte er knurrend.

Harry wurde bewusst was Snape damit andeutete und versicherte schnell „Oh! Nein, natürlich nicht!“

„Ich meine... es war nicht... wir waren schon vorher...“, stotterte Snape und es war so ungewöhnlich ihn stottern zu sehen, dass Harry herausplatze.

„Ihr habt schon vorher miteinander geschlafen?“ Woher er den Mut nahm, wusste Harry selbst nicht, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Snape ihm nicht den Kopf abreisen würde.

Snape sah ertappt aus, nickte aber nur knapp.

„Aber du hast gesagt, ihr wart Freunde...?“

„Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen.“, murmelte Snape

„Und was war dann an dem Tag anders?“, fragte Harry, Snape sah ihn lange an und schien die Antwort abzuwägen, dann antwortete er

„Du warst da.“, er wartete einen Moment bevor er fortfuhr „Es war aufwühlend und sie war für mich da. Es war anders als zuvor...“

Es schien ihm schwer zu fallen, es zu erklären.

„Du hast verstanden, dass du in sie verliebt warst.“, flüsterte Harry

„Nein.“, antwortete Snape fest „Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich sie liebe.“

„Aber das habe ich doch gesagt!“, beschwerte sich Harry

„Nein, ich war nie in sie verliebt. Mir wurde klar, dass ich sie liebte - das ist etwas vollkommen anderes.“, erklärte Snape „Mir sind alle ihre Fehler immer bewusst gewesen, ich war nie in meinem Bild von ihr verklärt. Sie ist, was sie ist und ich liebe sie trotzdem.“

Harry sah verblüfft aus und dann grinste er schelmisch „Und wie ist sie so?“

„Sie ist deine Lehrerin, du weißt wie sie ist.“, antwortete Snape abweisend

„Ach komm schon! Ich meine wie ist sie als... Freundin?"

Snape schnaufte belustigt „Freundin? Ich würde den Begriff 'Partnerin' bevorzugen. Sie ist... temperamentvoll und unberechenbar.“

Harry sah eine Art von Grinsen, dass er auf Snapes Gesicht noch nie gesehen hatte. Es war warm und verschmitzt und irgendwie belustigt.

„Sie ist furchtbar kühl, abweisend, egoistisch und ein bisschen sadistisch.“

„Das hört sich fabelhaft an.“, kommentierte Harry trocken und erntete noch ein Grinsen

„Ja.“, meinte Snape und sagte dann etwas was Harry mehr aus der Bahn warf als alles andere, was bisher geschehen war oder gesagt wurde „Sie ist fabelhaft."

 

 

Mit Hermine und Ron saß er in seinem Raum im Grimmauldplatz und unterhielt sich über die Zeit, die sie getrennt verbracht hatten.

„Und sonst?“, fragte Ron mit einem Blick zur Tür, Harry zuckte mit den Schultern

„Es ist ok... er ist nicht gemein oder so... aber es ist irgendwie gruselig.“

„Natürlich ist es zu Beginn etwas... eigenartig.“, meinte Hermine verständnisvoll „Aber er bringt dich nicht dazu, dich unwohl zu fühlen oder?“

„Nicht mehr als sonst.“, murmelte Harry und Ron kicherte, Hermine verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich meine absichtlich...“

„Nein...“, meinte Harry langsam „Ich glaube er gibt sich wirklich Mühe... du weißt schon, mich kennen zu lernen und so... obwohl er eine komische Angewohnheit entwickelt hat.“

Harry fühlte wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.

„Welche?“, fragte Ron und klang dabei neugierig und beschützerisch zugleich.

„Na ja... er... ähm... fasst mich an.“ Als er Hermines runde Augen sah, ergänzte er schnell „Nicht so! Ich meine, er achtet darauf, dass sich unsere Finger berühren, wenn er mir etwas reicht oder streicht mir Fussel von der Kleidung... sowas...“

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal schnell hintereinander und Ron schnaufte „Fussel?“

Dann begann Hermine plötzlich zu lächeln und hatte einen solch warmen, verständnisvollen Blick aufgesetzt, dass Harry wegsehen musste „Weißt du was er tut, Harry?“, meinte sie mit zitternder Stimme „er versucht eine physikalische Beziehung zu dir aufzubauen.“

Ron machte ein angewidertes Geräusch und sah angeekelt aus.

„Nicht so!“, meinte Hermine genervt „Du weißt schon, wenn wir noch Kinder sind nehmen uns unsere Eltern auf den Arm, sie fassen uns viel an. Wir gewöhnen uns an ihre Berührung. Kleinkinder erkennen ihre Mütter am Geruch und an der Stimme. Unsere Haut erinnert sich an jede Art von Berührung, die uns widerfahren ist. Wir verbinden damit ein Gefühl und unbewusst verbinden wir das mit der Person, die uns berührt hat.“

Ron und Harry hingen so an ihren Worten, dass Hermine zwischendurch breit lächeln musste „Professor Snape versucht schöne Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen zu verbinden, verstehst du?“

Harry öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um zu widersprechen, aber seine Worte gingen auf dem Weg nach draußen verloren, sodass er einfach eine Menge Luft ausstieß und sich mit einem „Huh“ nach hinten ans Bettgestell lehnte. Sie saßen so eine Weile zusammen, als es klopfte. Ron sah alarmiert zur Tür, obwohl sie ja gar nichts Schlimmes taten und Hermine sah neugierig aus. Harry hatte die beiden Willkommen geheißen, sie hatten Snape noch gar nicht gesehen.

„Herein.“, meinte Harry und die Tür öffnete sich halb, Snape stand in weißem Hemd und schwarzer Hose vor ihnen.

„Werden deine Freunde hier essen?“, fragte er ruhig, während Ron auf dem Bett hin und her rutschte. Harry sah zu ihnen rüber, Hermine nickte und sah zu Ron.

„Na gut.“, murmelte dieser, ohne Snape anzusehen.

„Ja.“, antwortete Harry und als Snape sich zurückziehen wollte, hielt er ihn auf „Soll ich helfen?“

„Nein, ich rufe euch, wenn ich fertig bin.“

Dann war er weg.

„Helfen?“, fragte Ron

„Ja, ich helfe ihm kochen.“, antwortete Harry

„Ich dachte er müsste ein Genie da drin sein.“, kicherte Ron

„Nur weil er Tränkemeister ist, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass er ein fünf Sterne Koch ist!“, mahnte Hermine streng und Harry musste lachen.

„Genau das hat er auch zu mir gesagt!“

Hermine lächelte „Wie kocht er denn?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Nicht so gut wie Rons Mum oder die Hauselfen, aber man kann es essen.“

„Was soll ich tun, wenn es mir nicht schmeckt?“, fragte Ron Harry und dieser zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du sagst, dass es hervorragend schmeckt!“, zischte Hermine „Er kocht extra für uns, obwohl er das sicher nicht gerne macht und scheinbar auch kein großes Talent dafür hat. Alles nur Harry zu Liebe! Da kannst du wenigstens die Klappe halten, wenn es deinen hohen Ansprüchen nicht genügt.“

Harry und Ron wurden zeitgleich bei diesen Worten rot.

 

Essen war eine ruhige Angelegenheit, bei der Hermine zwanghaft versuchte Konversation zu führen.

„Ich frage mich wer dieses Jahr Lehrer für Verteidigung wird...“, fragte sie in die Runde und sah dann erschrocken zu Snape. Der schien sehr in sein Gemüse interessiert.

„Hoffentlich nicht wieder so ein Versager wie Lockhart!“, meinte Harry leidenschaftlich „Das meiste was wir in seiner Anwesenheit gelernt haben war der _Expelliarmus_ und den hat er ja nur als Zielscheibe demonstriert!“

Snape schnaufte amüsiert und konnte ein halbseitiges Grinsen bei der Erinnerung nicht vermeiden.

„So schlimm war er nicht.“, murmelte Hermine und wurde leicht rosa

„Er war ein Versager.“, stimmte Ron mit ein „Wir konnten am Ende zwar aus seinen Büchern zitieren, hätten aber keinen Kieselstein abwehren können, der in unsere Richtung fliegt.“

„Gibt es denn schon jemanden für Verteidigung?“, fragte Harry Snape direkt, der nickte

„Ja, aber ich darf nicht sagen, wer.“

„Hm.“, machte Harry nachdenklich „Ich wusste nie wie geheim das ganze Zeug ist!“

Snape legte den Kopf schief „Die anderen magischen Schulen sind noch viel strenger. Erst unter Professor Dumbledore haben wir einige der Regeln gelockert, zuvor war auch Hogwarts viel abgeschotteter.“

„Wann kriegen wir eigentlich die ZAG-Ergebnisse?“, fragte Hermine mit großen Augen.

„Sie sind schon da, aber Professor McGonagall muss sich erst um sie kümmern. Sie werden mit den üblichen Briefen zum Beginn des Schuljahres kommen.“, erklärte Snape ruhig

„Was muss sie denn da tun?“, fragte Harry

„Jeder Hauslehrer sieht sich die Ergebnisse erst an, damit er zu Beginn des nächsten Jahres Empfehlungen für die weitere Wahl der Fächer geben kann. Deshalb dauert das immer ein wenig.“

Harry grinste plötzlich „Sind Crabbe und Goyle überall durchgefallen?“

Ron und Hermine sahen bei dieser Frage neugierig auf. Snape schüttelte den Kopf „Ich darf das nicht sagen. Nur so viel: Ihr werdet weiterhin das Vergnügen haben, mit ihnen eine Klassenstufe zu besuchen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie die das schaffen...“, murmelte Ron erstaunt.

„In Slytherin gibt es Lerngruppen. Innerhalb des Hauses gibt es ein starkes Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl. Slytherins helfen einander, sie haben ja niemanden sonst. Die älteren Hauskameraden und Mr. Malfoy engagieren sich jedes Jahr dafür, dass die beiden ihre Prüfungen schaffen. Ich nehme an es war auch genau diese Art von Bemühen, das dazu geführt hat, dass er Vertrauensschüler wurde.“

Die drei Jugendlichen sahen ihn mit großen Augen an

„Lerngruppen?“, fragte Hermine überrascht

„Malfoy hilft Crabbe und Goyle beim Lernen?“, fragte Harry ungläubig hinterher

Snape nickte nur „Zu meiner Zeit war es nicht so. Ich habe diese hausinterne, gegenseitige Hilfe unterstützt, man könnte sagen, sogar ins Leben gerufen. Und Mr. Malfoy habe ich auch in die richtige Richtung... geleitet.“

Harry zog amüsierte eine Augenbraue hoch und es war wohl diese Snape-charakteristische Geste, die ihn dazu veranlasste auf die folgende Frage zu antworten „Wie hast du das gemacht?“

„Ich habe ihm in seinem ersten Jahr angeboten, er könne in die Hausmannschaft aufgenommen werden, wenn er ein gewisses Engagement an den Tag legte. Nachdem die beiden ihre Prüfungen bestanden hatten, war ihm sein Platz im nächsten Jahr sicher.“

Harry zog auch die andere Augenbraue hoch „Ich dachte er hat sich den Platz in die Mannschaft mit den Nimbus 2001 erkauft!“

„Hat er auch. So hat er die Mannschaft überzeugt, nachdem er meine Erlaubnis eingeholt hatte. Ohne Erlaubnis des Hauslehrers können Schüler nicht in die Mannschaft aufgenommen werden.“, erklärte Snape und trank dann einen Schluck

„Ha!“, machte Harry verstehend und sah zu Ron „Und da dachten wir die ganze Zeit er wäre bloß ein egoistisches Arschloch.“

Ron musste aufgrund dieses nicht ernst gemeinten Lobes grinsen.

„Er ist ein Slytherin.“, erklärte Snape „Seine Bodyguarddienste erhält er auch nur als Gegenleistung für seine Unterstützung in der Schule. Es ist ein Handel, den die drei am Laufen haben...Und ich weiß eben wie ich meine Slytheirns dazu bringe genau das zu tun, was ich will. „

„Wieso benehmen die sich dann trotzdem wie...“, begann Ron, wurde rot und sah auf seinen Teller

„Man muss ihnen Freiheiten lassen.“, meinte Snape locker und als die beiden anderen protestieren wollten, hob er die Hand „Auch eure Hauslehrerin lässt euch Freiheiten. Wieso glaubt ihr könnt ihr sonst nachts in den Gängen Hogwarts herumlungern, ohne dass sie sofort alarmiert wird? Alle anderen Hauslehrer haben einen Alarm, der angeht sobald Schüler nach Ausgangssperre das Haus verlassen.“

„Wirklich?“, fragte Harry und sah zu Hermine, die nickte

„Das hat schon Godric Gryffindor so gemacht, es ist Tradition!“

Snape schnaufte „Tradition! Mit eurem Hang zu dummen, gefährlichen Abenteuern ist es nachlässig, fast schon fahrlässig euch nicht an der kurzen Leine zu halten.“

Hermine und Ron sahen aus, als wollten sie widersprechen, doch Harry grinste nur und antwortete in Singsang „Sie lässt uns eben Freiheiten.“

Snape grinste und gab ihm eine spöttische Verbeugung „Touché.“

 

Als seine Freunde nach dem Essen gegangen waren, setzte sich Harry in den Salon zu Snape, der den Absatz seines Buches zu Ende las, bevor er sich ihm zuwandte. Er legte die Brille ab, die Harry so sehr gefiel und fragte:

„Ich hoffe deine Freunde haben sich nicht unwohl gefühlt.“

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und hatte ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen „Du wirst deinen Ruf noch ernsthaft schädigen!“

Snape musste hierauf leise lachen „Keine Sorge, das wird niemand jemals erfahren.“

„Und wenn ich es verrate?“, drohte Harry scherzhaft

„Das würdest du nicht und wenn doch - wer soll dir glauben?“

„Ich habe Zeugen!“

„Deine Freunde... nicht sehr glaubwürdig, oder?“

„Ich wäre sogar bereit Veritaserum zu nehmen.“, flüsterte Harry bierernst

„Ah, dann sehe ich mich gezwungen, dich auf die Konsequenzen aufmerksam zu machen.“, drohte Snape mit leiser Stimme

„Was wäre das?“, fragte Harry ernst zurück, er fand Gefallen an dem kleinen Spielchen.

„Ich würde dich mitten in der großen Halle“, begann Snape, pausierte für den Effekt und beendete dann leise seinen Satz „kitzeln“

Harry musste tatsächlich ein paar Mal vor Überraschung blinzeln, hatte er richtig gehört? „Kitzeln?“

„Richtig.“, meinte Snape, verschränkte die Arme und lehnte sich gemütlich ins Sofa zurück „Und dann würde jeder erfahren wie gern ich dich habe. Denn ich kann nicht anders als zu lächeln, wenn du lachst.“

Harrys Magen machte einen Purzelbaum bei diesen Worten und er sah auf seine Schuhspitzen. Das war bestimmt auch so ein Psychologie-Ding, ihn unerwartet immer wieder darauf hinzuweisen, dass er geliebt wurde. Seine Stimme war etwas rau, als er sagte „Wollen wir dann Okklumentik weiter machen?“

 

 

„Severus“, begann Harry während er Gemüse klein schnitt, noch immer fühlte er sich sehr unwohl bei dem Gedanken, den dunklen Mann beim Vornamen zu nennen. Aber als die Welt nicht über ihm zusammenbrach, stellte er die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, seit er von der Beziehung zu Aurora wusste „Hast du Kinder außer mir?“

Snape sah überrascht von Fleisch auf, das er gerade in Streifen schnitt und verneinte „Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Naja, du bist mit Professor Sinistra zusammen, deshalb...“, meinte Harry, immer leiser werdend.

„Aurora kann keine Kinder mehr kriegen und sie ist die einzige Frau mit der ich nach Elianas Tod zusammen war.“, erklärte er „Aber auch, wenn das nicht der Fall wäre... Wir beide haben im ersten Krieg ein Kind verloren und du warst in so großer Gefahr... Ich hätte nie die Verantwortung für ein weiteres Kind auf mich genommen... Es hätte sich angefühlt, als würde ich versuchen die Lücke zu füllen, die Liberas Tod und die Trennung von dir verursacht haben. Nichts und niemand kann diese Lücke füllen und es wäre wie ein Verrat an euch beide...“

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Ich hätte mich gefreut zu wissen, dass jemand anders dich als Vater haben konnte, auch wenn ich das nicht durfte.“, gestand Harry leise „und ich habe mir immer Geschwister gewünscht.“

Harry vermied es den Mann anzusehen. Es war wahr, es wäre schön gewesen ein Geschwister zu haben. Richtige Geschwister, nicht so wie Dudley. Er wünschte sich Libera hätte überlebt. Snape lächelte ihn traurig an „Daraus wird leider nichts. Aurora und ich haben noch nicht einmal geheiratet, wir halten unsere Beziehung geheim. Es wäre zu gefährlich für sie. Das könnte ich einem Kind nicht antun.“

„Also keine Chance, dass du Neville adoptierst?“, scherzte Harry, Snape schnaufte belustigt

„So sehr ich es mir auch wünsche; nein, keine Chance.“, erwiderte er sarkastisch und fügte dann mit einem sanften Lächeln hinzu „Ein Bengel reicht mir.“

Harry lächelte scheu.

 

Nach dem Essen ging Snape kurz nach oben und kam gleich mit einem Bild in der Hand zurück, er zögerte kurz und überreichte es Harry dann kommentarlos.

Harry erkannte den jungen Severus sofort auf dem Bild. Er trug ein kleines Mädchen, vielleicht ein Jahr alt, auf dem Schoß. Das Kind hatte schwarze Locken und strahlte von ihrem Vater zur Kamera und zurück. Jedes Mal wenn ihr Blick ihn traf, formte sich ein kleines Lächeln auf den Zügen des jungen Mannes. Nach einem Moment kam eine Frau zum Vorschein – Harry vermutete, dass sie die Kamera aufgestellt hatte – sie hatte ebenfalls schwarze Locken und dunkelblaue Augen. Sie war hübsch, bemerkte Harry, als sie sich nah neben Severus setzte und eine Hand auf den Arm des Kindes legte. Für einen kurzen Moment, wie zufällig, strich der Daumen von Severus über ihren Finger und sie lächelte ihn breit an. Er tat so, als sei nichts geschehen. Die Szene wiederholte sich von Anfang, als sie aufstand und zurück zur Kamera ging.

„Sie ist sehr hübsch.“, meinte Harry

„Ja, das waren sie beide.“, erwiderte Snape, der sich nah neben Harry setzte und sehnsüchtig auf das Bild sah „Himmel, ich sehe jung aus.“

Harry grinste ihn an und sah zurück zum Bild. Der junge Severus sah sehr viel sorgenfreier aus, er hatte eine Menge Falten weniger und wirkte etwas kräftiger gebaut. Das Lächeln stand ihm zu Gesicht und er wirkte, als fühle er sich wohl in seiner Haut – zumindest für den Moment. Der Mann neben Harry war deutlich gezeichnet von den Sorgen der letzten fünfzehn Jahre, die Falten hatten sich tief in sein Gesicht gegraben und ein Lächeln darauf war ein seltener Anblick.

„Libera sieht ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich.”, meinte Harry, als sich Eliana im Bild wieder neben Severus setzte

„Ja und ich war unheimlich dankbar dafür.”, murmelte Snape, als er ihre Bewegungen mit den Augen verfolgte „Ich hoffe sehr, dass du nicht viel von mir hast.”

Harry sah zu ihm „Sollte ich jemals die Wahl haben... Ich weiß nicht was ich wählen würde.”

Snape sah ihn durchdringend an „James war sehr viel gut aussehender als ich. Du solltest so bleiben wie du jetzt bist.”

Harry sah ihn verwundert an, sodass Snape erklärte „Ich kenne dich nur so, Harry. Alle deine Bekannten und Freunde kennen dich nur als James' Sohn und das wirst du auch immer für sie bleiben. Unsere Beziehung geht niemanden etwas an. Niemand muss es erfahren, von dem du nicht willst, dass er es erfährt. Sollte sich dein Aussehen schlagartig ändern...”

„Ja.”, murmelte Harry und sah auf das Bild zurück „Vielleicht sehe ich aber auch Mum ähnlicher.”

„Das hoffe ich sehr.”, flüsterte Snape „Ich gebe zu, ich bin sehr neugierig wie du wahrhaftig aussiehst, mein Sohn.”

Es war so viel Stolz in den Worten, das Harry schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er jemals das Gesicht von Snapes Sohn sehen würde. Würde jemals Liebe zwischen ihnen fließen? Er konnte nicht für Snape sprechen, aber er selbst liebte den Mann nicht. Wie auch? Er kannte ihn kaum.

„Könnte ich eine Kopie haben?”, fragte Harry und hob das Bild in seinen Händen an, Severus sah ihn verwundert an „Ich habe mir immer eine Familie gewünscht... Sie ist meine Schwester und Eliana... sie war meine Stiefmutter.“

Snapes Gesicht nahm einen sanften Ausdruck an „Ich bin mir sicher, hätte sie überlebt, sie hätte dich in einem Herzschlag als Sohn aufgenommen.”

Harry schluckte schwer und sah auf seinen Schoß „Dann wünsche ich mir mehr denn je, sie hätten überlebt.”

Snape schien mit sich zu hadern, legte ihm dann kurz eine Hand an die Wange und streichelte seine Ohrmuschel kurz federleicht mit dem Zeigefinger „Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich mir euch als meine Familie gewünscht habe. Wie sehr ich seit diesen schicksalhaften Tagen davon geträumt habe, euch alle vereint um mich zu haben.”

Harry sah auf und dann wieder auf das Bild „Hast du ein Bild von mir?”

„Ich habe wohl kaum ein Anrecht darauf.”

 

 

 

Nach dem Frühstück eines Morgens meinte Severus „Hast du heute etwas vor?“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Nein, ich dachte bloß wir könnten am Labor arbeiten – du wolltest doch den Boden ausbessern.“

Snape nickte „Ja, aber das kann einen Tag warten. Ich dachte wir könnten heute einkaufen gehen.“

„Einkaufen?“, fragte Harry „Ach ja, Schulsachen.“

„Unter anderem.“, bestätigte Snape und nahm ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer hellblauen Flüssigkeit heraus „Vielsafttrank, wir beide werden ihn nehmen.“

„Wessen Haare sind drin?“, fragte Harry neugierig

„Wer sagt, dass ich Haare benutzt habe?“, grinste Severus und Harry verdrehte die Augen „Nimm einen Schluck und du wirst es wissen.“

Harry griff nach der kleinen Flasche und nahm einen Schluck, er schüttelte sich ein wenig. Der Trank schmeckte besser, als damals in der zweiten Klasse, war aber dennoch nicht unbedingt angenehm. Er bemerkte wie sich seine Gesichtsmuskeln und –knochen verformten, aber seine Größe und Statur blieben fast dieselben. Neugierig – er konnte helle Haare im Augenwinkel erkennen – ging er in den Salon und sah in den ersten Spiegel. Ein junger Mann, vielleicht ein Jahr jünger als er selbst, blickte zurück. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare, honigfarbene Augen und eine Stupsnase. Harry fuhr mit der Hand über seine Wangen, auf der ein paar kleine Sommersprossen verteilt waren. Im Spiegel hinter ihm erschien ein Mann, der ganz klar sein Vater war. Ebenso dunkelblond, aber hochgewachsen und schlank. Seine Haare waren schulterlang und wellig, doch seine Nase glich nicht der seines Sohnes. Sie war gerade und lang. Harry blickte zurück auf sein eigenes Ebenbild und fuhr sich durch die Haare, die zur Abwechslung mal das taten, was er von ihnen wollte.

„Wer bin ich?“

„Jonathan Blight, mein Sohn.“

„Und dein Name, Dad?“, grinste Harry, doch sobald das letzte Wort aus seinem Mund kam wurde ihm bewusst, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Er wich Severus‘ Blick aus und murmelte „Sorry.“

Snape antwortete auf die Frage „Carlton, aber ‚Dad‘ wird zwangsweise die einzige Art sein, auf der du mich in den nächsten Stunden ansprechen darfst.“

„Du scheinst nicht glücklich darüber.“, murmelte Harry

„Nein, das bin ich auch nicht.“, meinte Snape und runzelte die Stirn, ohne eine weitere Erklärung zu geben „Wenn du bereit bist, komm in den Salon, wir flohen in den Tropfenden Kessel.“

Snape verschwand vor Harry in den grünen Flammen und stand bereit als Harry hindurch kam. Anstatt zur Hintertür ging er jedoch zum Ausgang in die Muggelwelt.

„Ich dachte wir kaufen Schulsachen?“, fragt Harry, nachdem er ihn eingeholt hatte

„Später.“, meinte Snape, seine Augen huschten aufmerksam die Straße auf und ab, während er zielgerichtet zu einem mehrstöckigen Kleidungsgeschäft lief „Erst bekommst du eine neue Garderobe.“

Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf, dass Snape weiterhin in seiner zuhause üblichen schwarzen Hose und dem weißen Hemd umherlief. Kein viktorianischer, hochgeschlossener Gehrock oder der lange schwarze Umhang.

„Ah, gut.“, meinte Harry, er war Dudleys Klamotten ziemlich leid. Sie gingen hoch in den zweiten Stock, wo Männerkleidung angeboten wurde und auf einmal fühlte sich Harry klein und verloren. Er war noch nie auf einem Shoppingtrip für Kleider gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Größen und Stilen und was in war. Er hatte keine Ahnung von überhaupt irgendetwas! Unsicher blickte er hinüber zu Snape, der ihn ohne Worte zu verstehen schien.

„Zuerst Jeans, das wird das einfachste sein.“

Als sie vor der Auswahl an 100 verschiedenen Jeans standen, hätte Harry fast über die Aussage gelacht. Aber so verloren wie Vater und Sohn aussahen, dauerte es nicht lange bis einer der Verkäufer seine Hilfe anbot. Harry hatte zwar das Gefühl, dass dem jungen Mann sichtlich die Pounds in den Ohren klingelten, als Severus ihm ihr Vorhaben erklärte, aber das war umso besser, denn er gab sich große Mühe.

„Du bist sehr schlank, dir wird fast alles hier passen.“, meinte er und machte eine ausladende Bewegung „Gibt es irgendetwas was du an deiner Statur betonen willst?“

Harry runzelte die Stirn – betonen? Er wollte bloß Jeans kaufen, wie schwierig konnte das sein? „Äh… ich wär gern länger, das ist alles was mir einfällt.“

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, doch das schien genug für den jungen Verkäufer, dessen Augen begannen zu glänzen. Innerhalb von Minuten hatte er einen Haufen an Jeans über seinen Arm geworfen und führte Harry in die nächste Kabine. Fast im Alleingang entschied der Fashion-Experte was Harry anzuziehen hatte und wurde nur gelegentlich von Snape unterbrochen. Na ja, das war bis er Harry eine Jeans andrehen wollte, die stylishe Risse und Bleichungen hatte.

„Nein!“, meinte Severus resolut „Mein Sohn läuft nicht so herum.“

„Das ist der neueste Schrei, Sir! Die Jeans wurden extra aufgeraut, damit sie so aussehen! Schauen Sie hier, es lässt seine Beine länger wirken…“

„Jonathan, zieh das aus.“, befahl Snape und verschränkte die Arme. Harry verkniff sich ein Grinsen bei der Sauertropfmiene, die Mike der Verkäufer dabei zog. Als nächstes gingen sie durch das komplette Arsenal an Shirts, Sweatshirts, Pullover, Stoffhosen, Socken, Unterwäsche…

 

Als sie endlich fertig waren und Mike fröhlich kassiert hatte – bei dem Preis der Kleidung, war der Streit um die Jeans schnell vergessen – kehrten Snape und Harry in die magische Welt zurück. Kaum, dass sie die Winkelgasse betreten hatte, wandte sich Harry zu Gringotts. Severus hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Wohin gehst du?“

„Zur Bank.“

„Ich habe noch genug Geld.“, erklärte Snape, Harry schüttelte den Kopf

„Glaub ich dir, aber ich brauch doch auch Geld.“

„Wozu?“

„Meine Schulsachen.“

Snape sah ihn überrascht an „Ich kaufe sie dir, so wie die Kleidung.“

Harry öffnete den Mund „Oh! Nein, ich dachte du streckst mir das Geld vor. Ich kann es selbst kaufen, wirklich.“

Die Leute um sie herum begannen ihnen schon Blicke zuzuwerfen und es war an Snape die Situation zu retten „Jonathan.“ Er legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern „Ich weiß, ich konnte in deinem Leben keine große Rolle spielen, aber bitte lass mich das hier für dich tun. Zumindest das.“

Harry sah den Mann mit den honigbraunen Augen und dunkelblonden Haaren ernsthaft an und auf einmal waren die Worte nicht mehr Schauspielerei, um die Massen in ihrer Umgebung irrezuleiten. Auf einmal waren sie bitterernst und bedeuteten so viel mehr als sie sollten.

„Ja.“, antwortete Harry und gab ein bitteres Lächeln „Ja, Dad.“

Ein üppiges Mittagessen und lange Shoppingtour später gelangten sie zurück nach Grimmauldplatz, wo Harry seine neuen Sachen achtlos auf sein Bett warf. Er schlurfte zurück in den Salon, wo Severus saß und mit einem heißen Tee ein Buch genoss. Harry blickte auf den Titel und meinte „Fiktion? Ich dachte du liest nur Zaubertränke und dunkle Künste.“

Severus hob eine Augenbraue „Das sind die Bücher in meinem Büro, weil ich sie dort brauche. Das hier liegt in meinen privaten Räumen, du musst sie doch auch gesehen haben.“

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sank ins Sofa ein „Ich hab Bücher gesehen, nicht die Titel. ‚Eine unendliche Geschichte‘, ist das nicht ein Kinderbuch?“

„Meine Mutter hat es mir als Kind vorgelesen.“, Snape zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich lese ab und an meine liebsten Stellen daraus.“

„Achso.“, murmelte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf nach hinten, zu erschöpft um sich darüber weiter Gedanken zu machen. Die Stille um ihn herum, das Blättern des Buches und die Wärme des Kamins lullten ihn schnell ein und bald befand er sich im Land der Träume.

 

Sirius stand hinter einem Vorhang. Nein, hinter _dem_ Vorhang. Doch Harry konnte ihn sehen, konnte fast nach ihm greifen

„Harry.“ Sirius sah ihn traurig an „Oh Harry. Wieso hast du mich von dich gestoßen?“

„Was? Nein, Sirius! Ich wollte bei dir sein, ich wollte, dass wir immer zusammen sind.“

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, Harry. Du hast ihn jetzt. Wir bedeuten dir nichts mehr.“

Und auf einmal standen neben ihm Lily und James, sie alle schüttelten traurig den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, nein!“, versicherte Harry „Ich will euch auch, ich will euch alle.“

„Das geht nicht Harry, das weißt du doch.“, meinte Lily sanft „Du hast dich für ihn entschieden, jetzt kannst du uns nicht mehr haben, Das weiß du doch.“

„Nein! Mum!“, der Schmerz, der durch ihn fuhr, als sie sich von ihm abwandte, fühlte sich an wie ein Dolch in seinem Herzen „Kommt zurück, bitte!“

Und mit einem Mal war er nicht mehr allein. Es waren nicht James, Lily oder Sirius. Nein, jemand anders hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und trug ihn. Es musste ein Traum sein, denn er konnte sich kaum erinnern jemals getragen worden zu sein. Einen Moment später schien es, dass er missfallende ‚Dz Dz!‘ hörte und dann das Geräusch von Tüten, die über eine Fläche geschoben wurden. Dann lag er in einer weichen Wolke und seufzte als sich eine Decke über ihn breitete und jemand sein Haar aus seiner Stirn strich. Unbewusst lehnte er sich in die sanfte Berührung.

„Gute Nacht, Harry.“

„Nacht, Dad.“, murmelte er verschlafen zurück und rollte sich in die Decke ein.

Ein leises Lachen, voller Zuneigung schien ihn von innen aufzuwärmen.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen in seinem Bett erwachte, war er sich nicht sicher wann und wie er dorthin zurückgekehrt war. Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, niemals seine Kleidung eingeräumt zu haben, die jetzt ordentlich im Schrank hing…


	13. Kapitel 13

„Ähm, du siehst gut aus...“, murmelte Harry und konnte die Überraschung darüber kaum verbergen, Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, kommentierte jedoch nicht weiter. „Ich meine... Gepflegt... Wieso...?“

„Wieso ich nicht immer so herumlaufe?“, fragte Snape, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben „Zwischen der Sorge darum wann mein alter Meister wieder aufersteht, um meinen Sohn zu töten, meinen verzweifelten Versuchen Okklumentik zu erlernen, um nicht nur ihn, sondern auch eben genannten Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich mein Kind hasse und einen Beruf auszuüben, den ich verabscheue, fehlt mir für gewöhnlich die Muse.“

Harry sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an und endlich sah sein Vater auf.

„Ich musste nach meinem Unterricht und den Vor- und Nachbereitungen für weitere Stunden selbst als Schüler zum Direktor. Erst als ich gut genug war, ihn hinters Licht zu führen, erlaubte er mir wieder als Spion tätig zu werden. Und auch dann, musste ich jeden Tag mit ihm üben. Abgesehen davon bin ich so oft ich konnte zu dir, um sicherzugehen, dass deine Verwandten dich nicht zwischenzeitlich ermordet haben. Während du in Hogwarts warst, habe ich freiwillig so viele Nachtschichten auf mich genommen wie nur möglich, damit ich dich bei deinen Nachtwanderungen schützen konnte. Und dann war da noch Aurora, die ab und an auch etwas Zeit in Anspruch nahm.“

„Oh“, meinte Harry, denn es kam ihm vor als gäbe es keine Worte zu beschreiben, was er gerade fühlte. Er schämte sich dafür so eine Last gewesen zu sein, eine gewisse Freude erfüllte ihn gleichzeitig beim Gedanken, dass es jemanden gab, der bereit war, so viel für ihn zu opfern. Dann war da noch ein dunkler Teil in ihn, der darüber triumphierte, dass Snape etwas für alle Punkte, die er je abgezogen hatte, auch hatte bezahlen müssen. Er schämte sich ein wenig für diesen Gedanken „Ähm Danke.“

Snape machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung und sah wieder auf sein Buch, als sei es gar nicht erwähnenswert. Doch Harry konnte das Gefühl, das ihn erfasst hatte, nicht abschütteln. Aus einem Impuls heraus ergriff er die Hand des Professors und lehnte sich vor „Nein, wirklich. Danke. So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan.“

So wie jedes Mal, wenn Harry einen kleinen Schritt nach vorne machte, kam ihm sein Vater mehrere entgegen. Er streichelte sanft mit dem Daumen über Harrys Hand und lächelte ihn an. Harry fühlte sich als sähe er eine vollkommen andere Person, wenn Snape lächelte „Eben nicht, mein Sohn. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit getan, du wusstest es nur nicht.“

Harry schluckte schwer und entzog ihm peinlich berührt die Hand. Er war überfordert mit all diesen Gefühlen. Immer hatte er gedacht, er wäre allein, hätte keinen Erwachsenen, der sich um ihn kümmerte. Er spürte wieder diesen Drang in sich. Er wollte wieder nach Snapes Hand greifen, er misste die Streicheleinheiten. Er fühlte wie es ihm bei dem Gedanken heiß im Nacken wurde. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Er lehnte sich resolut zurück und versteckte sich hinter einem Buch. Snape saß nicht mehr lang bei ihm, dann stand er auf.

„Ich gehe kurz ins Labor, der Trank müsste bald fertig sein. Hol schon einmal die Zutaten fürs Abendessen heraus."

„Was essen wir?", fragte Harry über sein Buch hinweg, Snape griff hervor und zerstrubbelte seine schon zerzausten Haare.

„Was immer du möchtest."

Damit verließ er den Raum. Harry griff sich verwundert ins Haar und blickte ihm nachdenklich nach.

 

 

Bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens - Spaghetti Carbonara - kümmerte sich Harry, um die verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe Nudeln zu kochen. Unterfordert sah er zu Snape, der gerade Käse und Sahne mischte.

„Ich könnte das auch allein machen.“, murmelte Harry „Bei den Dursleys habe ich schwierigere Gerichte alleine gekocht.“

„Sicher.“, bestätigte Snape und griff nach den Gewürzen „Dennoch möchte ich die Zeit mit dir verbringen.“

Harry schluckte und sah in den Nudeltopf. Es wurde still zwischen ihnen bis...

„Eine Frage: du kannst ganz passabel kochen, wieso bist du so... ungeschickt beim Brauen?“

Harry sah ihn von der Seite an „Mehrere Gründe eigentlich. Wenn ich beim Kochen Zutaten vertausche oder nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge eingebe, wird niemand vergiftet. Wenn ich die Kartoffeln nicht in absolut gleichmäßige Scheiben schneide, wird es nicht das Essen verderben. Wenn ich...“

„Ich verstehe das Prinzip.“, unterbrach Snape und wandte sich ihm zu. Harry lehnte sich an die Theke.

„Außerdem.“, er sah Snape direkt an „steht niemand hinter mir und kommentiert jeden meiner Schritte. Du weißt, dass ich ein E in meinen ZAGs hatte.“

Snape grinste halbseitig, seine Stimme nahm zum Ende einen stolzen Ton an, als er sagte „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, aber du hast dich dennoch in deinen ZAGs gut geschlagen. Kein Zweifel, dass du das von deinen Eltern hast.“

Harry sah ihn überrascht an, er hatte gehört, dass Lily ein Faible für Zaubertränke hatte, aber... „War mein Dad auch gut in Zaubertränke? Jeder sagt immer Verteidigung und Verwandlung wären seine liebsten Fächer gewesen...“

Harrys Stimme hatte einen begierigen Ton angenommen und er lehnte sich mit glänzenden Augen vor. Snape lehnte sich zurück und gab leise zu „Lily war sehr talentiert in Tränke, aber ich sprach nicht von James, sondern von mir.“

Harrys eifriger Gesichtsausdruck zerbröselte in kleine Stückchen und er sah zu Boden, als er auch die Enttäuschung in Snapes Augen sah „Oh, Entschuldigung... Natürlich...“

„Kein Grund zur Sorge, Harry.", der Ton von Snape war leise, er hörte sich belegt an „Es war mein Fehler, ich kann nicht anders als von dir als mein Kind zu denken und ich werde mir wohl auch in Zukunft solche Freiheiten erlauben. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du von mir als deinen Vater denkst. Alles was ich diesen Sommer erreichen will ist, dass du mich nicht mehr hasst. Ich würde mir wünschen, eine ähnliche Beziehung zu dir zu haben wie Black oder Lupin.“

Harry schluckte wieder, dieses Mal weil Snape Sirius erwähnte „Ich hasse dich nicht. Ich hasse nur Voldemort.“

„Die Nudeln.“, machte Snape ihn auf das überkochende Hauptgericht aufmerksam und Harry kümmerte sich darum sie abzugießen. Während er das tat, kommentierte Snape „Heiße Flüssigkeiten immer vom Körper weg abgießen, Harry.“

„Oh, ja.“, meinte Harry, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt aber schon fertig. Sie setzten sich zum Essen.

„Ähm... also habe ich deine Zeit komplett in Anspruch genommen?“

Snape sah überrascht auf „Nein. Wie du weißt habe ich einen Hang zu Tränken. Ich forsche gerne und habe einige neue Tränke entwickelt.“

„Oh und was für welche?“, fragte Harry erleichtert, das Thema war ungefährlich

„Hauptsächlich Heiltränke.“ kommentierte Snape und fügte nach einem Moment hinzu „Die Inspiration kam aus der Erfahrung des ersten Krieges.“

„Achso...“, meinte Harry leise und drehte ein paar Nudeln auf seine Gabel

„Ich habe den Trank, der die Nachwirkungen des Crutiatus mildert weiterentwickelt.“, erklärte Snape „Der Heiler, der ihn erfand hat sich nicht darum gekümmert, dass Opfer noch Tage danach zittern. Er dachte es wäre ein Symptom das man vernachlässigen kann.“

Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, er musste an Nevilles Eltern denken. Er fühlte sich noch immer schlecht, dass er den anderen Jungen nie nach seinen Eltern gefragt hatte und würde gerne mehr über ihre Situation erfahren.

„Aber man kann keine feinen Tätigkeiten verrichten, wenn die Hände so stark zittern. Tränke zu brauen ist vollkommen außer Frage.“

Harry brauchte einen Moment, um den Worten zu folgen „Einen Moment! Du hast unterrichtet nachdem du Opfer des Crutiatus warst?“

„Ja.“, antwortete Snape ruhig und Harry sah ihn fassungslos an „Ich habe es überlebt, es ist Vergangenheit.“

Harry fühlte seinen Appetit verschwinden und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

„Ich habe auch einige Salben entwickelt. Du hast die Murtlap-Salbe kennengelernt.“, Harry sah auf und nickte „Ich habe auch eine gegen Verbrennungen und Verbrühungen weiterentwickelt, damit spannt die Haut nicht so sehr. Und ein Haar-Tonikum."

Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und ein amüsiertes Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Snape verdrehte die Augen „Ich benutze es fast jeden Tag vor dem Unterricht, sonst wäre ich jetzt wohl schon komplett kahl. Die Dämpfe der vielen verschiedenen Tränke - vor allem der Brühe, die die Schüler zusammen panschen - greifen die Kopfhaut und Gesichtshaut an."

Harry kicherte und griff zu seinem Teller Nudeln, um sie weiter zu sich zu nehmen, wie Snape erleichtert feststellte.

Als sie abräumten meinte Snape „Wir sind mit den meisten Renovierungsarbeiten fertig. Ich habe jetzt mehr Zeit zu forschen, würdest du mir Gesellschaft leisten?“

Harry sah ihn von der Seite an, Snape wirkte nervös - tatsächlich, ehrlich nervös. Diesen Sommer würde er vor Überraschungen tot umfallen, ganz ohne Voldemort, dachte Harry insgeheim.

„Ähm... ich werde nicht viel verstehen...“

„Ich erkläre es.“, meinte Snape, jetzt wieder langsam und ruhig „Hast du an etwas besonderem Interesse?“

Harry dachte an vorhin zurück „Der Trank gegen die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus... Könnte er Nevilles Eltern...?“

Snape stoppte in seiner Bewegung und sah Harry ernst an „Ich bezweifle, dass dieser Trank ihnen helfen wird. Die Heiler hätten es schon probiert, Harry. Der Trank bekämpft die direkten Nachwirkungen, die Muskelschmerzen, Krämpfe... Das Zittern.“

Harry nickte.

„Aber wir könnten forschen...“, bot Snape langsam an „Ich muss dich warnen, es gibt wahrscheinlich keine Heilung, aber wir könnten ihr Leid lindern.“

„Leid? Sie sahen nicht aus, als ob sie leiden...“, murmelte Harry mitleidig mit gesenkten Blick

„Sie haben Spastiken und starke Krämpfe. Ihre Muskeln sind vor Anstrengung überspannt und die Nervenenden entzündet.“, zählte Snape auf

„Woher weißt du das?“

„Ich habe mich bei Mrs. Longbottom erkundigt. Mein Lehrmeister hatte einen Schwerpunkt auf Heiltränke, vor allem von Nervenleiden. Als ich von dem Schicksal der Longbottoms hörte, hoffte ich eine Heilung zu finden und sie ihm zu widmen.“

Harry blinzelte „Wie alt warst du da?“

„In meinen frühen Zwanzigern.“, meinte Snape mit einem Schulterzucken und führte den Jungen in den Salon „Mein Meister war vor kurzem gestorben... Ich hatte ein enges Verhältnis zu ihm und seiner Familie.“

„Hast du noch Kontakt zu ihnen?“, fragte Harry unschuldig

„Sie sind alle vom dunklen Lord getötet worden.", erinnerte Snape, als er sich setzte, Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Was für ein Idiot er doch war! Snape hatte ihm das damals im Krankenflügel erzählt und trotzdem war er gerade ins Fettnäpfchen getreten. Er hatte sogar die Erinnerung miterlebt, auch wenn er damals nicht wusste wer der sterbende, alte Mann war „Es war der Tag, an dem er mir das hier gab.“

Snape zeigte ihm sein dunkles Mal und blickte mit gleichgültigem Blick auf seinen Arm hinab „Es ist dunkler geworden.“

„Tut es weh?“, fragte Harry und kam fasziniert näher, er erinnerte sich nicht, es je von so nahem gesehen zu haben.

„Ab und an schickt er mir Schmerzen.“, meinte Snape und zuckte zusammen, als Harry seine Hand auf das Mal legte. Harry fuhr mit dem Finger die Schlange nach und Snape griff nach einem Moment nach der Hand und nahm sie von sich. Er bedeckte das Mal hastig und drehte es von Harry weg.

„Hätte ich das nicht tun sollen?“, fragte Harry besorgt, Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es fühlte sich an, als würdest du mich streicheln“, gestand Snape leise „es war zu absurd, dass du das Mal auf eine so sanfte Art berührst. Es war... falsch.“

Harry schluckte und dachte darüber nach ob Snape der Meinung war, es wäre auch falsch ihn zu berühren, weil er das Mal trug.

„Ich würde dir gerne beim forschen zusehen.“, meinte Harry schließlich, nur um Snape auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Er wusste, dass es funktionierte, als er das milde Lächeln des Mannes sah.

 

 

Harry ging morgens gähnend die Treppen zur Küche hinab und sah sich verwundert darin um, sie war leer. Kein Snape hinter einer Zeitung oder dem Herd... Nicht einmal Kreacher war da. Verwundert sah sich Harry um und rief unsicher „Severus?“

Keine Antwort, er sah sich in der Küche um und als er sicher war, dass sich Snape hinter keiner Nische verbarg, ging er hoch und klopfte an seine Tür. Er hörte ein heiseres „Herein“ und betrat den dunklen Raum „Severus?“ fragte er leise und ging zum Bett in dem Snape ausgestreckt unter der Decke lag. Er hatte einen Arm angewinkelt über seinem Gesicht liegen. Er seufzte schwer und antwortete „Ja, Harry?“

„Was ist mit dir?“

Snape nahm den Arm herunter und sah den jungen Mann an, der unsicher im Raum stand. Er rutschte im Bett zur Seite und klopfte auf das Bett neben sich

„Mir geht's gleich wieder besser. Setz dich zu mir.“

Harry zögerte einen Moment und sah unsicher aus, entschied sich aber dann dafür, dass nichts dabei war und setzte sich neben den liegenden Snape. Er lehnte sich hinten gegen die Wand und streckte seine Beine auf dem Bett aus.

„Im Nachttisch müsste eine Phiole mit hellblauem Inhalt zu finden sein. Gib sie mir, bitte.“

Harry gehorchte und fand das Gläschen bald. Er reichte es Snape und der trank es in einem Zug, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.

„Was war das?“, fragte Harry als Snape erleichtert seufzte und die Augen schloss.

„Ein Trank gegen die Spätfolgen des Crutiatus.“

„Ich hatte keine Spätfolgen!“, protestierte Harry

„Als du in deiner vierten Klasse damit konfrontiert wurdest, habe ich dafür gesorgt, dass Madam Pomfrey dir regelmäßig eine schwache Dosis gibt, sodass du diese Folgen nicht erleben musstest. Außerdem habe ich sie viel öfter und länger ertragen als du damals. Und ich bin älter.“

Harry blickte auf seine Knie und dachte darüber nach, als eine langfingrige Hand in seinem Blickwinkel erschien und sich zärtlich auf sein Bein legte. Harry blickte neben sich und sah, dass Snape die Augen wieder geschlossen hatte.

„Es ist gleich besser.“, murmelte er und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis er die Augen öffnete und sich aufrichtete. Er saß nun neben Harry, tätschelte sein Bein und sagte

„Du kannst runter gehen, ich komme gleich.“ Harry sah ihn unsicher an „Es geht mir wieder gut.“

Harry stand noch immer nicht auf. Snape tippte ihm mit seinen Fingerknöcheln leicht gegen die Wange und sagte „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin gleich wieder fit und mache Frühstück. Geh runter und deck den Tisch, ja?“

Endlich nickte Harry und stand auf.

 

 

 

Harry lächelte glücklich seine beiden besten Freunde an, er freute sich, sie am Geburtstag um sich zu haben. Noch nie hatte er einen Geburtstag so feiern können – seine Freunde zu sich nach Hause einzuladen. Es war wunderbar einmal der Gastgeber sein zu können, vor allem nach all den Malen in denen die Weasleys ihn so herzlich aufgenommen hatten. Während sie sich unterhielten, hatte sich die restliche Familie im Haus verteilt. Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

„Wo sind die Zwillinge?“, fragte Hermine streng in ihrer Vertrauensschüler-Stimme.

„Treiben sich irgendwo herum.“, murmelte Ron, unwillig sich mit seinen Brüdern anzulegen, doch Hermine war bereits an der Tür, sie steckte ihren Kopf in den Flur und wartete.

„Ich höre ihre Stimmen“, sagte sie langsam „Ich denke sie sind an der Küche.“

„Ich dachte deine Mutter kocht dort, was interessiert sie das?“, fragte Harry und kam zu ihr

„Ich denke wir sehen besser nach.“, meinte Hermine besorgt und ging zu den Treppen, Harry folgte ihr und hörte hinter sich Ron, der unwillig grummelte.

„Was tut ihr?“, verlangte Hermine sobald sie in Hörweite war.

„Sh!“, zischte einer der beiden grinsend und winkte sie heran

„Es ist köstlich“, flüsterte der andere Zwilling mit offensichtlicher Schadenfreude. Die drei stellten sich zu ihnen und hörten gleich Mrs. Weasleys Stimme.

„Severus! Mehr Sirup.“

„Da steht aber 400g im Rezept.“, zischte der Tränkelehrer, die beiden Zwillinge grinsten noch breiter

„Aber der Geschmack, Severus. Du musst nach Gefühl gehen.“, sie hörten den Mann abwertend schnaufen.

„Es ist wundervoll.“, flüsterte wieder Fred

„Was?“, fragte Harry, noch immer nicht verstehend was im Gange war. George antwortete, in einer süßlichen Kinderstimme:

„Daddy will einen Geburtstagskuchen für seinen kleinen Baby-Harry machen...“

„...Aber leider hat er keine Ahnung vom Backen und hat Mum um Hilfe gebeten.“, beendete Fred und knuffte Harry in die Wange. Harry befreite sich und wurde rot, er konnte den anderen kaum in die Augen blicken.

„Molly, das ist lächerlich. Das Rezept sagt ganz klar...“, begann der Mann von innen wieder.

„Vertrau mir, Severus.“, sang Mrs. Weasley

„Ich denke Mum tut es absichtlich.“, flüsterte Fred „Als Rache für all die Zaubertrankstunden, die ihre Kinder ertragen mussten.“

George kicherte voller Freude. Harry hörte sich die Belehrungen von Mrs. Weasley einen Moment länger an, dann machte er kehrt und ging zu den Treppen. Snape ließ sich von Mrs. Weasley herumkommandieren... Dieser Mann, der seine Ehre wie einen Schild um sich schloss und sich dahinter versteckte, ließ die Hausfrau ihn an der überlangen Nase herumführen. Alles nur für Harry. Auf den Treppen sitzend fasste Harry einen Entschluss. Er liebte diesen Mann nicht. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher, ob er ihn mochte. Doch eines war ihm klar. Er war ihm dankbar. Er war ihm dankbar für alles, was er bisher für ihn getan hatte, alle Opfer, die er brachte - noch immer. Er legte nachdenklich seine Hände ineinander und rieb. Hermine setzte sich neben ihn.

„Alles OK, Harry?“, fragte sie leise und lehnte sich an ihn „Die Zwillinge können ein wenig... unempfindsam sein.“

Harry blinzelte überrascht und sagte dann „Oh, nein, das ist es nicht. Ich dachte nur... er tut so viel für mich, er hat schon so viel gemacht... ich fürchte mich sogar ein wenig davor, was er mir wohl schenkt. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ihm zurückzahlen soll...“

„Ach so.“, flüsterte Hermine nachdenklich und meinte dann „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass du ihm... ähm... zeigst, dass du ihn nicht mehr... hasst.“

Harry sah sie fragend an und sie kaute unsicher auf ihrer Unterlippe „Denkst du... du könntest ihn vielleicht umarmen oder so...?“

Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. „Ich denk darüber nach.“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Küchentür und Snape sah sich drei Weasley Jungen gegenüber, denen ihr Grinsen in Rekordtempo vom Gesicht fiel.

„Mr. Weasley.“, meinte er leise, ohne zu bestimmen, welchen der dreien er meinte. Alle drei gingen einen Schritt zurück, um den übellaunigen Lehrer vorbei zu lassen. Hermine und Harry erhoben sich, als er zur Treppe kam. Er nickte Hermine zu und sagte leise „Harry.“

„Ja?“, fragte Harry, aus irgendeinem Grund nervös

„Ich hoffe du magst Siruptorte.“

Harry blinzelte „Äh, ich liebe sie.“

Snape warf einen sauren Blick hinüber zur Küchentür, wo eine Mrs. Weasley mit triumphierenden Ausdruck stand.

„Dann wird dir dein Geburtstagsessen gefallen“, er kommentierte nicht weiter, sondern ging vorbei an den beiden Kindern hinauf. Harry ging zu Mrs. Weasley und sagte:

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Weasley. Für alles.“ Sie lächelte „Aber... Sie wissen, dass er... er ist mein Vater.“ Sie nickte „Bitte reiben Sie es ihm nicht unter die Nase, dass er mich nicht so gut kennt wie Sie.“

Er drehte sich um und ging gefolgt von seinen beiden besten Freunden hinauf. Er sah nicht wie Mrs. Weasley rot anlief und schuldbewusst die Lippen zusammenkniff. Oben angekommen saß eine Eule auf dem Fensterbrett. Erfreut ging Harry zu ihr und öffnete das Paket. Ein Strahlen erfasste sofort sein Gesicht, als er seine Bestellung erblickte 'Genau zur richtigen Zeit!', dachte er.

„Hermine!”, flüsterte Harry und winkte sie heran, sobald sie in Reichweite war, legte er ihr den Inhalt des Pakets in die Hände „Tu mir damit einen Gefallen. Du wirst wissen wann der richtige Zeitpunkt ist!”

Hermine sah auf ihre Hände und ein Lächeln erfasste ihre Züge, sie nickte eifrig „Sehr gerne, Harry.”

 

Bald war es soweit und Mrs. Weasley rief ihre Kinder hinab in den Salon. Harry betrat mit den beiden anderen den Raum und blieb erstaunt stehen „Wow“

Der Raum war voller bunter Ballons, die ab und an platzen, um Konfetti zu regnen. Girlanden hingen quer von der Decke und ein Banner las 'Happy Birthday lieber Harry'

Harrys Augen trafen die Weasley Eltern und er lächelte sie breit an „Danke.“

Beide lächelten breit zurück. „Nein wirklich. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, vielen Dank. Sie haben so viel für mich getan. Seit ich Sie kenne... Sie haben mich immer wie einen Sohn behandelt. Danke.“

Mrs. Weasley legte sich eine Hand vor den Mund und winkte ihn zu sich. Zögerlich ging er zu ihr und ließ sich in die Arme nehmen. Mr. Weasley klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und sagte mit belegter Stimme „Dafür musst du uns nicht danken, Harry.“

Mrs. Weasley ließ ihn los und klopfte ihm an die Wange „Wir hätten dich in einem Augenblick zu uns genommen. Aber du hast einen Vater.“

Sie sah zu Severus, dessen Blick sich von Eifersucht in einem Moment in Überraschung wandelte. Sie nickte ihm zu und entließ Harry endlich. Severus räusperte sich.

„Molly, Arthur.“, begann Snape und sagte dann einfach „Danke.“

„Zu den Geschenken.“, rief einer der Zwillinge und führten Harry an den Schultern zum Kamin, bei dem all seine Geschenke aufgereiht waren.

„Das sind ja viele.“, meinte Harry und lächelte in die Runde „Danke, Leute.“

Er setzte sich vor die Geschenke, wie zu Weihnachten. Er packte Rons Geschenk aus, einen Übungs-Schnatz in Silber, den er entließ. Der Schnatz schwirrte fröhlich um seinen Kopf herum, bemüht den Sucher zu verführen. Doch Harry ignorierte ihn, während er Hermines Geschenk auspackte. Es war ein Buch. Was sonst? 'Magie für Muggle und Mugglegeborene' las er und öffnete interessiert.

„Ich habe das Buch für meine Eltern im ersten Jahr geholt.“, erklärte Hermine „Ich habe so vieles daraus gelernt. Irgendwie vergessen wir alle, dass du bei Muggeln aufgewachsen bist. Ich dachte es würde dir helfen.“

Harry lächelte sie an und sagte „Ja, ich würde die Dursleys auch gerne vergessen. Danke, Hermine, es ist bestimmt hilfreich.“

Er warf einen Blick aufs Inhaltsverzeichnis des Wälzers und entschied, dass er es lesen würde, wenn der Krieg vorüber war. Er lächelte kurz bei dem Gedanken und schob es von sich. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schenkten ihm ein kleines Notizbuch. Als er es öffnete fand er einige überraschende Dinge darin. Die erste Notiz war in fast unleserlicher Schrift geschrieben, als er sie endlich entzifferte, erkannte er, dass sie von dem Heiler geschrieben worden war, der ihn vor sechzehn Jahre auf die Welt brachte. Er hatte seinen Geburtszeitpunkt, sein Gewicht etc. notiert. Auch die folgenden Notizen zeichneten Harrys erstes Jahr medizinisch auf. Er blickte verwundert zu den Weasley Eltern.

„Wir dachten es würde dir gefallen, diese Fakten über dich selbst zu erfahren.“, lächelte Arthur „Ich habe es aus den Ruinen in Godrics Hollow geholt.“

„Außerdem ist es nützlich.“, erklärte Molly „Fall du gesundheitliche Probleme in der Zukunft hast.“

Harry nickte und blickte auf das Heftchen herab. Es war ein kleines Erinnerungsstück an die Zeit, die er mit seinen Eltern verbracht hatte. Vorsichtig legte er es fort und griff zum Geschenk der Zwillinge. Sie hatten ihm eine Packung Scherzartikel geschenkt, die er grinsend ungeöffnet ließ. Er nickte ihnen zu, anstatt zu kommentieren und sie grinsten breit zurück. Hagrids Geschenk war ein Päckchen voller seltener Zaubertankzutaten aus dem verbotenen Wald. Da Harry nie ein besonderes Interesse für Zaubertränke Hagrid gegenüber erwähnt hatte – da es nicht existierte – wunderte er sich darüber, bis er die Notiz las.

 

 

'Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Harry.

 

Ich habe mir immer für dich und für mich etwas Unmögliches gewünscht. Und das war, dass wir beiden Waisenkinder unsere Eltern zurückbekommen. Ich bin sehr glücklich, dass dieser Wunsch für dich in Erfüllung ging. Nutze diese Chance, Harry, du wirst nicht noch eine kriegen.

 

Hagrid'

 

 

Harry starrte auf die Notiz und schluckte aufgrund der unglaublich weisen Worte. Sie hätten von Dumbledore stammen können. Doch Hagrid hatte den jungen Harry schon immer auf eine Weise verstanden, wie niemand sonst. Harry steckte die Notiz in das Notizbuch, dass die Weasleys ihm geschenkt hatten und hob die Zutaten in Richtung von Severus mit einem Lächeln.

„Von Hagrid. Eine Homage an unsere Beziehung.“, erklärte er leise lächelnd. Severus starrte auf die Zutaten, dann blickte er auf in Harrys Augen und lächelte ein wenig.

Als nächstes öffnete er ein kleines, geheimnisvolles Geschenk, das nichts als eine Phiole mit einem Zaubertrank beinhaltete. Er sah zu Severus auf, der mit den Schultern zuckte, es war nicht von ihm. Harry nahm den beiliegenden Zettel heraus und las:

 

‚Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag,

 

dies ist mein Geschenk an dich und deinen Vater. Ich werde euch bald besuchen und es erklären. Bis dahin, genieß deine Ferien.

 

Herzliche Grüße

 

Professor Albus Dumbledore‘

 

Harry zog vor Verwunderung die Augenbrauen hoch und spürte dann auf einmal eine ungekannte Wut in sich aufkommen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal sagen woher und wieso, aber er wusste nur, dass er die glänzende Phiole und ihren verdammten Inhalt gern gegen die nächste Wand schleudern wollte. Doch dann besann er sich. Er war umringt von Menschen, die er gern hatte. Es war sein Geburtstag und er war nicht bei den Dursleys eingesperrt. Er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Diese Gedanken brachten ihn wieder zur Ruhe und er legte das Geschenk außer Sicht.

 

Harry saß nun umringt von seinen Geburtstagsgeschenken im Salon des Grimmaulplatzes und dankte seinen Freunden herzlich für alles. Letztendlich trat sein Vater hervor und überreichte ihm eine kleine, dunkle Holzschatulle und ein großes schweres Paket. Er zeigte zuerst auf das Paket, sodass Harry es öffnete.

„Ein Denkarium!”, rief er und lächelte Severus an.

„Und das hier.”, meinte Snape leise und schob ihm die Schatulle hin, Harry sah das leichte Zittern seiner Finger und öffnete neugierig. Er blickte überrascht auf die vielen Phiolen darin. Er hob eine und erkannte die flüssig-gasförmige Substanz von Erinnerungen. Die Phiole war mit “Harrys erster Zauber” beschriftet, Harrys Mund öffnete sich ein wenig und er sah verblüfft zu Severus.

„Sind das deine Erinnerungen?”, fragte er leise und Snape nickte ruckartig. Harry hatte sich schon vorgenommen was er jetzt tun würde, aber jetzt fiel es ihm unendlich leichter. Er warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu, dann stand er auf und umarmte seinen Vater kurz einarmig. Vollkommen überrascht legte Snape seinen Arm um seine Schultern und blickte auf ihn hinab. Harry sah hoch und meinte mit einem Lächeln „Danke, Severus.”

Snape nickte nur und sah ihn fasziniert an, es wirkte nicht so als würde er in nächster Zeit von selbst loslassen, deshalb ging Harry einen Schritt zurück, bevor es peinlich wurde. Mrs. Weasley tupfte sich jetzt schon verdächtig die Augenwinkel.

 

Harry bereitete sich auf den Besuch seiner Freunde vor als sein Blick auf das Holzkästchen auf seinem Nachttisch fiel. Er hatte ja noch gar keine Zeit gehabt sich die Erinnerungen anzusehen! Neugierig öffnete er die Schatulle und sah darin mehrere beschriftete Phiolen liegen. Er drehte sie in ihren Ausbuchtungen so, dass er die kleine Schrift von Snape lesen konnte. Bei der dritten blieb sein Blick hängen: 'Nachts bei Harry'

Harry zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, was hatte das denn zu bedeuten? Sein Blick schweifte zum Denkarium. Eine Erinnerung konnte er sich ansehen, bevor seine Freunde kamen…

Als Hermine gefolgt von Ron und Snape die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer öffnete, fanden sie den Teenager neben dem Denkarium am Boden kauern und weinen. Er hatte die Arme um seine Beine geschlungen und versteckte sein Gesicht zwischen ihnen.

„Oh Harry!“, rief Hermine mitfühlend und eilte zu ihm, um ihre Arme um ihn zu schlingen.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ron scharf und ging ein paar Schritte in den Raum, dann drehte er sich zu Snape und warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Doch der erfasste gerade die Situation. Er ging zum Denkarium und hob die Phiole daneben auf, dann seufzte er und kniete sich neben seinen Sohn. Er gestikulierte Hermine, dass sie ihn loslassen sollte und nahm ihn selbst in den Arm.

„Harry.“, meinte er erschöpft und dennoch mit einem tadelnden Ton „Ich hatte dir gesagt, du sollst sie dir nicht alleine ansehen.“

Es kam nur ein Schluchzen von dem Jungen, der sich in seine Arme lehnte „Möchtest du, dass deine Freunde hier bleiben?“ Ein Nicken „Möchtest du, dass ich hier bleibe?“ Ein Schulterzucken.

Snape drückte den Jungen kurz und bedeutete dann Hermine wieder ihren Platz einzunehmen, sie schlang ihre Arme um ihn noch bevor Snape losgelassen hatte. Ron kniete sich neben sie. Snape zog sich auf das Bett zurück.

„Was war das für eine Erinnerung? Was hast du gesehen?“, fragte Ron

„Er war da!“, hörte man Harrys heisere Stimme „Abends... ich war nicht allein...“

Ron warf Hermine einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„Als Harry noch bei den Dursleys lebte, habe ich ihn regelmäßig in seinem... Zimmer... besucht. Als er schon tief und fest schlief, habe ich ihm dort Gesellschaft geleistet.“, erklärte Snape langsam

„All die Jahre!“, hörte man Harry schluchzen „Ich dachte ich wäre allein... Das ist der Grund warum ich dort nicht verrückt geworden bin, ich wusste, dass es jemanden gab, dem ich nicht egal war.“ Er nahm tief Luft „Als ich jünger war da war ich mir sicher, dass eines Tages jemand kommen und mich von dort wegholen würde. Ich war mir so sicher, dass er kommen würde... Als ich älter wurde habe ich mir meine Überzeugung so erklärt, dass ich es mir einfach so sehr gewünscht habe... Aber ich war mir immer so sicher.“

Snape hatte den Kopf in die zitternden Hände gelegt, als Harry das gesagt hatte und der Junge lugte aus den buschigen Haaren seine Freundin hervor. Er räusperte sich, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drückte dann Hermine sanft von sich.

„Könnt ihr bitte gehen...?“, Ron und Hermine standen auf und halfen Harry ebenfalls auf die Beine zu kommen „Ich muss mit ihm reden.“

Ron sah aus als wolle er protestieren, aber Hermine nahm ihn bestimmend am Oberarm und zog ihn aus dem Raum. Harry wankte zum Bett und setzte sich nah neben Snape. Einen Moment später umfasste er sein linkes Handgelenk und zog es von seinem Gesicht, die andere Hand folgte von selbst. Harry sah ihn von der Seite an und nahm dann seine Hand in die eigene. Snape drückte zu und blickte auf den schwarzen Schopf wirrer Haare hinab,

„Es tut mir leid...“, flüsterte er „Ich hätte... ich hätte nicht...“

„Es ist ok.“, flüsterte Harry „Jetzt bist du da, das ist alles was zählt. Und du hast mich niemals alleine gelassen. Es gibt so viele Kinder, die zur Adoption freigegeben werden und wenn sie erfahren wer ihre Eltern wirklich waren... sie erfahren selten etwas was ihnen gefällt, oder? Es gibt keinen guten Grund ein Kind wegzugeben. Aber **du** hattest einen guten Grund und ich kann das verstehen, auch wenn es wehtut...“

Harry lehnte sich gegen Snape und nickte. Zu seiner Überraschung drückte ihn Snape etwas von sich und befreite seine Hand. Doch er tat das nur um den Arm um Harry zu legen und ihn noch enger in einer einarmigen Umarmung an sich zu drücken.

„Du bist mein Junge und ich habe dich vermisst.", sagte er einfach und streichelte mit seiner Hand Harrys Oberarm.

 


End file.
